Ruins Of Hope
by Doki Regina
Summary: The kingdom of Utopia is torn by a war between the Astral and Barian worlds. The young Prince of Utopia is struggling to find a way to stop the fighting and stay alive while both sides hunt him. With no idea who to trust he finds himself drawn to two rebellious Astral warriors and a supposedly heartless Barian Lord.
1. Prince Of Utopia

"Your highness."

The doors burst open and Yuma lowered the covers from over his head. One of the royal guards hurried in and Yuma sat up slowly. There was a commotion outside. It was strange. He stayed out in the countryside outside the capital so there was peace. His parents wanted him to be safe with his grandma.

"Your highness, we need to hurry," the guard said, helping him up out of bed. "We need to get you away from here."

"Away?" Yuma cried. "Away where? This is my home and it's the middle of the night."

"There's no time to argue," he insisted.

Yuma nodded at the urgency in his voice. It must have been important. He slipped out of bed and pulled on his clothes as quickly as possible. He didn't have any time to look presentable. The guards quickly threw a green cloak over him and pulled the hood up, hurrying him towards the door. Yuma had no idea what was happening and what the rush was but he went with them without argument. Whatever it was, it seemed like a big deal. He didn't know where his parents where or where his normal guards were. Something strange was going on.

"I'm sorry, your highness," the guard whispered. "But there are Barians in the palace."

"Barians?"

The guard nodded and he was hurried out one the secret tunnels. He'd known there was a war going on just under the surface. Everything in the capital seemed peaceful, and he knew his parents tried to hide it from him, but he knew. Astral and Barian forces had been re-emerging for years and things had started to go sour a few years ago when Yuma was still in school. And now things were starting to come out into the open. It had become obvious with the Barians kidnapping his older sister, the Princess Akari, and things had escalated from there.

"I'm sorry, your highness, but whatever happens you must keep moving towards the Astrals."

"The Astral headquarters? Isn't the royal family supposed to be neutral?" Yuma whispered, following the group through the darkness. "Won't that just make things worse?"

"They'll look after you at least," the captain said softly. "And these are your father's orders. The Astrals will protect you from the Barians."

Yuma sighed and nodded. He supposed it made sense. The Barians seemed to have made their position clear by attacking their home. They must have known Yuma was out here. Everyone knew he spent most of his time out here since completing his schooling two years ago. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd seen his parents. It was supposed to be for his own safety but apparently not even that worked anymore.

They hurried out into the countryside and Yuma stumbled to keep up. The Astrals were supposed to be the better option. It made sense he would be sent to them. But the royal family was supposed to be neutral.

Suddenly one of the guards screamed and fell to the ground. Yuma staggered back, turning to find a group of dark Sorcerers. They were the Barian's forces. His royal guards weren't Sorcerers. He wasn't considered to be in enough danger to need even one Sorcerer in his squad of guards. They didn't stand much of a chance.

"Your highness," the captain hissed. "Run."

"I- I can't-"

"Just go!"

He hesitated for a moment, glancing between the soldiers and Sorcerers before nodding reluctantly and turning, running through the dark countryside towards the Astrals' headquarters. He was a coward. He was running for the terrorists who threatened and hurt his people.

He struggled to block out the screams of the dying soldiers and forced himself to keep moving. His soldiers were dying. The people he who gave everything for him. What kind of prince was he to walk away- to run from his enemies and the enemies of his people?

He stumbled down one of the hills into a small wood. Maybe he could hide. Maybe he could find shelter and find his way to the Astrals in the morning. But… the captain told him to keep running. He told him not to stop until he reached the Astral headquarters.

"Where are you running off to, little Prince?"

He stumbled to a stop as a Barian dropped from the tree canopy. Purple and dark grey robes. He recognised them even without seeing the face under the hood. Only the Barian Lords wore robes like that. The most powerful Sorcerers the Bairan had. And those colours belonged to one of the worst of them.

Vector.

Yuma grasped the key around his neck, glaring up at Vector silently. Vector was dangerous. He was the most dangerous. He was known for being cruel and sadistic. He was one of the leaders.

Everyone knew Nasch was in control. He was a warlord, that was what his guards said. He'd looked it up once. Warlord was someone who controlled soldiers who were loyal to him not the country or their King. That was Nasch. He led the Barian forces against their King. Maybe that described the Astrals too.

But Vector was one of the two commanders beneath Nasch. If Nasch had sent Vector out here after him he had no escape. Vector wouldn't let him get away. Yuma was a Sorcerer but he doubted he had the power to face a Lord head on.

"Come on," Vector purred, sauntering forward. Yuma stumbled back and Vector chuckled, almost warmly, pausing and offered a deep, mocking bow. "I don't mean you make you on edge, your highness."

"You're a Barian."

"I'm a Barian Lord," he replied, straightening up, hands going to his hips. "I'm not an actual Barian. Still human, your highness." He held out his hand as if to prove it but Yuma just glared at him from under his hood. "Please, your highness, come with me quietly. Lord Nasch and our masters are very eager to meet you."

"I won't ever give into you Barians!" Yuma cried. He gripped his pendant tighter and fire burst into life in his hand. He'd never used his magic aggressively before. He'd never needed to. It was for tricks and convenience, never to hurt anyone even in self-defence. "You're tearing our land apart!"

"It's for a good cause," he chuckled. "Come now, put that silly little candle away. Don't threaten to use power you're not prepared to kill with. Just come along with me and everything will be just fine."

"I'll never become a Barian! I'd never let the darkness take me!"

"They all say that at first." He held out his hand once more. "Come on. Come with me. We're not so bad."

He stepped forward and Yuma did all he could think of; he threw out a line of fire, hoping to stop Vector getting too close and made a run for it. He wasn't used to all this. He didn't get to run and explore. He'd always been confined to the grounds of his home and large and impressive as they were, they didn't prepare him for running for his life through a freezing wood in the middle of the night. He'd barely had time to dress or put on boots. He wasn't prepared for it. His clothes were thin and loose and his boots were barely laced and rubbing but he couldn't stop. He pulled the cloak around him as best he could to hold off the bitter cold and wind and kept running, praying he was at least heading in the right direction, towards the safety of the Astrals.

Vector's laughter echoed behind him and Yuma forced himself to keep running, his body moving on its own, pushed on by the terrifying thought of what Vector wold do to him if he was caught.

And finally he broke out of the woods and found the railway. The main transport line. They all ran from the capital city. This one must have been the one that ran out towards Spartan City. Right passed the Astral headquarters. He could follow them and they'd lead him right where he wanted to be.

"Your highness."

He spun and found a pair of young men in the tell-tale pale blue robes of the Astral forces. "Astrals. You're Astrals. Please, they- they killed- and Vector is-"

"It's alright, calm down," one said softly. "We're going to get you out of here. We have orders. They expect us to go to the Astral HQ. The paths are blocked. So we're taking you back towards the capital. We're getting you out of the country."

"Out- out the country?" he cried. "But my- my family? My people-"

"Need you alive. You need training and time to become the leader this country needs right now."

"My family-"

"Come on."

He was pulled away towards a dirt road and into a car waiting. The pulled his head further over his head and sunk into the seats. The Astral soldiers pulled off their cloaks, revealing a young man with pink hair and green eyes, smiling warmly. His partner was around his age with short blue hair pulled off his face and matching green eyes.

"So, uh…"

"I'm Michael," the driver said softly. "This is Takashi."

"We're Astral Sorcerers," Takashi continued.

"For the next week we're going to be your body guards," Michael said. "The Astrals have charged us with getting you to the Poseidon Docklands and out of the country. Until then you will have to do exactly what we say, when we say. Your life is in our hands and we will do our best for you but the Barians are ruthless and after you so you have to be prepared to run for your life and perhaps not make it."

"To summarise, this is going to be very dangerous, your highness."

Yuma nodded slightly, playing with his pendant. "Thank you… for saving me. For putting your lives on the line for me."

"It's not for you," Michael said. Yuma's head jerked up and his pendant bit into his palm. "We don't fight for you. None of us do. Not even the Astrals fight for you or your family."

"We fight for our own causes, your highness," Takashi agreed, turning slightly in his seat.

Yuma gazed up at him under his hood. His waistcoat was dirty and torn and his jeans were threadbare around the knees and pockets, his shirt wrinkled and creased like it had never seen an iron in its life. But the bracelet around his wrist was polished and clear. What caught Yuma's attention more than that was the holster on his thigh. There was a heavy looking blue gun and a sweet little cartoon like charm hung off it, battered and scuffed but obviously treasured. It was a nasty reminder that the Astrals' Sorcerers were soldiers first and foremost.

He'd gone to school with some of them. The Barians' Sorcerers too. Now he looked at Taskashi's face, he remembered a boy a lot like him at school. They were children. He was sixteen, they couldn't be much older, and they were soldiers.

"I'm sorry," Yuma murmured. "I didn't mean to assume."

"You can't help how you're raised," Michael murmured. "They've taught you the world revolves around you. You can't help it."

"It'll be a long journey," Takashi said softly. "Try to get some rest. We'll look after you."

Yuma fell silent, gazing out the window, playing absently with his pendant. He was having to leave his family behind. He hadn't seen his parents in so long and Akari was being held by the Barians. He could do nothing to help them. It was obvious his powers were in no condition to be any help. He could do nothing to help anyone. Not his people and not his family. He had nothing to offer anyone.

Yuma hadn't even realised he'd slipped into a deep sleep until he awoke to the sun's rays coming over the horizon. He didn't recognise the area but he didn't go far from home or the capital. The Poseidon Docklands were on the other side of Baria and Heartland City- the two biggest Barian strongholds- he supposed they had to go a long way. He glanced up at the pair in the front seats. They'd swapped. Takashi was driving and Michael had the passenger seat reclined, resting peacefully.

Yuma's lips twitched in the slightest smile. Michael looked so sweet when he was sleeping. His face was soft and round and framed by cute pink curls that almost matched his pink overcoat. He couldn't see any weapons on him but that didn't mean anything. Although, like this, he did just look like a young man without a care in the world and not a soldier fighting for his life.

Yuma yawned softly and Takashi glanced back in the mirror. "Good morning, your highness."

"Just Yuma," he murmured, stifling another yawn. "Just call me Yuma. Where are we?"

"Heading up towards Sargasso," Takashi replied.

"Sargasso? Isn't that the wrong direction?"

Sargasso was up north. North of Baria. That was the Barians' capital. Wasn't it ridiculous to head up there? It was a wasteland. Nothing could live out there. They'd tried. There was something out there that destroyed any attempts at civilization. They'd tried to put railways through the waste for quick access to the other side but the tracks got pulled up and twisted with inhuman strength. Not even Sorcerers could do what happened. At least not any Sorcerer he knew of. There was something wrong in Sargasso. Something that shouldn't be disturbed.

"The Barians recently have moved on the capital," Takashi said softly. "It's all-out war right now. That's how they were able to get to you so quickly. We can't go through it anymore. They know that if they have you the royal guard will fall. The people's morale will fall. You are hope for them, Yuma. You're their precious Prince."

"Not you two though," he said softly.

"No, but that doesn't mean I want you to be killed or taken by the Barians. Neither does Michael. Not just because you're the Prince and it'll cause trouble but because you're like us really. You don't deserve what the Barians would do to you. To summarise, we're going to meet so friends up at Sargasso and we'll go around Baria and Heartland and then south to the docklands."

"Oh, ok," he murmured. "And friends? You mean… more Astral Sorcerers."

"Yes. Please don't be afraid. We will do our best to keep you safe. We're all prepared to do whatever it takes for our people."

Yuma nodded slightly and tilted his head, gazing out across the countryside. He was Prince of this land and was useless, running for his life. Hot tears pricked his eyes at the thought and he quickly brushed them away. Crying would do no good. Princes didn't cry. They were strong for their people. Princes were supposed to hold their heads high. What good was a Prince or King who couldn't lead their people in a time of war? Grandma often said that about his father; he was a wonderful peacetime King but he would be lost in a war.

Perhaps he already was.

"If you get hungry, there's a bag of rations under the seat," Takashi called back. "And some drinks too. You can have one bag and one bottle."

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>The days passed quickly, moving almost nonstop. Every few hours or so Takashi and Michael would stop and swap, letting Yuma stretch his legs and get some fresh air before they moved on again. And after three days driving through twisting dirt roads, Yuma saw the crystal spires of Baria on the horizon.<p>

They pulled over on the side of the road and Yuma stirred a little more, getting up from his makeshift pillow and gazing out the window. There was a motorcycle parked on the side of the road; two rides leaning against the dusty white body. Michael got out the car and Takashi quickly followed, beckoning to Yuma to follow. He slipped out the car and hurried after them.

The two riders were both in black and white riding suits that looked lightly armoured. The bike rested on its one wheel and stand while the pair sat waiting. One had his helmet in his lap, watching as they approached while the other was still sitting on the back of the bike, his dark visor lifted but Yuma still couldn't see his face.

Yuma was at least as tall as both the riders but they were rather intimidating. Michael hurried over and gave the rider on the bike a one armed hug before the other got the same. He was blonde, with greenish blue bangs falling messily around his face, partly hiding his cold grey blue eyes. Yuma frowned slightly. He looked tired. He looked so tired and cold and broken. Perhaps that was how these soldiers were. Perhaps war broke people quicker than he'd ever imagined.

Michael stepped back slightly, brushing down his pink overcoat and turning to Yuma, beckoning him over. The blonde bowed his head slightly and the rider nodded his head slightly in acknowledgement.

"Your highness," the blonde said. Yuma smiled slightly and lowered his head respectfully. These people had his life in their hands. He was going to show them respect. "I'm Kaito, this is my partner Thomas, we're going to be escorting you around Baria and Heartland City and guard you as we pass the waste."

"Thank you," Yuma said softly. "Please, call me Yuma. I'm very grateful for your help."

"Alright, Yuma," Kaito said softly. "We're going to get you to safety. You just need to trust us. We'll take good care of you." He glanced at Michael. "Do you want to follow us, or shall we watch your backs?"

"Whatever you and Thomas think is better," Michael replied.

"Riding out front would be more noticeable," Thomas murmured. Yuma glanced over. His voice was smooth and soft, almost soothing and easy going. As if this was just a road trip rather than a mission. "We should hang back and not interfere unless you guys spot trouble."

Kaito nodded slightly. "I'll have Orbital scanning the area anyway."

"Let's get moving then," Michael said with a soft smile. "Being this close to Baria makes me uncomfortable."

Takashi and Kaito nodded but Yuma noted Thomas gazing off towards the city. Kaito seemed to notice too. His hand brushed Thomas' and his partner's head jerked around as he flinched away. Kaito and Michael frowned and Thomas turned away quickly. Takashi sighed, turning and leading Yuma back to the car and opened the door for him.

"What's all that about?" he whispered.

"Thomas is Michael's older brother," Takashi replied. "And their family and Kaito's have been friends together since they were children."

"A whole family of Astral Sorcerers?" Yuma said.

Takashi sighed and glanced back at Baria. "Not an entire family, no. You shouldn't bring it up."

Michael was returning and Yuma nodded as the pair got back in the front seats and they shut the doors. Yuma sat in silence once more, watching Kaito slip onto the bike as they passed. He pulled on his helmet and the engine started up with a mighty roar before quietening down again to almost nothing.

He gazed back at the pair out the back window, playing absently with his pendant once more. It warmed under his touch and Yuma frowned slightly. It had never done that before. He pulled it out from under his cloak and gazed down at it. The green gem stone set into the golden clasp had turned purple. What was happening to it?

"You're taking this all very well," Takashi said after what felt like hours.

"There's not really any other way to take it, is there?" Yuma replied. Takashi frowned and Yuma was sure he saw Michael scowl as well. Yuma quickly decided he didn't want to think about that though. He needed to distract himself from the mess he was in and the endless silence wasn't getting him anywhere. "What kind of Sorcerers are you?"

Takashi smiled slightly. "I'm Aether, Michael's Terra. Thomas and Kaito…"

"Are feared without their powers," Michael replied. "But if you must know Kaito is Aether and Thomas is Pyro, like you."

"You- you know I'm-"

"Because it was kept _so_ top secret that the Prince was born a Sorcerer," he snorted.

"And I did go to school with you," Takashi chuckled.

Yuma nodded slightly. He'd been alone for so long he was struggling to remember the people he'd once known. He didn't even get to be friends with many people. They were just people at his school. There were a few people he'd managed to grow close to but he hadn't seen any of them since school. His fingers brushed his warm pendant.

He hadn't realised he was quite so lonely until now.

* * *

><p>With Thomas and Kaito riding their bike, the group needed to actually rest more often. It seemed Thomas and Kaito didn't swap and it was only Kaito who drove. Yuma was uneasy, sleeping in the car so close to the Barian's headquarters, or Sargasso. But at night Thomas and Kaito would join them in the car and while he'd still yet to see Thomas' face under his hooded cloak he wore at night, Yuma didn't feel quite so bad resting between them.<p>

Although his pendant was still unusually warm and seemed to be periodically growing warmer. It never seemed to settle and return to its normal cool temperature.

Still, it was interesting to be with the four Astrals. They were almost a family and definitely close friends. Yuma had always looked at groups of friends and wished he could have something like that. It was hard to find real friends when everyone was supposed to respect and serve you. Familiarity could be considered disrespectful and who would want to risk seeming disrespectful to the Prince?

Yuma awoke on the third night travelling with Thomas and Kaito to find he'd slumped against Kaito's side, wrapped in blankets. Moonlight poured in through the windows and Yuma yawned softly, shifting and about to get back to sleep when he noticed Thomas was missing. One of them was supposed to be on watch at all times but being outside the car wasn't so safe.

He sat up slowly and slipped out of the car, glancing around to find Thomas sitting on the roof, gazing over at Baria, still on the horizon despite them heading south once more. He seemed to be constantly watching Baria. Yuma cleared his throat and Thomas patted the roof next to where he was sitting. So Yuma climbed up slowly, sitting next to Thomas and watching Baria in the moonlight.

It _was_ beautiful.

And for a while there was silence. Yuma's head fell against Thomas' shoulder and Thomas let him rest. It was nice. Yuma knew he was running for his life. He knew he was in constant danger, especially so close to Baria but he felt safe with Thomas next to him. Knowing Thomas and the others would protect him, it helped him settle and relax. He could almost forget they were in danger and at war. He could almost forget the beautiful crystal city held some of the greatest evils on the planet.

"I don't know how to look after myself," Yuma whispered finally. "I don't know how to use my powers. I've got basic training but I've never had to fight. I've never had to fight or defend myself. I don't know how. And when I ran from my home, I was faced by Lord Vector and I- I have no idea how to protect myself."

"Vector is tough," Thomas murmured. "There are fully trained battle hardened Sorcerers who crack and cry like babies after five minutes in his presence."

"I don't want to be like that," he said, shaking his head a little. "I want to be able protect myself. You have the same powers as me. Can you teach me?"

Thomas tilted his head slightly. "Who told you I was the same as you?"

"Michael… he said you were like me… Aren't you?"

"I suppose," Thomas muttered. "I might have actually been like you once." He sighed and tiled his head, holding out his hands. Purple fire sparked into life and Yuma smiled absently, touching the tips of the flickering flames. "You're lucky. Our powers are naturally offensive. Fire is deadly and all consuming. Fire is death itself."

"You're wrong," Yuma murmured. He reached over and laid his hands over the fire, turning it a warm golden yellow. "It's warm and nurturing. Fire brings life."

Thomas turned to him and Yuma smiled. There was a soft chuckle behind them and they turned to find Kaito leaning on the side of the car, watching them with a smile. Yuma beamed. Despite the situation, it felt right. He knew he shouldn't smile. He shouldn't be happy while his kingdom was on the brink of war, but it felt right.

"You two should rest," Kaito said softly. "We'll be leaving tomorrow, Thomas. We need to be ready."

"You're not coming all the way?" Yuma said as Thomas helped him off the roof and back into the car. "But you've not been with us long."

"We were only escorting you three through the Barian infested areas," he replied. Thomas nodded slightly. "We're going to go and make a nice distraction for you tomorrow to make sure you get through unchallenged."

"Well… it was nice knowing you guys anyway. I hope I get to meet all of again sometime."

* * *

><p>As promised, Kaito and Thomas left half way through the afternoon with little more warning than the revving of the engine and the bike tearing passed the car, Thomas offering a brief wave before they veered off on a side road towards Heartland City itself.<p>

After that it was nothing but open road. They got into the main roads and there was nothing stopping them tearing towards the Poseidon Docklands. Yuma leant against the window, reaching for his pendant and running his fingers over it absently. When they reached the Docklands, he would leave his kingdom and who knew when he'd return. He was leaving everything behind. But they were right, weren't they? With the Barians having Akari, he was the only heir left. If they had him as well, there would be no hope.

It was a few moments of fumbling with his key before he noticed the metal was cool. Yuma paused and frowned, taking it from under his cloak once more and finding the gem was green again. What was wrong with it?

They arrived at the docks not long after nightfall. Michael and Takashi took him down the jetty where a large boat was waiting. Takashi brought him a bag from the car and handed it over.

"Good luck, Yuma," he said softly. Yuma nodded slightly, throwing the bag over his shoulder. Michael handed him a wallet of papers and Yuma stuffed them into his pocket. "Be careful."

"There's a room reserved for you," Michael told him. "It's all on those papers. Keep your hood up, your head down and mind your own business. When you get to the other side, our friends Gauche and Droite will be waiting for you. They'll look after you."

Takashi took out a broach and Yuma tilted his head. It was a strange enamel and gold sun. He fastened it onto Yuma's cloak as a clasp and smiled. "To summarise, they'll recognise you by that. Droite always wears a butterfly broach."

"One more thing." Michael took out a small slightly curved knife, slipping it into Yuma's belt and pulling his cloak around him. "No one else knows we're moving you. It's need to know only. So anyone claiming to be sent from us is lying, understand? It's only the six of us and the highest commanders who know you're leaving. Stay in your room, have room service, there's plenty of money in that wallet, stay hidden and keep the doors and windows locked. Understand? Anyone who gets anywhere near you or thinks they know who you are, don't be afraid to use that."

"You want me to kill?" Yuma hissed.

"We're sorry," Takashi said, nodding slightly. "But do as we say and you shouldn't be in danger. Now go, quickly. Before it's too late."

"Thank you. Both of you. And thank Kaito and Thomas for me too."

They nodded and waved him off and Yuma hurried up the boarding ramp. He waved briefly from the railing and they both waved back. He pulled out his papers and searched out his room down below. He did as they'd told him, his stomach churning nervously, and sat in his room. The first thing he did once he'd taken care of the security as Michael and Takashi had told him was take a shower and change from his filthy clothes. He got something to eat and flicked through the papers they'd given him. He couldn't sleep. It was growing late but he couldn't sleep. He was alone and heading away from everything he knew. How could he sleep?

And it was when he was lying there in silence that it all hit him. He didn't even know what had happened to his grandma. He didn't know what would happen to his family. The Lords had sent Barians to destroy his home and capture him, if not kill him. They'd killed everyone around him. What could have happened to his grandma? His parents were in the capital. What happened to them?

Tears dripped down his cheeks into the pillows and he curled up tighter, sobbing softly. He was alone. He was all alone. His family could be dead or dying or captured and he was escaping to safety. How could he be running away from all this? He was a coward, wasn't he? He was running away while people fought for their lives. His land was at war and his life had been torn apart and he was running away.

He grasped his pendant tighter, stifling more pathetic sobs. He wanted his family. He wanted his father tucking him in and patting his head, telling him everything would be fine if he just pushed through and kept moving. He wanted his mother resting his head in her lap, playing with his hair and singing him soft lullabies to chase away the monsters. He wanted his grandma solving every single problem with her chicken noodle soup.

In that moment Yuma would have even taken Akari nagging at him to stop being so childish and get a grip.

He should have insisted the Astrals let him go with them. At least with the Astral Sorcerers he could have been of some use to someone rather than dead weight running for his life. At least he would have known what was happening to his family and his home. He closed his eyes tighter, holding his pendant and crying himself into an uneasy, tormented sleep.


	2. One Starry Sky

Standing before the Barian Lords was the most unnerving thing anyone could imagine. Mr Heartland knew that. They all knew that. The Lords were a force to be reckoned with, the most brutal, powerful creatures, not just on the continent but the planet. They were the closest things to true Barians that existed in the mortal world. They had the power of the Barian world coursing through them and to go against them was suicide.

The fate of the royal family was proof enough of that.

The doors opened in front of him and Mr Heartland hesitated. The Barians had brought him power and wealth, but failing them lead to pain and suffering.

Mr Heartland walked into the audience hall slowly, keeping his gaze locked on Lord Nasch at the head of the horseshoe table. He didn't want to see the people watching. It was more like a trail that a meeting.

The seven Lords sat around the crystal room, covered in their robes and hoods, watching him. _Judging_ him. Lord Nasch sat under the huge red jewel known as Don Thousand's Eye. Supposedly it really was an eye. Supposedly Don Thousand really could watch them through it.

"My Lords," Mr Heartland said, bowing deeply. "What can I do for you today?"

"We've given you well over a year," Lord Durbe said softly. "And you haven't brought us any results."

"We're still searching, my Lords," he replied.

"How hard is it to find one boy?" Lord Vector snapped. "He is a child with no family or home to return to. He's alone with nowhere to run to. The Astrals can't find him either or they would have declared him still alive. A pamper bratty prince can't be out there surviving on his own without help."

"Didn't he escape _you_, Vector?" Lord Mizael muttered.

"Yes, by sheer dumb luck!" he snarled. "And I saw two Astral Sorcerers take him."

"Our spies in Spartan City haven't heard anything from him," Mr Heartland said cautiously. "We had the monorails and trains blocked and had patrols along the tracks and woods surrounding it."

"We know," said Durbe, drumming his fingers against the crystal table. "We ordered it. And even the Astrals we've managed to capture have known nothing about the Prince's location."

Suddenly Nasch laughed and the other Lords turned to him. Mr Heartland shivered. His laughter was cold and empty. There was no humour in it.

Durbe tilted his head. "Nasch-"

"We're showing our age," Nasch said. Like his laughter, his voice was emotionless. That was one of the most disconcerting things about the young leader. Lord Nasch felt _nothing_. "If you know your enemies are blocking your path, where do you go, Durbe?"

"The other direction."

"He couldn't have gone through the capital," Vector snapped. "We were swarming the place."

"But we weren't _here_," Durbe replied. "They took him out here knowing we'd never suspect it. We've been searching in completely the wrong place. They're probably somewhere east of here hiding out with the Astrals and we've been searching completely the wrong area. They would have kept it purely need to know so even those we interrogated wouldn't be able to answer us. We've been blind."

Mr Heartland took a deep breath, keeping his eyes low. He didn't want this being blamed on him. He searched where they told him. It was nothing to do with him!

Nasch tilted his head and Mr Heartland swallowed his nerves. Nasch was young. As far as he knew there was only one Lords younger than him. And yet he was the leader of the Barain forces, chosen by Don Thousand himself.

Although, Mr Heartland noted more than once that while Nasch was the leader, Durbe pulled his strings.

"Get people out searching, Mr Heartland," Durbe said firmly. "Don't fail us this time."

"I won't, my Lords," replied Mr Heartland, giving a deep bow. "If the Prince is here, we will find him and deliver him to you."

"See you do," Nasch said. "All of you." The murmuring from the Sorcerers around the hall stopped dead. "There's a great reward for anyone who brings me the Prince and those hiding him. _Alive_."

He stood and everyone else in the room stood too. It was respectful, Mr Heartland supposed. Even the other Lords stood when Nasch did. Even Vector. Lord Merag hurried over and caught her brother's arm, letting him escort her out with Durbe on their heels. Mr Heartland remained in a deep bow until the Lords had filed out. He let out a sigh as the door closed and stood straight again. They were being ordered around by children. All powerful, emotional twisted children.

"Well, you heard them!" Mr Heartland snapped, glaring up at the Sorcerers around the room. "Find them!"

* * *

><p>This was it.<p>

Sitting high above Heartland City, Takashi gazed down at Mr Heartland and his company as they entered one of the many five star establishments in the city. Michael sat next to him on the roof, slowly setting up the latest gift from the weapons guys. This was one of the biggest missions of their lives; to assassinate three of the Barians richest, most influential supporters. A trio of powerful Sorcerers claimed by the darkness. It was the best time. They'd just returned from a meeting in Baria with the Lords if their information was right. They weren't going to be late for anything. The Lords wouldn't miss them.

They had to be quick. Once they got one it would alert the others.

"Michael," Takashi murmured softly. Michael lifted his head slightly from setting up the sights. "Are you going to be ok doing this? Do you want me to?"

"I can do it," Michael replied. "You just keep an eye out, ok? I can do it."

"You don't have to."

"Yes, I do." He lifted the large rifle slowly, adjusting the sights carefully. "I won't let him influence me. I'm loyal to my Astral masters. To my family. My brothers. I won't let anyone hurt them. So I have to." Takashi sighed and nodded. "Guide me in if there's interference, ok?"

"I will," Takashi murmured. "But you know this isn't my forte. I'm kinda better with techy stuff."

Michael flashed a smirk. "You're good with your hands. I know."

Takashi rolled his eyes, trying to ignore his cheeks burning and glad for the darkness of the shadows to hide his blush. It was no secret Michael liked to tease him. Not that Takashi really minded. It broke the tension sometimes, it was a good distraction, but not now. It was such a huge job today. They all needed to be on their toes.

"Ready?" Takashi said. Michael nodded slightly, letting out a slow breath. Takashi lowered his gaze to his watch, counting down to the moment they needed. "I can do it if you want."

"I don't," Michael replied.

He nodded slightly. Michael was struggling with this. He knew that. He was smiling all the time. He hadn't stopped smiling since they'd been given this mission. Not his usual soft, warm smile that reassured him and helped him dig deep and find his strength. This was forced and fake. Michael was trying to deny he was hurting and afraid.

Thomas was all the way out in Spartan City on his holiday time. Usually this kind of thing would be given to him and Kaito. Or they would at least be there to give them support if they needed it. They had support, they had a distraction, but they weren't Thomas and Kaito. With them out of town, Michael had no one to turn to right now. He was dealing with this alone and Takashi wasn't sure how to help him through.

"Three." He lifted his binoculars, checking the other team was in position. "Two." Michael shifted slightly, adjusting his grip as Takashi turned his gaze to the restaurant once more. The three men were chatting away peacefully, Mr Heartland holding attention. "One."

It all happened in a matter of seconds, Takashi knew that, but it was stretched out and painfully slow.

An explosion tore through the city's main power station, plunging the city into darkness as Michael squeezed the trigger and Takashi switched to night vision, ignoring the faint ringing in his ears.

His heart stopped.

Byron was smiling up at them.

The bolt stopped dead in the air. Michael hissed out an uncharacteristic curse. The trio stood from their seats and Takashi hissed, grabbing Michael's hand and pulling him back from the ledge as the metal roof twisted and buckled and tore. The new rifle fell from the roof, clattering down the twisting, melting building.

"Father…"

"He's not your father anymore, Michael!" Takashi yelled over the groan of metal.

He caught Michael's arms, jerking him up to his feet and pulling him away from the growing hole in the roof. He knew Michael wasn't holding up as well as he'd said he was. How could anyone, even strong willed, coolheaded Michael, be expected to kill his own father? Dr Arclight had been corrupted by the darkness of the Barians a long time ago. There was no hope for him. Even so, to ask Michael to do this was cruel. Even by Astral standards, it was cruel.

"Michael, come on. You can break down later, but I need you right now!"

Finally that soft, confident smile crossed Michael's features. "You always were so needy."

"Because I know I can rely on you to take care of me."

Michael grasped his hand a little tighter, dragging him into the building and slamming the door behind them, hurrying down the stairs with Takashi hurrying down on his heels. Takashi hated stairs. He hated tripping over his own feet. He could hold his own in battle and had earned his place as Michael's partner but he still tripped over his feet constantly.

There was an explosion below them and the pair leant over the rails to see Heartland's trash robots storming in. Cute as they were, Takashi knew better than to think they were friendly. They were armed and deadly. Takashi glanced at Michael who smiled back and tugged him through a fire escape and out into the side of the building. They gazed down at the darkness below them and Michael grasped his hand.

"Trust me?"

"Always," Takashi murmured, squeezing his hand.

They swung over the railings and Takashi hung onto Michael's hand as they plummeted. Michael's eyes flashed and glowed and the ground absorbed the landing like rubber and hardening again so they could run once more through the dark, still city.

Heartland City was beautiful most nights. The city of lights. But with the power out, it was wrong. It wasn't supposed to be dark and still. It wasn't supposed to be like this. It was wrong and creepy. Their footsteps echoed around the around the street, mixing with their heavy breathing but there was nothing else. Not a single sound. It was so wrong.

"Michael." Michael faltered at his father's voice and Takashi grasped his wrist, urging him on. Just a little further. They only had to get a little further and they would be able to get away. "Why are you running, Michael? I would never hurt you."

"Father-"

"Don't give into it, Michael," Takashi said, tugging him along. "He can't be saved, you know that."

"Maybe…" he murmured, slowing slightly and gazing back into the darkness. "But if he wants to fight it…" Footsteps came towards them and Takashi tried to tug him along but Michael remained still. "Father."

"Michael," Byron replied softly. His shape began to form and Takashi _knew_ he was right to have worried about Michael. Who could kill their own father? Who didn't want to return to the happy family they remembered as a child? "My dear little Michael. Look how you've grown. What have you done to your hair, little one? Never mind, we'll fix that later."

"I'm not leaving you, Michael, but you're going to get us both killed, or worse," Takashi hissed. "Michael-"

"You should come with us, Father," Michael said, taking a step towards his father. Takashi clenched his jaw, struggling to hold him back. All dark Sorcerers could do this. They gave off some sort of dark, seductive aura that made people so easy to tempt. It was how they got their new recruits. "You can fight that darkness. It doesn't have to be like this."

"No, it doesn't," Byron replied. Michael reached for him and Takashi dug in his heels. "Come with me, let's talk."

Michael broke away from Takashi as Byron held out his hands. Takashi hesitated. He'd never seen Michael like this. He was being pulled in by the darkness and losing himself and anyone who was claimed by the darkness was to be killed. Not even Michael was exempt from that rule. Takashi _had_ to find an answer. He had to save him somehow and snap him out of this. So he did the first thing that he could think of.

"Michael."

He caught Michael's arm and Michael paused just long enough for Takashi to pull him around. His fist closed around the front of Michael's pale blue robes, yanking him down. Their lips met in a clumsy, awkward kiss, his eyes scrunched shut as he prayed Michael would take this the right way. It hardly what Takashi had ever imagined as his first kiss but Michael needed him. Michael had been his partner for so long now, he couldn't imagine losing. He just needed to be shaken out of it and brought back to the real world, broken free from the dark allure by the shock.

His hand slid slowly up from Michael's robes to cup his cheek, heart trembling slightly as he hoped and prayed this would work. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he registered how smooth Michael's skin was beneath his fingers, how soft his lips were, how it was almost romantic to be out here in darkness with the power out. It was like those silly romance novels. The moment when one supposedly meaningless kiss made them realise how much they meant to each other. The idea was almost laughable.

Finally, Michael seemed to come out of the darkness. His body tensed and he made a soft, confused grunt that let Takashi know it was ok now.

He drew back slowly and found Michael staring down at him through the darkness. Takashi's cheeks burned red and he stepped back, breaking all contact.

"Takashi… I didn't realise you-"

"You were being pulled in by the darkness," Takashi said, shaking his head. He didn't want Michael getting the wrong idea. "I couldn't think what to do. So I…"

"You sure you've not just fallen for my charms?" Michael teased. Takashi was sure he was bright red by now but that was Michael. He got it from Thomas. He was always teasing. "Thank you, Takashi."

Takashi opened his mouth to reply, to tell him it was nothing and he knew Michael would do the same for him but he paused. The air crackled with electricity around them, becoming thick and heavy. And Takashi suddenly realise what they'd forgotten.

They turned slowly. Byron was glaring at them, eyes glowing in the darkness, absolute fury written across his face. Perhaps kissing Michael in front of his father wasn't such a good idea; especially while Byron was controlled and twisted by the Barians' darkness.

Michael backed up a step and Takashi reached for his gun. He would protect Michael. Even if it meant taking Byron's life. He could do it to save Michael the heartache of doing it himself.

The air rippled and pulsed around them and Takashi whipped out his gun, firing a warning shot through the air right by Byron's head, knowing the blast would do no harm to the building behind him. Not that Byron seemed to care. Michael pulled his sword from its sheath but they both knew the chances of getting close enough to use it were slim to none.

"How dare you?" Byron hissed. "How _dare_ you put your hands on my little boy?!"

Michael pulled Takashi back slowly. Takashi went without argument, backing up away from Byron. He kept his gun level with Byron the entire time, the hair on the back of his neck pricking at the energy in the air. This was a mess. Not only had they failed their mission they'd got themselves into this mess so close to escaping.

"Michael," Byron demanded. "Come here. Get away from him."

"I'm sorry, Father," Michael said, continuing to back away. "You're not the father I remember."

"Because those Astrals have brainwashed you."

"I know the truth. And it's not the Barians' version of things."

"Then you believe the Astrals?"

"We know better than that," Takashi replied.

Byron's eyes narrowed and he threw out his hand. A scream tore from Takashi's throat as he was thrown back across the street, rolling across the tarmac, his gun somehow falling from his hand. He opened his eyes slowly once the pain faded a little. Michael had his, aiming it at his father. Takashi should have shot him when he had the chance. He shouldn't have wasted time with a warning shot. He should have just finished the job.

"Put that down, Michael, before you hurt someone. Or I have to hurt you."

"No, Father."

"Please, Byron, are you having trouble with brats again?" Mr Heartland chuckled. Takashi groaned, forcing his sore, aching body up off the ground as Mr Heartland came sauntering through the darkness. "What is it with you and being bested by children?"

Byron snorted. "Get rid of the other one, let me focus on my boy."

"Such silly young boys, such a shame the Astrals got their claws into you." Mr Heartland chuckled and neon green flames burst into life around the end of his cane. "Still, time to see your heart burning!"

Takashi stumbled back as the flames tore towards him. He wasn't the fighter of the pair. He was the techy guy. Michael was the more powerful Sorcerer and the more talented fighter. Takashi couldn't be expected to fight against one of the Barians' greatest dark Sorcerers on his own. He could hear Michael and Byron arguing. Michael still had his best gun, leaving Takashi all but defenceless.

Takashi somehow ended up pressed up against Michael's back. He reached back slowly and took Michael's sword. If Michael was going to kill his father, he shouldn't have to drive his sword through him. And at least now he had some way of defending himself, even if he was no good with a sword.

"How about switching to Plan B?" Takashi whispered.

"You think it'll work?" Michael laughed bitterly.

"It's better than sitting here waiting to die."

"Right." He grasped Takashi's hand and Takashi squeezed back tightly. "Go!"

They spun and ran without a second's hesitation, bolting down a narrow side alley and into darkness. The two older Sorcerers were after them, and they both knew it. They were _so_ screwed. If they were caught they would be interrogated, maybe even taken to the Lords and tortured into revealing Astral secrets. He was no use to the Barians; it would be him tortured and killed while Byron corrupted and twisted Michael, taking him into the darkness.

Just the thought pushed him on harder and faster.

And then they hit a dead end.

They skidded to a stop, staring up at the wall above them. That wasn't good. He could hear Michael panting next to him, his hand trembling in Takashi's.

"Oh, my dear Michael," Byron said. His soft footsteps stopped a little way off and Michael practically growled, whipping around and raising his gun. Mr Heartland was approaching, using his cane as a torch, a twisted grin across his face. "Do you understand now? You can't escape. It's time to come home. We can be a family again."

"I'm sorry, Father," Michael whispered.

Tears dripping down his cheeks caught in the sickening green light and Takashi's heart pounded against his chest as the realisation hit him. Byron must have realised it too. He sneered.

"You won't-"

The blast tore from the barrel of the gun and before Takashi could see if it hit its target or not Michael threw out a hand. The ground trembled and surged beneath them, the wall tearing behind them. Takashi wasn't afraid. Michael controlled his powers better than Sorcerers twice his age. There was movement in the collapsing rubble and Michael hissed but that was he only sign that there was anything going on. Michael held it all together.

And then he was tugged away through where the wall had been. He could hear the adults cursing and yelling but Michael caught his attention, stumbling slightly and falling against his side.

"Michael?"

"Ouch…" He almost collapsed completely and Takashi staggered under his weight, running his hands down to find a wet patch just above his hip. "Don't tell Thomas."

His eyes fell shut and Takashi yelped, barely able to catch him. "_Michael_?!

* * *

><p>Spartan City was a beautiful, old fashioned city. There were no metallic buildings, no high powered transports, no mechanised day to day processes. Everything was simple and personal. It was the last city like this in the land. The houses were made of red bricks. The doors were still painted wood, the people still spoke to strangers and lived a simple, happy life despite the country being at war and their city being so close to the Astral headquarters. It was different. It was peaceful.<p>

The perfect place for exhausted soldiers to take their well-earned holidays.

Kaito smiled absently, stepping out onto the terrace from the small holiday home he and Thomas were sharing, pulling his towelling robe around him a little tighter. It was the first time the pair had been given a proper holiday together. Thomas had been given a short break a few years ago, recovering from losing his previous partner on an ill-fated mission, and they'd been allowed a brief break after their mess of a first mission together but this was the first time they'd had a true holiday.

Thomas was relaxing in the steaming pool on the terrace, fed by hot springs. The air was cool but the springs warmed the area quickly. A few other Astral soldiers were getting a break with them but Kaito didn't care about anyone other than Thomas. His crimson hair had drooped in the steam and his eyes were half closed as he rested over the edge of the pool, using his bathrobe wrapped around his arms as a pillow.

"Good evening, Thomas," Kaito said softly.

"Evening," Thomas murmured.

"Mind if I join you?"

Thomas smiled tiredly and shook his head slightly. Kaito slipped off his robes and stepped into the pool next to Thomas, leaning back against the side and letting out a soft sigh as the steam and hot water soothed his aching muscles. Thomas watched his with a sleepy smile and Kaito leant his head back on the edge, closing his eyes and relaxing peacefully under the stars.

He and Thomas he been partners for nearly two years. Kaito had hardly been impressed to be partnered up with Thomas, but these days he couldn't imagine working with anyone else. Thomas was impulsive and brash and rude and reminded Kaito too much of the life he'd once had before the Barians and Astrals but now there was no one Kaito would rather had at his side in battle.

"What?" Thomas murmured, his blue eye cracking open. "You're staring."

Kaito's heart ached. That was a remnant of their first mission together two years ago. Nothing was ever going to undo the damage done over that week. It hadn't exactly been the best start to their partnership.

"Kaito," Thomas snapped.

"Just thinking," Kaito replied.

"About Haruto?"

Kaito frowned and Thomas shifted, sinking down in the water so only his eyes remained above the surface.

He hadn't seen Haruto in nearly five months. He was so sick he was kept in the hospital wing in the Astral headquarters. Kaito barely got time off as it was, let alone enough time to visit Haruto for more than a passing reassurance. Visiting then leaving again so soon, it wasn't good for Haruto. He would wake him up and reassure him he was still here and only minutes later he'd have to leave again. Haruto would grasp his hand and demand him to stay, begging him to stay longer and just making his condition worse.

The stress wasn't good for him; so Kaito stayed away and instead waited, working hard and saving up his time off, until he could stay for longer and spend a few days with him rather than rushing things. It was hard for him too. He hated being away from Haruto and he hated seeing him crying and working himself up as Kaito left.

"I want to see him soon," Kaito said softly. "Do you mind coming home with me? I know we're under orders to stay away but-"

"How long have you known me, Kaito?" Thomas laughed. "Of course I'd break the rules for you and Haruto to spend a bit of time together."

"Thanks, Thomas," he murmured, closing his eyes.

"You're my partner," he said. Kaito smiled. He was. And it had taken him such a long time to figure out what that really meant. "All the crap you've faced with me… You just stick with me no matter what. I'll stick with you too."

Kaito slid into the water a little further. It was lovely to have a holiday. Even a holiday where they were ordered not to return home to the Astral headquarters until further notice. He knew Thomas would have preferred holiday time with Michael and Chris, Kaito would have too, but the two younger Arclight brothers were two of the strongest Sorcerers at the Astral's disposal. They wouldn't let them both off at once. They wouldn't risk it and they knew they could be called back at any second. So they made the most of it even if it wasn't ideal.

Out here in Spartan City though, they were a world away from the chaos of this mythical war.

And that was what it was. They'd realised that quickly. It was a war between the Astrals and Barians. They worked for them, they took their names but they were still human. The true Astrals and Barians were being on another level. Some people called the gods, others said they were spirits and guardians. Whatever they were, they weren't human.

At least not anymore. The most powerful Sorcerers and the most deserving and loyal on either side were rewarded by ascending to the other world. Loyal Barians fused with crystals and became hard skinned, faceless demonic monsters; while those who were considered worthy of the Astrals became beings of beautiful energy merging into the Astral powers and losing themselves in the collective sentient world.

Neither seemed like a good reward to Kaito.

The pair sat and laughed together for a while, chatting quietly in the steaming water, even getting out drinks. It was nice to finally let go of their worries and just have a little while of normality. Even if it was just a few days. But here with Thomas, laughing and drinking under the clear night sky, Kaito could forget about everything else. For just a little while, he could imagine things were normal. He could pretend everything was peaceful, he wasn't a soldier and he just a normal man, resting and drinking with his closest friend, not having to worry about his friends and family and whether he'd see them again every time he said goodbye.

"We can't stay out here all night," Thomas slurred.

Kaito sighed, splashing water up at Thomas' face and Thomas laughed, slipping off the ledge used as a seat and into the deeper water. "Come on then."

He caught Thomas' hands and pulled him out the pool, fumbling with their robes and leading him back towards their little holiday home. Thomas at least had the common sense to shut the door behind them before the pair collapsed onto the couch in a heap, laughing mindlessly into the night.

While he was with Thomas, Kaito could forget everything else for a bit.

* * *

><p>"Keep your hood up, kid," Gauche laughed.<p>

"Everyone thinks I'm dead," Yuma replied, batting large, heavy hands away from his head. "No one's going to recognise me."

He pushed his hood back enough to see and brushed his hair from his face, gazing up at the large, burly redhead who'd been his mentor for the past year. Gauche grinned back, tugging the hood down over his eyes once more with a deep, rich laugh.

"Please, children."

He pushed his hood back once more and tilted his head. Droite was sitting on the rails, one leg cross over the other, gazing out at the sea ahead of them. Her purple hair blew over her eyes and she held her hat in place with one hand, not even glancing at them but seemingly knowing their every move. Yuma had grown used to that though. She always seemed to know exactly what they were up to no matter how they tried to hide it.

Yuma beamed, turning to gaze out at the dark horizon, grasping his pendant tightly. The Abyss Docklands were looming. He should have been sleeping but there was no way he could rest with his mind racing like this.

"How are you feeling, kid?"

"I'm going home," Yuma said, grinning up at him. "I'm ready for anything."

Gauche laughed and clapped his back. "That's the spirit. We'll see you crowned King in no time."

"Prince. I'm _Prince_."

"Yeah sure," he laughed, waving his hand dismissively. "But you'll be King in no time. You'll see."

"_Gauche_," Droite said.

Gauche glanced over and Droite shook her head. "Oh yeah."

Yuma glanced between them and Gauche just laughed, more stiffly this time, and clapped him on the back once more. Yuma grunted and stumbled, gripping the rails to brace against the impact. He was sure Gauche didn't know his own strength half the time.

Yuma smiled absently despite that, playing with pendant once more. He was finally heading home. Back to Utopia, his family and his people. His home.

He couldn't wait to see his parents' faces when he showed himself after a year being missing.

He'd trained hard with Gauche and Droite and, while he knew he wasn't anywhere near the level of some of the Astrals' Sorcerers or the Barian Lords, he knew he could look after himself now. At least a bit. He was confident he wouldn't die without a fight. He almost laughed at the thought. When did not dying without putting up a fight become the best he could hope for?

They'd all be amazed to see him. Yuma hadn't seen his parents in so long. Even before the war and he was bundled away. They were always so busy and he was so isolated and alone. He'd only had his grandma. She'd probably be furious. She'd probably give him a good smack over the head with a wooden spoon for this. For worrying them all. And Akari. He didn't know what had happened to Akari but he was sure she'd be furious and he would have to listen to her lectures.

There was something in the back of Yuma's mind, something he tried to ignore, quietly reminding him he'd been gone for a year. A year of war. He'd been whisked out of his home in the middle of his night. He'd been gone for a year with no contact or news. For a year he'd been kept in the dark about almost everything.

The last time he'd seen his grandma she'd smiled and laughed, told him not to stay up too late as she went up to bed. The last time he'd seen his parents, his mother had kissed his forehead and handed him cookies for the journey and his father had ruffled his hair and told him to be brave and look after his grandma. The last time he'd seen Akari she'd batted the back of his head and snapped at him for eating too fast and too much.

His fingers slid around his pendant once more, his eyes falling shut.

It had been a year at war. A year with creatures from other worlds using humans to fight their war. He didn't know what had happened. He didn't know if he'd ever see his family again. He didn't know if they were even still…

Yuma cut off that thought before he could finish it. That was ridiculous.

_"Yuma…"_

"Yeah?"

"What?" Gauche said.

Yuma lifted his head. "You said my name."

"No. No one said anything."

"Then… who did I hear?"

Suddenly the pendant burned in his palm and Yuma hissed, dropping it from his hand. Why was it doing that again? It hadn't warmed like that since he left Utopia behind. Was this because they were heading home? Was it reacting to something in Utopia?

"You heard something?" Droite said.

Yuma nodded. "Someone calling to me."

"Probably just your imagination," Gauche said, patting his shoulder. "You're all excited about going home, aren't you?

"Yeah," he laughed weakly.

"I'm gonna miss you, kid."

"Miss me? You guys aren't coming with me?"

"We're not good enough to follow you where you're going." He sighed and tilted his head up, gazing up at the clear, starry sky. There was an uneasy feeling of dread in Yuma's stomach. Something strange was going on. "You're going to join some of the best we have but it was good knowing you. You've been great to have around."

"Yeah," Yuma muttered, lowering his gaze to the ocean waves. After a moment, he grinned and lifted his head. He was thinking too much about these things. "I can't wait to see the guys again. You know? I want to get to know Michael and Takashi better. They were a huge help. I want to know them as more than just soldiers and guards. And Thomas and Kaito too."

Droite's lips curved into a wiry smile. "People have tried to get close to those two for years. They hang onto each other and their younger brothers. Little else can reach them."

"I will."

"Good luck with that, kid," Gauche murmured. "I hope you can."

_"Yuma… Yuma…"_

"Something's calling to me," Yuma whispered. "I think something is calling me home."

Gauche and Droite nodded. Something was very wrong. Something was calling to him and Gauche and Droite were acting strangely.

Even so, he was going home. What else could matter? He was going home to his family and perhaps some friends his own age. Perhaps new older friends too. Whatever was calling to him, it didn't matter. He had his key pendant and he had people looking out for things. As long as he had them, he was sure he was safe.

The Abyss Docklands drew close and Yuma couldn't help smiling despite the slightly uncomfortable feeling in his chest. It was good to be home.


	3. The Barian Curse

Michael had barely survived the night.

It was a struggle to get Michael back to their car and stop the bleeding. He didn't know what had happened. He'd never seen Michael have any problems using his powers before. But somehow he'd ended up with a deep gash on his side. Takashi had struggled just to get Michael back to their car, let alone tend to his injury. They kept basic supplies. They were taught how to deal with field injuries and Takashi had somehow managed to clean and stitch it but Michael had lost a lot of blood and was still very weak. It was all Takashi could do to drive them out of Heartland City and hide away off the road in a small patch of woodland.

As the early morning sun seeped through the trees, he brushed Michael's dark hair from his pale face. His breathing was soft and shallow but steady. Takashi was sure he was going to make it but he'd stand a much better chance if they could get back to the Astral headquarters, or even an outpost. He needed medical attention and Takashi wasn't good enough to give him the help he truly needed.

"Why did you change?"

There was no answer. Of course there wasn't. But the talking helped. He'd always remembered people saying it was good to talk to people who were struggling to pull through. He twisted Michael's dark hair absently around his fingers. It had marked the beginning of it.

One day, after an argument with Thomas, Michael had disappeared into his quarters and come out the next morning with his hair dyed dark. It was no longer that adorable pink on top and dark underneath. It was all one colour. All accept a few streaks that fell around his eyes.

"What did he say to you? What happened between you two?"

He sighed, tracing one of the pink streaks. Michael stirred slightly, his features twisting in pain. Takashi couldn't help him. He sat stroking Michael's hair, humming to him softly. If they went to an Astral outpost or back to headquarters he'd be cared for, but Thomas would be brought home to see to him.

He didn't understand why Michael didn't want Thomas to know. The brothers had always been close, Thomas clung onto Michael desperately. The Tenjo brothers and the Arclight brothers were practically one family, especially since Byron was corrupted by the Barians. The four of them loved each other. Why wouldn't he want Thomas looking after him? Takashi supposed it wouldn't just be Thomas. Kaito seemed to baby Michael too.

"Whatever happened, I'll look after you."

He closed his eyes slowly, settling on the blanket he'd folded in the foot well and laying down his head on the car seats at Michael's side. His fingers closed gently around Michael's, holding his hand as he slept. The roads and transport links would be blocked. There was no way they could escape back home soon enough to get him help. They'd been supposed to do the job and get out and meet up with the second team before the Barians' forces had time to block their path home but the delay in getting Michael to the car and tending to him had put them so far behind schedule there was no hope.

They didn't even know what had happened to the other team. He hoped they'd got out alive. Or had the mercy of death. No one deserved to be interrogated by the Lords.

And now there was nothing to do but wait and hide and hope Michael was strong enough to last until they could get to an outpost. He had no choice. He had to remain with Michael. They had to remain hidden and wait.

He squeezed Michael's hand gently, closing his eyes and trying to rest. Perhaps resting like this wasn't safe. Perhaps he should have kept watch the entire time but he couldn't stay awake constantly. With Michael resting, they had to leave themselves open. He closed his eyes and drifting into a light sleep wishing Thomas and Kaito were there backing them up rather than on holiday. At least then Michael would have his family around him as he fought for his life.

* * *

><p>The countryside was whizzing passed the train window. Yuma leant against the window, gazing out at his kingdom as they went by. They were taking him towards Spartan City and then on to the Astral headquarters. He was sat in a private compartment, leaning against the window and gazing out at the world. Gauche was watching the door while Droite had gone to get them some food.<p>

They'd been travelling since early that morning. They'd pulled into the Abyss Docklands and it had been barely half an hour before he'd been hurried onto the train. He'd tried to sleep but the noise of the train and excitement of finally being home was too much. Now it was mid-morning and Yuma was exhausted and hungry and glad Droite had decided it was breakfast time.

"Shut those curtains," Droite snapped.

Yuma jolted up and Droite pulled the curtains closed before handing him some sort of sandwich. Yuma glared at it. He'd hoped that coming home would mean he could get something decent to eat again but apparently not. Still, it was something.

The bread was rubbery and chewy and whatever filling was in it- and Yuma really couldn't figure out what it was- was spicy and sloppy and seemed to have some sort of meat in it. Although, he couldn't complain. It didn't exactly taste _bad_. Just not great. And food was food and he was starving.

Gauche seemed in the same boat. He pulled a face but ate anyway. Droite held out a bottle and Yuma beamed. That was better. He'd been having water almost constantly but that was finally some fruit juice. He took it gratefully, only having a few mouthfuls to wash down breakfast before refastening the lid. He didn't know when he'd next get some fruit juice rather than water.

Now at least feeling a little fuller and warmer, Yuma found it easier to curl up and rest. He couldn't wait to get there and meet everyone again. Perhaps rest in a nice warm bed. And perhaps a decent meal.

"Yuma," Gauche said softly. "Come on."

Yuma groaned slightly, his eyes cracking open. Gauche and Droite helped him up and Yuma hung onto Gauche's coat, letting them lead him out. He was still half asleep. He hadn't even realised he was sleeping but it must have been deep. He struggled to focus but it was alright. Gauche and Droite would look after him.

"Where are we?"

"Spartan City," Gauche replied. "Like we said. The train might go passed HQ but it doesn't stop. This is as close as we're getting. Come on, we're going to reunite you with some friends."

"Friends?"

His head snapped up. Now he was awake. Maybe the four he'd met escaping. He'd like to be reunited with them. Or maybe some of the people he'd met at school.

His guardians took him through the beautiful quaint city. It wasn't like the capital or Heartland City. Yuma gazed around the city in awe. He'd been here before when he was young but he never stopped thinking about how beautiful it was. Even if there had been a war, it was still beautiful. Almost completely untouched.

They led him through to the streets and up a hill to a group of houses around a circular terrace courtyard. There was a steaming pool in the middle and Yuma smiled. It was lovely. Droite swiped a card at the gate and typed in a code and it opened for them. Yuma followed them quickly to one of the houses. Gauche banged on the door and when there was no response, pushed it open. It was already unlocked.

"Should we be breaking in?" Yuma whispered.

"Don't worry about it," Gauche laughed. "They're probably sleeping."

They directed him up the stairs and Yuma hesitated slightly before finding the door at the top of the stairs half open. He pushed it open a little further and his cheeks flushed.

Kaito was lying on the bed, a redhead lying between his legs, his head resting on Kaito's stomach, both seemingly asleep. Well, Gauche and Droite said they'd be sleeping. He paused in the doorway, looking over the pair. Both appeared naked, both battle scarred, the covers barely covering enough to be modest. Yuma bit his lip and turned away, clearing his throat and trying not to look too much. They were a rather attractive sight, Yuma had to admit that.

And then Yuma realised that perhaps that was Thomas. The pair had seemed inseparable when he'd met them but he'd never seen Thomas' face. Was the redhead him?

Yuma cleared this throat once more and this time Kaito stirred. He shifted in the bed, yawning and stretching, shoving Thomas off and rolling over. Thomas didn't seem to notice. He barely moved.

"Kaito?" Yuma called softly.

This time when Kaito stirred his eyes cracked open. Yuma smiled as Kaito rolled over, gazing at him through half lidded eyes, obviously still half asleep. This wasn't really what he'd imagined the life of two of Astral's finest soldiers would be like. It was very different to the life he'd experienced with Gauche and Droite. His training had been rough and his quarters had been sparse and uncomfortable and nothing like this soft, warm home.

"Yuma?"

Yuma smiled and nodded and Kaito gave him a sleepy smile in return. "Hi. I'm back."

"Thomas, wake up," Kaito groaned, kicking him under the covers. "Yuma's here."

Thomas grunted and smacked Kaito's arm, burying his head in the sheets but Kaito didn't give up. He sat up, shook Thomas roughly, this time managing to get more out of him than a grunt. Thomas yawned and shook his head as Kaito pulled him up. His wild crimson and blonde hair fell over his face hiding most of it. Yuma caught sight of a scar over one side of his face as the hair swayed with his movements but that was about it.

"Yuma?" Thomas said, rubbing his head. "The Prince?"

"Yeah," Yuma replied.

Thomas yawned again, resting his head on Kaito's shoulder and letting out a soft sigh as Kaito teased his hair gently. Kaito leant his head on Thomas'. There were a few moments of warm silence and Yuma realised he might have walked in on a couple on a romantic break. Perhaps it wasn't what he'd imagined of soldiers but what other reason was there for the pair to be out in this beautiful city, naked in bed together in what seemed to be a private get away. Droite and Gauche both said they were remarkably close. They both said Thomas and Kaito clung to each other. And he'd seen how close they were.

It all made sense now.

"Come here, Yuma," Kaito said.

Yuma's cheeks grew warmer but he climbed up onto the bed, thankful that Kaito adjusted the covers to make sure he and Thomas were fully covered. Thomas wrapped his arms around Yuma, letting him cuddle close to them. It was nice to be close to him. He'd missed them. He'd missed sitting between them, safe and warm. Being between them again was all he needed to forget the hard work and trails of the past year. He could forget his fears and dread and worries about his friends and family. Thomas and Kaito were safe. Michael and Takashi would be safe and so would his old school friends and his family.

"I missed you guys."

"We barely knew each other," Kaito replied.

"I know," Yuma said, shaking his head. "But I missed you guys anyway. I want to see the others too."

"Gauche and Droite will take you back to HQ," Thomas murmured. "They should be there."

"Not you guys?"

"No, not us." Yuma pouted slightly, gazing up at them. Kaito smiled. "Thomas and I are on holiday time. We're not allowed to go anywhere. We're supposed to be taking a break and relax and get ready for whatever they throw at us next. We're not allowed to go home until they say we're ready. It's part of keeping us in best condition. Regular breaks to deal with what we have to do."

Yuma nodded slightly. That made sense. He supposed, having to fight and kill would take its toll on them. Breaks would certainly do them good. And it seemed a good place to relax. Thomas had fallen quiet and seemed to be drifting off to sleep once more.

Kaito seemed to notice Thomas' dozing too. He shooed Yuma gently out the room and back downstairs, joining them a few minutes later, fully dressed and his hair somewhat more presentable. He set the kettle to boil and took a mug from one of the cupboards, leaning on the side in silence until he had a cup of coffee. He sat with Yuma on the couch, offering Gauche and Droite a rather strained, tired smile.

"Thomas is sleeping then?" Doite said.

Kaito nodded and Gauche barked out a laugh. "That kid'll sleep through his own funeral one day."

"And miss being the centre of attention?" Kaito snorted. "Unlikely."

Gauche laughed warmly and Yuma glanced between them. Were they really joking about Thomas' death? Wasn't that a little morbid and strange? But he supposed they were nice people, just with a dark sense of humour.

"How've you been, Yuma?"

He smiled up at Kaito and nodded. "It's been good. I've learnt a lot. Although, I'm glad to be home. I'm glad to see you guys again. And it was really tough and uncomfortable. I was stuck in this really empty, uncomfortable training place. I'll be glad to get back home and have my life back. Comfortable beds would be a start."

Gauche and Droite glanced at each other and Kaito scowled. There was that uncomfortable feeling in his stomach again. Something was going on that they weren't telling him. He reached up, his fingers brushing his key only to find the metal had warmed again. It must have been something to do with being home again. It hadn't happened once in the year he was away. Something here in Utopia was causing this.

_"Yuma…"_

The pendant burnt white hot and Yuma yelped, dropping it from hand and jerking back. Kaito caught his hand gently, looking over the reddened skin but it was burning through his shirt against his chest. It was that voice. It was worst when he heard that voice. Someone was calling to him.

_"Yuma… you're nearly home…"_

A small whine rose in his throat and Yuma doubled over, letting the key hang in mid-air off his chest. What was this? Why was it doing this? He couldn't take it off, it was a gift from his father, but it had never done this before. Even before, it had never been this bad.

_"Soon, Yuma… I'll reach you soon… My Yuma…"_

"Yuma?" Kaito murmured, squeezing his hand. "Yuma, what is it?"

"Someone's calling me," Yuma said softly. "Someone wants me here. Something's calling to me."

"Who?" he insisted. "Who's calling you?"

"I don't know!" he cried. "I don't know I just know they're calling me and have been since I got close to home."

"Kaito," Droite said softly. Kaito turned and glared at her. "Yuma, you must be tired. Why don't you wake Thomas and sleep in their bed for a while."

"You guys are going to talk about me, aren't you?" Yuma grumbled.

He played with his pendant cautiously as Kaito squeezed his hand once more only to find it had cooled. Although it was still warmer than normal. At least it wasn't burning anymore.

"Just go, kid," Gauche said. "There are confidential things Thomas and Kaito need to know."

Yuma sighed and nodded, getting up heading back up the stairs. He knew when they were going to talk about him. Droite and Gauche always told him to go and do something else when they wanted to talk about him.

He knocked on the bedroom door and there was a groan inside. Taking that as a sign to enter, he pushed open the door and found Thomas sprawled out over the bed. He sat and shook him gently and Thomas yawned, grabbing his arm and pulling him down to the bed, snuggling up close to him as he had Kaito. He was obviously one of those who liked to cuddle while sleeping.

"Uh, Thomas?" he whispered, prizing him off. "Thomas? They want you downstairs."

"Don't wanna, Kaito," Thomas groaned.

"Kaito wants you to go downstairs so you can talk about me."

Thomas huffed and sat up, probably gazing down at him but Yuma still couldn't see through his hair. He grumbled something that sounded a lot like a string of curses and slipped off the bed, fumbling around the floor for his clothes.

"So, uh, you and Kaito-"

"We're just friends," Thomas laughed softly, shaking his head. "Don't get any ideas. We just drank a bit too much last night. Kaito and I…" He smiled and lowered his head slightly, pulling on a crumpled shirt. "He's my partner. And that's the most important thing." He turned, his hair bouncing out of his eyes for a moment Yuma's blood turned to ice. "He's like a brother to me. Him and Michael and Haruto are all I have."

Yuma stared up at him, his heart pounding and his breath quick and ragged.

"_Barian_."

"Huh?" Thomas tilted his head and Yuma scrambled back away from him, back against the bedhead. "Hey, Yuma? You ok?"

"Barian," Yuma hissed, glaring up at him. "You're Barian. You're one of them!"

"What?!" Thomas cried. His hand went to his eye and she shook his head quickly. "No! No, you don't understand, I-"

"What's all the yelling about?" Kaito snapped, coming in the door.

"He's one of them," Yuma said, shaking his head. "He works for the Barians."

Kaito glanced over at Thomas before letting out a slow breath. "Thomas, go downstairs."

Thomas hesitated for a moment before nodding and slipping out. The door shut behind him and Kaito sighed, leaning back against it, avoiding Yuma's gaze. Thomas was a Barian Sorcerer. He was a double agent. No wonder he kept his eyes hidden. He probably covered his markings with some sort of concealer but his Bairan eye couldn't be hidden. One red eye, one blue eye. He was _Barian_.

And from the looks on Kaito's face, he knew! He knew Thomas was a Barian spy and hadn't done anything?!

"Kaito-"

"It's not his fault," Kaito said, _still_ not looking at him. "I won't let anyone take him. I won't let the darkness take him. I won't let the Barians have him and I won't let the Astrals hurt him."

"He's working for-"

"No," he said firmly. "I won't let him. I have control of the darkness inside him. As long as I can look after him he won't turn on us."

"How can you be sure he hasn't already?" Yuma said, curling up slightly. "Look, I'm the first person to say we should give everyone a chance but the Barians are trying to tear our land apart. Everything they've done… how are we supposed to trust them? They destroyed my home. Forced me out of my own kingdom. How can you trust one of them?"

Kaito clenched his jaw and turned away. "You don't need to concern yourself with Thomas. I look after him. No one else needs to know about this. Get some sleep. They'll be taking you to HQ later."

He turned away before Yuma could argue, leaving him alone in the bed. He sighed and lowered his head, slipping off his clothes down to his underwear and slipping under the covers. Thomas was a Barian Sorcerer. How could Kaito trust him? How could he say he wouldn't betray them?

One eye changing colour was the first physical sign of the darkness taking hold and a Sorcerer becoming one of the Barians' puppets. And by the time there were physical signs it was too late. There was no escaping their fate. Thomas was the enemy.

He knew Astrals ordered anyone starting to turn to the darkness to be executed. He understood not wanting to kill people. He understood Kaito not wanting to kill his partner. He didn't want to kill them just because they were Barian but they were destroying his land, terrorising his people, trying to overthrow his family's rule and for what? Their own power? For their god? For the fun and glory of death and destruction? The Barians didn't seem to have any reason for what they were doing. They were just fighting.

Still, there was little he could do right now. Even if Kaito was taken in by Thomas, Gauche and Droite were tasked with protecting him. Even if they were Kaito and Thomas' friends, their job was to get him to the Astral HQ. Even if that meant going through Kaito and Thomas.

The thought left a knot in the pit of his stomach. He'd been so excited to see them again. They had been the closest thing he'd had to friends for a long time and now he was doubting them. Yuma didn't want to. He wanted to believe Kaito; that Thomas was no danger and Kaito could keep him on the Astrals' side. He wanted to believe Thomas' love for his partner and family would keep him on their side but… the Barians were cold, ruthless and merciless, he'd seen that over the past year. He'd seen in it what little new of the war he got. He wouldn't put it passed any Barian Sorcerer to be so heartless.

Yuma took off his pendant slowly, wrapping the chain around his hand and holding it in his palm as he slept. It was a gift from his father. It never left his side. Even if he couldn't sleep wearing it, he would never let it go. Especially not with a Barian in the house.

* * *

><p>A heavy silence hung over the house as Kaito came back down. Thomas was brushing his hair over his face carefully to hide his blue eye. Gauche and Droite glanced up at him and Kaito shrugged, making a cup of tea for Thomas. It wouldn't be as good as the tea Michael made for him, but Michael wasn't here and it was the best he could do. And it should help calm him.<p>

"Thomas." He turned slightly and Kaito handed him the mug. Thomas took it slowly and Kaito brushed his cheek gently with his thumb, frowning slightly at the wetness. "Don't-"

"I'm not."

"Alright then." He pushed Thomas gently to sit with Gauche and Droite. "So, why did you bring him here? I'm sure your orders were to take him straight to HQ."

"Perhaps," Doite murmured.

"We wanted to let him say goodbye," Gauche said softly.

"Goodbye?" Kaito snapped. There was a moment of silence and Gauche wrung his hands. "What exactly are the Astrals' plans for him?"

"It's top secret," Droite said. "And we don't know _exactly_ but the Astrals have chosen him. They're the ones calling to him."

"Chosen him?" Thomas hissed. "Like they chose us?"

"Worse."

Thomas scowled and turned his attention to his drink. Kaito didn't like it either. They were chosen by the Astrals by they were different. They weren't like the Barian Sorcerers. They called themselves Astral Sorcerers but only because they had no other name for themselves.

They weren't light and order in the same way Barians were darkness and chaos. They were just normal Sorcerers who fought in the Astrals' name. They were chosen but the Astrals hadn't changed them. For some reason they left them open and vulnerable to corruption by the Barians. It made no sense to Kaito. Why wouldn't the Astrals claim their Sorcerers as the Barians did, to make sure they couldn't be corrupted?

"We won't ever see him again then?" Kaito said. Thomas was focused entirely on his drink and seemed to have tuned out. "It was kind of you to let him come here first."

"The kid was excited to see you guys," Gauche muttered. "It seemed cruel to expect him to serve those bastards without question and not get to see you again. Too bad it didn't go to plan, huh?"

"You'd think a prince would be a little more tactful."

"I'm used to it," Thomas said, glaring down at his drink. He sighed and finished his drink, setting it on table and stalking out. "I'm going out."

"Thomas-"

The door shut and Kaito sighed. He wasn't surprised. He hadn't the way people assumed Thomas was a traitor. Thomas would never betray them. Even if he had no real loyalty to the Astrals, he was loyal to his family. He would never turn his back on him and Michael.

Or Haruto.

The Astrals had the only cure for Haruto. They were the only thing that kept Haruto in the shape he was. Without them, he would have died a long time ago. They promised once the Barians were defeated and they had their full power once more, they would cure Haruto completely. That was why Kaito fought for them. So Haruto could have the life he deserved. And Thomas and Michael promised to fight with him. The four of them would be together one day. A proper family. That was what they were fighting for.

Not the royal family. Not the Astrals' cause. Not even for the safety and peace of their kingdom. They fought for their family and nothing else. If the Barians could save their family, if they could cure Haruto, Kaito would just as readily side with them.

"Do me a favour and don't tell Michael that the Astrals want Yuma," Kaito murmured. "He liked Yuma. You know what this'll do to him."

There was a thud and Kaito scowled, getting up and heading to the stairs. The door to the bedroom shut and he cursed softly as Gauche and Droite joined him. For a spoilt prince, Yuma was determined. He wasn't allowing them to talk about him without hearing it.

"He heard us," Gauche hissed.

"He won't understand," Droite said, turning away. "He won't know what he's in for."

"You say that like it's a good thing," Kaito snapped. "Shouldn't he know what's going to happen to him? Shouldn't he know what the Astrals want from him?"

"Would you want to know?" she replied, turning away. "Let him rest for now. Let him have a little longer in peace."

"Peace? You think there will be any peace for the people he leaves behind? Do you think he'll find peace knowing the people who love him will be in so much pain? Do you believe there's peace in going blindly to some unknown fate and refusing to fight it?"

"It's for the good of everyone in the kingdom, you know that, Kaito. Or would you rather tell him the truth, risk him not going through with it and lose the only chance you have to save your family?"

Kaito glared after her for a moment. They didn't even know what _really_ happened to people chosen by the Astrals. He just knew that those who were chosen were never seen again. Those who were chosen for light and order, they were never seen again. Why would anyone willingly do that if they knew?

* * *

><p>"Two meetings in less than twenty-four hours?" Vector sneered. "We're honoured, Naschie."<p>

"Try to show a little respect, Vector," Durbe snapped. "We don't ask for much of your time but if you could at least behave when you're here, we'd be grateful."

Vector huffed but didn't argue, leaving Durbe to return his attention where the seven Lords were going. Nasch led the way, escorting Merag as always. Durbe followed behind them. It was where he belonged. He was Nasch's closest friend and confidant. He was second in command of the Barian Lords and the most senior of the current group. Nasch seemed to appreciate his seniority, even if Vector didn't.

"Why _are_ we having a second meeting tonight?" Alit called up from the back of the group. "I mean, what could have changed?"

"That's the point of a meeting," Nasch said. "To inform you of changes."

Durbe's lips tugged into a small smirk but he did his best not to let it show. Even if Nasch had changed when he was claimed by the darkness, some of his old attitude remained. He was a world away from the youngster Durbe had pulled from their cells years ago but Durbe still saw the young boy he remembered.

Nasch lead them through to one of the alternate meeting rooms. Not the audience hall where they met with their Sorcerers or their private meeting room but down into the depths of the palace. Durbe knew where they were going the second they began to head down. Don Thousand's throne room.

The door opened before them and the seven of them lifting their hood as they went strode in. The throne room was huge. There was a circular table in the centre of the room, a huge throne in front of the stairs. Lining the room were crystal forms; former Barian Lords and Sorcerers who had been considered worthy of joining Don Thousand in the Barian world. Their physical bodies had been turned to crystal while their souls were given a new form and taken to the Barian world.

Merag released Nasch's arms and they took their places, standing around the table in their given places. Nasch was directly across from the throne with Durbe and Vector either side of him. Mizael stood next to Durbe and Merag next to him, while Gilag and Alit were next to Vector. The youngest two were next to Don Thousands' throne. It was the way it always was. They needed to more of his strength. Except Nasch. He was the leader. He was naturally the strongest despite his young age.

The red crystal in the back of the throne glowed and a huge, imposing shadow formed, blazing red eyes gazing out at them from the darkness. The seven Lords boys bowed deeply to their leader- or was he a god? Durbe wasn't even sure what Don Thousand was, just that he powerful and had chosen them.

After a long moment considering them, Don Thousand sat in his throne and gestured for the seven to do the same.

"The Prince has returned to Utopia," Don Thousand boomed.

"I thought he was here," Gilag said. "Weren't we looking for him for a reason?"

"We've been wasting time and resources searching for that brat and you knew he wasn't even in the country?!" Vector snarled. "You-"

Nasch lifted his hand just in time to silence Vector being he spoke out of turn. Vector was the second most senior. He should have known better than to talk like that to Don Thousand. Nasch just folded his hands in front of him and Vector slumped back in his seat.

"It was vital the Astrals believed we didn't know their plan," Don Thousand said. "Just as they believed it vital that we believed Prince Yuma wasn't under their watch. They took him out of the country last year. I am able to sense his presence. He has returned."

"What do you want us to do?" Nasch said.

"The Astrals will do doubt try to bring him around to their way of thinking. Stop them."

"No problem," Alit said. "We find them in transit, send out our best and get rid of all of them. They can't convert him to their way of thinking if he's dead. They'll all loose hope. And we'd finally be able to prove he's gone."

"All resistance would fall," Mizael said.

"No," Don Thousand said. "I must have the Prince alive."

"Same plan, just capture him instead," Vector said with a shrug. "Don't see why though."

"You've felt his power, Vector," Nasch said. "He has no control and no skill but he's powerful. Imagine that power on our side."

"And one of us gets dumped in favour of him," he sneered.

Don Thousand hummed. "Perhaps. Or perhaps I have other plans for him."

"Plans you don't feel the need to share with us, no doubt," Durbe said.

"You will learn my plans when it concerns you, you know that, Durbe."

Durbe nodded and crossed on leg over the other, sitting back and folding his hands in his lap. He was used to this by now. They very rarely had orders directly from Don Thousand himself. Usually the seven of them worked together for his goal, but it was rare for him to give them orders. Usually they only met with him to catch him up with what was going on.

Obviously the Prince's return was critical to their plans.

"We'll interrogate the Astrals Mr Heartland picked up then," Merag said.

"Yes, fill me in on the details of this _assassination_ attempt," Don Thousand said.

"One of Byron's boys and three others," Nasch said. "They managed to breach the city's perimeter and attempted to assassinate some of our Sorcerers including Mr Heartland. Their attempts were foiled and we have taken custody of two of them. One is still on the run and the other is dead. We'll find out what we can from them." Don Thousand nodded and Nasch glanced at the other Lords. "We'll send out some of our best to Spartan City. It'll be the most likely place to stop before going to the Astrals. We'll set up stops on the way closer to the Astral headquarters as well. We will do everything in our power to get the Prince for you. And if they reach the Astral headquarters, we will have to take drastic actions."

"You mean we get to see action ourselves?" Alit cheered, punching the air.

"Your enthusiasm and passion is admirable, Alit," Don Thousand said. "But no, not unless there is no other option. No, if they reach Astral headquarters we will use a subtler approach."

"Oh?" Mizael muttered.

"I doubt he truly understands what the Astrals master plan is." A cold smile spread across Nasch's lips under his hood. "Make him see things our way, _Ryoga_."


	4. Misty Memories

"Goodbye, Yuma."

There was no warmth in Kaito's voice anymore. It stung Yuma's heart to hear Kaito so cold and distant after wanting to see him again for so long. He must have really hurt him when he pointed out what Thomas was. He just didn't understand how Kaito could be so blind and trusting. Didn't he realise how dangerous Thomas was?

"And Yuma," he said. Yuma lifted his head and Kaito pulled the hood over his face further. "If you tell anyone about Thomas, Prince or not, I will hunt you down."

Yuma gulped and nodded. He believed Kaito whole heartedly. He knew if Thomas was hurt Kaito would come after him. He didn't know why. He didn't understand how Kaito could trust Thomas and be so devoted to him. Did he really believe Thomas wouldn't betray them? Kaito patted his shoulder and Gauche guided him away.

He glanced back at Kaito as they descended the steps to find Thomas sitting on the wall by the gate, scowling down at them as Kaito tilted his head to gaze up at him. Yuma's stomach twisted. What were those two really? Perhaps it wasn't just Thomas who was a traitor. Perhaps it was Kaito too. Perhaps that was why Kaito didn't care.

Gauche and Droite took Yuma through Spartan City carefully, weaving through the dusky light. Yuma would be glad to see Michael and Takashi again after that shock. Thomas and Kaito's little holiday home seemed wrong now. A Barian masquerading as an Astral and a Barian sympathiser. Whatever their reasons, it was wrong.

A car was waiting on the outskirts of the city. Gauche helped him up into the back and Yuma settled by the window as Gauche climbed in next to him. A young woman was sitting in the driver's seat and Droite got in next to her.

"Your highness," she said softly, bowing her head slightly. "My name is Luna. It's an honour."

"It's nice to meet you," Yuma said quietly. He glanced up at Gauche who gave him a strained smile. "What… what are Thomas and Kaito?"

"They're elite soldiers," Gauche replied. "The highest level you can be without becoming management. They answer directly to the bosses and have the highest level clearance."

Yuma felt sick. They had the highest level of clearance and were trusted and unquestioned. And all the while Thomas was working for their enemy. No wonder the Barians were so strong if they had all the Astrals' secrets.

"You know what the Barians say about them?" Luna murmured. "If you let them live long enough to use their powers, you might as well kill yourself."

Yuma's eyes widened. He'd thought perhaps he could tell the Astrals about Thomas and Kaito when he got there, when he was talking to the highest authorities but Kaito's threat echoed in his mind. If even the Barians feared them that much, what would they do to him?

"What about Takashi and Michael?" Droite said softly. "Where are they right now?"

Luna shrugged. "They went out with a couple of youngsters to Heartland City a few days ago. They checked in on schedule before the start of the mission and we haven't heard from them since."

"So- so they won't be there?" Yuma said, sitting up a little straighter. "We don't know where they are? But… I wanted to see them."

"Sorry, kid," Gauche said, patting his shoulder. "But if they're out on a job there's nothing to be done. They'll probably be home soon though. You might still get to see them."

Yuma nodded slightly, leaning against the window once more. The discussion he'd overhead lingered in his mind. What did the Astrals want from him? Why were they calling to him? And why did his key warm whenever he heard it? It had never done that before the war started. It had never burnt like that. His father had given it to him so long ago. He'd told him it would protect him and keep him safe. He'd never let it go. As long as he had it, he was safe. But the way they spoke about the Astrals wanting him… it made his stomach churn.

Why would he never see them again? What could possibly happen? Weren't the Astrals the good guys? The Barians rained down death and destruction, they seemed to be on a reckless rampage, gaining control through terror and sheer brute force. Anyone who resisted was slaughtered and they showed no regard for their own troops. They were chaos and darkness and destruction. The Astrals were just trying to maintain order, weren't they?

But of course Thomas and Kaito wouldn't like the idea. A Barian and his keeper. Yuma doubted they wanted the Astrals to have any advantage. Perhaps he could do some good with the Astral commanders. After all, there had to be the Astral equivalent of the Barians Lords somewhere, didn't there? Perhaps he could talk to them and they would help him with his problem. They said the Astrals had chosen him. Perhaps he was to become one of the Astrals' Lords- assuming there was such a thing.

"What about the Barians?" Yuma said after a while. "What are they up to?"

"Hunting for you still," Droite replied. "That's why we got you out the way we did. So the Barians wouldn't know you were gone. They've focused all their energy on finding you while you've been nowhere around."

"So we should be able to get you to HQ without any interference," Gauche said. "Nice and quiet and simple."

"Assuming it all goes to plan," she murmured.

"It will," he laughed. "Of course it will."

Yuma smiled up at him and Luna chuckled softly for a moment before slamming on the breaks. The car skidded to stop and Yuma's head smacked against the seat in front of him. He jerked up again, glaring at the back of her seat only to notice why they'd stopped.

Three hooded figures blocked the road.

Yuma's heart plummeted. _Barians_. Other figures moved around the car, in deep red robes, the opposite of the Astrals pale blue robes. And the three ahead were obviously the Lords. One tall and lean in earthy golds and browns; one short and powerful looking in red and black; and one slender and radiating control in grey and white. Durbe. His breath quickened and he gripped his cloak, twisting in around his fists. Only two Barian commanders wore grey. The pair who served as Nasch's generals. His seconds in command. Vector is dark grey and Durbe in light grey. Three Lords. They were facing three Lords and a hoard of Barian Sorcerers.

"We only want the Prince," called Durbe, his voice level and calm and sending shivers through him. "Hand him over and we will release you all unharmed."

"You'll have to kill us first," Luna hissed. "Hang on, your highness."

The car tore forward and Yuma jerked back against the seat. Were they really going to run right into them? Well, he supposed they were still human. They couldn't take being hit by a car, could they?

Durbe stepped aside the shorter Lord in red sprung forward, fire surround his fist. Yuma's eyes widened and the car jolted again with a sickening metal crunch. He opened his clenched shut eyes slowly, peaking up from under his hood. The young Lord had planted his feet and driven his first into the car, crumbling the front end and the engine. The metal melted around his fist and the glow of the flames lit up a childish face and a huge grin.

And then the engine went dead.

Yuma pulled himself back against the seat as the Lord jumped back, tucking his hand behind his head as he returned to Durbe's side. Durbe folded his arms and tilted his head with a sigh, calling out to them once more.

"You're not match for us, you must know that. Hand over the Prince and you can leave unharmed and throw yourself on the mercy of your masters."

"I guess we have no choice but to fight then," Droite said with a side, stepping out the car.

Luna nodded and joined her while Gauche pushed Yuma down out of sight. "Stay down, kid."

"Gauche-"

"Stay down. Don't look. Stay safe."

"_Gauche_-"

The door slammed and Yuma cursed himself for being so useless. He was stronger and had learnt to fight but he was still no match for even one Lord let alone three. Even with three other Sorcerers could they really face against three Lords and so many others?

The car door opened in the chaos and Yuma was dragged out onto the road by one of the Barian Sorcerers. Yuma grabbed at his key, drawing his powers from it and firing a blast of flames into the chest of the Sorcerer, sending him flying. He staggered up to his feet just in time for Gauche to block the young Lord coming at them. The dark red flames of the young Lord met Gauche's hot orange flames. The pair clashed and Yuma stumbled back against the side of the car as Gauche forced the youngster away.

"Is that all you've got?" the Lord laughed. Gauche growled, swinging for him and the Lord laughed side stepping to drive his fist up into Gauche's stomach, sending him flying. "I'm barely warmed up!"

Yuma struggled up onto the crumpled car bonnet as the Lord swung for him. The Lord grinned up at him. He looked young. He looked as young as Yuma. The other Barians went for him and Yuma did his best to dodge and duck away using a blast of fire to try and slip away to safety and help his friends.

"Stop messing around, Alit," Durbe called softly. Droite was thrown back towards him and Yuma stared up at Durbe as he approached. He smiled and bowed slightly. "Your highness. I'm terribly sorry for this chaos, and the scare Lord Vector must have given you when you last met. Please, Lord Nasch is eager to meet you." He held out his hand and Yuma grasped his pendant tighter. It was hot with the power he was pushing through it. "We will leave your friends if you come."

"I won't ever give into you Barians!"

"Absolutely right, Yuma," Droite hissed.

She pushed up to her feet, throwing out her hands and sending dazzling butterflies towards him, glowing with a blinding light. Not that Durbe seemed bothered. He swept them away with an easy wave of his hand, drumming his fingers lazily against his lance. Droite reached for her knives in her belt and Durbe sighed. He was a Barian Lord wielding a very dangerous looking lance and outclassing her magic. What could her knives do against him?

"Yuma, run."

"I'm not running anymore!" Yuma cried.

"Yuma-"

Whatever she was about to say to make him leave was drowned out by the roar of an engine. A very familiar engine. The Barians seemed to recognise it too. Luna jumped away from the third Lord, grabbing Yuma's arm and pulling him back to the car as Gauche and Droite regrouped with them.

The white bike roared around the corner of the road and tearing up towards them. Durbe pulled Alit and the third Lord back. Yuma was stunned. Thomas and Kaito had come to their aid. They'd come after them to protect them and help them even after what had happened between them. Gauche pulled Yuma close, holding him behind him as the bike swerved around the ground of Barians, dark purple flames kicking up at from behind the wheel as they spun, forcing the Barians back, burning a handful and cutting off the Lords from their back up, at least for now.

Yuma could only stare at the pair, still hanging onto his pendant and Kaito spun the bike back around and Thomas stood behind him, balanced on footrests perfectly despite the movements, pulling a large sword from its sheath behind him. It pulled open and Yuma was stunned to see it form a bow. Purple flames burst into life and Thomas pulled back the flames into an arrow. Yuma couldn't help staring not matter how much he tried not to. He was balanced perfectly on the back of Kaito's bike as they pulled around to avoid gunfire from the other Barians, taking aim at the Lords and letting loose.

Durbe swung his lance casually, surrounded by a pale light that tore through the fiery arrow, leaving it harmless. The pair cam e to a stop just next to the car and the ring of flames exploded into a furious blaze, before disappearing once more, leaving only dead Barians in its wake.

Kaito pushed up his visor and his helmet drew back enough to reveal his face and a wicked smirk as he glared up at the Lords. Thomas sat back on the bike, flicking his bow to become a sword once more.

Yuma's heart was pounding. He'd not seen Thomas and Kaito in action before. They'd escorted him but they'd not run into any trouble. But they were so perfectly in sync. They were perfectly balanced and knew what the other was about to do. Just watching them like this, Yuma could see the bond between them. They had complete trust in one another. If they worked together to protect Thomas' secret and infiltrate the Astrals then of course they had complete trust in one another.

"You're not trying very hard, Thomas," Durbe said softly.

Thomas shrugged. "I'm on holiday."

"Shame. Alit here was eager for a challenge." He sighed and tilted his head. "We only want the Prince. If you're on holiday, it shouldn't concern you." The two junior Lords moved away slightly, obviously moving around for a wider attack. "Let us take him and no one has to get hurt. We could help each other, even. Just hand him over."

"Thomas?" Yuma whispered, gripping Gauche's arm.

Thomas cast him a cold glare and Kaito laid a hand gently on his thigh, drawing his attention. Had he been wrong about Thomas? Was he not a Barian? Perhaps his eye was natural. He'd heard some people were born with two different coloured eyes. Perhaps it was coincidence. Had he jumped to conclusions and probably seriously hurt Thomas' feeling over a natural genetic trait. All this time Thomas was loyal to them and he'd not trusted him. If they really were traitors why would they have gone so far as to kill their own people? They couldn't really be that far under cover, could they?

"Thomas, I'm so sorry for thinking-"

"For thinking he was ours?" Durbe chuckled. "No he's not. Not really. I'm not entirely sure why though. He should be. We nearly had him. I doubt it'll be long though. Next time he will be ours completely."

"Watch what you say, Durbe," Kaito hissed.

"I'm just telling the truth, Kaito." Durbe shrugged and leant against his lance, watching with a barely noticeable smirk. "You and I both know Thomas belongs with us."

Thomas' fist clenched and Kaito snarled, gripping Thomas' hand tighter. "How _dare_ you-"

"How dare I? How dare _you_? You work the people who have torn your family apart and continue to do so even as we speak and you accuse _me_ of being the villain? Don't make me laugh, you stupid little boy."

"Thomas, get the Prince out of here."

"Kaito- what-"

He swung off the bike and drew a sword. Thomas scowled but scooted forwards into the driver position. Gauche shoved Yuma forward. He stumbled and Thomas pulled him up onto the bike behind him, handing him Kaito's discarded helmet. He gripped Thomas sides just in time. The engine roared and they took off down the road. Yuma glanced back to see Gauche and Alit going after each other once more, Kaito challenging Durbe while Droite was pushed back by the Lord in gold.

He'd promised he wasn't going to run away again but here he was. He leant against Thomas' back, closing his eyes tightly. Why was he running away again?

"I don't want to keep running away," Yuma whispered. "I want to fight. I want to help them this time!"

"Don't you get it?" Thomas snapped. "If they have you, it's all over. You're not running away, you're getting where you need to be to fight."

Yuma frowned and Thomas pulled off the road after a few moments. They were in farm land. There was heavy silence and Thomas sighed, tilting his head back and shutting off the engine. He pulled off his helmet and Yuma gazed up at him.

"What did Durbe mean earlier?"

Thomas frowned and glared at the ground. "The Astrals aren't perfect, Yuma, and we are at war. Things happen."

"What- what happened? What did the Barians do to you?" Yuma said softly. "Please, tell me. What do everyone wants from me? Why are the Astrals calling to me? Please, Thomas."

"Kaito keeps saying, who would go into a future they don't know?" Thomas said. He closed his eyes and shook his head. "But isn't that life? I always… just think… why would you go into that future if you knew?"

"Thomas? Please, Thomas," he insisted.

"If you want my honest advice, Yuma, if I was offered what they're offering you, I would take everyone I love and run and never look back."

"So negative, Thomas."

Thomas head jerked up and Yuma turned to stare at the woman approaching in the darkness. Her arms were folded over her chest, her blue and white robes and hood hugging her figure.

Another Lord.

"It's not so bad. If you really feel that way about the Astral, come and join us. Have the loving, close family you've always wanted. You, Kaito and Haruto? Your fathers?" She sighed and waved a hand. "We picked up Michael earlier today. We could give you back everything. Tell me, would you prefer we give you Kaito or your former love?"

"Stay put, Yuma," Thomas hissed. "This won't take long."

He pulled out his sword once more, swinging off the bike. Yuma stared after him as a long shard of ice formed a huge, bladed weapon for the Lord. His heart was racing. The Barians had Michael- and probably Takashi as well- and were obviously trying to seduce Thomas into the darkness. And there was nothing he could do to help.

The huge sword clashed with her blade and Thomas grinned, fire sparking into life at the edge of his blade, melting the icy weapon and slicing through. Not that it did much good. The ice simply reformed.

The pair danced back and forth, exchanging blows and Yuma began to realise just how strong Thomas was. No wonder the Barians feared him and Kaito. They were strong enough to face the Lords. Or the Lords weren't trying their hardest.

The Lord's blade flew towards him and Yuma yelped as he was dragged back off the bike, hitting the dirt hard. His eyes cracked open and he found a familiar face gazing down at him. He groaned and rubbed his head. He must have hit his head. That must have been it.

"Ryoga?"

He smiled and Yuma grinned, throwing his arms around his shoulders. Ryoga hissed and grunted but got his balance back and prized him off, holding him at arm's length. Yuma laughed sheepishly. Ryoga wasn't really one for physical affection, was he? He wasn't a hugging person. He hadn't seen Ryoga in so long though.

They'd been in school together years ago, learning how the basics of their powers, at least enough that they wouldn't hurt people. Ryoga had been the year above him. A delinquent Aqua Sorcerer who's attitude bordered on straight up bullying sometimes. But Yuma had been drawn to him. Ryoga had been one of his closest friends. Yuma had been devastated when his parents had sent him away from the capital and not allowed him to be near his friends. He'd not seen Ryoga since he left school.

He'd grown up. His hair was long and messy and his eyes were sharper and colder. Well, _eye_. Yuma could see one half of his face, hidden under his pale blue hood and hair, was covered in bandages, hiding one eye.

"Your highness," Ryoga whispered, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Don't," Yuma said, cupping his cheeks. "You know you don't have to call me that. Not you." Ryoga smiled, laying a hand over Yuma's. "What happened?"

"Barians," he replied. "It's war, Yuma. It's not easy. Things happen. I mean ask Thomas why he hates the Astrals. Things happen."

"He hates them?" He frowned and tilted his head and Ryoga squeezed his hand gently. "Never mind, we can talk later. What now?"

"_I_ go and help Thomas and _you_ stay put. And I mean stay put." He smiled and his visible eye softened slightly before he leant in and his lips brushed Yuma's forehead gently. "I'll find you back at HQ later. We'll talk then, I promise, we can catch up."

Yuma nodded and Ryoga pulled his hood further over his face, getting up and hurrying out into the open. Yuma peaked out to see the Lord send a blast of ice towards Ryoga, who blocked easily, drawing the Lord away from Thomas. Once it was clear Ryoga had her attention, Thomas hurried over, pulling Yuma onto the bike again, growling about finishing with her once he'd got Yuma to safety. Whatever she'd said to upset Thomas so badly, Yuma decided he didn't want to get on Thomas' bad side. He made a mental note to apologise properly and hear his story at some stage.

The Astral headquarters rose above them as Thomas pulled off onto a smaller road. Yuma had never actually been to the Astrals' headquarters. It was a beautiful blue palace. The gates opened in front of them and Thomas paused in the gateway. Astral guards came running over and Thomas nudged him off the bike, taking the helmet and shoving it into storage under the seat.

"Thomas-"

"Goodbye, Yuma," Thomas said softly. "I'll doubt we'll meet again."

"I- I don't-" He clenched his fists trying to find the words to explain quickly. He was supposed to be able to think quickly and say the right thing at the right time but he just couldn't. "Thomas. I'm sorry for what I said. I hope we meet again, I want to know more about you."

Thomas laughed bitterly. "Yeah. I doubt it."

He pulled the bike around and tore away down the road, no doubt to find Kaito again. Yuma sighed, watching the gates close and Thomas disappearing into the darkness. Not that he was given much time to think about it. Within moments of the gates closing he was pulled off towards the palace and then down into the underground city below. It really was beautiful. It was full of smooth blue rock with lights glittering and crystals all around.

He was led across the narrow walk way, high above the city and through to one of the tall slender tower. He didn't know why Astrals were hated by some of their soldiers. It seemed like a lovely place to be housed. And they were given holidays in Spartan City. What could the Astrals do to make the soldiers hate them?

His room was high in the tower. A huge suite with a balcony overlooking the stunning underground city. The Astral Sorcerers left him with the promise of returning with food and Yuma was alone once more.

Yuma sat on the bed in silence. He didn't know what to do now. He'd spent the past year hiding and training and now he was sitting in a luxurious suite alone and with no idea what had happened to his friends. That Lord said Michael had been captured. It was possible it was just something to rile Thomas but then Luna had said he and Takashi hadn't been heard from since before a mission in Heartland City. What if something had gone wrong? What if they really had been captured?

"Yuma?"

"Shark!"

He flung himself from the bed without even thinking, throwing his arms around Ryoga once more and pulling him close against him. Ryoga hissed and gripped his arms weakly, prizing him off as he had before.

"Shark…" He laughed softly and pushed his hands into his pockets. "I haven't been called that in so long, Yuma."

Yuma grinned. "Shark is Shark. You always will be for me."

"Yuma, you're… I have no idea, Yuma. You're just something else."

"Come on. Come here," Yuma said, pulling him over to the sitting area and pushing him onto the couch so he could flop down next to him. "Tell me everything. There must be so much to catch up on."

"Well, I don't know about that," Ryoga murmured.

"Well, how's Rio?" Ryoga frowned, lowering his gaze. "Shark?"

"Rio died, Yuma."

Silence fell and Yuma's mouth hung open. He didn't know what to say. It had been four years since he'd seen Ryoga. He'd left school and joined the royal military. He hadn't been considered special enough for the Astrals at the time. He'd gone to train and Yuma had hoped they'd see each other again. He'd hoped maybe Ryoga would be one of his guards one day.

It had never happened though. He supposed Rio's death and Ryoga joining the Astrals might have explained that.

"I'm sorry," Yuma whispered. "I didn't know. Is it… is it ok to ask how?"

Ryoga smiled bitterly. "These bastards took her from me. They knew she would die. They knew how it would end and they sent her in anyway."

"The Astrals?"

Ryoga nodded and Yuma licked his lips. He had no idea how to respond. So he did all he could think of; he wrapped Ryoga in his arms and held him close, playing with his hair, now pulled back in a ponytail. He was so different to back then. He was still so strong though. How could he have lost Rio and still go on like this? Rio and Ryoga were as close as any two people could be. They were almost one mind and one soul.

"Yuma," Ryoga groaned. "Stop hugging me."

"_Right_! Right, sorry." He released Ryoga once more, letting him sit back and lean against the back of the couch. "I'm just- I'm so sorry. I don't know what else to say or do or-"

"Just don't let them take you from me as well."

"What?"

Ryoga sighed, leaning his head back and gazing up at the ceiling. A confession like that, so soft and heartfelt and pleading, was so uncharacteristic of the Ryoga he'd known. "Do you know that the Astrals did nothing to stop the slaughter of the people in the capital? It was a war but the orders were to kill the Barians, not save the people. Shouldn't the goal be to protect people first?"

"Well… yeah of course, but I'm sure they had their reasons."

"Do you know that anyone caught by the Barians is on their own? There's no help coming if you're captured." Yuma scowled, thinking back to the possibility of Takashi and Michael being captured by Barians. "Do you know they sent Michael to assassinate his own father?" Yuma shook his head. He had no idea. How could the Astrals be so cruel? "Do you know Thomas and Michael had an older brother and the Astrals took him from them too?"

"That's… why Thomas hates them?" Yuma whispered.

"Kaito too." He smirked and laughed humourlessly to himself. "Kaito looks after them out of guilt, you know? Thomas and Michael." He tilted his head and gazed down at Yuma. "Kaito doesn't really care about them. He only cares about his little brother Haruto."

"What guilt then?"

Perhaps it was wrong to pry but Thomas seemed to really care about Kaito and Kaito seemed to want to protect Thomas. His threats made Yuma think he loved him dearly. What guilt could cause Kaito to act like that? He seemed to want to protect Thomas no matter what the cost.

"Before Thomas, Kaito was their brother's partner," Ryoga murmured. "Christopher Arclight. He let Christopher go. He didn't care about the risk or the cost as long as the Astrals were one step closer to winning the war and saving his brother. Never mind that it cost Thomas and Michael theirs. He was so blind that he pushed Christopher too far and cost Thomas and Michael their big brother. He realised it too late and now he looks after them to appease his guilty conscience."

It was a lot to take in. Yuma wasn't sure how to process it. How could that love and bond he'd seen between them be nothing more than a guilty conscience? His stomach churned. The way Thomas had talked about Kaito was like he idolised him and loved him as a partner and family. Thinking that it was just because Kaito was guilty over somehow causing the death of Thomas' brother didn't sit right at all. He didn't want to think about it. It was all making his head spin. It was too much to take in all at once.

There was really only one thing he needed to know right now. Everything else could wait.

"Ryoga, what's going to happen to me?"

He scowled and Yuma bit his lip. "I don't know, Yuma. No one really knows and I don't know if I should tell you this but… all anyone knows is that those chosen by the Astrals are never seen or heard from again." There was movement outside and Ryoga lifted his head. "I have to go. I'm not supposed to be here. I'll see you soon, ok?"

Yuma nodded eagerly and Ryoga pulled up his hood as he hurried out the door, leaving Yuma alone to try and take it all in. He'd been chosen by the Astrals but he might never be seen again? What could happen to them?

There had to be some way out of this. He didn't want to disappear and never be seen again. There was so much left to do. He needed to see his family and find the rest of his friends and know what happened to Gauche and Droite and the others. He needed to keep going. There was no way his destiny was to vanish and never be seen again. There had to be something else for him.

* * *

><p>"That went well," Durbe said, leading Mizael and Alit into the Barian palace. "You both did very well. Very convincing."<p>

"I don't see why we didn't just drag the Prince in," Alit grumbled. "We could have taken them."

Durbe smiled softly. "Would you rather a difficult, uncooperative prisoner or a young Prince offering his loyalty willingly because he finally sees the Astrals as the monsters they are?"

Alit scowled but nodded. "I guess that makes sense when you put it like that."

"I'm going to check on Nasch and Merag. You two keep out of trouble."

They nodded and Durbe swept up the stairs towards the Lords quarters. Nasch's room was the largest, at the end of the hallway. The door was half open and there was arguing inside. Not that Durbe was that surprised. He'd been afraid of this.

He pushed the door open slowly and found exactly what he expected. Nasch was curled up on the bed, clinging to the pale Astral robes that let him slip around unnoticed. Merag sat with him, trying to talk sense into him but Nasch wasn't hearing it. Durbe sighed and shut the door behind him.

"Nasch, listen to me-"

"Get away from me," Nasch hissed, shoving Merag off. "I'm not doing this. I'm not some Barian puppet! I won't let you use me to hurt him! He doesn't deserve this!"

"And what about me, Nasch?" Merag said, holding his arms. "Not even for me?"

"You're not _Rio_! You're not _my_ sister!"

"Oh, Nasch," she sighed.

Durbe caught Nasch's arms and his eyes widened slightly as they pushed him to the bed, pinning him down as he struggled. Durbe hated doing this. Nasch was his friend really. He was terribly fond of the young Lord but Nasch needed this. He couldn't lead the effectively without their help. Obviously meeting with Yuma had done more harm that they'd imagined.

"It's alright, Nasch," Merag murmured, laying a hand over his eyes. "It's alright, just let us look after you. Let us take your pain."

A broken sob escaped him but that was all. His fighting slowly faded away to nothing but Durbe continued to hold him down just in case he got a second wind. Merag's eyes were glowing softly her hands slowly shifted to cup her brother's cheeks, gazing down into his eyes that glowed to match hers.

"It's ok, Nasch," Merag murmured, stroking her thumbs over his cheeks. "It's ok. That boy and being in that place, it infected you. Trying to make you weak. Trying to turn you against us. You don't need to feel for them. You don't need this pain."

"Merag," Nasch whispered.

"That's right. I'm here. Don't worry about anything, my dear brother. I'll take all your pain. I'll make sure you don't feel it anymore."

Nasch closed his eyes and let out a slow breath, pulling Merag down and wrapping her in his arms. "Thank you, Merag. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Merag smiled and leant against his chest, closing her eyes and playing with the tips of Nasch's hair. That was better. Nasch needed to remain calm and clear minded. To be the powerful leader they needed to take them to victory, Nasch had to be merciless and forget about his old life. Durbe and Merag made sure he was the leader they needed.

Obviously no longer needed, Durbe took his leave. Merag could keep Nasch calm now she wasn't fighting him physically.

"Durbe." He paused in the door and glanced back at Nasch. "Thank you for keep my childishness in check."

"It's the least I can do for you, my friend. To see you lose everything simply because you can't rein in your emotions would be unacceptable. I'll leave you to rest."

He slipped out the door and shut it quietly behind him, resting his forehead against the cool crystal. Sometimes he questioned this path. Sometimes he wondered if it was ok to tear about families, to manipulate Nasch like this and rip the land apart with a war that had nothing to do with humans really. But wasn't it worth it? In the long run, wasn't it worth it? The Barians needed a strong leader. The Astrals had to be stopped.

And really, what good was family in the end?

Kaito and Thomas clung to their ideal of a family and what good was that? It only tore them apart. It was Nasch's love for his sister that let Durbe lure him into the darkness. Family was more pain that it was worth. He'd learnt that the hard way a long time again.

He turned slowly and jerked back against the door. Mizael was standing there glaring at him, arms crossed, still in his robes. Durbe got the feeling he knew what was coming.

"How long have be known each other, Durbe?"

"As long as I can remember," Durbe murmured, not meeting his gaze. "You're my oldest friend."

"Precisely," Mizael muttered. "And who gave you and home and forgave your sins after your father's _untimely_ death?"

"You did, Mizael."

"And you still think I don't know when you're plotting something behind my back?"

"Mizael-"

"What's the plan, Durbe?"

Durbe sighed and nodded. He really couldn't get anything passed Mizael. He supposed there was no choice but to allow Mizael to escort him and let him know at least some of his intentions. He offered Mizael a small smile and held out his arm letting Mizael take it and together they headed down into the depths of the castle. Durbe pulled up his hood and Mizael followed his lead as the doors Don Thousand's throne room opened before them.

Mizael, of course, hesitated for a second. It was completely against every rule for Lords to enter the throne room without being summoned. Usually that meant everyone's presence. Or at least most of them. The only time anyone entered alone was when they were summoned to the Barian world. Even so, Durbe strode in unafraid and, reassured by his confidence, Mizael followed him calmly.

The door closed behind them and Durbe released Mizael's arm, sitting comfortably in Nasch's chair opposite the throne. Mizael frowned but Durbe gestured to the seat next to him, the seat he'd usually occupy at Nasch's side. The gem in the throne glowed and Durbe adjusted his glasses, ignoring Mizael's confusion.

"Durbe," Don Thousand said, his shadowy form appearing. Mizael remained standing respectfully but Durbe didn't move from his seat. "Such arrogance, Durbe. Should I get rid of you and put someone who respects my power in your place, perhaps?"

"I would be more afraid of Nasch and Vector than me, if I were you."

Mizael was staring at him and Durbe smiled coldly, gesturing for him to sit once more. He might have been talking back to their god but he was careful. He knew the limits he could push. Don Thousand sat and Mizael finally took his seat. Durbe was the longest serving Lord. He knew how far he could push the limits of respect. He knew how to play this game.

"Why are you here, Durbe?" Don Thousand said before chuckling slightly. "Or do I already know? Look at you, sitting in Nasch's seat as if you belong there. With your own loyal friend ready to fight and die for the leadership you believe is yours? After all, you are my longest serving Lord, your loyalty has been proven, hasn't it? A powerful, rare breed of Sorcerer like yourself, who has proven yourself not just in battle but as an all round leader? Why should you be overlooked in favour of a common as muck Aqua _child_?"

Durbe laughed and shook his head. Really? After all those years of loyalty was that really how little his master thought of him? After everything Don Thousand had done for him did he truly believe he was so power hungry? No, he had everything he wanted. He was content with his position in life. This wasn't about power, but he suspected Don Thousand knew that really.

Don Thousand laughed and Durbe's smile grew slightly. "Any other Lord in history sitting in your place and I might believe that was the case. But not you, Durbe. So what can I do for you?"


	5. Lords of Ice

"You don't have to do this, Kaito," Thomas called over the roar of the engine.

"Yes," Kaito snapped. "I do. You're going to take that Barian at her word and go running after Michael on the off chance that he's actually got himself captured. You're going to go to save Michael and if there's nothing I can do to stop you then I'm not going to leave you on your own going into the heart of Barian territory."

"But Haruto-"

"Haruto knows I'm always thinking about him," he replied. "He would be so disappointed in me if I didn't help you. He'd never forgive me if you got in trouble and I wasn't there to get you out of it. So we'll go through the capital. Should get there by tonight if we stick to the main road."

"I don't want to go through the capital a night," Thomas snapped.

"We won't. We'll stop and rest, go through the capital in the morning and then on to Heartland by nightfall. Don't worry. I won't leave you. Haruto would want me to stay with you."

Thomas squeezed his arms around him in confirmation and Kaito returned his attention to driving out of Spartan City. Their holiday had been far more eventful than they'd planned but Kaito didn't mind. He'd rather go out on jobs. Spending time off gave him time to think. It let his mind wander. He would have liked to see Haruto but it was true that Haruto wouldn't forgive him if he left Thomas to find Michael on his own.

Last night bugged Kaito though. He hadn't mentioned it to Thomas yet but he was sure Thomas saw it. The Lords hadn't seemed to be fighting the way they could. They didn't have the same power behind them as they usually did. Kaito had fought against Durbe before. He'd seemed stronger before. Like he wasn't even trying. And with all respect to Droite and Gauche, the other Lords shouldn't have had any problem dispatching them. Something was off.

And so many Lords in one place? So many Barians as back up. The three they faced and Thomas had faced a fourth. It was strange to have so many so far from Baria. Something was going on. They hadn't been trying to defeat them. Obviously they'd just been trying to capture Yuma but why not just kill them and take him. They could have dealt with Gauche, Droite and Luna before he and Thomas arrived and taken Yuma through a portal back to Baria. Especially with so much back up.

And that wasn't the worst of it. The thing that bothered him most was the Astral warrior who helped out Thomas.

"Thomas," he said, activating the coms so he didn't have to raise his voice. "That Aqua who helped you out last night, you really didn't see his face?"

"No," Thomas replied. "He had his hood up."

Kaito scowled. "How many Aquas do you know who are strong enough to face a Lord?"

Thomas fell silent, considering it, and Kaito knew the answer. Thomas knew the other Sorcerers better than Kaito did but he knew there was only one Aqua powerful enough. They were one of the most common types of Sorcerer and powerful ones were rare. That was why there weren't many picked up to fight for the Astrals. There was only one Aqua that Kaito knew to on the same power level as him and Thomas.

Finally, Thomas sighed, his voice cracking as he answered. "No one since Ryoga."

Kaito hated when he was right about these sorts of things. There was something very wrong with the way the Lords were acting. Why would Lord Nasch turn on his own Lords? He wouldn't. However, he _would_ hide his face and play a part to get closer to Yuma. That was what it was all about, wasn't it? They weren't fighting their hardest because it was a distraction. It was a distraction so Nasch could get close to Yuma.

"They're trying to corrupt Yuma using Ryoga," Kaito sighed.

"You're surprised?" Thomas laughed. "You've felt his power, right? Why wouldn't they want him?"

"And you?"

Thomas laughed bitterly. "Because they think they own me. No doubt something to do with my father. We're going to be called back any minute, aren't we? To deal with Yuma if we're right about Ryoga."

"I should have killed him when I had the chance."

"I shouldn't have put you in that position. I'm sorry."

Thomas fell silent and they tore down the road, weaving through the sparse traffic. There weren't many people heading this way before dawn, especially towards the capital. No one wanted to go through the capital anymore. It was dangerous. So he and Kaito were almost alone on the road, able to drive as fast as they liked.

Thomas leant against his shoulder as they drove and Kaito smiled behind the visor. He liked being with Thomas. He liked working with Thomas. Even in the war and chaos and destruction, with Thomas everything was better.

Perhaps they should have killed Ryoga when they had the chance. They should have done a lot of things. But Kaito wouldn't have changed things. Killing Ryoga, riding them of Lord Nasch, it wasn't worth losing Thomas. And Nasch was a pitiful creature really. Thomas had told him what he'd seen of the Barians. Ryoga might have loathed the Astrals for what happened with Rio, but he doubted his life as Nasch was that much better. Kaito certainly wouldn't want to live like that. He wouldn't want anyone he loved to suffer under the curse Nasch did.

* * *

><p><em>"Yuma…"<em>

Yuma stirred, groaning as his pendant burnt into his hand. That voice was calling to him again. Stronger than before. It was getting closer.

_"Yuma… I know you hear me… Yuma…"_

"I hear you," Yuma groaned. "Who are you?"

_"My Yuma… we'll be together soon, Yuma…"_

"Who are you?" he insisted.

"Yuma?" His eyes cracked open and Ryoga smiled softly. "Good morning."

"Shark?!" he laughed wrapping his arms around him and pulling him down to the bed with him. "You're back."

"Hugging. Again. Stop."

Yuma laughed, releasing him and rolling over so he was lying next to Ryoga who glared down at him. Ryoga could glare all he liked, Yuma knew he cared about him because he kept coming back. If Ryoga wanted to get away, he didn't have to keep coming back to see him.

They laid side by side in silence and after a few long moments, Yuma couldn't bear it and moved closed, resting his head against Ryoga's shoulder. Ryoga sighed, playing absently with his hair. Yuma hadn't felt quite so content in a long while. Ryoga made him so warm and fuzzy. He always had. Lying in his arms made his heart race and his mind spin.

_"Help me, Yuma."_

"Huh?" He glanced up at Ryoga's hoarse, whispered plea but his face was calm and peaceful, seemingly dozing. "Shark?"

"What?" he murmured.

"Did you… say something?" he whispered.

Ryoga shook his head and Yuma frowned, closing his eyes once more. Why did it sound like Ryoga? It was definitely a different voice to the one he kept hearing. He was sure it was Ryoga. But if he was just dozing then how could it be?

Yuma's eyes opened once more and he reached up slowly, his finger brushing the bandage over Ryoga's eye. Ryoga caught his hand to pull it away but Yuma's pendant- still resting in his palm, the chain still wrapped around his hand- brushed Ryoga's hand. He jolted slightly, pulling back and jerking to sit up. Yuma stared up at him as Ryoga inspected his hand

"Yuma?"

"Shark?" He sat up and Ryoga moved back slightly. "What's wrong? Ryoga?"

Ryoga glanced around and swore softly under his breath. "I'm sorry, Yuma."

"What?"

"Listen to me," he said firmly. "This is very, very important." Yuma nodded and Ryoga looped his pendant over his neck. "Don't ever let this go. Do you understand? Don't ever let anyone take his from you."

"I don't understand. What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Yuma, but I-"

His voice caught and Yuma's key burned against his chest. He hissed and pulled it off his chest at least, his focus on Ryoga. He doubled over, gasping for breath, his fists clenched in the sheets as he sobbed softly.

"Yuma, I'm so sorry."

"Shark?" He reached out cautiously but Ryoga slapped him away. "What's wrong? What's going on?!"

"You need to run, Yuma," Ryoga said, lifting his head. "You have no idea what the Astrals want from you."

Yuma reached for him again, this time refusing to be pushed off and instead wrapping Ryoga in his arms whether he liked hugs or not. The pendant pressed between them and Yuma's eyes scrunched up as the pendant burnt into his chest and Ryoga gripped his arms, letting out a hoarse, pained cry. Yuma held him tightly, burying his head in the crook of his neck and refusing to release him. He didn't know what was wrong with him. Tears dripped down Ryoga's cheeks into Yuma's shoulder and Yuma just held on. He just had to hold on no matter what.

"You have to run, Yuma."

"Thomas- Thomas said in my position, he'd take the people he loved and he'd run," Yuma whispered. "You think I should too?" Ryoga nodded weakly. "Come with me."

"What?" he sobbed. "Yuma-"

"Take the people I love and run," he replied, squeezing Ryoga's arms. "Come with me."

"You can't-"

"You're the best friend I've ever had. Of course I love you. Come with me."

"Yuma… No… it's not safe…"

"I want to stay with you. There's obviously something wrong. You're in pain. The Astrals hurt your family and I don't want the Barians using that to get you on their side. I'll look after you from now on. Come away with me. If you think it's right for me to run, lets run."

There was silence and Yuma just held Ryoga's shaking body in his arms, struggling desperately to understand what had happened to him. But that didn't matter. He meant it. Thomas and Ryoga had both told him to run away. And if those chosen really were never seen again, perhaps he should just run away. And if anyone went with him, it should have been Ryoga.

"Don't let go."

"I won't," Yuma promised. "I won't. I've got you. I won't let go."

"I don't want to feel nothing again," Ryoga sobbed.

"Feel nothing?"

He sighed and shook his head. It didn't matter. He pulled Ryoga back down to the bed, letting him lie on his torso and throwing the covers over him. Whatever was going on, it didn't matter. He could fix it later. He just needed to calm Ryoga for now. And to his surprise, Ryoga reached up and wrapped his hand around Yuma's pendant. He was obviously in pain. Yuma could still feel the heat radiating off it but Ryoga smiled bitterly and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Yuma," he whispered. "I wasn't strong enough. I gave in. I'm sorry."

"Hey, shh," Yuma insisted. "It's still early. Just get some rest, ok? Just sleep. We can talk later. Just sleep."

Ryoga let out a heavy sigh and Yuma reached up, closing his fingers gently around Ryoga's His mind was racing last night but Ryoga's presence now made everything still and peaceful. He and Ryoga could run. He couldn't do his kingdom any good if he disappeared, could he? He and Ryoga could fight the Barians their way and maybe get answers about the others who'd been chosen. But none of it mattered right now. Not while Ryoga was lying there in bed with him. Nothing mattered when Ryoga was lying with him.

* * *

><p>Haruto felt the Barian's presence in the palace. He knew he was there. Lord Nasch had made it into their headquarters. He also felt another dark presence. It was disturbing his sleep.<p>

"…and sleep and dream 'til the stars go out…"

"Ena?"

The soft singing paused and Haruto opened his eyes to find the pale blue woman sitting at his bedside. Her long, flowing hair was pulling over one shoulder and she'd braided it absently as she sung. Haruto smiled weakly. She was an Astral being. She was from the Astral world itself. She wasn't human. And yet she'd appeared to him again and again, looking after him through his sickness when Kaito couldn't reach him.

He missed Kaito desperately. He missed all his big brothers. Thomas and Michael and Kaito. He knew they were busy. He preferred them taking time to work and fight and then seeing him for days at a time. He liked longer periods with them rather than brief visits in passing. He liked spending lots of time with them at once. He could wait a little while for it.

"I had a dream, Ena," Haruto murmured.

"Oh?" Ena murmured. "Tell me more then, my dear. What did you see this time?"

"I saw Chris." Ena tilted her head and Haruto sighed. He struggled to sit up and flopped back in the pillows Ena adjusted for him. "Why did you guys do that to him?"

Ena sighed and Haruto just knew he was about to be lectured on why he wouldn't understand. Everyone always said he was too young to understand. There was silence for a few long moments before Haruto folded his arms, pouting and shifting impatiently.

"Haruto, there are things in life that seem unfair at times," Ena said softly. "Christopher came to us willingly. He was chosen to take on the power of the Astrals. Just as you will one day."

"You're plans for me are very different," Haruto said. He turned and narrowed his eyes slightly. "Like your plans for Prince Yuma."

"Eliphas has his own plans," she replied. "He is the driving force behind this war. He leads us against the Barian world."

"He leads _us_." He smiled bitterly and Ena sighed. "He leads the _humans_. The Astals and Barians, you don't fight your own battles. You absorb our powers and ask us to sacrifice for you. And for what?"

"To save you from the Barian world."

"You're as bad as each other." He scowled and played with the sheets. "I know what you want from me and from Yuma."

"For the good for the kingdom- of the world, Haruto."

Haruto smiled. "If Nasch doesn't tell Yuma what you intend to do with us, I might."

"As I said, Eliphas leads the war. I am sorry that it will happen this way, and that you know it is coming but that is the way it has to be for the good of the many."

Haruto smiled and shifted in his pillows. Perhaps she would send Eliphas to deal with Nasch. What happened to Nasch was little of Haruto's concern. If the leader of the Barians was foolish enough to hide in the Astral's own headquarters, why should Haruto protect him? After all he'd done to Kaito and Thomas he deserved no mercy from him. He would never forgive Nasch for how he'd hurt his big brothers. But perhaps Yuma would be better off with Nasch. At least he would be saved his fate. He snuggled into his pillows, pulling close the plushie dragon Chris had given him before he was chosen to serve as an Astral Lord.

"Yuma won't be yours," he said softly. "I've seen it."

"Oh?" Ena chuckled. "You believe Yuma can outsmart Eliphas?"

Haruto smiled softly. "No. But he is the Father of War and Instinct. You are the Mother of Peace and Emotion. Where is Curiosity and Intelligence?"

"You're not making such sense, little one."

Haruto just closed his eyes and returned to dozing. He had seen it in his dreams; raging fires, sparkling light, a dragon and a lion, rivers of blood and Yuma fighting for the humans with an Astral at his side. He knew his dreams were why the Astrals wanted him. He knew his dreams were important. He wanted them to stop as much as he wanted to stop being sick. He wanted to be free of this so they could be a family again.

Still his dreams gave him this advantage. They let him have some degree of control over what the Astrals did with him. If they wanted his visions, they would cooperate with him. It was that simple. And if nothing else, he knew Yuma wouldn't give into what the Astrals wanted. Yuma would find another way to save the kingdom.

Or he would doom them all.

* * *

><p>Sun began to seep through the windows and Yuma knew he couldn't spend the entire day in bed with Ryoga but he was so comfortable there. He'd grown taller than Ryoga. Wider too. Ryoga was still lanky and slender but built for fighting. He smiled lazily, playing with Ryoga's hair as he friend slept. There was still moisture on his cheek and he still grasped Yuma's pendant, letting it burn into his hand but he slept peacefully nonetheless. Something was terribly wrong with Ryoga and Yuma needed to know what.<p>

"Shark," Yuma whispered. "Shark, you need to wake up soon. If we want to get away from here together, we need to get out of here soon."

"Yuma," he groaned, nuzzling into his shoulder. Yuma smiled. "I can't go with you. I wish I could but it's too dangerous."

"Too dangerous for the great Shark?"

"Too dangerous for you." Yuma frowned and Ryoga's eyes opened a little. He leant up and kissed Yuma's cheek softly. "I'm sorry, Yuma. You can't trust me. I'll hurt you."

"No."

"Yuma, listen to me." He sighed, playing with the pendant. "You're more important than you can imagine. They're going to use me to get to you and I'm sorry."

"Who will? Shark? Who's going to use you?"

Ryoga just laughed bitterly and sat up, still holding the pendant tightly. "Neither world is good, Yuma. The Astrals have some dark secrets and the Barians have their reasons. Don't fight for either world, Yuma. Don't make the mistake I did."

"If you made a mistake-"

"I can't, Yuma. I know what you're going to say and I can't undo it, I can't make it right and come away with you." Yuma frowned and tried to find words to argue but Ryoga just smiled. "Don't fight for other world, Yuma. Fight for you kingdom. Don't take off your pendant and don't trust anyone. Especially me."

"I don't understand. Why can't I trust you?"

He laughed and tapped the pendant. "Because this is the only thing that lets me feel like myself. When I let go… when I let go I'll be back to the monster they've made me. I made a mistake and gave in and let them make me this and now I can't break free."

"Then- then I'll save you! I'll give you-"

"No. No, don't ever take off that pendant. Promise, Yuma. _Promise_ no matter what happens to me, no matter what I say or do, you won't take that off for _anything_."

"Ryoga…"

He sighed and took Ryoga's hand clasped around the pendant, bringing it gently to his lips. "I don't understand, but I trust you, Shark. And I'll find a way to save you from whatever's happened to you. But I promise. I'll hang onto it. I promise."

Ryoga nodded and tried to draw his hand away from the pendant but Yuma held him tightly. He just wanted a little more with Ryoga. Whatever was about to happen when he let go, he didn't want it. He wanted Ryoga, _his_ Ryoga, for just a little longer. But finally, he had to let go and Ryoga's hand slipped away, releasing the pendant and sitting back on the bed.

Yuma wasn't sure what he expected.

Ryoga just blinked down at him and smiled. There was no change. Nothing. He just looked the same. Yuma sat up slowly and Ryoga caught his hand gently, a soft chuckle escaping him. There was silence and Yuma squeezed his hand, not sure what was going to happen.

"That was strange, hmm?" Ryoga murmured. "I expected more pain."

"Nothing?" Yuma replied.

"Nothing." He squeezed Yuma's hands and tilted his head. "But you're right. We should run away together."

"But you just said-"

"That pendant is from the Astral world," Ryoga replied. "It was talking through me. It wants to be with you and wants me out of your life since I don't like the Astrals so much."

"It does?"

Ryoga nodded and Yuma frowned. Ryoga was now taking him up on his offer to run away together. He chewed his lip, mulling it over. He needed time to think. Which version was the truth? That the key revealed the real Ryoga or that the key spoke through him for its own intentions? Did he trust that Ryoga or this one? Run away with him or face his fate alone and afraid?

The answer seemed obvious. Run away with Ryoga, be happy with him away from the Astrals and Barians. Abandon everyone he loved and all his responsibilities and run away with his best friend. That was the answer he wanted to give. That was the solution he wanted. But he knew he couldn't. He knew, deep down, that it wasn't the answer he needed.

"I need to wait a little longer," Yuma whispered.

"Why?" Ryoga snapped.

"Because I want to check on my friends and my family. And I want to know what's waiting for me."

"We should go _now_."

"No," Yuma said, shaking his head quickly. "No. Just… come back tonight, ok? Come back tonight and meet me and I'll have an answer for you, ok?"

"You're sure?"

"Yes. _Tonight_."

Ryoga nodded, slipping off the bed and pulling on his blue robes. Yuma went to follow but Ryoga pushed him back to the bed. "I have to go but I will be back tonight and we'll go. It'll be ok, Yuma. We'll get out of here and I'll look after you."

Yuma nodded and Ryoga kissed his cheek gently once more before slipping on his hood and hurrying out. He watched after him, his chest aching. Ryoga was something else. His fingers brushed his pendant slightly and the key warmed.

_"Yuma… soon, Yuma…soon…"_

"Soon?" Yuma whispered. "Soon what? Who are you? What do you want from me?"

_"I want to be freed."_

"Freed? From where? Answer me?"

The key cooled and Yuma sighed. Whatever was calling to him was gone. And Yuma was alone once more. He flopped back on the bed, his fingers running over the warmth of the sheets where Ryoga had been tucked up. The company had been nice. He'd missed Ryoga so much over the years.

He should have been used to being alone. After all, he'd been alone before. Why was this different? Shouldn't the years he spent alone with only his grandma have made him used to this? He still didn't know what had happened to his family. Perhaps he'd find out what his fate was soon.

As if on cue, the doors were thrown open and Astral Sorcerers hurried in, bowing hastily and Yuma sat up. One stepped forwards and bowed deeply.

"Your highness," he said. "The Lords request your presence."

Yuma nodded and got up slowly, dressing in the formal clothes provided and a set of flowing golden robes of the royal family. He followed the Astrals through the city and back up to the palace, into one of the highest towers. It grew cold the higher they went and Yuma could see his breath by the time they reached the doors. They opened up for him and the Sorcerers remained behind.

The doors slammed behind him and Yuma was stunned. There were bodies in crystal formations, all seemingly at peace as they were encased by the crystal. Perhaps they weren't even encased. Perhaps they had becomes crystals. It was hard to tell. There was a horseshoe shaped table in the centre with seven thrones. There was a separate eighth throne a little above them.

He stepped around slowly, gazing around at the seven Astral Lords. In the central throne, obviously the equivalent of Lord Nasch, was a tall, elegant man with silvery blue hair cascading around him. To his left, a man around his age, at least as tall with more grey silver hair falling over his face and just as long. And to his right, a slightly older brown haired man with glasses. They must have been the three most powerful Lords. But their faces were covered in a thin layer of what appeared to be glittering frost. And they were sleeping peacefully.

He didn't know what to do. These were the Lords- there were actual Astral Lords to match the Barian Lords- but they all seemed to be sleeping.

"Hello?" he called softly. "Is anyone here? Hello? Can you guys hear me?"

There was silence. Yuma sighed. He didn't know what else to do. He seemed to be locked in and with the Lords sleeping he had no idea what to do. What good could the Lords do if they were sleeping? No wonder the Astrals seemed to be losing to the Barians if their leaders were in this state.

"King Yuma Tsukumo of Utopia." He spun on his heel, breath catching as he stared up a large, imposing blue skinned man. His golden hair was pulled back at his cold golden eyes met Yuma's gaze. "It is good to finally meet you. My name is Eliphas of the Astral world."

"You're an Astral being?" Yuma breathed.

"Yes."

"Why are the Lords like this? What happened to them?"

"They are as they should be," Eliphas replied. "It's the best way to access their consciousness without putting a strain on them. The Barians Lords struggle to control their feelings and deal with what they are. They burn out quickly. This way, they last."

"This is why they're never seen again," Yuma cried. "This is what happens to the Lords? You just lock them up here away from the people who love them!"

"It's what best for the kingdom!" he snapped. "For your entire world!"

Yuma was flung across the room by an unseen force and a yelp escaped him as he was thrown into the empty throne on the other side of the room. He groaned and his head rolled forwards, his body going cold as Eliphas approached.

"You, King of Utopia, betray your people by corrupting yourself with the chaos. With that _beast_."

"Wha…" He groaned and struggled to move but his body wasn't responding. "King? Chaos? What?"

Eliphas frowned, cupping his chin and forcing his head up. "For the good of your kingdom, your majesty, I will purge you of your tainted heart before your ascension. It will be painless. Just relax and allow me to lead your people to victory in this war."

The rising chill moved over Yuma's body, over his face and he let out a slow breath, his eyes falling shut as he plunged into a cold dark sleep, completely numb and lost to the world. Purge his heart? Eliphas would purge his heart?

"Yuma?" A hand of made of light reached through him in the darkness. "Yuma?"

* * *

><p>Takashi didn't know what was happening in the outside world. He didn't know how long he'd been in the Barian's cells. He didn't know what had happened to Michael. It all worried him. He'd been locked up in the dungeons of Baria since his capture. He'd been chucked some stale bread and water and there was little other interaction. And there was no help coming.<p>

That thought made him feel worse than anything else. He didn't know what had happened to Michael and they were alone in the mess. He'd been left to rot and hadn't been interrogated but that might just mean they were focused on Michael.

When the Barians had found them, Takashi had made a snap decision and left Michael lying in the car, covered by the blankets, and surrendered to the Barians. He knew it was against every protocol but he had to protect Michael. He'd surrendered and told them Michael had died from his injuries. They'd dragged him through a portal and thrown him in the cell he'd been in ever since. He didn't know if they'd believed him and left Michael or if he had been captured and was somewhere else in the palace.

A portal opened and Takashi lifted his head slightly. He was lying on the uncomfortable bunk, unable to sleep. Lord Nasch stumbled through the portal, grasping his chest as he fell to his knees, struggling to breathe. Takashi sat up, resting on his elbows and watching curiously as Nasch struggled up to his feet, falling against the opposite wall.

"Problem?" Takashi said, tilting his head. Nasch glared over at him and Takashi's eyes widened. "Ryoga? You're… Nasch…?" He hurried up to the bars and reached out to him. "Ryoga."

"I'm not Ryoga," he panted. "My name is Nasch. I'm _Nasch_."

"You sound like you're trying to convince yourself of that. What's going on, Ryoga?"

"Nasch!" Durbe came hurrying down with Lord Mizael right on his heels. They helped Nasch up and he groaned, gripping his chest again. "That place isn't good for you. You should stop going there for so long."

"Once more," Nasch replied. "Tonight I'll have him tonight. We're going to meet tonight and he'll give me his final answer."

"You need rest," Durbe said firmly. "You need Merag to help take this pain away and help squash these silly childish guilty feelings and we'll get you rested and have more power ready to return there."

"I need something stronger than Merag. His pendant. It's Astral. It makes me feel. It makes me weak, breaks all my barriers, turns me into that brat all over again. I was so pathetic back then."

"Ok, ok. I'll see what I can get for you," he replied, nodding slightly.

"Wait," Takashi called. "Wait, what about Michael?"

Nasch took a breath and straightened up, turning to him and striding over to the bars. Takashi took a step back. He'd been at school with Nasch when he was still Ryoga. He was intimidating and delinquent but Nasch was heartless. Everyone said that. Nasch was cold and heartless. He felt noting and had no mercy or compassion. What Takashi had just seen made him doubt that was entirely true. He felt something, and whatever stopped him feeling could be broken. At least if he got out of this he'd have new information on Nasch and perhaps a weakness. But you wouldn't know looking at him in that moment.

"You said he was dead so we disposed of the body," Nasch said, his voice calm and level once more. Takashi's legs collapsed beneath him. He hit the ground hard, his world spinning. Nasch gave a soft, humourless chuckle. "Anyone would think that was a problem. You didn't lie, did you?"

"I… Michael…"

The doors shut and the dungeons were silence apart from Takashi's echoing pants, almost breaking into sobs. They'd killed him. They'd killed Michael because he said he'd died. He was just trying to protect him! They weren't supposed to get so close to their partners but he couldn't help it. He cared about Michael. How could he not care? How could Nasch and the Barians had been so cruel? He'd lost Michael. He'd tried so hard to save him and in the end just made it worse.

He fumbled with the gemmed bracelet on his wrist. A present from Michael. He forced his gaze to focus, brushing away his tears and sniffling slightly. Michael had told him if he ever died the gem would crack and break, that way Takashi could keep an eye on him. He didn't know if it was true of not but he hung onto that hope. It might have just been a joke but it was hope. It was his only hope. Nasch was lying and Michael was alive. His tears splashed onto the gem and he curled up against the bars. He had to be alive. He had to be.


	6. Sacrifice

"Yuma?"

The light hovered in front of him and Yuma reached for the ghostly hand. His pendant glowed softly, the green gem turning blue. All he could make out in the light was a hand, and as his fingers brushed the ghostly fingers, the light faded into just a glow in front of him. He could no longer make out anything. They hovered in the darkness and Yuma's mind was blank. He knew he was struggling to remember something but he had no idea what. Something important. He had to be somewhere. He had to remember someone.

"Yuma?"

"Yes," Yuma whispered. "Who are you? Are you the one who's been calling to me?"

"Calling to you?" the light replied. The voice was different but Yuma couldn't be sure it wasn't him calling. "Perhaps. I think we're supposed to be together."

"Who are you?"

"I am… Astral…" There was a moment of silence. "Yes… Astral, my name is Astral… I am… the Son… Curiosity and Intelligence…"

"I don't understand."

"Neither do I, if I'm honest. But I am sure I am supposed to meet you."

"Are you to do with what Eliphas is doing to me?" Yuma cried, suddenly remembering why he was here.

The light darkened for a moment before brightening again. "You have been corrupted by chaos and darkness. You are dirtied. You cannot ascend with such corruption. He will purge you of this darkness and make sure you are a pure."

"What corruption? What darkness? How will he purge me? And what ascension?"

"You will… forget. You will forget the darkness that corrupted your heart," Astral replied.

The light moved closer as Yuma gasped as it surrounded him. His body grew colder, like those ghostly fingers were moving inside him, creeping into every part of him, gripping his heart and invading his mind.

"Who is Ryoga?"

"Ryoga…?"

The name was familiar. It warmed his heart against the cold. A smile spread across his lips and yet he couldn't quite find the meaning behind it. He couldn't put a name to the face. That was the corruption? Whoever Ryoga was? He couldn't have simply forgotten someone who made him feel like this. It must have been Eliphas making him forget. Whoever Ryoga was, whatever he meant to him, Yuma couldn't figure it out. He couldn't find the face behind the name. He couldn't remember where he knew Ryoga from. Why did he make his heart race? Something was slipping from his grasp.

"Yuma?" Astral said, the voice echoing around him. "Who is he?"

_He_? Yuma frowned. Who? Who was _he_? He was forgetting something, wasn't he? He groaned, his head pounding, and curled up as he floated in the light. What was he forgetting? Why was he forgetting?

"You want to run away?"

Run away? Yes. _Yes_, that was right. He was going to run away with… with someone. He was running away from whatever was making him forget. That had to be it. Someone special to him. Someone he could trust. They were going away. To escape his fate.

His fate…

His fate was with the Astrals. Why would he ever fight that? Why was he running away from that?

"He's gone," Astral said softly.

"Who's gone?" Yuma replied, twisting in mid-air.

"I suppose that means you are as pure as you need to be now. You'll ascend soon then. I doubt Eliphas will release you from this sleep much before then after this near miss."

"I don't understand."

"Tell me about yourself, your majesty, I'm curious."

"Well, it's '_your highness_'. I'm not King, I'm Prince."

The light pulsed and Yuma sighed, leaning back and giving in to the strangely relaxing sensation of floating in the light. What was with everyone insisting on calling him King? His father was King. What had happened to his father to make everyone think he was the King?

"I'm curious all the same, your highness."

* * *

><p>"Master Kaito!"<p>

Kaito winced as Orbital came over the coms. "Yes, Orbital, what is it?"

"Master Kaito, there has been an unidentified vehicle following you since this morning," Orbital replied.

Kaito scowled, setting the coms so Thomas could hear too. Although he instantly regretted it as music pounded through the coms. He scowled and elbowed Thomas in the ribs. Thomas' taste in music was terrible, he didn't want to hear it blasting in his ears. It stopped and Thomas leant his chin on Kaito's shoulder.

"What's up?" Thomas said softly.

"Orbital says we're being followed," Kaito replied. "Go on, Orbital."

"I have been tracking the car," Orbital replied. "It's been following your movements exactly."

"Thanks, Orbital," Thomas called.

"We'll deal with it," Kaito said. "Check in if there are any changes."

"Yes, Master Kaito."

"So?" Thomas said.

Kaito pulled over and stopped under a few tears just off the road. They were getting close to the capital anyway. It would soon be time to take a break and rest for the night. No one wanted to go through the capital at night. Kaito swung off the bike, leaning against the side while Thomas remained seated, watching the road behind them. It took only a few minutes but soon the car they'd been watching for came along the road. Thomas reached for his sword but Kaito held out a hand to stop him.

"What?"

"Just wait," Kaito said softly.

Thomas scowled and drummed his fingers against the hilt of his sword, watching the car cautiously as it pulled over just ahead of them. Kaito pushed off the bike and stood straight, hand on the hilt of his own sword as Thomas slid off the bike, hanging back slightly. The car door opened and there was a warm, familiar laugh as Gauche turned to them.

"You two are just raring for a brawl, aren't you?"

"The hell do you two think you're doing?" Thomas snapped, throwing a ball of fire carelessly in their direction. Gauche's face scrunched up in disapproval as Droite shut the car door behind her. Kaito didn't care. Thomas' aim was fine, he wasn't looking to injure anyone. It was harmless. "You think sneaking up on us is a good idea? We could have killed you guys."

"The fact that you only just noticed us, pipsqueak-"

"What are you doing here?" Kaito said, putting a stop to that before Gauche and Thomas riled each other up and there really was a brawl. "Shouldn't you head back and make sure Yuma's alright?"

"Thomas escorted him to headquarters," Droite replied, coming over. Kaito frowned and folded his arms. "Those were our orders. With nothing to say otherwise, we're off duty."

"And you're going after those Lords, right?" Gauche said, clenching a fist. "There was something off about them, you noticed it too, right? They weren't fighting all out. There are only two reasons why people like them wouldn't fight all out, and neither are good."

"Not to mention, Thomas said Michael had been captured," she continued. "We knew you and Thomas would go off after him. Not even the two of you can go into the heart of Barian territory alone. We're coming with you."

"We won't look after you," Thomas said, hands going to his hips. "You fall behind and you're on your own."

"You think we'll fall behind?" Gauche snapped.

"You can look after yourself," Kaito said. "But at the same time, you aren't on the same level as us. You aren't as powerful-"

"No one is as powerful as you two when you're together," Droite said.

"_Hey_!" Gauche snapped.

Thomas clicked his tongue in annoyance and Kaito leant back against their bike, drumming his fingers against the hilt as his sword. It was an annoying habit and he wished he could stop. He couldn't even remember which one had picked it up from the other. They'd picked up a lot of habits from each other, so many they couldn't remember which belonged to Kaito or Thomas first.

He and Thomas _were_ powerful. They were, potentially the most powerful Sorcerers under the Astrals' command, at least that were fighting as warriors. They weren't supposed to be together. Their powers weren't supposed to work together. The pair of them were impossible and yet… and yet they were so powerful the rules of common sense twisted for them.

"If you fall behind, we won't come back for you," Kaito said.

Gauche glared at them and Thomas tilted his head away. Gauche and Droite at least had strength. They could at least play the part of back up well enough not to hinder them. They would always prefer to have Michael and Takashi with them but Gauche and Droite would do.

They were right, of course. Going into Barian territory alone was risky. It was stupid and reckless- something of Thomas that had rubbed off on him, no doubt- but Michael and probably Takashi were in danger. What else could they do but go after them?

"You're not going through the capital, are you?" Droite said before the pair could start to bicker.

"We will," he replied, tilting his head.

"Through the capital at night?" Gauche snapped.

Thomas snorted. "We're not stupid."

Kaito nodded. No matter how strong they were, the capital would beat them. The old capital had been torn apart by the war and was no completely abandoned apart from a few black market dealers. And even they didn't stay at night. The Barians hadn't even tried to rebuild the capital, they'd simply declared Heartland City the new capital of Utopia. No one went to the capital anymore. Kaito wouldn't have suggested going through but they needed to reach Michael and Takashi as quickly as possible. This was the quickest route.

"Wanna come sit and rest then?" Gauche said.

Thomas nodded and Kaito hit the bike's security systems, locking it off for the night. "Orbital."

"Yes, Master Kaito."

"It was Gauche and Droite. We'll check in tomorrow morning if we don't need you before then."

"Yes, Master Kaito."

He shut off the coms and followed Thomas into Gauche and Droite's car to be handed blankets and drinks. He was grateful. He and Thomas didn't carry many supplies. They needed speed and manoeuvrability and for that they had to keep the weight down. They sat in the car on the side of the road, having a meal of rations and drinking bland water. It wasn't exactly luxury but sometimes it was the best they could hope for. Kaito sipped his water quietly, watching as Thomas' took a mouthful from his own bottle of water. He had to go with Thomas. He could leave him alone to rescue Michael. The Arclight brothers were are much his family as Haruto. He wouldn't leave them behind.

"So, what do you think would be waiting for us?" Gauche said as they chatted.

"It doesn't matter," Kaito replied. "We're not going there after sunset."

"Yeah," he said, shaking his head. "But what do you think _would_ be waiting? _If_ we did?"

"I dunno," Thomas muttered. "What would drive a man to despair? That's what they say, right? Your own personal hell to drive you to despair, spiralling down into madness and death trapped in the city? My bets would be on love. What else breaks a person so completely?"

"How morbid," Kaito said, leaning back against the car door. "Why are we talking about this?"

"What would it be for you then, Thomas?" Gauche said. "What'd destroy you? What darkness is in your heart?"

"Losing Michael."

"Too obvious." He smirked and shook his head. "Chris."

Thomas stiffened and Kaito sat up. "Gacuhe-"

"Chris made his decision," Thomas hissed. "He obviously didn't care about us so what the hell do I care where he is and what happened to him?" Kaito lowered his gaze, watching his water. "I'm over Chris."

"You sound it," he laughed.

"Enough Gauche," Droite said just as Kaito opened his mouth to silence him. "This is ridiculous. It's just going to end up in trouble."

"What about your partner?" Gauche said. Thomas turned away, glaring out the window. "What was his name? The one who-"

"_Enough_," Droite and Kaito snapped.

Gauche fell silent and Kaito reached out slowly, his fingers brushed Thomas' arm only to be slapped away. He wouldn't let Gauche drag up Thomas' previous partner again. They both had previous partners. They both had history but neither wanted to drag it up again. Kaito had Chris, Thomas and Michael's older brothers, and Thomas had his previous partner. Both were long gone and they couldn't talk about either of them.

Chris' fate still weighed heavy on Kaito's shoulders. He'd never told Thomas what he'd done. He'd never found the words to tell Thomas what he'd said, why he'd done it. No one knew and it had to stay that way. There were times he wanted to tell Thomas the truth. He desperately wanted to clear his conscience and tell Thomas what he'd done but then he just imagined how Thomas would look at him afterwards. It would ruin everything. He'd lost too much in his life. He couldn't let go of Thomas too.

"Thomas-"

"I'm fine," Thomas replied, sipping his water.

He closed his eyes and Kaito sighed. Thomas' own partner had died on a mission a few weeks before Kaito was asked to work with him. He didn't have many details. The files was classified, and when he had got into the systems he'd found there was very little in the mission report. Thomas rarely spoke about it but Kaito knew he had been very close to his previous partner. There was sometimes a pang of jealousy when Kaito thought about the two of them; how Thomas' smile used to light up when they were together, how his eyes glittered and how he laughed so warmly. Even when they were at war, he remembered seeing Thomas and his junior partner and thinking how happy and carefree Thomas looked with him.

Kaito didn't even know the boy's name.

If he was honest, he didn't want to know the boy's name. It was a tragedy, he didn't deny that. He'd died at only seventeen, fighting a war for otherworldly beings. Thomas had been nearly nineteen at the time. They had been a team for years. Thomas had trained him. They were as close as partners could be.

"And what about you?" Gauche said, turning away. Kaito stiffened slightly. "You want to talk down to us, tell us how we're not as strong as you two? You act like you're so perfect, but we all know you have your own dark secrets, don't you, Kaito?"

"Gauche, will you stop being so childish," Droite snapped.

"He can't help it," Thomas murmured. "His mind is that of a five year old, after all."

Kaito turned back to gazing out the window. There was a he storm rolling in. Thunder rumbled in the distance. He almost smiled. Thomas would end up sleeping in his arms tonight then. Not that Kaito minded at all. He liked having Thomas close.

Gauche at least dropped the subject of what could be waiting to torment them in the capital and rambled on about other things, easing the tension. Kaito didn't dislike Gauche and Droite. They were useful but he could rather work alone with Thomas when he could. Gauche and Thomas were too similar and riled each other up. He'd rather just get the job done. It was easier to keep Thomas focused on the job at hand without him and Gauche bickering.

As it grew late, Thomas joined Kaito moving their bike to be sheltered a little more. Rain began to fall and they pulled a waterproof cover over it, fastening it against the wind and hurrying back to the shelter of the car. Well, that was at least one good thing about Gauche and Droite's presence. He wouldn't have wanted to face this storm without any shelter.

And just as Kaito predicted, as the storm rolled in and they began to drift off to sleep, Thomas scooted over and Kaito wrapped his arms gently around him, holding him close and taking warmth from their blankets. Thomas' hair tickled his nose as his young partner tucked his head under his chin. He didn't care though. He just smoothed Thomas' hair and closed his eyes, murmuring soft reassurances that the thunder was outside. They nothing could touch him while Kaito was there. Kaito would always protect him.

And Thomas, of course, trusted him wholly and was soon sleeping peacefully. With Thomas asleep, Kaito could rest too, knowing at least one of his dear little brothers was safe and resting. He relaxed peacefully, listening to the rain pounding against the rood of the car. The steady rhythm was strangely peacefully.

Storms didn't bother Haruto. If anything he enjoyed them. He liked to watch the storms and the lightning and thunder. He said it echoed through the kingdom, reminding everyone that there were other things in the world, things beyond the Astral and Barian worlds. It united them all. Michael just didn't care about them. They didn't bother him in the slightest. Chris had once mentioned that Thomas' fear was to do with their mother but that was all he'd ever heard on the matter.

"Kaito," Droite said softly. His eyes opened and his gaze flickered over to see her watching with a soft, concerned frown. "What does Thomas really mean to you?"

"He's my partner," Kaito replied softly. "What kind of question is that?"

"A simple one," she replied. "Yuma saw it. We've all seen it. You two are close. Too close. You know the Astrals have rules against-"

"Like they give a damn what we do really," he snapped. "We're nothing more than tools to them."

"It was just a question, Kaito."

"An unnecessary one. I care about Thomas. He's my partner and I promised I would look after him as my little brother. I'm not breaking any rules so try to ignore the stupid, childish rumours."

Droite scowled but turned away, leaving Kaito to rest with Thomas once more. He loved him as his brother and partner. They were family and he would protect Thomas and comfort him. There was nothing more he could do really. He loved the Arclight brothers as much as he loved Haruto and he wished people would stop spreading malicious rumours.

He almost smiled bitterly. It was just people spreading rumours and stories and nothing more.

* * *

><p>"And you're sure this will protect me against the effects of Yuma's Astral pendant?" Nasch said, slipping the pendant around his neck.<p>

Durbe nodded, playing absently with the crest of the Barians Lords. Even with the storm moving across the Utopia, Nasch needed to go to Yuma and make sure the Prince was in their grasp. If the Astrals' got Yuma on their side, they would be destroyed. Even if they failed to fulfil their mission from Don Thousand, they could at least keep Yuma from the Astrals.

"It will protect you," Durbe replied. "It will keep Don Thousand's power flowing through you and will repel whatever it is that keeps infecting you." He smiled and brushed his thumb over Nasch's cheek. "Be careful, my friend."

Nasch nodded and caught his hand. "Durbe?"

"Yes?"

"What if Don Thousand's power does more than just keep me thinking clearly?" Nasch said. Durbe scowled. "I open myself up to his power through Merag, willing to take it because I have to remain calm and think clearly for the good of my people. But what if it does more than keep unwanted emotions in check?"

"What else could he do to you?" Durbe said with a scowl.

"I don't know," he replied. "But if I am opening myself up to his power, isn't it possible he's using it to control me?"

Durbe nodded. "It is possible. I won't deny that."

"Thank you for being honest with me," Nasch said turning away and opening a portal. "I will bring Yuma home then. What are you going to do while you're waiting?"

"I've had the little Astral warrior moved to interrogation. I intend to see what I can get out of him before I had him over to Vector and his team. Perhaps we could get a new recruit."

Nasch nodded, slipping through the portal and leaving Durbe alone in the hall way. He turned slowly and pulled on his robes as he swept up towards the interrogation chambers. He pulled up his hood and entered slowly.

The young, blue haired Astral warrior was sitting in a small, uncomfortable chair made of crystal, his wrists held to the arms of the chair by crystal cuffs. Sitting on the table on one side of the room was his gemmed bracelet and the large blue handgun they'd take from him. Both were beautiful trinkets. The gun itself was some of the Astrals' finest work. _Debugger_ was engraved along it and Durbe assumed he'd named it.

"What's your name?" Durbe said softly, looking over the gun.

The boy didn't answer and Durbe turned. His head was hanging low and his eyes were dull and lifeless. Durbe sighed. Telling him Michael was dead was cruel, even for Nasch. He strode out and opened the box of possessions they'd taken off of Michael. He fished out the pink gemmed bracelet, set in a gold and white band. He returned to the child and knelt in front of him, letting him see the bracelet. His green eyes filled with pain and his fingers moved against the arm of the chair.

"You cared about him," Durbe said. The boy nodded. "Here." He gently put the bracelet into the child's hand. He held it tightly, running his fingers over the pink gem. "What's your name?"

"Takashi."

"Good," he murmured. "That's good, Takashi."

"Is… is Michael really gone?" Takashi whispered hoarsely.

"How about we make a deal?" Durbe said. "What if I answer your questions if you'll answer mine?"

Takashi nodded slowly and Durbe offered a smile, getting up from the ground and waving his hand. The palace responded and a chair grew out of the crystals for him to sit in. He preferred when the prisoners were cooperative. It was such a pain to interrogate them and eventually hand them over to Vector. Having someone willing to talk and deal was refreshing.

"I'm Durbe, by the way."

"I know who you are," Takashi replied. "Everyone knows your colours."

Durbe smiled and lowered his hood. Takashi's eyes widened and recognition flash across his features. It was the same wherever he went. Especially with Sorcerers. They always recognised him. He was one of the most recognisable Sorcerers in Utopia, much to his displeasure.

"You- you're _that_ Durbe?"

"You expected another one?" Durbe murmured.

"But you shouldn't be one of them," Takashi said, shaking his head. "How can you be one of them? That shouldn't be possible."

"You severely underestimate the Don Thousand's power," he said.

"Whatever darkness took you must have been earthshattering."

"Enough about me," Durbe said firmly. "Do you know the Astrals' plans for the Prince?"

Takashi shook his head. "We got him out the country, that's all I know."

"We?"

"Me and Michael," he replied. "Thomas and Kaito joined us and we went passed Sargasso and down passed Heartland and they left us there. We went on to the Abyss Docklands, got him on a boat and sent him to meet Gauche and Droite. The six of us were the only ones who knew, our orders came straight from the bosses. I've not seen him since. Is Michael really gone? Please. What's happened to him?"

"He's alive," Durbe said softly. "Don't be afraid, he's alive. We're looking after him."

Takashi let out a slow breath and closed his eyes. "Thank goodness."

"Did you even know the Prince was back in Utopia?" Takashi shook his head quickly. "No… I suppose you were attempting to assassinate Byron."

"Not just Byron," Takashi replied dryly.

Durbe smirked and nodded. Of course. He cared very little for Mr Heartland, Byron or Faker. They had wealth and power and were powerful Sorcerers. Both Byron and Faker both had a line of powerful sons. They had all been incredible, all the boys, but they seemed plagued by bad luck. Both families' fates were entwined, and both seemed cursed by their power.

Christopher had not been seen in years, since the Astrals' chose him to become one of their Sorcerers, not just a human fighting under their name. Haruto was possibly one of the most powerful Sorcerers in Utopia, perhaps the world and was haunted by visions and dreams of horrors and deaths, driven to sickness by the stress and trauma.

But even with all their power, the two families had nothing but each other.

If he was honest, Durbe could lose both fathers. Their sons held far more interest to him. And Mr Heartland made his stomach churn. If he didn't have control of Heartland City, Durbe would have got rid of him a long time ago. But for now at least, he was useful.

"Byron took quite a serious injury from the fight himself," Durbe said. "Your gun, I believe."

"Michael was wielding it. I don't know how he's so strong. Can I see him?"

"When we're done here," he replied. "And if you were to join our cause-"

"Why would I ever do that?" Takashi hissed.

"You and Michael will find that we're far kinder than you're told. We all have our reasons for joining the Barian's cause. Do you know that the Astrals' plan to do with the Prince?"

"I already told you no."

"We believe he is to be a Lord." Takashi scowled. Everyone knew Lords were never seen again. They were powerful and dangerous Sorcerers but never seen. "You know what that means."

"I don't want Yuma to face that."

Durbe nodded. "You should consider joining our cause. Come."

He opened up the crystal cuffs holding Takashi and pulled his hood back up, guiding the young Astral warrior through the palace to the guest quarters. Byron wanted Michael returned to him. He wanted his son sent to Heartland City and their family home there but the Lords had other plans for Michael. There was a reason Merag had left slip to Thomas that they'd captured his younger brother.

He opened up the door to Michael's room and found the youngster exactly where he'd left him; lying on the bed, eyes closed and apparently resting, his bare torso wrapped in bandages and gauze to deal with his injury and looking far stronger than when they'd found him.

"Michael!" Takashi pushed passed him, hurrying onto the bed and sitting with him. "Michael?"

"He's alive," Durbe said, turning away. "He's recovering well. He will recover fully."

Takashi didn't seem to be listening anymore and was focused entirely on Michael. So Durbe left the pair of them together. It was rather obvious that Takashi cared for Michael. He shut the door behind him, the crystals sealing to lock the pair in. He had more important things to think about. He had to prepare of Nasch bringing Yuma to them.

* * *

><p>Yuma's quarters were empty. Nasch glanced around the deserted rooms for anywhere he could hide before hurrying back out into the Astral palace. The pendant given to him by Don Thousand certainly made him feel better being here. There was no guilt, no pain, no longing to be close to Yuma. Now he was finally calm and relaxed and had a completely clear mind. He could carry out his job without his emotions getting the better of him as they had before.<p>

"Hey," he said, grabbing a passing Astral. "Where's the Prince?"

The Sorcerer laughed. "Don't you know? He's been called up to the Lords."

"No one ever tells anyone anything around here," Nasch grumbled, remembering how things had been when he was an Astral warrior. "Would it kill them to tell my bosses that so they don't send me wandering around for nothing?"

"Ah, you know what the bosses are like," he said with a shrug. "You don't know what's going on unless it involves you."

Nasch nodded and gave a lazy wave as he swept away through the palace, up to a freezing tower. The Astral Lords. He could feel their presence but he had never met them. He knew who a few of them were but they hadn't been seen since they were chosen. He stepped cautiously into the tower and was hit by the freezing cold like a physical wall. His breath turned to steam and he pulled his robes closer around him as he shivered. It was much like their own audience hall with Don Thousand.

The frost crackled and crunched under his feet as he approached the eight thrones. The seven Astral Lords sat in their thrones and Nasch was slightly confused by the lack of response to his intrusion. If anyone- part of their forces or not- came into Don Thousand's throne room without a specific invitation they would be killed on sight. So for a Barian Lord to stroll into their audience hall and get no reaction was ridiculous.

He stepped around slowly and found a few recognisable figures instantly. Sat in the centre- in the equivalent of his position, leader of the Astral Lords- was Christopher Arclight himself.

"Chris?" he said quietly. He stepped forward, leaning over the table and brushing his thumb over Chris' cheek. He was freezing to touch. He didn't even respond. Nasch couldn't even see him breathing. There was no steaming breath from any of them. They were dead? "Chris? Can you hear me? Wake up."

If he could wake Chris, if he could take him to Baria with him, not only would they have the leader of the Astral Lords, he would have more leverage over Thomas and Kaito. But Chris didn't show any signs of life.

"What happened to you guys?" he murmured, turning slowly.

He knew most of them. What were the Astrals' doing to their Lords?

He turned slowly, searching for any sign of Yuma only to come face to face with a huge Astral being. He jumped back, sliding on the ice and grabbing the table to keep his balance. The Astral's golden armour glinted in the blue light and Nasch clenched his fists against the table, prepared to fight if he needed to.

"You're too late, Nasch," he said. "The King is already prepared."

"Prepared?" Nasch said, straightening up. "For what?"

"To wipe your disgusting kind off the face of the earth," he replied.

"I won't let that happen."

He threw out his hands, water erupting forward ready to try his luck against this new Astral being. But the man smiled coldly and his water turned to ice. Nasch stepped back but it was too late. The ice had caught his hands and was moving up his legs from the floor. He stared up at the Astral being as he strode forward, gripping Nasch's chin and yanking his head up, pulling off his hood and glaring down into his eyes.

"So the rumours are true," he said. "You and you foul sister do share one power. The most powerful Aqua Sorcerer we've ever seen can't control ice." He pushed Nasch's head aside and turned away. "My name is Eliphas. It will be the last you ever hear, beast. I will deal with Yuma and then with his power combined with ours, I will put you out of your misery."

The ice continued to spread over his body and Nasch struggled to get his powers to respond well enough to break the freezing hold but the more he tried to use them the more the ice spread. And Eliphas' words spun in his mind. He wasn't just going to make Yuma a Lord. He wasn't going to be frozen and sleeping like these other Lords.

"You're going to sacrifice him to the Astral world?!"

"You are quicker than most your kind, Nasch," Eliphas said, heading towards a door in the back of the hall. "Yes, he will ascend and become one with the Astral world just as the others here did. And yes, that will involve his death in this world but his soul and his power will live on in the Astral world, as part of our collective consciousness. And you, Lord Nasch, will die. Take comfort that the rest of your kind will join you shortly after."

The ice grew and sealed over him as the door to the back room closed. Nasch went numb, his mind going dark. He wished he'd worked harder to find a way to control ice but with Merag at his side, he'd never needed to. She had ice and he had water and together they'd never had problems.

_"Nasch…" _Don Thousand's voice called out to him and Nasch focused on his voice. _"I know you can hear me, Nasch… I am with you always… You are the leader of my Lords… You wear their crest as your own… I chose you for a reason… Do not fail me…"_

Warmth flooded him and Nasch knew he could continue his mission somehow. Some Astral being who thought he was better than them wasn't going to stop him. They all thought they were so superior to the Barians, even to humans, because they were considered pure and orderly and light while the Barians were dirty, dark and chaotic. They corrupted humans while the Astrals doing exactly the same was considered it to be saving them.

Nasch wouldn't let Eliphas sacrifice Yuma to the Barian world. He was going to complete his mission and bring Yuma home to the Baria and nothing was going to stop him.


	7. Cold Silver

The world was cold and spinning as Yuma awoke. He couldn't move. Those cold tendrils were still inside him, numbing him and holding him in this strange half-conscious state.

He was being carried. He couldn't move his head enough to see who by but he was still in the icy tower the Lords had been sleeping in. Eliphas. It must have been Eliphas. What did he want from him? He'd thought he was going to become a Lord like the others in the tower but this felt wrong. His mind flickered to the crystal forms in the tower. Was that what was going to happen to him?

He was laid on a cold flat surface and finally he could see Eliphas above him. He was helpless. He couldn't move at all. He was helpless to resist whatever Eliphas planned to do with him. He didn't know why but he wasn't afraid.

This was his fate. It had been his fate from the start so why had he ever thought of fighting it. That warm light had made everything better. Giving himself to the Astrals would save everyone he loved. It would save his kingdom. There was no fighting it.

"You're awake then, your majesty," Eliphas said. Yuma tried to reply, tried to correct him, but nothing came out. Eliphas smiled coldly and shook his head. "Don't try to resist. I've purged your heart of the Barian corruption. Soon your kingdom will be safe and your sister will take the throne."

Akari? That was right. Akari had been taken prisoner by the Barians before the war. But why would she take the throne? Why did everyone keep telling him he was King? What had happened to his family?

"Your kingdom will be safe," Eliphas told him. "You just have to relax. Soon you'll be safe in the Astral world and we will be able to save your kingdom."

The Astral world. He was going to become an Astral being? He supposed that was a good thing. It was his destiny wasn't it? He'd been destined for this from the start. It was an honour, wasn't it? To be considered pure enough and powerful enough to enter the Astral world and fight the Barians from another world.

"Just relax," Eliphas said.

He didn't have a lot of choice but he wasn't afraid. Why should he be afraid?

There was noise outside and Eliphas scowled, glancing back at the door. Yuma was sure he saw ice forming over the door out the corner of his eye. The door shuddered and there was pounding on the other side.

"Yuma!" The voice was familiar but he couldn't place it. "Yuma! Yuma, wake up! He's going to sacrifice you, Yuma, you have to fight him!"

Sacrifice him? Did that mean he was going to take his life? He was going to die? But it was for his people. For the sake of his kingdom. And why should he trust the voice of someone he didn't know? How could he expect Yuma to just believe him? The Astrals were the good guys in this war. Whatever they did, it was for the best, wasn't it?

Eliphas raised his hand, surrounded by radiant gold light and Yuma's heart raced as his hand came flying own towards him. He didn't want to die but he couldn't move. He couldn't find the will to fight. He could do nothing but lie back against the cold table and watch his fate coming towards him.

He _was_ going to die.

The ice over the door shattered with a smash, shards flying across the room, dancing in the light and glittering in the air. Eliphas froze, turning to the door and Yuma let out a relieved breath. This might have been for the best but it didn't stop him being terrified. He didn't want to die. There had to be another option. Was this why he'd wanted to run? Had he known and forgotten? But why would he forget?

"Perhaps I underestimated you, Lord Nasch," Eliphas said, turning slowly.

Lord Nasch? _Barian_ Lord Nasch?! Why was he here? What did he want from him? Did he just want to stop Eliphas or was there more to it? Yuma couldn't even turn to see what was going on, all he could hear was the footsteps approaching. There was the roar of water and more shattering of ice.

Suddenly a pale face appeared in his field of vision, half covered by bandages. Lord Nasch? That was Lord Nasch? His face was completely blank. Yuma stared up at him. He looked so familiar. There was something that made Yuma's heart race. Although maybe that was just because he was face to face with the leader of the Barians.

"Yuma?"

He felt like he should know him. He was forgetting something. There was a sharp pain through his head as he struggled to remember why Nasch was familiar. He groaned but almost no sound came out. Nasch frowned.

"You have to break free, Yuma," Nasch said, cupping his cheek. Yuma would have flinched away if he had any control of his body. "Yuma, he's going to sacrifice you, do you understand that? You're Pyro, Yuma, break free from his ice and save yourself."

"Who…? Barian…?" His mind was all jumbled. The chill around his mind left him completely scrambled. It took much just to speak. "Can't…"

Nasch scowled and Yuma's eyes slipped shut. He couldn't trust him. He couldn't trust him. He couldn't fight it and he couldn't trust Nasch. He was falling apart. Even if he did trust Nasch, he couldn't do as he asked.

"Damn it, Yuma, you are not screwing up everything I've worked for," Nasch said, shaking his head. "What's wrong with you?"

What was wrong with _him_?! Eliphas had used some sort of magic to keep him completely immobile, was about to use him as some sort of human sacrifice and the person trying to help him was the leader of the enemies. How could he trust him? How could he turn his back on the good guys and follow the leader of the bad guys? But it wasn't so simple, was it? Everything he'd heard from the soldiers told him there were no good guys or bad guys. They were all as bad as each other, fighting this war and using humans as weapons and tools. They meant nothing to the Astrals or Barians. They were all creatures of another world using the humans.

Nasch sighed and Eliphas' footsteps moved towards him. He growled and leant over, lowering his voice to a soft whisper against Yuma's ear. Just a few simple words that sent Yuma's world spinning. How could Nasch know that? How could he have heard that anywhere else? What had he forgotten? Had he forgotten _Nasch_?!

His pendant blazed and golden light filled the room as Nasch flashed a smirk. "Atta boy."

Nasch vanished from his sight again and Yuma could only hope he was ok as his pendant hovered in mid-air just above his chest, the blinding golden light filling the room. He knew Nasch was the strongest Barian Lord, he was the leader after all, but he was facing Eliphas, an Astral being. Could he really survive that?

But he was helping him. He'd helped Yuma find the will to fight. He was protecting him from Eliphas sacrificing him. He didn't know why but that meant something.

A figure appeared in the light and Yuma reached out. A face formed, smiling softly down at him, their fingers brushing. The light faded and he was gazing up at a blue skinned figure. Completely naked. Yuma's cheeks flushed and he sat up, staring up at him.

"Astral?"

"Hello, Yuma," Astral said, his voice soft and warm. A gentle smile played across his lips and he leant down, hovering face to face with Yuma. "It seems I've finally found a way through into your world."

"You- you have-"

"You seem surprised," he continued "Did you not know your pendant is a conduit to the Astal world?"

"Conduit?" he repeated. He frowned and shook his head. "I have no idea what that means, let alone that it was one."

"How strange," he said. He sat in mid-air, hovering above Yuma and crossing one leg over the other, tapping his finger against his chin. "Who gave it to you?"

"My father."

"I wonder why he'd give it to someone with no idea of its value."

"_You_!" Eliphas snapped. Astral and Yuma turned, gazing up at him. Nasch was slumped on the other side of the room, struggling to stay awake and get back to his feet. "What on earth are you doing here with him?!"

"Is there a problem with me being with Prince Yuma?" Astral said, tilting his head.

"He is to join the Astral world-"

"I have answers I need first."

"This is war! Do not interfere!"

Astral opened his mouth to reply but a wall of water slammed into him, throwing him across the room. Yuma stared over at Nasch, who fell back against the wall panting his heavily and grasping the pendant around his neck tightly.

"I need more strength," he panted. "I'm not strong enough."

_"You have all the power you need, Nasch. You're giving in to self-doubt. I underestimated how powerful the effect was on you. I will fix it and you will realise how strong you are." _

Yuma's heart stopped for a second. His hand went to his pendant. It was burning hot. It was the same voice. It was the voice he kept hearing. It was talking to Nasch. His breath caught and he staggered off what he now realised was an altar, hurrying over to Nasch and gripping his shoulders.

"Who is that?" Astral said as Yuma's opened his mouth.

Yuma tilted his head. "You heard it too?"

"Yes. Who is he?" he said.

"Nasch, who's that voice?"

"Voice?" Nasch replied. Yuma nodded quickly, squeezing his shoulders. He had to know. He had to know who was calling to him. "It's… it's Don Thousand." He shook himself off and grabbed Yuma's hand, pulling him up and towards the door "We can talk once we're away from here. Quickly. Before he recovers."

Yuma nodded and gripped Nasch's hand tighter, running along behind him. He didn't trust Nasch really. He was sure he couldn't trust him, he was a Barian and would use him as much as the Astrals, but he needed to get away from here for the sake of his life. They hurried passed the seven Lords and Yuma stared back at them helplessly. Whoever they were, they didn't deserve this.

His heels dug in and Nasch jerked at his arm, trying to get him to follow. He was sure one of the Lords looked familiar. He was certain.

"Kotori?"

Nasch tugged at his arm again and Astral floated after them as they ran. Somehow Nasch seemed to know his way through the palace and Yuma found himself admiring Nasch in a way. He knew his enemy and was willing to keep fighting on, even when it seemed he was so completely outmatched. After all, how could even Nasch hope to beat an Astral being? But he had stunned him if nothing else and they'd escaped, hurrying down the icy steps and through the halls of the palace.

They broke out into the city beneath the palace and Yuma didn't know why they were going deeper into Astral territory rather than trying to escape but he didn't question it. Nasch seemed to know what he was doing. At least, Yuma hoped he did.

"In here," Nasch said.

He pulled Yuma down a hall in the living quarters and Yuma followed without question as Nasch put in a code at the door. It pulled open and he pulled Yuma inside and Astral followed on.

"Lucky they haven't changed that then," Nasch muttered, putting his hands in his pockets. "I guess they're still struggling with numbers."

Yuma glanced around. How did Nasch know where to go? How did he know the code to these quarters? It was shared quarters. Off the main living area were two more doors with codes and a shared bathroom. And it was all covered in a layer of dust.

Alarms went off and Yuma lifted his head. Nasch scowled, opening up one of the two side rooms and beckoning Yuma inside. He ran after him, hurrying in and finding a bedroom. It was plain with a few picture frames smashed in a pile in the corner. The bedspread was still unmade and messy and there were clothes strewn over the floor. It was abandoned.

"What happened here?" Yuma whispered.

"Someone left in a hurry," Astral replied.

"He was called out on a mission in the middle of the night," Nasch said quietly. He sat on the bed, playing with a shark tooth shaped pendant hanging off one of the bedposts. He spoke so calmly and coldly. Was it true Nasch really felt nothing? "He was captured by the Barians."

"You lot really are merciless, aren't you?" he sighed.

"I don't understand," Astral said.

Yuma glanced up at him. "Astrals who are captured are either corrupted and drawn into the darkness, made Barians Sorcerers. Or they're killed."

"How cruel." Yuma nodded and Astral tilted his head, hovering around an exploring the room, ignoring the sirens going off, no doubt warning about the Barian invader. "In our haste to escape, you seem to have forgotten all the questions you had to ask, Yuma."

"Questions?" Yuma said. "Oh, yeah, right. Why did you save me?"

"First, who are you talking to?" Nasch snapped.

"You can't see him?"

Nasch shook his head then frowned and slowly unwound the bandage over his face, revealing one red eye, with a tear like blue marking beneath it. Yuma stepped back slightly. There is was. Proof he really was a Barian Sorcerer. That was something Thomas was missing. He had one blue eye but no markings. Nasch tilted his head slightly and his eyes narrowed slightly as he gazed at Astral. Obviously his Barian infected eye let him see Astral.

"An Astral being," Nasch hissed.

"His name is Astral," Yuma replied.

"I doubt it," he said, shaking his head. "It's possible screwing with your memories has done something to his as well. Or he's lying to you." He shrugged and laid back on the bed. "What does it matter why I saved you anyway? All you see is a Barian."

"That's not true!"

He crawled up onto the bed, leaning over Nasch and gazing down at his face. His eyes were so cold and dead but his face looked young and soft, like he'd suffered. He'd felt once. He knew. His heart ached at the thought of Nasch feeling nothing. There was something so wrong with the idea of what Nasch had become.

_Become_?

That implied Nasch had once been something else. Nasch _had_ been something else. He knew he had. There was another sharp pain in his head and he groaned, fists clenching his hair. Yuma knew something about Nasch. There was something else, more than just the cold Barian Lord. He'd saved him after all. He'd saved him from being sacrificed. Even if it was just to stop the Astrals getting power, he had saved him. And what he'd said to him to shake him from Eliphas' spell; no one could have known that unless they were there, could they? There were only a handful of them. Him, Kotori, Tetsuo and… He couldn't remember. There were two other faces he couldn't remember.

He frowned and glanced down at Nasch, leaning over him, his dark hair falling around them. He was so familiar. Something in his chest warmed at Nasch's presence. Like his instincts remembered something he didn't.

"Do I… know you?"

"Would it matter if you did?" Nasch replied. He shifted, putting his weight on his elbows and lifting his head so they were gazing into each other's' eyes, face to face and Yuma was struck by how intense Nasch's eyes were despite being cold and unfeeling. He couldn't look away. "I'm owned by Don Thousand. Any man you once knew is long gone."

"Then we do know each other?"

"No. Why did you ask about Don Thousand's voice? How did you hear it?"

"I think- I think I've been hearing it for a while," Yuma replied. "Since I've come home I've been hearing this voice. I think it's him. My key heats up and burns and the gem turns red every time. Like when you touched it."

"It's Astral made, so no doubt it's supposed to repel Barian forces," Nasch said with a shrug. "If he's trying to contact you, the key would resist and react badly." He turned away and slipped off the bed, holding up a hand to silence Yuma as he opened his mouth. "Someone's coming."

He caught Yuma's hand and pulled him towards the wardrobe, shoving him inside with a hand over his mouth to silence any protests. Yuma struggled to push him off and get some space but Nasch pinned him to the wall with ease, his body pressed against Yuma's uncomfortably. It was a tight fit. Two young teens might have been able to get in and been cosy but he was seventeen and had grown and Nasch was hardly small. They were almost fully grown young men, hiding in cramped wardrobes wasn't comfortable or fun anymore.

Nasch's hot breath fell against his neck, ruffling his hair and Yuma bit his lip, gripping Nasch's arms and closing his eyes tightly. Now wasn't the time to notice Nasch was handsome. He squirmed uncomfortably and Nasch growled.

"Unless you want us both to die, I suggest you get your desires under control, Yuma," he hissed.

"I can't help it," Yuma breathed. "This is kinda awkward, you know?"

He moved slightly, trying to get more comfortable and only making it worse, their bodies rubbing together awkwardly. Nasch's hand was over his mouth again instantly, muffling his weak moan. There was movement outside and Yuma's fists clenched against Nasch's arm, his heart pounding. Today was not his day.

"I was sure he'd come hide here," hissed a voice. "That bastard betrays us then comes back and kidnaps the Prince? They weren't happy just with the Princess?"

Yuma glanced at Nasch. Betrayed them? Nasch had betrayed the Astrals? No wonder he seemed to know his way around the palace; he'd once been one of them. Then was it possible Nasch lead them here because it was _his_ room? This was where he'd been when he fought for the Astrals? What had happened to Nasch to make him turn on the Astrals? What could have caused him to turn to the darkness?

They remained in silence until they heard the doors shut once more but Nasch didn't move. Yuma tried to ask why but Nasch gripped his jaw a little tighter, moving so his lips brushed Yuma's ear as he lowered his voice to a whisper.

"They'll have left someone behind to guard the room."

"So what do we do?" Astral said quietly.

"He said something, didn't he?" Yuma nodded and Nasch removed his hand slowly. "Quietly."

"He wants to know what we're going to do," Yuma whispered.

"You're going to stay here," he said softly.

"Can't you use a portal?"

"Not while you're wearing that key."

Yuma reached up to his pendant and hesitated. Someone… someone had made him promise not to take it off, no matter what. He couldn't remember who, it was like a long lost memory from his childhood. He gazed up at Nasch and shook his head. He couldn't take it off. A promise was a promise even if he couldn't remember it clearly.

"Then stay put and let me deal with this."

Nasch slipped out the wardrobe and Yuma let out a sigh at finally having space. Astral appeared in front of him, floating upside down. He looked over Yuma slowly and Yuma glared back. He didn't need Astral looking at him like he was examining him. Especially while he was in such a state.

It didn't take long before the door opened again and Nasch was standing there, holding out a hand to him. Yuma took his hand cautiously and Nasch helped him from the wardrobe. The room was quiet and Yuma felt his stomach churn and blood drain from his face as he stepped over the body of a young Astral warrior. His head went light and the world spun and Nasch caught him in his arms as he fell. Astral hovered over them and Nasch sighed, carrying him to the door and letting him get his balance once more while he checked the hall. Once content they were clear to run, Nasch lead him along to the halls again.

"We need to get going," Nasch said quietly. "Out of the area and somewhere safe."

"You're not going with you to Baria," Yuma whispered. "Thanks for saving me and everything, but I can't go to Baria with you."

"No, I know," he replied. "But I can get you away from here and somewhere safe. Somewhere wait it out and make your own decisions once your head is clear."

Yuma nodded and Nasch grabbed his hand, pulling him through the city with ease, up through a passage Yuma had never seen before and out into a forest behind the Astral palace. He wished some of the group he knew were there. They could have helped him. Instead he was relying on a Barian Lord. They hurried through the darkness of the forest, rain stinging their skin, mud making the ground slick and slippery under their feet. No doubt the other Astrals would come after them pretty quickly. Just the thought pushed Yuma to keep up with Nasch. He didn't want to die. He was sure. Even if it was for his kingdom, he didn't want to die.

Nasch led him through the forest like he'd done it a hundred times, knowing the intricate path through the trees even in the darkness and sheets of rain. And Yuma followed on behind. At least he wasn't as out of breath as he had been before his year away. He'd trained hard and learnt how to fight. His stamina had improved a lot.

He didn't know how long they'd been running before they came to an old, abandoned farm. Nasch led him on to the farmhouse and pulled out a key, opening it up and taking him into darkness. Yuma hesitated on the porch, holding his pendant tightly.

"Yuma, something feels wrong here," Astral said quietly. Yuma nodded. He felt it too. "We should leave."

"But Nasch says it's a safe place for us," he replied.

"Nasch is also a Barian Lord. Why do you trust him?"

"I… I don't know," Yuma said, shaking his head. "But I do. Something feels right about him."

He stepped in slowly, shutting the door and trying to ignore the way the hairs pricked on the back of his neck. It felt wrong. Very wrong. He wrapped his arms around himself, pushing on to find Nasch. Astral was right; they should leave but by now the Astral forces would be swarming the area. Maybe that was why they were here. Perhaps the dark energy here would keep them safe. At least from what was outside in the storm.

"This place is actually kinda familiar," Yuma breathed.

"Why?" Astral said. "Where do you know it from?"

"I'm not sure," he replied, glancing around. "Nasch? Nasch, what is this place?"

"Does the name Vergil Silver mean anything to you?" Nasch called from up ahead.

There was a thud against one of the walls and a photo tumbled from the wall. Of course he knew the name. Everyone knew the name. He glanced over and found the photo was of a family. Mother, Father and three children. The shattered glass hid the face of the eldest son, wrapped in his mother's arms. Yuma felt sick. This was Vergil Silver's farm. No wonder it felt so wrong.

"Yuma?" Astral said quietly. "What does that mean? Who was this man?"

Yuma hesitated, heading through to the sitting room where Nasch was seated in an armchair, flicking through a book. He didn't know how to explain to Astral what had happened. Or how Nasch knew this place.

"It was years ago now," Yuma said quietly. "Back when the Astral and Barians weren't at war. They were just sections of the same force. Do you know about that?"

"Yes," Astral replied. "The three sectors of the military; the Royal Military, who served as protectors of the rich and noble; the Astral Military, who kept order and served as police; and the Barian Military, who protected the country against outside forces. The names were merely names and being chosen by the powers was just a silly dream. There was little belief in the gods."

"Yeah," he said with a sigh. He moved over to sit on the dusty old couch. "Vergil Silver served with the Astrals. He was a good family man by all accounts."

"Accounts given by the Astral media specialists," Nasch muttered. "Vergil believed in the Astral world. And the Barian world on the opposite side." A small smile spread across his lips. "He was convinced he would be taken to the Astral world one day, no matter what it took."

"I don't remember hearing that."

"Why would you? We were only children as it was and it was hardly mentioned. As I said, it was spun by the Astrals to protect one of their own."

"He and his family were murdered by one of the sons," Yuma said quietly. Astral frowned and glanced around. "They found him sitting here, waiting. He was taken and put on trial and…"

"He stood his ground," Nasch said. "And rightly so."

"Do you really feel nothing?!" he cried, glaring over furiously. "Are you really that heartless?!"

Nasch tilted his head, playing with the pendant around his neck. "Don Thousand's power removes useless emotions. I feel nothing that isn't helpful. Emotions like love, attraction, desire, lust… they're weaknesses. They're distractions. Friendship, guilt, sorrow, grief, I feel none of them."

"How sad."

"Sad? It makes me strong." Yuma shook his head and Nasch slammed the book, standing and sweeping over. Nasch glared down at him and Yuma gripped his pendant. "How on earth is it sad?"

"Because you don't get to really live," Yuma whispered. "Don't you understand that's what makes us human? What makes life real? Feeling it makes it real, Nasch! If you don't feel it, then this might as well just be a dream!"

He stared up at Nasch, who gazed back for a moment before turning away and slumping in the chair once more, picking up his book and flicking through once more. He really felt nothing? Yuma's heart ached at the thought. How could someone be so cold? How could Don Thousand force him to be so cold?

Astral was watching curiously and Yuma moved over to Nasch's side. Nasch glanced at him and Yuma knelt in front of him, cautiously caught one of his hands and squeezing gently. Nasch jerked his hand away but Yuma insisted.

"What happened to you?" he whispered. "Why did Don Thousand pick you?"

"Because I'm the most powerful Aqua Sorcerer they've seen for generations."

"So… what happened?"

"The Astrals killed my sister."

"But- but you were one of them, weren't you?"

"And I defended her. They knew she was going to die and they sent her out there anyway. I went after her."

Yuma was stunned by how calm Nasch was. He was talking about his own sister's death and there wasn't a hint of emotion. How could he not care? What had Don Thousand done to him? He squeezed Nasch's hand and Nasch scowled. He needed to help him somehow. No one deserved to live like this.

"Stop that," Nasch muttered. "I don't want your pity. It made me stronger. I tried to protect her but that Astrals didn't care. The Astrals took her from me. The Barians saved me."

"I'm so sorry, Shark."

Nasch lifted his head slightly and Astral floated over, frowning slightly. "Why did you just call him that?"

"I- I don't know why I-"

"Just shut up before you say something stupid," Nasch muttered, turning back to his book.

"Fine, I guess." Yuma sighed and nodded. "But, just so you know, if you want to talk or whatever, I think we could be friends."

"I don't feel friendship."

"You're really difficult, you know that?"

Nasch didn't answer and Yuma sighed, slumping on the couch, watching Nasch curiously. Astral was looking curious but stuck close, apparently not wanting to go too far from Yuma's side. He understood. If this really was the Silver farm then he didn't want to leave Nasch's side. He could almost feel someone watching them. Not that Nasch seemed bothered. He didn't seem to care about the deathly atmosphere. Not that he seemed to care about much.

The sooner they could get out of there, the better. The massacre at the Silver farm had struck Utopia hard. It was one of the most shocking scandals in living memory; the death of a good man and his family and a son who refused to be called by his name, who refused to speak of the gods and who refused to bow to his own King.

Yuma remembered Vergil Silver Jr standing before his father, Yuma and Akari watching with their mother. The young boy had lifted his head, eyes calm and steady and demanded that Vergil Silver Jr wasn't his name and that he would not be called by it a second longer. Yuma had been stunned by the reaction and the cold indifference of a boy murderer, not all that much older than himself, even if the gap had seemed huge at the time. Vergil Silver Jr was a cold hearted monster. The entire place felt wrong. It was infected by the evil that had been born here.

"Nasch?" he whispered. Nasch lifted his head. "Why do you have a key to this place?"

"Because I know what really happened here."

* * *

><p>"Durbe!" Durbe sighed and turned, Mizael hanging back slightly and watching Byron storming over. "Where is my son?!"<p>

"Could you please try to be a little more respect, Dr Arclight?" Durbe said, adjusting his glasses. "I'm a Lord and your son will be returned to you when I'm good and ready."

"He's my son."

"He's our bait," Mizael replied.

"Bait?" he hissed. "You're using my son as _bait_?"

"Why else would we be keeping him here?" Durbe said, turning away. "Isn't it obvious? With Michael alive and locked up here in the palace, Thomas will come charging in after him and of course Kaito will follow him. Wouldn't you rather wait a little longer and have two sons than return with only one and lose him soon after? And with Kaito in our grasp, getting Haruto will be no issue."

Byron frowned and Durbe smiled, beckoning Byron to follow. He led him along the halls and to the suite he'd left the pair of Astral warriors in. They opened the door and Durbe gestured to the pair. Takashi was lying on the bed with Michael resting on his chest, both sleeping peacefully. Byron scowled and Mizael gave a small smile. Durbe was on Mizael's side with this. It was sweet. And in Takashi and Michael's position, Durbe would far rather cuddle up with a friend than family. Durbe knew Mizael would too. Family offered no comfort for either of them anymore.

"What is that boy doing in here?" Byron hissed.

"He and Michael are close," Durbe replied. "They care about each other very much."

"If you'd take the advice of _children_ like us," Mizael said coldly. "Trying to break them up will only drive Michael further from you." Byron scowled. "Teenagers refuse to listen to their parents. Even when pulled into our power."

"Perhaps it would be more productive to encourage their closeness," he continued. "After all, love has been the downfall of many a proud Astral warrior."

Byron frowned and looked over the pair as Michael stirred, pain flashing across his features and Takashi humming softly, hushing him and playing with his hair. Fury crossed Byron's face and Durbe shut the crystal door once more. Byron could become possessive and obsessed with his perfect little family. He wanted his sons and nothing more. Any threat to his perfect family was his enemy. Durbe doubted Byron would ever see Takashi as anything more than an obstacle to being close with his son.

That was why he served them, Durbe knew that. He believed once the Barians had full power, he could easily reclaim his family. Durbe found it silly, but it was up to him. He struggled to get the door open but Durbe knew Byron couldn't.

He and Mizael walked away and returned to one of the drawing rooms. They sat by the fire and Mizael let Durbe lean on his shoulder. He was worried about Nasch, if he was honest. Being with Yuma and in the Astral headquarters could be straining. He believed Don Thousand's power would protect him but he didn't know how well he could handle Yuma. He'd heard the Prince was rather enchanting. Perhaps enough to make Nasch question Don Thousand more than he already was.

Durbe wasn't afraid that Nasch would leave them. He had been responsible for Nasch's transformation after all. He had picked out Nasch and allowed the darkness to enter him. He had recognised Nasch's power and, when their last leader was killed, he had brought him in front of Don Thousand. Nasch wouldn't betray them.

He _couldn't_ betray them. Durbe and Don Thousand had been too smart. They weren't going to allow a power like Nasch's to turn against them.

"Has Nasch not brought our Prince back yet?" Merag called, pausing in the doorway.

Durbe smiled. "I don't expect him back until morning. I wouldn't worry."

Merag sighed and flicked his hair out absently. He doubted even Merag knew what she was. The key to controlling Nasch. The shackle that bound Nasch to Don Thousand. Ryoga was right, those moments when he broke through, she wasn't Rio. But she was close enough to keep Nasch from straying and betraying their cause.


	8. Dark Skies

Thomas hadn't been on a solo mission since he was young and in training. The bosses had decided he was too brash and impulsive to work without a partner to rein him in. But Thomas knew what he had to do.

The storm was still raging outside but Thomas forced himself not to flinch at the thunder. He gazed up at Kaito silently in the darkness, trying to steady his nerves. He reached up slowly, taking the crescent moon pendant from around Kaito's neck, slipping it around his own neck and fastening it. Chris had given it to Kaito for a birthday present. He slipped it under his collar and finally pulled out of Kaito's arms.

Kaito stirred and shifted slightly, pulling him closer and Thomas smiled absently. Kaito liked holding him as much as Thomas liked sleeping there, no matter how much they denied it. Still, there were things to be done. Things he couldn't get Kaito involved in.

The Astrals still had Haruto. They were looking after him and had a cure for him. They would help Haruto once the Barians were defeated and they had their strength returned. He couldn't ask Kaito to risk that. He had to put Haruto first as much as Thomas had to put Michael first. They could call themselves family, they could see themselves as brothers, but they _weren't_, not really. They were just close. And while Thomas loved Kaito and trusted him completely as his partner, he had to go after Michael and Kaito had to protect Haruto.

They had no choice. This was where their partnership ended. Even if he survived and saved Michael and Takashi, they would be considered tainted and he would be severely punished for disobeying orders. He and Kaito wouldn't be allowed back together again. The entire point of Thomas' partners was to rein him in and control him. He was supposed to be forced to behave and follow orders. His partners were supposed to discipline him and control him, make sure he was the Astrals' perfect little puppet. If Kaito couldn't do it, he wouldn't be allowed to work with him anymore. If Kaito went with him, he'd be torn away from Haruto.

He couldn't do that to Kaito.

This time Thomas drew from Kaito's arms with more care. Kaito stirred and groaned and Thomas pushed the blankets up around him to calm him. Thomas sighed, watching Kaito in the darkness. He looked so pained. He couldn't help wondering what he was dreaming about. He'd seen Kaito dreaming before. He always seemed to be in pain. He reached out slowly, brushing Kaito's hair from his face, leaning in and kissing the corner of his mouth.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I hope you understand in the end but I don't need to know what fate has in store for me. I just know I deserve it. And if I don't make it back, I'm going to need you to protect Michael for me."

"That's sweet." Thomas flinched at Droite's calm voice and glanced over to see her watching from the corner of her eye. "He won't be happy when he wakes up to find you gone."

"He doesn't need to be happy, he just needs to keep Haruto and Michael safe."

Droite closed her eyes and Thomas slipped out the car into the raging storm, rather surprised when Droite joined him at the bike. She helped him with the protective sheet, even going so far as to help him push it far enough up the road that he could start the engine without waking Kaito.

"I don't know why you're doing this," Thomas said over the rain. "But thank you."

"I'm doing it because Kaito means a lot to me to," Droite replied. Thomas paused from pulling on his riding suit and gazed up at her. "This will hurt him but I understand why you're doing it. You could never ask him to choose between you and Michael and being with Haruto. So this way, you've made the choice for him."

Thomas nodded slightly. "Please, make sure he accepts it. Make sure he goes home to Haruto."

"I will."

"If I do turn Barian, make sure he's not the one who puts an end to me." Droite nodded and Thomas smiled bitterly, swinging onto the bike and pulling on his helmet. "And if I do fail, try to help Michael for me?"

Another nod and Thomas leant forward, taking the handles and turning away. He trusted Droite to do as he asked. He pulled off, tearing down the road and giving Droite a small wave.

He was afraid. He was _terrified_. He'd not been alone for so long. Maybe he didn't even know how to be alone but it was for Michael. He had to find Michael no matter what it took. Even if he had to leave Kaito behind. There was nothing else he could do but leave everything behind and focus solely on Michael.

* * *

><p>"Takashi?"<p>

Takashi jerked up and Michael cried out weakly, falling back on the bed. Takashi bit his lip and leant over, gently hushing him and apologising over and over. He pressed a hand gently to Michael's side to ease the pain. It was the first time he'd been able to see Michael conscious since they'd escaped Heartland City. Not that it was much of an escape.

"I'm sorry, Michael," he whispered.

"Why?" Michael hissed, pushing his hands away.

"I got us captured," he replied. He laid his hand cautiously over Michael's and Michael smiled bitterly. "And now we're the Barian's prisoners and they think Yuma's going to be sacrificed and they're trying to stop it but-"

Michael pressed a finger to his lips and Takashi blinked down at him as Michael offered a weak smile. "To summarise, we're screwed."

"Pretty much," Takashi sighed.

Michael smiled sadly and closed his eyes once more. Takashi sat on the bed in silence, watching as Michael rested and recovered from his injury. Thomas would kill him if he knew he'd let Michael get hurt. But then, Michael didn't want Thomas to know. Takashi was sure he didn't want Thomas to know how badly he'd failed at protecting Michael.

The idea was almost laughable. Takashi protect Michael? As if he could ever do that. Michael was from a line of powerful Sorcerers. He was a highly impressive Terra Sorcerer. He was out of Takashi's league. Being partnered with him was like a guppy being partnered with a shark. By comparison, Takashi was common and weak. He was Aether, the only type of Sorcerer more common and generally weak than Aquas.

Weak and common. That was Takashi. How could he compare to such incredible earthshattering powers as Michael's?

"Do you know why I joined the Astrals, Michael?" he murmured.

"Because you wanted to be a hero?" Michael laughed bitterly. "Isn't that why everyone joins to start with? To be a hero and do what's right and join the good guys?"

"I wish it was such a noble sentiment," Takashi said. "To summarise… I had a crush on Thomas."

Michael opened one eye, a small smile crossing his face. "Isn't that the second most common reason? Because of Thomas?"

"I'm being serious!"

"So am I." He struggled to sit up and Takshi shuffled over to help him, adjusting the pillows carefully to make him comfortable. "Please, Takashi, I'm used to it by now. You think I could have gone this long being blind to how people react to Thomas? He's gorgeous and knows how to put on a charm and I've had to accept that people, strangers and friends, will find him attractive."

Takashi smiled sadly. His crush on Thomas had faded quickly. He saw Thomas' flaws and brutality and realised Thomas wasn't all he seemed at first glance. Not by a long shot. He felt stupid for it these days. It was rather shallow. He had fallen for Thomas' soft smile, gentle eyes and stunning looks without even knowing him. But he'd been fourteen. Just a child. They all formed crushes quickly without much concern for whether it was mature or not at that age.

"Why did you join?" Takashi whispered. Michael smiled. "Thomas? Or the noble hero thing?"

"Actually…" His cheeks flushed and he laughed weakly. "It was on a bet."

"_What_?"

"Me and-" He paused, scowling down at his hands. "Me and Mamoru…"

"Oh."

Now Takashi understood his reluctance to mention it. Mamoru Jinguji was a former Astral Warroir. Michael and Mamoru had been together a lot. They'd been in the same class at school and had been very close. There was a small group of them from what Takashi had heard. They'd been recruited at the same time apparently. But more than that, Mamoru Thomas' first serious partner and they had been close. Very close.

"He wanted to join, we'd both been asked to join and Thomas was already there, he was already training us. He wanted to join, I didn't. I didn't want to just follow in Thomas and Chris' footsteps but I knew there wasn't much choice in the matter. After all, Father was seduced by the Barian darkness and I lived under the Astrals' care from the start anyway. With Chris being high up on the ladder and Thomas looking promising, where else could I go?"

Takashi nodded. He understood. He knew enough of the Arclight story to know they were to be Astrals from a young age. Their father was an _exceptionally_ powerful Aether. Chris followed in his father's footsteps and was another unusually powerful Aether. Thomas took after his mother; a rare, powerful, dangerous Sorcerer of dark fire. Michael was what was expected from a powerful Terra Sorcerer. They were perfect for the Astrals.

Chris had been recruited at a young age, one of the first children to be recruited straight out of school. When Byron was infected by the Barians darkness, Chris had taken his brothers to the Astral HQ to keep them with him. They had nowhere else to go except to their father and the Barians.

"So we made a stupid bet," Michael whispered, closing his eyes. "If he won, we'd join the Astrals and fight the Barians and save Father. And if he failed, we'd escape together, we'd leave and run from the impending war. He won. Kinda wish he hadn't now. Even more than I did at the time."

"I bet it was hard to lose him," Takashi said, gazing down at his hands.

He was jealous sometimes. Mamoru and Michael had been close. They'd drifted apart once Thomas and Mamoru grew closer and partnered up but they were still best friends. Mamoru's death had hit him hard. Takashhi remembered that. He hoped one day he and Michael could have that kind of bond.

"Thomas took it harder."

"Thomas was his partner," Takashi replied. "He was there, wasn't he? He lost him on that mission." He smiled shyly and leant over, his lips brushing Michael's soft cheek. "I think I'd take losing you on a mission pretty badly too."

Michael laughed warmly, poking his forehead and turning away. Takashi was stunned to find Michael's cheeks take a soft rosy blush. Michael's never blushed. He smiled absently and shifted to sit more comfortably, pulling Michael close to lean on his shoulder. And Michael's blush deepened.

"Are you ok?" Takashi whispered.

"Never better," Michael replied, closing his eyes and leaning into the crook of his neck a little more. "I'm glad you're here, Takashi. I'm glad you didn't leave me."

"I could never leave you, Michael. You're my partner. You should know how much that matters."

Michael smiled and nodded against his shoulder, apparently drifting off to sleep once more. Takashi sighed and wrapped his arms carefully around him. There was so much to tell him but Michael was in no condition to hear it right now. He was still recovering from his injury and needed rest. Any extra stress could delay his healing.

So Takashi just left it, reaching up and playing absently with his dark hair. He liked it dark but he did wonder what had happened to make him dye it with just those few pink streaks. What on earth had he and Thomas argued about last year that changed him so much?

Not that it mattered. Whatever Thomas and Michael had fought over, it was obvious they still loved each other dearly. It was obvious the Barians were keeping them here to lure Thomas to Baria. Thomas would always come for Michael and Kaito would always chase after him. And there was nothing they could do to stop them or warn them.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to kill him!" Kaito snarled, kicking the tyre of Droite's car. "That bastard!"<p>

"I'm sure he had his reasons, Kaito," Droite said softly.

Kaito glared over. He wasn't angry. Not really. He wasn't really angry at Thomas, at least. He was hurt. He was so hurt that he hadn't noticed Thomas slipping away. Or that he hadn't noticed something was wrong. He knew Thomas was worked up but he hadn't imagined Thomas would actually go so far as to slip away in the middle of the night and take their bike without even giving Kaito a chance to argue with him and change his mind, or at least join him. He was furious with himself more than anything. Hurt and confused and angry. Frustrated, he supposed.

He closed his eyes, running his hands through his hair with a groan. He should have heard the engine. He should have felt Thomas slip out of his arms. He should have noticed the mood Thomas was in. Looking back, the signs were obvious that Thomas was worked up worse than normal. He should have seen it. He should have realised.

And more than anything, it hurt that Thomas still didn't trust him enough to let him come with him. Didn't he understand Kaito loved him and Michael as much as he loved Haruto? Didn't he know how much he meant to Kaito? He couldn't just leave him to go into Barian territory alone. He couldn't lose Thomas.

And Thomas would die in Baria alone. Nasch wouldn't care about drawing Thomas onto their side. The other Lords wanted a power like his but Nasch would show no mercy. Nasch would kill him without giving him a chance. Kaito's stomach churned at the thought. He couldn't lose Thomas, especially away from him. He'd considered that they could die in this war but he'd always known he would be fighting at Thomas' side. He couldn't lose him now. Not like this.

"So," Gauche said, leaning on the roof of the car. "What are you going to do, shortie?"

"Start by not calling me that," Kaito hissed, glaring down the road at the capital. "I need to go after him. I need to stop him."

Droite scowled and opened her mouth but was cut off by their coms. She sighed and pulled hers out, opening it up and leaning on the bonnet as the pair of males crowded around. It was their bosses no doubt.

"Are you with Gauche?" the voice snapped.

Gauche scowled. "I'm here. So's Kaito."

"And Thomas?"

"I don't know where he is," Kaito sighed. "He's disappeared with my bike."

"You were supposed to be on leave," he snapped. Kaito rolled his eyes. "Your interference with Gauche and Droite's mission was overlooked due to its importance but you were ordered on leave."

"Michael and probably Takashi have been captured by the Barians," he argued. "You can't expect us to do nothing."

"You're expected to follow orders as much as they are!" Kaito growled, clenching his fists and glaring down at the communicator. "If they have been captured, they are at fault. If they escape they will be commended. If not, they died and served their kingdom well or have betrayed us and will be put down."

"You can't expect us to accept that!" Kaito cried. "Michael is his little brother. _Our_ little brother."

"_Haruto_ is your little brother." His fists clenched tighter, nails biting in his palm through his gloves. "Come back to HQ, we'll deal with Thomas. There are more important things for you three to deal with."

"Like what?" Gauche grumbled.

"Like the Prince having been stolen away by Lord Nasch."

Kaito sighed and turned away, pacing a few steps, running his hands through his hair again. This couldn't be happening. He couldn't leave Thomas but they knew if the Barians got their way with Yuma's power there would be no stopping them. He had no choice. They had to go back and find Yuma. He nodded slowly. It felt wrong. It was betraying his family and letting Thomas ride to his death but… _Haruto_. They'd been here before; when he didn't listen and showed more loyalty to Thomas than the Astrals they stopped him seeing Haruto.

"We'll be there as soon as we can then," Kaito sighed.

"Be quick about it," their boss snapped. "Leave Thomas to us."

The line went dead and Droite sighed. Kaito's stomach churned but he had no other option. He slipped into the back of the car and Gauche and Droite got in the front, turning the car around and heading back towards the Astral HQ, leaving Thomas to whatever fate awaited him. And all he could do was hope Thomas would survive long enough for Kaito to find him again.

He couldn't understand why Thomas didn't trust him. Hadn't he proved how much Thomas meant to him by now? Hadn't they been through enough to prove to Thomas he trustworthy? His chest physically ached and Kaito gripped his shirt absently. He might not have wanted to partner up with Thomas when they'd first been pushed together but he needed him these days. He couldn't imagine being without him. Obviously he didn't mean so much to Thomas.

It was a strange feeling. He knew Thomas considered being his partner the most important thing besides family. Your loyalty was to your partner and your family and no one else. He was both to Thomas and yet he still didn't trust him enough to let him come along? It didn't make sense. They were supposed to stay together through everything. Thomas couldn't just walk away now! He'd stuck with Thomas through so many hardships, even if it had been unwilling to start with. Why was this so different?

"Kaito?" Droite said softly. "Are you ok?"

"Fine," Kaito replied. "Why shouldn't I be?"

"You and Thomas are close-"

"Thomas left on his own accord," he snapped. "He's made his position clear. I'm not going to go chasing after him when he doesn't want me to and I'm not going to sit here pining over him. He wants to save Michael. I'd do exactly the same if it was Haruto in danger."

But he'd have wanted Thomas' company. He'd have been happy to have Thomas join him and help him save Haruto. There was no one he would have trusted more with Haruto's life than Thomas.

"I suppose I'm working with you two for now then."

"Wonderful," Gauche grumbled. "Let's hurry up and find Thomas and get you back with him as soon as possible then."

"Don't listen to him," Droite said. "You can work with us for as long as you want. It's good to have you on our side."

"Yeah, it'll be like school all over again, just without Thomas hanging off your coattails. And without you fawning over Chris."

Kaito flinched. His relationship with Chris was hardly a secret. It was young love, pure and simple and intense. He'd loved Chris at the time. More than anything. He'd loved him with more intensity than he'd ever felt but it was childish and immature. They'd grown up and grown apart, grown into a different kind of love and remained close as partners. He'd always adored Chris. He was an older brother and everything else to Kaito. And through Chris, Kaito had grown closer to Thomas and Michael. He'd found a new family in them.

And had blown it just as quickly.

Thomas had been looking at him strangely recently. Kaito had tried to ignore, pretend it was his imagination and that he didn't see it but he did. Out the corner of his eye he'd see Thomas watching him with a scowl. Thomas always turned away when he caught Kaito watching and Kaito tried to ignore it but something was obviously bothering him. Kaito should have seen it. He should have paid more attention. He shouldn't have ignored it. But he hadn't wanted to see it. He hadn't wanted to believe there were any cracks in their relationship. He couldn't face the idea that Thomas might know what he'd done.

"Oi!" Gauche snapped, clicking his fingers in front of Kaito's face. Kaito blinked and Gauche scowled. "You back with us?"

"What do you want?" Kaito said.

His voice wavered and Kaito frowned, his hand going to his throat, trying to swallow the lump forming. Really, this was ridiculous. Thomas couldn't be bringing him to tears. That was just ridiculous. Gauche scowled and Droite slowed the car slightly.

"You ok, Kaito?"

"Just thinking," he replied, rubbing his throat. "I'm fine."

"Thinking about Thomas?" Droite said coldly.

"Chris."

They fell into silence and Kaito closed his eyes. Gauche sighed. "Hey, you know what I said about Chris-"

"Just be quiet," Droite said softly. "Before your foot meets your mouth again."

"Huh?"

"Just shh."

They fell silent and Kaito struggled to stop overthinking things. Thomas was just brash and impulsive. It was probably nothing to do with him or Chris. It was probably just Thomas being Thomas and running off because he didn't think things through for five seconds. He hated it about Thomas- and loved it about him at the same time- but it was how he was. He did things without a second thought to consequences.

But what if he did know? Thomas had already come close to falling into the Barian's clutches. Kaito had barely managed to save him. He couldn't let his mistake push Thomas' away and to them.

"Kaito?" Droite said softly. "You're acting strangely. Are you sure everything's alright?"

"I think Thomas knows," Kaito whispered.

"Knows?" Gauche said.

Kaito sighed, running his hands through his hair. He needed to see Haruto. He needed to speak with him and see if he had any idea what was wrong with Thomas. If Thomas had said anything to him when they saw each other. He needed Haruto to tell him everything was going to be alright.

"Kaito?" Droite insisted. "What does Thomas know?"

"What a coward I am," Kaito replied. The car stopped and Droite and Gauche both turned to him. Kaito scowled and turned away from their gazes. "It's my fault Chris was taken by the Lords. I was the one who was chosen."

He felt them glance at each other more than he saw it. He didn't care. He hated it too. He didn't want to think about it but it was his fault. He'd always known it was his fault. There was no running from it or hiding it anymore. If Thomas knew it was all over. Thomas and Michael would never forgive him. He'd lose the only family he had left. His two little brothers.

"I was afraid. I didn't want to leave Haruto. I just wanted to stay with him and protect him and hang onto the idea that one day I'd have my family again and I couldn't even see I had it in Chris and his brothers. I couldn't see what I had, I only saw Haruto."

"Kaito?" Droite said softly. "What did you do? Nothing will change how we see you, Kaito, we know how much Haruto means to you."

"Chris… he took my place. He offered his service to the Astral Lords if they let me go. And they did. They took Chris and left me and I promised I'd look after Thomas and Michael in his place. And if Thomas ever finds out any of this he will _never_ forgive me."

They fell silent and the car began to move again. Even saying nothing would change how they saw him, they were cold and silent. His mind had told him that by helping the Astrals' cause, by becoming a Lord, he could have helped Haruto faster, but he couldn't bear the thought of leaving Haruto. He couldn't do it. And he'd cost Thomas his older brother instead.

It haunted his nightmares; seeing Thomas' face when he found out Chris was taken by the Lords and wasn't coming back. That was the moment he realised what he'd truly done and what he'd taken from Thomas and Michael. The guilt had torn him apart. Even working with Thomas in those first months had been hard. It was why their first mission together had gone so horribly wrong. It was why they'd failed to kill Nasch when they had the chance. He'd destroyed Thomas' family and kept him on as his partner, acting like there was nothing wrong.

And now he was letting Thomas walk away because the Astrals told him too? Chris would be so disappointed in how he'd looked after his brothers. How he'd failed to look after the family that had taken him in and loved him despite his flaws. Maybe he should have forced himself to be brave. Maybe he should have taken his place as an Astral Lord. Maybe Chris would have done a better job looking after them than he had.

* * *

><p>"I miss you."<p>

Yuma stirred slightly, sure he was still dreaming from the warmth Nasch's voice. A small smile crossed his lips. Nasch's voice suited that tone. It was soothing and familiar. It made his heart race and his mind blur with warmth and need.

"Hmm, I miss you too, Shark," he murmured under his breath.

Shark? Why did he keep saying that stupid nickname? Who the hell was Shark? Why did he keep mistaking Nasch for Shark?

"I didn't think you were capable of missing me." Yuma jerked upright, eyes wide open. _Durbe_! That was Durbe's voice! "Is the pendant working?"

He glanced around desperately, pulling back against the arm for the couch, searching the room for any sign of Durbe, his heart hammering against his chest. There was no sign of him anywhere, just Nasch sitting in the armchair as he had been when Yuma went to sleep, a communicator in his hand. Nasch smirked at him and Yuma's cheeks flushed. He was talking with Durbe over the phone.

"It's fine," Nasch replied. "His power certainly helped against the Astral being."

"You faced at Astral being?"

"Eliphas," he said. "Seems to be the guy leading the Astral forces. He was using ice against me."

"You need to learn to use ice," Durbe sighed. "We'll work on that when you get home." Nasch gave a grunt of confirmation. "Where are you and when will you be home? I've had Merag worrying and Byron demanding to see his son-"

"You're keeping Michael alive?!" Yuma cried. "But there's no way he'd ever join the Barians!"

"Is that the Prince?"

"Mmm," Nasch sighed. "Been noisy all night. We're at your place, by the way." Yuma's blood ran cold. "We should be home in a couple of days at the most."

_Durbe's_ place?! Silver farm belonged to Lord Durbe?! His heart raced and the world spun. Why would Lord Durbe own Silver farm? He staggered to his feet, the conversation between Durbe and Nasch blurred and distant. He couldn't stay here any longer. He couldn't let them take him to Baria. He couldn't let them use him either. He had to save his kingdom and his family! He had to stop this war that was tearing people's lives apart!

He stumbled out of the room, down the hall towards the front door, desperate to get away from this evil place, it's twisted owner and the leader of the dark forces.

"Hang on, he's trying to escape. I'll call you later."

He burst out into the farm yard, struggling to breathe as he ran and knowing Nasch would be right after him instantly. But had had to get away. He couldn't let them drag him to Baria. He couldn't become a weapon for the Barians anymore than he could be a weapon for the Astrals. He tripped over his own feet, gazing up at the road ahead, breath going out harsh and ragged.

Something knocked his feet from under him and Yuma yelped, hitting the ground hard and getting a face full of mud. Nasch sighed and kicked Yuma over onto his back, his foot slamming down on Yuma's wrist to hold him down. Yuma twisted and kicked and Nasch gave a small smirk, catching his calf and pushing him back to the ground. He dropped to the ground over him, pinning him down in the mud and leaning over him.

"Where are you going, Yuma?" Nasch said.

"Away from you!" Yuma cried. "I'm not going to be some Barian weapon!"

"Weapon?" he laughed softly. "Is that what you think you are?" Yuma shuddered slightly as Nasch lowered his voice to a whisper. "There's a reason the Astrals needed to purify you before absorbing you. Come on, Yuma? Where's your _Kattobing_?"

Yuma's stomach churned and he squirmed desperately underneath him. How could Nasch know that? How could anyone know that who wasn't there? Nasch held him down with ease and Yuma hated the feel of mud soaking his hair and caking his clothes but he had to get away. He had to escape. He had to get away from this Lord who knew way too much about his secrets and inner most thoughts.

"That's better," Nasch said. "That's my Yuma."

"How do you know me?" Yuma demanded. "Who are you to me?! Tell me!"

"It's better that you don't remember," he replied with a cold, dead smile. "I'm disconnected and you don't remember. It's how it should be, isn't it?"

"Nasch… Nasch, you have to tell me! How do we know each other?! Tell me who you were to me!"

"Nothing," Nasch replied. "I was nothing to you."

Yuma paused his struggling, suddenly sure he saw something in Nasch's eyes. Something like… pain. Anger. Bitter regret. Nasch _felt_. Nasch felt _something_! But just as quickly as it was there, it was gone again and Nasch's eyes were dead and cold once more. And just like that, Yuma knew what he had to do.

"Alright," Yuma whispered. "Alright, I'll go with you-"

"You think agreeing to go with me will make me reconnect with you emotionally?" Nasch said, sitting back slightly. "You think it will make me reveal to you our history and I'll help you in the end."

Yuma smiled sheepishly. "I can hope, can't I?"

Nasch scowled and Yuma yelped as he was dragged back up to his feet, Nasch holding his wrists and leading him back into the house. Yuma dug in his heels. He wasn't going back in there. He didn't want to be suffocated by the darkness once more but Nasch was stronger and forced him inside, throwing him into a bedroom and locking the door behind them.

The air was even heavier and darker in the bedroom. Yuma twisted and struggled to push him off but Nasch shoved him down to the bed, taking a pair of red metal handcuffs from his pocket. Yuma could see exactly where this was going and he wasn't going to let it happen. He twisted and swung a kick and his head but Nasch blocked easily, forcing his leg down again. He forced Yuma onto his stomach, bending him over the bed.

"Sh-Shark?!"

"You call me that one more time and I _will_ hurt you," Nasch said.

Yuma's eyes widened, tears stinging for reasons he couldn't quite figure out. Nasch meant a lot to him, didn't he? He'd somehow forgotten him and they'd meant something to each other. So much that it could get Nasch's eyes to show pain and brought Yuma to tears at such threats. His heart ached and his stomach churned. _Shark_. He had to be his Shark, whoever he was.

His arms were jerked behind him and the cuffs were locked into place. Yuma screamed into the sheets. Something hot raced through him, fire coursing through his veins more than usual, burning him to the core. Nasch leant over him and Yuma whimpered softly at the contact. Nasch's body was just as hot and felt wrong pressed over him. His pendant was white hot while Nasch's pendant was cool against his back.

"You try and use your powers and it'll be even worse," Nasch murmured in his ear. "I promise."

He moved away and Yuma fell to his knees against the side of the bed, gazing at up Nasch silently. He must have looked pitiful. He must have looked so scared and pathetic to someone as powerful and cold as Nasch. How could they ever have been close? How could they ever have been so close that even now it stung them both? He didn't know what he'd forgotten- what it seemed Eliphas had taken from him- but he needed to figure it out. He needed to know. He needed to know what how he'd been friends with someone who became a Barian Lord. He needed to know what had happened to Nasch to make him a Lord. What happened between them? What made Nasch think he'd meant nothing to Yuma when the pain in Yuma's heart told him he did? Everything. He needed to know it all.

"Nasch," Yuma whispered. Nasch glanced down at him as he moved over to sit on the bed. After a moment, Yuma struggled up to his knees and up onto the bed with him. "What are you going to do me when we get to Baria? And Michael and Takashi? What's going to happen?"

"Byron wants Michael," Nasch replied. "Obviously. We believe Takashi will help the darkness take hold. For now he's bait for Thomas and Kaito. And we have a plan to deal with them when they arrive."

"What sort of plan?" Nasch scowled. "What am I going to do? There's no one for me to tell."

"If I had my way, I'd have Thomas killed. And if I get to him first, I will get my way."

Yuma's eyes widened and Nasch's eyes darkened for a moment, rage flashing through them. What had Thomas done to deserve Nasch's punishment? And then the fury vanished and Nasch cried out, doubling over and holding his chest.

_"Don't fight me, Nasch,"_ came Don Thousand's voice. Yuma drew back slightly, his pendant burning into his chest again as Nasch shook his head. _"You should know better by now, Nasch. You can't escape me. I'm only helping you. You need to forget these silly childish emotions. This need for vengeance. Let it go. Relax."_

And just like that, Nasch lifted his head again, eyes clear and calm once more. Yuma felt sick. How could Don Thousand do that to Nasch?! He had to save him. He had to figure out how to help him and let him feel and live again. Even if he didn't know Nasch from somewhere, he would insist on saving him somehow. He had to! No one deserved this!

"As for you," Nasch said softly. "Don Thousand himself wants you."

Yuma shuddered at the thought. The Barians were terrifying creatures. "And… how come Durbe owns this place?"

"Because he inherited it."


	9. Echo in Time

_Stories of the Astral world were common when it came to his father. _

_"Are you even listening, Junior?" his father snapped. Junior glared up at him. "Don't just sit there slouching." He pulled him up by his hair and Junior hissed, forcing himself to sit straight for his father. "If you ever hope to be chosen by the Astrals you have to be perfect. Sit up, keep your morals sound and don't fall into the darkness of the Barians."_

_Junior scowled, pushing his hair back off his face. Long silver hair like his father's, flowing in soft, bouncing waves to his waist, curling around his face and driving him insane. But his father refused to let him cut it. _

_"Powers like yours are a gift from the gods and you squander them in such a way?" _

_Junior could have laughed. Powers handed to him by the gods. What a joke. His powers were a curse and nothing more. He didn't know what had caused his father's obsession. He didn't know why his father insisted the Astral world was real. He didn't know what had caused his obsession that strained their family but he knew it had to stop. Maybe it was his powers. Maybe it was his _gift_ that had done it. Maybe his powers had spurred his father to seek the Astrals. _

_After all, if stories were to be believed, he was as close to the Astrals as you could get. Ethereal Sorcerers, capable of summoning beautiful, powerful creatures of light from the Astral world itself. _

_"Vergil, dear," their mother called softly. "Don't be too tough on him. He's only a child." _

_"He's an Ethereal," Vergil replied, sweeping away. "If he'd act like an Astral warrior should, he could finally bring the Astral powers back to this land."_

_"You're prouder of my powers than of me," Junior replied._

_"Quiet, Junior," he father hissed. Junior scowled. "Why don't you go and study?" _

_Junior stood. He would gladly go and study rather than stay with his father. He hurried up the stairs towards his father's study. It was full of books on the other worlds. The magic that used to exist. He insisted Junior studied and learnt about the old ways and how to use his powers. His gift. _

_He sat at the desk, pulling out the glasses his father wouldn't let him wear. His father hated him wearing his glasses. It was an imperfection he wouldn't allow but Junior could barely see without them. He needed them. He pulled out one of the books from a pile and opened it up slowly, glaring down at the words as he read. Everyone thought he liked reading but he didn't. He get out there and find action. He wanted to wander the world. As if his father would ever allow him to do that. His father kept him alone in the house with his siblings. He'd send him to the an academy for young Sorcerers soon and it would be one of the first times he'd left the farm for anything other than going to market with his mother. _

_His father, of course, wanted him to join the Astral Military as he had. He wanted him to follow in his footsteps and serve under the Astral name. He wanted Junior to be known so he would be known as his father. Junior would rather serve the Barian Military. They dealt with forces outside Utopia and they could travel and see the world. It sounded so exciting and it was the path he wanted to follow. _

_He flicked through the pages in the dim light, struggling to keep his mind focused on his studies. His younger brother and sister were arguing down stairs. Stories and legends of old ways were just so boring. He wanted more than old stories. He wanted adventure and passion and love. He wanted something new and exciting rather than this farm, these books and his father and his work friends._

_Half the spells and incantations were in an ancient language. The old language of the Astral and Barian worlds. No one could read them anymore._

_But Junior paused at one of the spells. It was the first spell in a new, dusty book he'd just opened. It made sense. Somehow, this spell made sense. He frowned, pushing his hair back from his face once more and running his fingers over the words. Somehow he understood. It was a spell to release something. To break the boundaries. Junior almost laughed at the idea. As if any of these spells could actually work. It was just a ridiculous legend. _

_He stood slowly, locking the door and turning out the light, setting candles instead. There was no way this could actually work but he may as well try. Perhaps it would finally get his father off his back. Perhaps he'd realise his power and let him do things other than study. As if it would actually work._

_Although, looking at the spell, he wasn't entirely sure what he was expecting to happen if it did somehow work. He could understand the words but the meaning behind it was a little more obscure. Even so, it was written in the ancient Astral language, if could hardly release something evil, could it?_

A King of fire born of two souls waits to be claimed,  
>I offer up my light to be swallowed by darkness,<br>Break the seal, let the powers return,  
>Complete a soul and claim the land,<br>Let eternal night fall under a corrupted innocent heart,  
>Take hold of a radiance that dulls the sun's glow,<br>Raise Hope to the ground, fill it with despair,  
>And in the ruins let love take hold.<p>

_Wind whipped up around Junior, the books and papers rustling around him. The winds circled and the lights flickered, a pair of seals appearing beneath his feet. His hair blew around his face and Junior pushed it back as best he could, holding his page and raising his voice._

Unleash your power upon this land,  
>Let us find your strength within our own hearts,<br>Spark up the grief in our hearts, return love to our lives,  
>Ask for sacrifices, our lives and loves and unwavering loyalty,<br>Search out the holy dragon and lion,  
>Find the key to open a drowning heart,<br>All will serve a lost and lonely heart to the death,  
>Open the door,<br>Show us our path,  
>Take that which is our most precious thing,<br>Descend from the stars and return to this world.

_The crests blazed and Junior screamed, lights tearing through him, hot and cold clashing through his body and sending him toppling to the ground. He sat on floor, panting heavily as the powers tore around him. The pain was immense. Nothing he'd ever felt before even came close. _

_"Junior!" came his father's voice through the door. It shuddered and jerked and Junior's head fell back, his glasses clattering to the ground. "Junior! What's going on?! Junior?!" _

_The lights vanished and the candles went out, plunging him into silence and darkness. Junior curled up, doubled over and whimpering softly as tears dripped down his cheeks. What was that? What had he done? The pain remained in his trembling body, hot and cold whirred around him, pulsing through him. There was a throbbing agony in his limbs and he couldn't even hear his father calling to him._

_Claws brushed his cheeks and Junior jerked slightly, his head snapping up and gazing into blazing red eyes. _

_"Where do you belong, child?" said a deep voice. "Which side do you fight for?"_

_It sent shivers bolting through him and Junior's breath hitched. He scooted back as much as he could as a shadow moved through the darkness. What was it? What had he unleashed? The shadow's claws caught his chin and Junior whimpered._

_"You unlocked the door, child," the voice said. "You broke the seal."_

_"I- I didn't-"_

_"You offered up your own light to my darkness."_

_"No!" _

_He jerked away and staggered up to his feet, stumbling back and falling into the desk, books sent tumbling to the floor. The dark creature approached slowly and Junior pushed back against the table as much as he could, struggling to get some distance between them. _

_"Don't fight me, child," he said softly, cupping Junior's cheeks with his claws. "You are a beautiful creature." He tipped Junior's head up and his breath caught in his throat as he gazed up into dark, blazing eyes. "An Ethereal. I've not had an Ethereal in a long time." _

_"Father-"_

_"He can't help you." _

_"Let me go."_

_"You offered yourself to me. I'm going to take what I'm owed." _

_"No."_

_"You can't fight me. You are mine." He was hauled up onto the table, twisting and struggling desperate as he was held down. "My gift to you will lay dormant for now, until I call to you, but soon, soon I will need you and I will awake your true potential." _

_Junior struggled desperately but the creature forced him down, holding him on the desk and completely helpless. His heart hammered against his chest and pathetic, terrified sobs escaped him, begging to be released or for his father. He might not have got along with his father but he was still his father. He could always protect him. His shirt was torn open by claws and he scrunched his eyes shut, pleading desperately to be let go. He'd do anything if the creature just let him go._

_And he could finally hear his father's voice again, the struggling with the door and yelling for him to talk to him and tell him what was going on. It was distant and blurred, like through a dark tunnel._

_"I haven't taken a human in a while," the creature told him. "My power is still weak and being Ethereal, your energy will naturally resist me taking you."_

_"Please," Junior pleaded. "Please, let me go. Please."_

_"Hush child. It does no good. Just relax and let me claim what is mine. You will be allowed to return to your father soon. Once I'm done with you, Durbe."_

_"Wh-what-"_

_"That is your name now. Vergil Silver Jr, you are mine, you will take the name I give you. Your name is Durbe. You will understand and accept this one day. Now, my pet, this will hurt and will be a strain of the both of us but I will try to make it as easy on you as possible, taking your youthfulness into consideration." _

_Junior had never felt such intense agony. Even the aftermath of that spell was nothing compared to what the creature did to him. Pinned down on the uncomfortable desk beneath him, all Junior could do was scream and cry for his father, his mind plunging into darkness to escape the pain. His body and soul were infected and Junior couldn't keep fighting. His voice was hoarse and his throat raw and burning. He was out of tears to shed and his body was sore and burning hot. His father was still trying to force the door open but Junior had accepted there was no help coming. The creature had him and wasn't going to let him go._

_"Junior?! Please, answer me!"_

_"Durbe," he whispered. The creature chuckled and Durbe closed his eyes, giving in completely. It felt right. "My name is Durbe." _

* * *

><p>Durbe had been rather despondent after his call with Nasch early that morning. There was little Mizael could do to help offer him comfort. He'd overheard part of the conversation. He knew Nasch was currently holding the little Prince at Silver farm. He wasn't entirely sure what Vector, Nasch and Durbe had in plan for the young Prince, but he knew it couldn't be good. It never was.<p>

Don Thousand and the Barians had taken them in, given them a home, taught them and trained them but they'd all gone through hell to get there. He knew Durbe's story; a father loved and commended by everyone else and insisting on perfection and divine order. He knew what had happened, what Durbe had done and what he'd been accused of.

It was Mizael and his family who had taken Durbe in. Durbe hadn't gone to the academy like most Sorcerers. He'd taught himself entirely. Mizael admired his friend all the more for the power he'd grasped on his own.

"Mizael," Durbe said softly.

"Yes," Mizael replied.

"Did you believe I was guilty?" he murmured.

"I believed a lot of things," he said, stepping up to the window. Durbe glanced up at him, adjusting his glasses absently. "But never that you were capable of that."

Durbe smiled bitterly. "I wouldn't have blamed you. Everyone else believed I was guilty."

"I saw you change, Durbe."

Durbe glanced up at him and Mizael kept his gaze on the city below them. He and Durbe had been friends he could remember. As their powers manifested, they'd found each other. Once Durbe's father and family died and Durbe was accused of their murder, Mizael had let Durbe stay with him. He didn't care what other people thought about Durbe. He didn't care what they thought about him and Durbe, he had to look after his friend.

"I didn't know what had happened but I knew it was something big. Something important. I remember seeing you that afternoon, when your father finally let me see you after what happened. I remember what a state you were. I knew there was something wrong. Mach knew something too but he wouldn't talk to me. I couldn't get you to even talk. You just stared out at nothing and there was nothing I could do to help you. It was killing me, Durbe, to know that something happened in that room, something so terrible it destroyed your mind and broke your spirit and neither of us could reach you no matter how hard we tried."

"You called me Durbe the first time I asked," he said softly.

"You said it was your name. You said it was what you wanted to be called," Mizael said. "You told me to forget any other name I'd ever called you, but I couldn't. I remember who you once were. In case you ever wanted to go back."

Durbe laughed. "Why would I ever want to go back? What about you? Would you ever go back?"

Mizael shook his head, his ponytail swinging softly around his face. As if he could ever go back. None of them could None of them could ever go back. They were evil, corrupted and soulless monsters, marked for all eternity. They were Barians and would be until the day they finally died.

"Do you think Nasch will manage to get the price here without any trouble?" Durbe murmured.

"I thought you had complete and utter faith in him," Mizael chuckled.

"I do," he replied softly. "But he cared about Yuma once. They were children in love. I believe in Don Thousand's power and Nasch's strength but the Prince has his own power. I worry sometimes."

"It's like you always tell us, Durbie," Vector sneered from behind them. "Have a little faith in our dear Naschie-poos and he'll always come back to us."

They turned, scowling over at him. Vector was longing in an armchair by the fire, leaning back with his legs slung over the arm, his head hanging over the other so he was gazing at the them upside-down. Mizael's hands went to his hips and Durbe folded his arms, glaring down at him.

"He has no choice but to come back to us," Vector continued. "Always. He must always come back to us. Or at least, to Merag."

"Shut up, Vector," Durbe hissed.

"No," Mizael said with a frown. "Continue. What are you talking about?"

Durbe scowled and Vector grinned. Maybe it was just Vector being Vector. Or maybe it was more. Vector lied a lot, but Durbe lied through omission just as often. There was something going on. Something not even Nasch seemed to know about but he was Durbe's best friend. Shouldn't he tell him? Or had Nasch replaced him on that front as well?

"It's very simple," Vector sneered, sitting up and tilting his head. "Not even we can perform a full resurrection. Merag is a manifestation of Don Thousand's power and a physical shackle. As long as she exists, Nasch cannot break Don Thousand's power. He can't resist his will. Can't betray us. Why do you think we keep her safe? As long as she exists, Nasch is _incapable_ of _ever_ having his own mind."

Mizael scowled, glancing at Durbe. "Is that true? She's not even real? She just a creature to keep Nasch under control?"

Durbe sighed and Mizael shook his head. That was just something else. They had done cruel, unjust things. They had led a war and killed countless numbers of people. But Mizael felt guilt still.

He imagined Nasch was lucky like that. Perhaps other people thought Nasch's existence was disgusting, perhaps it was hideous to them to be able to live without feeling a thing. But at least he didn't feel the guilt. At least he didn't feel the people they'd killed and the lives they'd ruined pulling at his soul every second of every day. His lack of emotions made him more ruthless than the others, expect perhaps Vector. Mizael couldn't help wondering what would happen if Nasch ever found his emotions again. If they ever lost Merag and Nasch broke Don Thousand's hold, if he felt all, what would he do?

"Mizael-"

"Don't, Durbe," Mizael said quietly.

He swept out into the halls without another word. What else could he say? Durbe was his oldest, closest friend but creating Merag to keep Nasch under control with something he would take time to come to terms with. He remembered what he had gone through when Don Thousand claimed his soul. And worse was remembering how Durbe looked. How could Durbe put another young boy through this? How could they have created a replica of his sister just to control him?

It was no wonder people noted how Durbe seemed to be pulling all Nasch's strings.

He almost laughed. Durbe had grown cold after that night. He wondered if Nasch was just as in the dark about Durbe's quick mind and complex schemes. Nasch certainly didn't know what Merag was. He doubted he knew how much Don Thousand controlled him. Durbe had never told him in so many words, but Mizael had quickly figured out that the night Durbe read that spell, he had unlocked the two other worlds and reformed their connection with the human world. He wondered if Nasch knew that.

Durbe had unwittingly started this war that night. Mizael had the book in his room, he'd written down the spell and was slowly going over it, trying to find a way to interpret it. It sounded more like a prophecy or prediction than a spell. Like the conditions had been met and all it needed was someone to read the spell and reconnect the world. Durbe had been that link. The Ethereal Sorcerer needed to spark the connection. A light willing to offer himself to darkness, whether he meant to or not. If he could figure out the other clues, maybe there was a way to win this war. Or at least stop it.

* * *

><p>There was something about Nasch that made Yuma weak. A part of him hated it. At the same time, a part of him loved it. Something about Nasch felt right. Even with these damn cuffs holding his wrist behind him, Nasch allowed him to snuggle close as they rested.<p>

He didn't like the strange cuffs. They made his body tingle and his mind spin. They actually made him feel a little unwell but at the same time, there was some comforting energy that moved through them. Like they held something familiar from a distant memory. Not being able to remember Nasch- or Shark, maybe Nasch just reminded him of this Shark person- was driving him insane. He couldn't rest at all. He tried. At least lying in Nasch's arms he could relax, but sleep escaped him.

He was afraid of what would happen to him when they reached Baria. He was afraid of Nasch to an extent. He didn't know how far Nasch would go. He was completely unable to fight Nasch. He had strength but it didn't match that of a Lord. His powers didn't come anywhere close and he wasn't well enough trained. Even without the cuffs, he never could have escaped.

And maybe he didn't want to. Maybe he could reach Nasch somehow by staying with him. Maybe he would at least figure out what he was missing and why Nasch made him feel this way.

"Hey, uh, Nasch?" Yuma whispered.

Nasch didn't even open his eyes. "What?"

"You… saw that Astral guy floating around when you saved me, right?"

"Yes."

"Ok," he murmured, closing his eyes again. "Just checking."

"Why?"

"I haven't seen him since I woke up this morning. I thought maybe I'd imagined him." He frowned and hummed softly. "I wonder where he is then."

"Either back to the Astral world, or the cuffs are suppressing your link to the Astrals enough that you can't see him. One or the other."

Yuma frowned. That was better than having imagined it all, he supposed. He nuzzled into Nasch's shoulder without thinking, rather surprised when Nasch began to pet his hair gently, twisting a few strand around his fingers. It was strangely soothing. His gaze flickered up for a moment and Yuma felt something stir at the soft smile of Nasch's face. Somehow it felt right.

And the need to know what had happened between them grew more intense with every passing moment. Nasch might have felt a disconnect, he might not have felt anything anymore but he knew there was an echo somewhere in there. There was no way Nasch could sit there, playing with his hair, letting Yuma lie against him like this unless he had some sort of echo of emotion. He must have felt right like this too. Yuma had to know.

"Nasch," he said softly. "If I come with you and don't fight, will you tell me what happened between us?"

"No."

"Not even a little?" Yuma insisted. "Please? Just… a little at a time? Like, I dunno, how did we meet?"

Nasch didn't answer and Yuma frowned, watching him curiously. When he was about to give up and accept Nasch wasn't going to answer, Nasch sighed and shook his head, pushing Yuma off and leaning on his knees.

"At school."

"School? We were at school together?"

Nasch nodded. The only time Yuma had been allowed to go to school away from the palace and his private tutors was when he went to the academy to learn about his powers. Two years wasn't a very long time. But that was ok. It was a start. Whatever happened between them it must have been important to make Yuma's heart race like this. He needed to know more. He needed to know more about Nasch. About _them_. No matter what it took he needed all the answers he could get.

"And… you were in my class? Or a different one?"

"The year above."

"But we knew each other?" Nasch nodded. "Because…?"

"Because I picked on you," Nasch muttered. "I didn't like that you or your family; that you lived in such wealth and luxury while orphans like me and my sister had nothing."

"You're an orphan?"

"I have no one but my sister."

"And she's dead…"

"No. She was. But she isn't anymore." Yuma frowned and a small smile graced Nasch's lips. "Don Thousand gave me the power to bring her back."

Yuma's eyes widened and he fell back against the headboard. The more he learnt about the Barians, the more confused he was. That must have been what lured Nasch into the darkness. That must have been how the Barians caught him. Nasch said, when he served the Astrals, he'd been sent out in the middle of the night with no warning and was captured by the Barians. They must have known about his sister and given him a way to get her back in exchange for his loyalty.

"You know, despite everything, I didn't want to become Barian," Nasch murmured. "When I was captured I fought and struggled desperately. I fought until the end. Even as the darkness took me, I fought it. I don't know why. I should have been grateful. I should have accepted the darkness. I had my sister back. I should have been grateful."

"You fought because you knew it was wrong," Yuma said quietly.

"You have no idea what the Barians really are," he snapped. "We're not the monsters you all think we are. We're real people with real problems, we're not the bad guys."

"I've already got that part," he huffed. "You're all as bad as each other. You're all destroying innocent people and none of you care as long as you have your own selfish power!"

"And your family was so much better?" Nasch said. Yuma frowned and shifted, struggling to get his legs up under him. Why did Nasch hate his family so much? Could it really be just because they had money and he had nothing? "Your father never cared about people like us. He never saw us. I'm sure he was a great family man. I'm sure he was great for you. But a King isn't just for his family. A King is father and leader to his entire kingdom. And a man like him who couldn't take responsibility and wandered off like some sort of child could never be a decent King! He could never look after his Kingdom!"

Rage flashed through his eyes and Yuma stared up at him. Something else that got Nasch to show emotion. Yuma made a mental note of this. Things that seemed to get through Don Thousand's power. He could use them one day. Hopefully, he could use them to reach Nasch before he took him to Baria.

_"Will you control yourself, child," _Don Thousand's voice hissed. Nasch groaned and shook his head. _"How many times do I have to tell you to calm yourself? I tire of force you every time. Learn to control your own emotions."_

Nasch sighed and tilted his head, apparently calming and returning to his emotionless state. "You're lucky, Yuma, you won't have that problem. Either the Astrals will capture you once more and you will be sacrificed, or you will come to Baria with me and Don Thousand will make you the greatest King Utopia has ever seen."

Yuma stared up at him and Nasch got up, checking the window before turning back to him. Yuma got the feeling they were about to get going. He had wondered how long it would be before Nasch decided to move on with him. If he aimed to get back to Barian in just a few days they need to get moving.

Nasch caught his arm and tugged him up from the bed, pulling him along towards the door. Yuma was glad for that at least. He couldn't get out of that evil place soon enough. He hurried along at Nasch's side, led by the arm and out into the farm yard. Nasch pulled a dark cloak around Yuma and lifted the hood before pulling one on himself. Not his coloured robes that marked him as a Lord. He was trying to be stealthy then. Perhaps Yuma would do well to cooperate then, at least for now. Perhaps it would help him reach Nasch and break Don Thousand's hold over him.

"Tell me a little more?" Yuma said quietly as they left the farm.

They walked out into the countryside and sparse forest and by now the Astral soldiers looking for them seemed to have moved on. Nasch obviously knew what he was doing. The Astrals would have assumed they'd run for their lives and kept moving. By hiding, they were behind the soldiers and had an all but clear path. No wonder Nasch was the leader of the Barians.

"Just a little more? Like, how come we ended up friends if you picked on me?"

"Who says we did?" Nasch replied.

"The way you play with my hair," Yuma said. "The way my heart races when I'm near you. It just feels right." Nasch frowned and just kept on walking, pulling him along. "Come on, Nasch, _please_. How did we become friends if you picked on me?"

"Fine, but this is the last thing."

Yuma nodded quickly, hurrying to keep up with Nasch as they walked. As they went, Nasch loosened his grip slightly, enough that Yuma could escape if he really wanted, not that he'd get far. But it was least a sign that Nasch was relaxed enough to trust him.

"Your friend Kotori was close to my sister," Nasch said finally.

Kotori? Yuma smiled sadly. He hadn't seen Kotori in a long. He'd met her at school and they'd been in the same class together. He'd adored her. She was one of his closest friends and kept him grounded most the time. But like all his friends, when he left school he'd lost touch with her. Still, he was sure he'd seen her there with the Astral Lords. Was it possible his lovely, sweet school friend had somehow become an Astral Lord?

"After hearing what they had to say about me, you decided I was a good guy really. You insisted. We even got into a fight. And you just kind of wore me down. You insisted we were friends and in the end I just couldn't say no to you any longer."

"So we were friends!"

Nasch rolled his eyes and spend up a step, forcing Yuma to hurry up to keep in step with him. Obviously that was all he was getting. Yuma didn't mind. He got the feeling he had to stay with Nasch and wear him down again. He'd stick with Nasch. Something told him he could reach Nasch. Something told him he needed to be with Nasch, at least for now.

Or perhaps that was just Don Thousand's effect on him. He didn't know. All he did know was that he needed to be with Nasch until he at least got some answers. Like what he happened between them, what was going on with his friends and where his family was.

"Hey, hey, ok, last question," Yuma said. Nasch glared down at him. "It's not about us."

"Fine."

"Where's Akari?"

Nasch shrugged. "As if I know. Why should I know or care where she is?"

"You guys kidnapped her," Yuma said. "Where is she?"

"We didn't kidnap her, we assumed she was hiding and safe," Nasch replied. "We thought your parents sent her away like they did you. And it's only you we were interested it. You're the one Don Thousand wants. We didn't do anything." Yuma stared up at him. "And if we did, I didn't know about it."

Yuma couldn't understand it. Everyone knew the Barians kidnapped Akari. Everyone knew it. That was the trigger that started all-out war. But if Nasch didn't know and assumed it was his family and the Astrals then where was she?

* * *

><p>"Yuma? Please, listen to me. You have to fight him. No good can come out of cooperating with him. Listen to me. Yuma!"<p>

Astral had heard what Nasch said about his cuffs stopping Yuma seeing him and it was frustrating him to no end. He needed Yuma to listen to him. He knew Nasch saw him, he'd caught Nasch glance at him once or twice, but he just marched Yuma on, letting him believe Astral was gone. He reached for Yuma but his hand went through him. Astral cursed his body and hovered beside him, begging him to listen, to hear him, but Yuma just followed Nasch towards whatever fate awaited them.

"There's nothing young can do, young one." He turned, suddenly plunged into darkness red light. A huge, dark shape appeared before him. "The little King is mine. He has been since before he was born."

"Don Thousand."

"The very same. It is an honour to meet you in person, dear boy."

"What do you want from Yuma?" Astral demanded.

"He's mine," Don Thousand replied. "I will have what I'm owed."

"Owed? Yuma's not a possession to be handed over for a debt!"

"Such attachment to a child you barely know." He chuckled and tilted his head. "You will understand, one day. Yuma is mine. He has always been mine. You'll understand soon enough."

* * *

><p>"I've brought you your dinner, my lady."<p>

"I don't want it, Charlie," Akari hissed, glaring at him through the crystal bars. He sighed and opened up the cell, pushing in the plate of food before backing away. "You damn bastard, how can you do this?"

"Haven't you asked me that every day since we moved in together?" Charlie laughed.

Akari growled, sitting on the stone floor and adjusting the shackles so she could eat. She'd lost track of how long she's been here, locked up and in chains. Charlie had been her father's friend, how could he be doing this to her? What did her family think? Yuma needed someone to look after him. He needed her. Her family needed her.

"We haven't moved in together, you're holding me _prisoner_," she snapped.

"Details," Charlie said, waving his hand absently. "Your father told me to do what was best for you, so I am."

"By keeping me prisoner?!"

"Protective custody."

"When I get out of here, Charlie, I'm going to wring your scrawny neck."

"Such unladylike threats, dear princess," Charlie scolded playfully. "You're safe and out of the Barians' grasp. What else matters? I'm doing as I'm told and looking after you."

Akari glared up at him and Charlie smiled back. He was way too happy go lucky. When was he going to grow up? And honestly, it was all very well telling her she was safe and not captured by the Barians but then who was he working for? Who was handing out his orders? If it wasn't the Barians, who else could it be? The Astrals? Her own family? How could either of them do that? It was the Barians who were the bad guys, right? They were brutal and fought constantly. It was them causing trouble. But who else could it be?

"Princess Akari?"

Akari yelped, falling back as mismatched golden and white eyes appeared in front of her. She stared up at the strange, semi-transparent creature. He was rather strange. Apparently naked and blue with a quiff of hair and gems over his face. Charlie was staring at her. Could he see it?

"Ye-yes?"

"Ah, wonderful," the creature said, floating lower and looking her over. "You're Yuma's sister?" She nodded. "I am glad. I was afraid you wouldn't be able to see me."

"See you?" Akari whispered. "What are you?"

"As far as I know my name is Astral," he replied. "Lord Nasch believes I am lying or confused, but this is the only name I know. I am from the Astral world. An Astral being. It seems not everyone can see me. Yuma has lost his ability to see me since being captured by Lord Nasch."

"Nasch?!" she cried. "Nasch has Yuma?"

Charlie sat up a little straighter, scowling as Astral nodded. "We have to find a way to save him. I don't know how to help him yet, but I believe I may know a way."

"Anything."

"I need you to tell me about someone named Ryoga."


	10. Guilty Hearts

Kaito ran through the Astral city blindly, not caring that the bosses wanted to talk to him. He didn't care about anything other than getting to Haruto as soon as possible. He burst into the hospital wing, quickly inputting his access code and hurrying in.

Haruto was resting in bed, looking perfectly peaceful in the evening night. They'd been travelling nearly a day and a half. Heading home always took longer than leaving; people were constantly heading towards Spartan City and the Astral HQ. But they were finally home and he needed to see Haruto before the bosses got involved.

"Haruto," he said softly, kneeling at his bedside. He took his hand gently and Haruto stirred. "Haruto, I'm home."

"Kaito?" Haruto's eyes cracked open and Kaito smiled softly, squeezing his hand. "Kaito? You're back." His fingers squeezed around Kaito's and he glanced around. "Where's Thomas?"

"He-" He frowned and lowered his head. "He left, Haruto, a few days ago."

"Left?" Haruto frowned, sitting up slowly and Kaito quickly adjusted the pillows for him to lean back in. "Why would he leave? He's your partner. You two go everywhere together."

"I know, Haruto, I'm sorry," he said softly. He squeezed Haruto's hand and Haruto squeezed back. "Michael and Takashi have been captured and Thomas has gone after them. I would have gone with him but he went off on his own while I was asleep. He doesn't want me to come with him."

"You're in pain," Haruto whispered.

Kaito nodded and Haruto petted his hair gently as he laid his head on the bed. He was exhausted and hurting. He'd tried thinking it through more rationally. He'd try to understand why Thomas would leave like that but all he could think about was what he'd done to Chris and how he'd manage without Thomas in his life. He told himself over and over again that there was no way Thomas could know but he couldn't stop thinking about it. What if he couldn't help his adoptive brother? What if Thomas' life came to an end out there and Kaito would never know?

"He'll come home, Kaito," Haruto promised. "I know he will. I can feel it."

"Even if he does, we won't be partners anymore," Kaito whispered.

"Absolutely right, Kaito," came their boss' voice over the coms.

Haruto jumped and Kaito lifted his head, gazing over at the intercom, a blue flashing light letting him know it was their boss. He'd never seen the man behind the voice but he assumed he was one of the Lords.

"You failed to keep Thomas in line, Kaito," the voice snapped. Kaito frowned and Haruto squeezed his hand. "Your job was to keep Thomas under control but you failed. You will be transferred to a new partner and we will deal with Thomas. We have already sent out people to track him down at bring him home."

"Don't hurt him," Kaito said, glaring at the light. "It's not his fault. He just wants to save Michael."

"Then let's come to an agreement, Kaito," the voice replied. "Bring the Prince back, make sure he faces his fate. It's in your own interest. With the Prince's power we will defeat the Barians and finish this war. It wouldn't be long before we could cure Haruto and you will be allowed to leave with your family. And in the mean time we will pardon Thomas' insubordination and allow you another chance to tame him. Fail again and we will have to deem him compromised by his Barian infection."

"He's not compromised. He's not infected. He's always been loyal, he just wants to save his brother."

"Then don't fail us again."

The light went out and Kaito's heart sunk. The Barians infection hadn't compromised Thomas, he was loyal to the Astrals, at least as long as he, Haruto and Michael were there. They were family and as long as they were here, Thomas was loyal. He hadn't given into the Barians but he knew what the Astrals would do if they considered Thomas compromised.

Anyone taken by the Barians was put down.

"Kaito?" Haruto whispered.

"Don't worry, Haruto," Kaito replied gently, kissing his forehead. "I won't let our family fall apart again."

"I'm glad," he said. "Don't worry about me, I'll be ok. Just look after Thomas and Michael."

"Haruto-"

"Yuma is the key, Kaito," he said firmly. "I've seen it. It's Yuma who's to save us. Or doom us all."

"I don't understand."

Haruto smiled and kissed his cheek. "Go find him already."

"I'll be back soon."

"And Kaito?" He turned and paused from getting up. "I'm too important to the Astrals to be in any danger. I'll always be here to save. Thomas and Michael might not." Kaito nodded, he understood. "I'll wait as long as it takes, even 'til this war is over, because I know my big brothers will always come back to me. All of them. You'll make sure of that, won't you? You'll always bring them home?"

Kaito smiled sadly. "And Chris-"

"Leave Chris to me. You take care of the little brothers and let me take care of you big brothers. Sometimes you older guys just a need a good talking to. You get so caught up in being the responsible adult, you forget about everything else. So go and sort out Thomas and Michael no matter what and I'll sort out Chris and we'll wait as long as it takes for you to bring them home."

Haruto pushed him away, waving after him as he hurried out, his words ringing in Kaito's ears. He had half an hour before he'd arranged to meet up with Gauche and Droite. Droite was getting briefed by the bosses. Kaito would usually be there with Thomas wandering off, but he'd needed to see Haruto first. And with Haruto's blessing and Thomas' pardon on the line, he was ready to go all out. He threw his clothes into his travel bag, grabbing a gun and holster from one of his draws and putting it with his bag ready to go. If he was going to go after Lord Nasch and force Yuma to disappear as Chris had, he needed to be armed to the teeth, ready for anything.

Thomas had dubbed this gun the Dragunov. The Arclights seemed rather fond of naming weapons. He knew Michael named Takashi's gun the Debugger. He sighed at the thought. It was like a knife in his heart. He might never see Thomas or Michael again. He hoped and prayed he or the forces sent out after Thomas would find him soon. Before any Barians did. He would take Gauche and Droite out after Michael himself once Thomas was safe and hope it was soon enough. He needed Thomas in his life. He couldn't lose Thomas now. He needed him too much.

He sighed, reaching for the pendant Chris hand given him, only to find there was nothing there. He paused and frowned, fumbling with his clothes and pulling off his shirt to find his crescent moon pendant was gone.

"Thomas?" he breathed.

He'd been wearing it when he left. He'd put it on before leaving the holiday home. Thomas had been playing with it the night they'd sat together drinking in the hot springs. Kaito's cheeks warmed slightly. He loved sitting with Thomas like that. But why had Thomas taken his pendant?

He sighed. He'd find answers when he found Thomas. For now he just needed to find Yuma and save Thomas. He could search for answers later. He slipped into the shower for now, letting the warm water calm and relax his wound up nerves. He missed Thomas sitting on the sideboard, chatting away as he showered, waiting for his own turn. Kaito sometimes wondered why Thomas sat with him while he showered and didn't use his own shower but Kaito never complained. On the odd occasion he wondered if Thomas was after an invitation to join him.

Kaito's cheeks warmed once more at the thought. Thomas was handsome and had been his close partner for a long time. They'd known each other for so long. Was it possible Thomas had something of a crush on him? He almost laughed at the thought. Thomas was so handsome he could turn his attention to almost anyone and charm them into his clutches. Why would Thomas ever pick him?

His older brother's ex.

The man responsible for his older brother's disappearance.

The guilt tore at Kaito's heart constantly. Kaito didn't know how to make it better. How could he make it better? How could he ever tell Thomas that he was responsible for Chris' disappearance and had known what he was doing? Assuming Thomas didn't already know and hate him. He reached for his pendant once more, wishing he could hold onto it and remember how he and Chris had once been. It was always a comfort to think about how he and Chris had been. And now how he and Thomas were. The promise he'd made to Chris to protect his brothers in his place. If Chris was going to leave his brothers, Kaito had to promise he would look after them in his place.

And look at him now. Michael had been captured by the Barians and Thomas was who knew where, chasing after him. Chris would probably give him that familiar look of disappointment and disgust as he always did when Kaito had failed at something Chris had told him about over and over. Only this time Kaito would know he deserved it.

"Kaito," Droite called as Kaito was coming out of his bathroom. She was coming in the door as he came out and her eyes widened instantly, her cheeks going red. "Kaito?"

"It's time to go then?" Kaito said softly. Droite was just staring at him. "_Droite_? Are we leaving?"

"Ye-yes," she replied, turning away.

Kaito rolled his eyes. How old was she now? And still blushing like a school girl with a crush on him? It wasn't as if he was indecent. His towel was wrapped around his waist and he was sure Gauche's tight top showed more ridiculous muscles than Kaito even _had_. He pushed away such thoughts and turned to Droite, his dark bangs hanging over his face and making it a little hard to focus. How did Droite manage with her hair in front of her face all the time?

"I'll be out in a few moments."

Droite nodded quickly and hurried out, the door shutting behind her. Kaito dried himself off quickly, fluffing up his hair to get it out of his face and throwing on his clothes. The Dragunov and holster were strapped on his belt and he tied his sword to his belt too. He pulled on his boots on the run, nearly losing his balance several times but there wasn't time to waste. Gauche and Droite were waiting in the car and Kaito threw his bag in the back, slipping into the seats. He pulled on his coat as the car pulled off, out of the Astral city and back on the road.

"They were last seen heading out into the forest," Droite said. "But we're a long way behind. Assuming they were on foot and Nasch didn't use a portal, they could be miles away."

"Assuming Yuma isn't fighting," Gauche put in. "The kid's got spirit."

Kaito nodded. Yuma certainly had a fiery spirit, that was certain. He reminded Kaito of Thomas sometimes. Enthusiastic, powerful and full of fire. At least how Thomas had been before he'd lost Chris and Mamoru. Kaito hated thinking about either.

Thomas' former partner Mamoru was one of the biggest regrets of Thomas' life, Kaito knew that. Sometimes, when they were lying in bed together in the darkness, half asleep and often tipsy- to say the least- Thomas would quietly confess to loving his former partner. Kaito would hold him close and listen to his soft, tearful confessions; how he'd loved him, however childish and immature the love was, and how he regretted taking him along on that mission when he could have done it alone and most of all how he hated himself for remaining loyal to the Astrals and not giving into the Barians.

Those were the nights Kaito held him tightest, murmuring to his adoptive brother that he loved him and would never leave him like that. He would never let Thomas hurt like that. But there was little he could do. On those nights, Thomas was inconsolable. Chris would have known what to do but Kaito was helpless. He just held onto Thomas and tried to reassure him.

Thomas' radiant, fiery spirit had faded and dulled. He was broken and putting on a good smile and Kaito didn't know how to fix him.

"Silver farm," Kaito murmured.

"What?" Droite called.

"Silver farm is near here," he said softly, tracing the line Nasch and Yuma had been seen heading in. "They could have hidden there."

"Why would they?" Gauche grumbled.

"No one would go there," Kaito replied. "And don't you remember the trial? He insisted his name was _Durbe_. What if that Durbe is _Lord_ Durbe? What if they hid there and waited for the Astrals to pass by so they could escape?"

"Do you think they would?"

"Perhaps," Droite said. "Nasch is sly. Perhaps he is smart enough to think like that."

"Let's head out there," Kaito said. "See if there's any sign of movement out there."

Droite nodded and Kaito shifted the map, plotting out the easiest route to Silver farm. The sooner they got rid of Nasch and brought Yuma back, the sooner he could save Thomas. But Silver farm was an evil place. Whatever happened there to turn a supposedly loving child into a cruel murderer must have been evil. But it was worth it to save Thomas. It was all worth it for Thomas and his family.

* * *

><p>Astral followed Yuma and Nasch through the growing darkness. Nasch had taken Yuma to an abandoned house in a village, obviously a Barian outpost. He'd brought out a dark motorcycle and undone one of Yuma's wrists, allowing him to pull on a helmet and hold Nasch's shoulder as they tore down the country roads. The other wrist was still handcuffed, locked to a loop behind him. It looked rather uncomfortable to Astral but Yuma didn't seem bothered.<p>

Apart from leaving to visit Akari to find out about Ryoga, Astral hadn't left Yuma's side. Even if Yuma couldn't see or hear him, he hoped he could protect him somehow. Not that Nasch seemed at all interested in hurting Yuma. In fact, all things considered, he seemed almost affectionate towards him. As affectionate as Nasch could be at least.

Listening to Akari's story, it was obvious to Astral that Lord Nasch and Yuma's childhood sweetheart Ryoga were the same person. It was a strange idea. How could this cold, disconnected Barian Lord being the same soft, sweet young boy Yuma had told his sister about? Something awful must have happened. It sounded like it was something to do with Nasch's sister. Perhaps she was the key to all of this. Perhaps if he could understand what happened to Nasch's sister, they could allow him to feel again and break Don Thousand's curse.

The pair had stopped for the night at the side of the road. Yuma's wrist was still cuffed to the bike as he sat on the ground in a pile of blankets and Nasch was a little way off, checking the area. Astral sat on the bike- as much as he could at least- watching the pair curiously. Something strange was going to happen. There was a strange energy in the air. Something he couldn't quite place.

"Get some sleep," Nasch said. "We should get home tomorrow."

"What's Don Thousand going to do with me?" Yuma said softly.

Nasch shrugged, watching the sky above them. "My first guess would be to infect you with Barian power like he did us, maybe make you a Lord but… that would require us to lose a Lord. There can only be seven."

"So one would have to die," he murmured. Astral frowned as Nasch nodded. "So you _do_ like them? You feel something? For them?"

Astral had come to the same conclusion. Nasch felt attachment. Perhaps even friendship.

"I've found a combination of Lords that works well. Merag and I make up the two halves of Aqua power and I have one of each other type. A perfect balance. Why disrupt that?"

Yuma sighed. "Tell me more about us then? How what about after school?"

"I left school and joined the Royal Guard," Nasch muttered. Yuma frowned and Astral tilted his head. He'd served all the military forces. No wonder he was such a strong leader. "I never saw you again."

"We never…"

Yuma sighed and hung his head. Astral just watched Nasch curiously. He remembered Akari had said Yuma had been madly in love with Ryoga and told her he was going to become a soldier in the Royal Guard. She said Yuma insisted they would be reunited and Ryoga could one day be his personal guard. And there was some sort of derogatory remark about him not being the first royal to bed his personal guard. Astral wouldn't sure what that meant but he didn't dwell on that. The point was that Ryoga and Yuma had a deep, emotional, lasting connection and Yuma had to get through to Nasch somehow.

It wasn't long though before Yuma began to drift off and Nasch sat a little way off, sitting on the side of the road, watching the stars.

"Yuma," Astral said softly. "Yuma, can you hear me? Perhaps sleeping like this you're more open to my voice?"

Yuma didn't stir and Astral sighed. Yuma really had lost his ability to see and hear him. Soon it seemed Nasch began to drift off to sleep as well and Astral floated over, watching him curiously. He looked almost peaceful.

He didn't know how long it was before there was movement. Nasch didn't seem to notice, neither did Yuma but Astral felt it. A presence coming closer. It felt Barian so why would Nasch notice? He was probably used to it. Probably reinforcements. They were close to Baria and Heartland City after all.

Astral watched curiously as a figure emerged in the darkness. His dark clothes worked beautiful to in the darkness and he hurried over to the bike. Neither Nasch nor Yuma stirred as the young man slid around the bike, wild hair spilling over his face. Astral caught sight of a blue eye under his hair and frowned. Why was a Barian sneaking around his own Lord?

The Barian crouched next to Yuma, hand resting on the hilt of the sword resting against the back of his thighs. Astral wished he could warn Yuma but he couldn't do a thing.

Yuma's eyes snapped open the moment the Barian put his hand firmly over his mouth. He tried to push the stranger off but his hand was caught and the Barian hissed at him to calm down and shut up.

And Yuma did.

The Barian pulled his hand away, fingers brushing Yuma's cheeks gently. "Hang on, I'll get you out of this."

Yuma nodded and Astral tilted his head. He must have trusted the Barian but why? The Barian reached over, a dark purple fire lighting in his hand and warming the handcuffs. Yuma hissed and closed his eyes but after a few moments, the metal glowed and he broke the cuff. There was only a moment of silence and Yuma rubbed his wrist absently before the Barian caught Yuma's hand. They got up from the ground, the stranger pulling him up and hurrying away towards the bank down away from the road.

"Where are you taking my prisoner, you two?" Nasch called lazily.

The stranger hissed and spun on his heel, pulling out his sword and keeping Yuma behind him. Nasch stood and turned, watching them through the darkness. Astral lowered himself, hovering at Yuma's side and Yuma glanced over.

"Astral?"

"Yuma, I'm glad it really was just the cuffs stopping us communicating," Astral said with a smile. "I've found out a lot that you need to know."

"I-"

"My mistake," Nasch said. "Just one of you. Where's your partner, Thomas?"

Thomas growled and Yuma grasped his arm, watching Nasch carefully. "None of your business, _Ryoga_."

Nasch threw out his hands and Thomas swung his sword, flames tearing forward to meet Nasch's water in an explosion of steam. Astral could only stare. No wonder Yuma trusted this Barian. He was strong enough to match Nasch's power and apparently didn't like him. He would have to ask Yuma about him when they reached safety.

"I have Michael," Nasch hissed. "You want to see him again, you give back the Prince."

"Don't be like that, Ryoga, I thought we were friends," Thomas laughed. He caught Yuma's arm and Yuma stumbled forward, going pale as Thomas pressed his sword to his neck. Nasch growled. "You hurt my brother and I will kill the little brat. You guys want him alive, right? Or you wouldn't bother cuffing him and dragging him back."

"Thomas-"

"Shut up, Yuma," both Barians snapped.

"Let's make a deal," Thomas said. "I'll be at my father's house. Bring Michael and Takashi and I'll hand over Yuma. Two days. You have two days. I kill Yuma at midnight."

Nasch smiled coldly. "Sounds reasonable. And how do I know you'll keep your word when you have Michael back?"

"How do I know you'll keep yours when you have Yuma?"

"Very well. But let me make this perfectly clear, Thomas," Nasch said. "I will to take everything from you. I will watch you suffer as you made me suffer." Thomas laughed and pressed his blade Yuma's neck enough to draw blood. "You think I care about _him_?"

"I know you did once."

"Nasch?" Yuma whispered.

"I'll see you soon, Thomas," Nasch said, turning away. And then he paused. "Where _is_ Kaito? Don't tell me you two have split up? Did he finally tell you the truth?"

Thomas frowned and Nasch gave a cold, humourless grin. Whatever was going on, Thomas didn't know. Yuma grabbed Thomas' arm and Astral glanced between them. What did Nasch know about Thomas and this Kaito person? Why did it seem to matter?

"You don't know?" Nasch said, approaching slowly. Thomas pressed his sword closer against Yuma's neck and Yuma whimpered. Astral desperately wished he had a physical form and could help but he was useless in thie situation. Nasch sneered. "Go on, kill him, he's a small price to pay to be the one who breaks this to you."

Thomas backed up a step and Yuma went with him. "Get out of here, Ryoga, before your god decides your trying to get his prize killed."

"Don't you want to know the big secret your dear partner's been hiding from you?"

"Stop it, Nasch!" Yuma cried. "Stop!"

"Kaito is the one who convinced Chris to become a Lord." Thomas' breath caught and his sword lowered slightly. "Chris was afraid to leave you and Michael but Kaito insisted it was the right thing to do. What did he care if you lost your brother? As long as he was one step closer to having his brother cured. That's all he cares about and you know it really, don't you? Kaito cares nothing for you while you love him _so_ much. It's pitiful."

Thomas pulled away, tugging Yuma down the bank. "Two days, Nasch!"

Yuma hurried after him and Astral followed. He didn't understand why Yuma ran after him with such blind trust but if Yuma trusted him Astral decided to do the same, at least for now. Thomas pulled Yuma down onto a mud track and to narrow country road, walled with old stone walls either side. Both Thomas and Yuma vaulted the wall with ease and kept running to an old shelter. Inside the old shelter was a slightly dirtied white bike, of a similar single wheeled design to Nasch's.

"Thomas?" Yuma said quietly. Thomas turned slightly. "What's wrong? Where _is_ Kaito?"

Thomas let out a shuddering breath, leaning back against the shelter wall, his head buried in his hands, shoulders shaking. Yuma's eyes widened and he hurried over, wrapping Thomas in his arms and holding him close. Astral frowned and sat on the bike, watching curiously as Yuma rubbed Thomas' back. Thomas seemed to be laughing though.

"I'm sorry, Thomas," Yuma said softly, holding him close. "I'm sorry. Whatever's happened, I'm sorry."

"Yuma, he intends to give you back to Nasch," Astral warned. "Why are you so kind to him?"

"I left him," Thomas whispered, pulling back. His rubbed his eyes and laughed, shaking his head. "He and Droite and Gauche were so willing to come with me and save Michael, but I knew the Astrals would call us back any second. If Kaito disobeys, they stop him seeing his little brother Haruto. I wasn't going to ask him to choose between following me and seeing Haruto. All that pain thinking it over for an answer we both already know? I couldn't do it. So I left him behind. I didn't give him a choice. I just left."

"You… you left him to save him that pain?" Yuma whispered. Thomas nodded and Yuma glanced down at his hands. "You can't believe, Nasch, you know? I think Kaito really cares about you! And- and there's no way Nasch could have actually known that stuff, right? He wasn't there."

Thomas nodded slightly, wrapping his arms around himself. Astral could only watch curiously. Human interaction was rather fascinating. He'd never had the pleasure of true interaction. In the Astral world, all minds and souls were one. There was no argument, or even discussion. They were a collective hive mind, drawing on all their knowledge to make a rational, logical decision.

Here in the human world, he had his own mind and it was fascinating to be separate from that collective, to see the way humans were supposed to interact and live. Their world seems almost hollow in comparison.

And somehow the pain that both Thomas and Yuma suffered was fascinating. Nasch's heartless, cold analytical mind was more familiar to Astral, it reminded him of home, but didn't seem right for a Barian. Barians were their opposites. They were chaos and darkness. Emotional and irrational. But watching Thomas and Yuma struggling with their feelings for others was incredible. Humans knew that opening themselves up and letting others get close could hurt them and yet they did it anyway. Why would you open yourself up to the possibility of pain?

It was obvious Yuma and Nasch meant a lot to each other before they lost touch. Whatever actually happened hurt Nasch so much he was convinced he meant nothing to Yuma. And Yuma was obviously hurt by not remembering. It seemed Thomas and this Kaito person were close- partners Nasch had said- and knowledge that Kaito had done something to Thomas' brother obviously hurt him too.

"Yuma," Astral said softly. "I need to tell you about you and Nasch."

"Later, Astral," Yuma said gently, rubbing Thomas' arms. "In the morning."

"He's going to hand you over to Nasch in return for his brother, Yuma," he argued. "How can you be so kind?"

"Because Michael's his brother!" he cried, shaking his head. "Family is important, Astral!"

"Who's Astral?" Thomas murmured.

Yuma waved his hand. "An Astral being. Apparently this pendant lets me see him."

"It's more than that, Yuma. Will you listen-"

"In the morning, Astral, _please_," Yuma insisted.

Astral sighed and turned way. Yuma was busy tended to Thomas, who seemed to be perking up and getting himself together again. Yuma needed to listen. If he knew more about him and Nasch and what the bond between them was, he might be able to find answers. And Nasch and Thomas seemed to know each other, perhaps Thomas had answers for him too.

Finally, Thomas stood, pulling a blanket from one of the saddlebags. He sparked up the pile of sticks and twigs Yuma smiled at the new warmth that even Astral felt. Thomas handed him the blanket. Yuma reached over, his hands hovering over the fire and the dark purple flames turned a warm golden yellow and orange. Much more homely. Thomas laughed softly and Yuma beamed.

"Wanna eat, kid?" Thomas said softly.

"Mmm." Yuma nodded eagerly and Thomas tossed him a bag and drink. Yuma grinned, catching both and waiting for Thomas to join him, wrapping the blankets around them. Astral smiled absently and Yuma nuzzled into Thomas' shoulder. "I'm sorry about what I said before. I was just kind of shocked."

"It's alright," he muttered, cracking open a can. "I'm used to it."

"You shouldn't be." He sighed and Astral smiled, watching Yuma cuddle close to Thomas as the older man tended to his neck. Yuma was so trusting of this Barian. Even after he injured him and intended to hand him over to Nasch. "What happened between you and Nasch? Why do you hate each other?"

"I killed his sister."

Yuma's eyes widened and Astral tilted his head. Why would a Barian killed their leader's sister? Unless that was before Nasch became their leader. When he was still Ryoga. It must have been. Yes, it must have been. They said it was partly his sister's death that sent Nasch into the Barian's clutches. It was Thomas' fault Ryoga became Nasch?

"Why?" Yuma whispered.

"She was infected by Barians," Thomas replied. "Anyone infected is to be put down. Even Ryoga struggling to defend her didn't work. Mamoru and I… we killed her. We had to."

"But he's Barian," Astral said. "Yuma, I don't understand. Why is a Barian killing those infected by his side?"

Yuma turned. "I thought so too, but he's not Barian, Astral. He's on the Astrals' side. He's one of the good guys.."

"The Astrals?" he murmured. "But he gives off Barian energy."

Thomas sighed, grasping a pendant around his neck. Yuma frowned as if only just noticing it. It was a silver crescent moon. He smiled absently, tired and bitter but Yuma squeezed his arms gently. Obviously Yuma trusted him but Astral knew there was more to this story than either he or Yuma knew.

Suddenly the bike beeped and Thomas and Yuma jumped. Thomas scowled. "Orbital?"

"Master Thomas!" came a strange voice. Astral leant over, investigating the voice. It seemed to come from the bike itself. "Master Kaito has left a message for you."

"Fine."

"Thomas, I don't know why you've ordered Orbital not to let me through to talk to you, but this is important." It was a slightly strained voice. Obviously someone in pain and trying not to show it. "Thomas, listen to me, Nasch has Yuma. The bosses are furious. Gauche, Droite and I have been sent out after him. They're pissed that you've gone off on your own. I liked Yuma, Thomas, but I will go after him and I will force him to face whatever they plan for him because I need you." Thomas scowled and Yuma gripped his arm. "They've sent people after you, Thomas. Please, don't fight them. Just let them bring you in or they'll put you down. They're trying already. They want evidence to declare you corrupted by the Barian energy inside you. If you fight they'll kill you. I need you home. I'm sorry for whatever happened to make you leave like that. I thought we were going to do this together but whatever happened you're my partner and I won't give you up without a fight. I'll find you soon, Thomas. Just stay safe."

Thomas turned away and Yuma stared at the fire. Astral supposed it made sense. Yuma had found out this Kaito person was coming after him and wished to sacrifice him to save Thomas. Thomas wished to give him to the Barians to save his brother. And Thomas would be put to death if he resisted the Astrals orders in anyway. Astral began to wonder why people fought for them if they were so cruel. He'd never realised it was cruelty in the Astral world. He didn't understand. It was just logical and for the best. But now he saw the consequences it was very different.

"He really is a Barian, Yuma," Astral said quietly. "This Kaito person just said it himself."

"You really are Barian," Yuma whispered. Thomas nodded. "But everything Kaito said- you saved me from them, twice now! How can you be a Barian?! Thomas?! I thought you were serving the Astrals!"

"I am!" Thomas snapped. "I'd never betray my family! Kaito and Michael and Haruto are all I have! The Astrals have Haruto, they have a cure for him if we win this war, that's all that matters!"

"Which side are you going to hand me over to then?" he murmured. "Give me to the Astrals and cure Haruto? Or give me to Nasch and get Michael back?"

"I don't know yet," he whispered. "I'm afraid I really don't know. I wasn't going to hand you over to Nasch, not really, but now, knowing what's coming…"

"They want to sacrifice me, Thomas," Yuma pleaded. "The Astrals want me to die! Please, Thomas-"

"We'll talk in the morning. There's not point getting worked up about it tonight."

Yuma nodded, apparently satisfied with that. Yuma was a strange little creature. He switched the conversation to more casual chatter and Thomas seemed content with the situation. But Yuma knew he was Barian now. He knew he had Barian in him. His blue eye was Barian, why did he trust him so readily? Why were the Astrals after him? There were still so many questions about Thomas and Nasch and the situation. Yet Yuma didn't want to ask any of them and Astral couldn't voice them.

The human world was very frustrating.

* * *

><p><em>"Rio," Ryoga laughed, chasing over her. "Rio."<em>

_"Keep up Ryoga," Rio called back._

_Ryoga laughed, chasing after Rio through the field of flowers. Beautiful purple flowers, swaying in the breeze, petals dancing as the pair ran through the sun drenched field. Just ahead of him, Rio laughed and spun, her hair in pigtails bouncing as she spun in the light. Her huge floppy sunhat ruffled in the wind and her light white sundress billowed around her. Just like when they were children. They ran down to the stream, butterflies flying around them. Ryoga laughed, splashing in the water as Rio lingered on the bank, dipping her feet in the crystal clear, sparkling water._

_"What's wrong, Ryoga?" she whispered._

_"Nothing," Ryoga laughed, sitting next to her. "Nothing at all. Everything's great."_

_"I'm glad," Rio giggled, holding his hands. "Ryoga, I'm glad you did all his for me." Ryoga blinked and Rio beamed. "You gave up your soul to get me back. You gave up everything for me." She smiled and cupped his cheeks, stroking gently and leaning in, her lips brushing his forehead. "My silly, loveable Ryoga." _

_"Rio…"_

_"Aren't you happy here? With me?"_

_"Of course."_

_"Good," she purred. "Then keep me alive. Let me use Yuma."_

_"You're going to use Yuma?" _

_"I'm the mystic priestess," she giggled. Her eyes flashed with something darker than normal and Ryoga jerked back. "Don't be afraid, Nasch, it's me. It's your sister. Merag."_

_"Merag is not my sister," he snapped. "And- and I'm not Nasch. I'm Ryoga." He shook his head desperately, tears dripping down his cheeks. "Please, I'm Ryoga. I'm Ryoga! Let me feel again!" _

_"No, silly," Merag said, shaking her head. She smiled and ran her hands over his cheeks. "I love you. I'd never hurt you. It's for the best. Imagine all the guilt you'd feel in the real world? Imagine if you weren't dreaming. You'd feel all the crushing guilt of the souls you'd destroyed. Every last one of them. You'd feel the pain of betraying Yuma. _Everything_. You'd feel it all. I'm just protecting you. Like I've always protected you. My dear brother. You will never feel again."_

Nasch screamed, drawing his knees to his chest, sobbing into the grassy bank at the side of the road. Merag sighed, stroking his hair gently. Don Thousand laughed inside his head as Nasch writhed in agony. He couldn't feel emotional pain but he felt physical pain as well as anyone.

Finally the pain faded and Nasch managed to catch his breath, released for Don Thousand's hold. He let out a slow breath and closed his eyes tightly. He knew what was going on. He was being punished for letting Yuma escape. There was nothing he could have done. They wanted Yuma alive and Thomas really would have killed him. He knew Thomas wasn't bluffing. That bastard would take everything from him if he could. And Nasch would pay him back one day. He would see Thomas' family torn apart just as his family had been. He would take everything that was precious to Thomas and no one would stop him.

Don Thousand sent another bolt of agony through his body and another scream tore from his throat. Merag sighed, petting his hair gently.

_"Control your temper, Nasch,"_ Don Thousand hissed. _"I leave you with these few emotions because they help you. They make you driven and dangerous but if they continue to hinder you like this I will have no choice but to remove them entirely. You let my prize escape!"_

"I have a way to sort it!" he cried.

"You'd better do, dear brother," Merag murmured. She helped him up and wrapped him gently in her arms, stroking his hair as he struggled to stop his body trembling. "Or you and I will both be in trouble. You'd never betray me, would you?"

"No," Nasch whispered, burying his head in her shoulder. "No, I could never leave you. You're the most important thing."

"I know," she whispered. "I know. So, how are you going to stop Thomas? How are we going to get the Prince and gain the Arclight and Tenjo powers?"

Nasch closed his eyes and let out a slow breath. "We're going to hit them right where it hurts. Their guilty hearts."


	11. Promises

Astral was back in the Astral world. At least that was what it felt like. It _certainly_ felt like the Astral world, flooded with a familiar energy. But it was nothing like he'd ever seen before. He was hovering in a large audience hall, in the centre of a horseshoe shaped table with seven thrones around him.

"Hello?" he said softly.

The man in front of him smiled softly. "Hello."

"What's going on?" Astral said, tilting his head. "This feels like the Astral world, but there is nothing this physical there. And you have forms."

"You don't recognise us," the man said. "I'm not surprised. My name is Christopher. I'm the leader of the Astral Lords. This is a realm between the human and Astral worlds. You see, the seven of us aren't ascended yet. We're still human but our consciousness is linked to the Astral world. This is our world."

"Christopher? You're Thomas' brother?"

Christopher nodded, mismatched eyes softening slightly. Astral frowned. One eye was a deep, clear blue; the other a strange, golden hazel. Thomas' brother. Now he looked at him, they had the same eyes and their faces were a similar shape.

"Your brother is a Barian." Chris clenched his jaw. "Yet he seems too serve our people."

"Thomas was infected by the Barians a few years ago," said a brunette with golden eyes next to Christopher. "He and his former partner were ambushed by a group of Barians led by Thomas' father."

Astral frowned and glanced around as the man on the other side with long silver-grey hair spoke up. "Both were infected. Thomas is the first person in living memory to resist the Barian infection. His eye changed but he resisted. Despite everything he carried on with his orders. He followed his orders and protocol and killed his partner, carrying on with his mission and then throwing himself upon the mercy of his masters."

"He was forgiven," Christopher said. "He is one of the best soldiers we have-"

"And your brother," Astral said.

"I wasn't allowed to consider that," he said, folding his hands on the table. "It has to be logical. Thomas is an incredible soldier, he has incredible powers and being strong enough to resist the Barians is a rare thing. He is valuable to us. He was given to Kaito in an attempt to rein him in, keep him in line and stop the Barian infection taking hold. He is brash and doesn't think through the consequences of his actions and tends to need someone to keep him calm. Kaito was supposed to keep him relaxed. Kaito has done an amazing job with him up until now but with Michael in danger, Thomas can't be controlled."

"Then he really will kill Yuma? Or hand him over to the Barians?"

"He'd better not," snapped a younger woman with green hair. "Kaito and some of our best soldiers have been sent out to bring Thomas and Yuma home. Thomas' life depends on him proving he can follow orders and Kaito proving he's not corrupted. If we find out he purposefully ruined our plans, he will be put down and Kaito won't be able to save him this time."

Astral frowned. How strange that this coldness was making him feel bad. He knew this logical, cold sense was his home and having seen the consequences in Yuma and more recently Thomas, he felt something wrong about it. How could Christopher act like this towards his own little brother? Yuma and Thomas were living creatures, they were in pain and struggling and fighting for their lives. And even Thomas' own older brother was willing ti sign his death warrant. But if Thomas truly thought his younger brother's life was in danger, he would kill Yuma. Or hand him over to the Astrals or worse.

If this Kaito person could help control Thomas and talk sense into him, perhaps that was where Astral needed to go for answers. He was hunting Yuma and Thomas after all.

"You can't escape fate, Astral," Christopher warned. "Many have tried. We all end up in the place we belong in the end. No matter how much we fight. One day, we all end up where we belong. You'll see. Yuma will be sacrificed and Kaito will find his place as a Lord. One day the infection will overwhelm Thomas and it will be down to Kaito to take his life."

"How can you be so cold? He's your brother. Your friend."

"And this is their fate. I wish could help him escape this, but there is nothing to do be done. It's for the good of everyone in the kingdom."

Astral scowled and the green haired woman spoke up once more. "We remember who we once were, we have had friends and family and now we're trapped like this. But this is fate, Astral. We are powerless. All we can do is play are part and wait for freedom from this eternal sleep."

Astral shook his head. This was unbelievable. These were the mighty Astral Lords; frozen and sleeping, in a semi reality, unable to think of anything but logic and sense, ignoring the plight of their people and their loyalties to their friends and families. They would follow this plan blindly and assume that they would one day they would be freed from this living death.

"Do you really believe you can go against the will of the Astral world?" the brunette man said. "A world that you are a sentient part of? Do you really believe you can go against you people?"

"I know I will fight with Yuma," Astral declared. "He is my friend and I will fight to protect him as best I can."

"Then you will fail," Christopher said, shaking his head.

"Perhaps, but in the short time I have known Yuma I have learnt that he is my friend and I will do my best to protect him no matter what. And I know that I would rather fail than not try at all. I know that I would rather fight until the very end and hang onto hope of a better ending then give into an unacceptable fate! Yuma and I will carve our fate destinies with our own hands!"

Christopher smiled bitterly and shook his head as the world went white.

When Astrals' vision cleared he was in a familiar room. He'd never been here before but the blue walls and lights made it clear it was the Astral HQ. A young boy was tucked up in bed, tossing and turning under the downy white sheets. Why had he been sent here? The young boy stirred, tired golden eyes cracking open and fixing on him.

"Hello," he whispered.

"Hello," Astral replied. "You can see me?"

The boy nodded. "Aren't you cold?"

"Cold?"

"You're not wearing any clothes."

"Oh. No. No, I am not cold. The thought hadn't even crossed my mind. I'm not sure I register temperature. I'm Astral."

"Haruto," the boy said, smiling tiredly and stifling a yawn. Haruto? Didn't Thomas say Kaito's little brother was called Haruto? "Why are you here, Astral? Ena comes to see me because I'm sick and the Astrals need me alive to keep Kaito happy. But I'm important to the Astrals. I see things."

Astral nodded, hovering lower. A Seer? How rare. That would explain boy could see him when others couldn't. So far it was only Yuma's family and Nasch. This boy must have been very special, especially for the Astrals to insist he was kept alive.

Haruto watched him curiously, reaching out a hand and brushing his cheek. "You're the one I dream about with Yuma."

"With Yuma?"

"I dream," he whispered. "Yuma stands above the ruins of a city in darkness. You on one side and a Barian on the other. And a lion and a dragon bathed in blood in the city below, following him to their deaths."

Astral frowned. "A dragon and a lion?"

"The dragon with a core of pure light, intense and burning, shrouded in darkness," Haruto said, closing his eyes. "But stars shine brightest in the cold, dead night. It hoards its treasure and guards it with its life. And a lion, protecting its pride and stalking the plains, face bloodied and teeth bared, tearing into its prey until there's nothing left. And at the same time, little more than a pussy can for its master. The instruments of Yuma's victory."

"Victory?"

"Reclaiming his kingdom. To save everyone, to survive, Yuma will have to mourn. We all will. The Astrals' holy dragon and the Barians' demon lion, fighting for the Prince and saving us all. And never to be seen again. They will give up everything for their kingdom…"

Astral frowned, watching as Haruto drifted off to sleep once more. A holy dragon and demon lion, giving up everything and dying under Yuma's command. What a strange idea. And yet, if young Haruto really was a true Seer and his visions were correct it must have meant something. A lion and a dragon? Where were they supposed to find them? How could they tame a dragon and a lion into fighting for them?

Not that it mattered. For now he needed to find this Kaito person and see what he could do to help them escape this so called closed his eyes, trying to focus on Kaito somehow.

When he opened his eyes again, Astral was on a forest road. There was a black car on the side of the road and a young blonde in dark clothes sitting on the roof, watching the sun rise. Astral hovered over and the blonde glanced over.

"You can see me?" Astral said quietly. The man nodded. "Are you Kaito?" Another slight nod. "Then you can help me."

"How can I help you?" Kaito murmured.

"You can save Thomas and Yuma." Kaito's head snapped up at Astral smiled. "You want to save him, don't you? Thomas? You want to protect him."

"Of course, he's my partner," he snapped. "But he left. He doesn't want my help."

"You really believe that?" Astral said softly. Kaito frowned. "He was explaining it to Yuma-"

"He's with Yuma?"

"You should listen to me before you jump to conclusions." Kaito scowled and folded his arms but nodded. "He told Yuma he left you because he didn't want to see the pain you would go through choosing between him and your brother."

Kaito's eyes widened slightly few a moment before he sighed and lowered his head. "Even after everything, he's still thinking about me and Haruto before himself. He shouldn't…"

"Because of what you did to his brother?" Astral said quietly.

Kaito clenched his fists against his arms, glaring at the sunrise. Astral watched in silence as Kaito's hands trembled. This was the man everyone worried about? Thomas was so concerned about Kaito he'd walked away to save him pain. Yuma worried hearing he was hunting them. And he could see Astral. How was this man, trembling and lowering his head shamefully, so powerful?

"He knows then."

"Yes, Thomas knows," Astral said. Kaito nodded slightly. "He's in a lot of pain because of it."

"I never meant to hurt him," Kaito said softly. "I knew I'd have to tell him one day. I didn't think about it. I didn't think what about happen. I was just so afraid to lose Haruto, to leave him. I couldn't face the idea of leaving him under someone else's care."

Astral frowned, hovering closer. This wasn't the man Nasch had described. A man who didn't care about anyone but Haruto, cold and ruthless, and instead Astral was faced was a man who appeared scared and alone. Nasch had said he'd talked Christopher into become a Lord to save his brother and cared about nothing else. But he seemed genuinely concerned about Thomas' opinion of him. He was afraid, not just of Thomas' reaction but of leaving Haruto? Why was that? He didn't trust Nasch's word, but it seemed to be true so far, if a little twisted for Nasch's purposes.

"So I talked Chris into taking my place."

"You place?" Astral said. Kaito lifted his head. "He didn't tell us you were the one destined to be Lord."

"Then- then Thomas doesn't know-"

"Nasch told him you convinced Christopher to accept his fate. He said you didn't care about Thomas and Michael losing their older brother if you could be one step closer to saving Haruto."

"No," he said quickly, shaking his head. "No. I was just afraid to leave him. I… I was afraid…"

"Afraid?"

Astral sat back and nodded. Afraid. He was afraid to leaving the people he loved. Having seen humans, perhaps Astral understood that fear. The idea of the Astral Lords' fate wasn't exactly appealing either. Perhaps he wasn't surprised that Kaito had been afraid.

Kaito closed his eyes and Astral sighed, sitting on the roof next to him. "I never meant to hurt him. I didn't think that it would happen this way. I never thought it would go this far. I never thought the war would last thing long. Or that I…"

"Or that you would what, Kaito?"

"Nothing," Kaito muttered. "Nothing, it doesn't matter."

There was silence and Astral tilted his head. There was something Kaito was holding back, obviously something else had happened that affected the situation. There was more between him and Thomas. Something deeper.

"You said Yuma was with Thomas?" Kaito said.

"Yes. Thomas save him from Nasch last night," Astral replied. "He threatened to kill Yuma and Nasch let him go." Kaito nodded slightly. "He says if Nasch doesn't bring Michael and his partner to him within the next two days, he'll kill Yuma. He says he's willing to hand Yuma over to Nasch in return for his brother."

"He won't," he said, shaking his head. Astral frown and Kaito's eyes cracked open. "I know him. He's a hothead and he can be brutal, but he's a good guy. He won't kill him and he would never give him to Nasch."

"The Astrals intend to sacrifice him," he said. "Will Thomas allow that? Or you, for that matter?"

"I'm sorry but my loyalties are to my family. I will keep Thomas safe no matter what, even if it means sacrificing Yuma to the Astrals. I promised Chris I'd keep them safe."

"And yet you are hunting Thomas?"

"You think I want to be? If Thomas resists, they'll kill him. I need to find him before they do and make sure he comes along quietly."

Astral scowled. "You are certain Thomas won't hurt Yuma?"

"Of course he won't," Kaito snapped. "Thomas is too soft to hurt him unless he has no other option to save Michael."

"Then I will tell you that Thomas said he would be waiting at his father's house. I assume you will understand that. I hope you're right and Thomas won't hurt Yuma."

Kaito nodded and Astral floated away to head back to Yuma. For all Thomas had down for them, he didn't deserve to be killed for protecting Yuma. If Kaito could protect Thomas and bring him home peacefully without being hurt, it was a good thing. Especially if he and Yuma could get away first.

When he returned to Yuma, he and Thomas were still sleeping in the old shelter. Yuma was slumped against Thomas' side, snuggled in the blankets, still warmed by the fire. Astral smiled absently. Thomas didn't seem to mind Yuma's presence. The pair of them seemed perfectly content to cuddle up together in the heat of the fire and early morning light. Yuma was playing absently with Thomas' crescent moon pendant in his sleep. It was a rather cute little thing if nothing else. Whatever Thomas was going to do with Yuma, he seemed to care about him enough to be trusted. And resisting the Barians infection was impressive. Perhaps he was worth trusting.

Astral didn't know how long it was before Thomas stirred and pushed Yuma off of him. Yuma whined and clung to him but Thomas insisted and soon they were getting ready to move on. Thomas smiled and Yuma climbed onto the white bike behind him, clinging to him tightly as the engine came on with a defending roar.

Soon the pair were tearing down the country road, Yuma looking around as they went. Astral flew along at their side, curious about the land that Yuma ruled over.

"Yuma," he called after a while. Yuma glanced over. "About you and Nasch?"

"Mmm, sure," Yuma said, nodding slightly. "You can tell me now."

Astral nodded, relaying everything Akari had told him about the pair. How Nasch was Yuma's childhood sweetheart Ryoga. How he and Ryoga had been inseparable and madly in love. How Yuma had at times insisted Ryoga stay with him at the palace and how out of place Ryoga had seemed. She'd told him how worried his parents had been that he was getting involved with such a delinquent. And how despondent Yuma had been when Ryoga graduated from school and the pair never saw each other again.

"Yuma there's something else you should know," Astral said. "About your family and me."

"Ok?"

"Yuma, your father made a deal with the Astrals a long time ago to bind the two of us together."

"Why would my father do that?" Suddenly Yuma frowned and turned his attention back to Thomas. "What's up?" Astral frowned, realising Thomas must be talking to him over an intercom system in the helmets. "What about my family?"

There was silence for a moment and Thomas stopped the bike, pulling off his helmet and turning to him. Yuma frowned, pulling off his own helmet. "Yuma, you're parents… they're gone."

"Gone?" Yuma whispered.

"Dead."

"Dead?!"

"I'm so sorry, we thought you knew," Thomas said softly, lowering his head. "We assumed they'd told you, it was so long ago. We just thought you were taking it well."

"They- they're- but I-"

Yuma swayed slightly and Thomas caught him, pulling him closer to lean against him. Yuma's trembling hands clenched against Thomas' arms, gripping the sleeves tightly. Thomas kissed the top of his head, murmuring soft apologies. Yuma hadn't known his parents were dead. No wonder he reacted so strangely to anyone implying he could be King.

"I'm sorry, Yuma," Thomas said again. "But we need to keep moving."

He turned back on the bike, pulling on his helmet as Yuma did the same. He clung onto Thomas tighter as they rode and Thomas patted his arm gently. Hopefully things would turn out alright soon. Yuma had fallen into silence, resting his head on Thomas' back and hanging onto him. Whatever they'd got themselves involved in, they needed to stay with Thomas and hope Kaito was right and Thomas would do the right thing in the end.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Alit whined, following behind Mizael. "And why can't we just use a portal? And does Durbe know we're doing this?"<p>

"Why would you bring Durbe into this?" Mizael snapped.

Gilag rolled his eyes and folded his arms. They were out in the middle of Sargasso, following Mizael as he flicked through an old leather journal. Nasch was out dealing with Yuma, Vector and Merag had wandered off and Durbe was running the military operations. Alit would have preferred to be with Durbe, they all knew that, but Mizael had requested their presence on a mission of upmost importance and they'd stupidly agreed.

Sargasso was wrong.

Everyone knew Sargasso was wrong and evil. Even for Barians. The huge wasteland was only a little way from the outskirts of Baria. A road ran between them that was generally unused. The royal family had tried to put roads and rails through Sargasso but it refused to be civilised. In the end they'd had to build around Sargasso to reach the northern towns.

"Well does he though?" Alit said. Mizael scowled back at him. "He's going to kill us. If Nasch doesn't first."

"I know what I'm doing," Mizael snapped.

"Well then why are we out here?" Gilag rumbled.

"We're looking for a temple."

"A temple?!" Alit cried. "There's nothing but sand out here, Mizael. Sand and dust and rock. Nothing that comes above knee high. Where are we going to find a temple?!"

Mizael glared back at him. "There is more in this world than what your eyes can see, Alit."

There was silence and Gilag glanced down at Alit, who was glaring openly at Mizael's back. For the blonde Lord to be plot behind Durbe's back was unusual. They were close friends, they had been together since they were children. Since Durbe was accused of murder and even before. Mizael was Durbe's oldest, dearest friend. So why were they sneaking around behind his back?

Suddenly Mizael stopped and Alit nearly smacked into his back. He glanced down at the journal, then up at the sky and around at the shadows. Gilag frowned and Mizael flicked through the book before pulling out a shard of glass. They were treasure hunting? This really did feel like one of those adventure novels or films where a temple would rise from the sands. He held up the glass to the rising sun, forcing Alit to shield his eyes as the light shone through.

"Move, Alit," Mizael said tonelessly.

Alit stumbled aside and the light fell onto a slab of rock behind them. Mizael smiled and Gilag tilted his head. It was a map. Or at least a shard of a map. So they really were treasure hunting. Mizael tossed Alit a pen and Alit got the message quickly, tracing the map onto the rock so Mizael could move the shard.

"So… you gonna fill us in?" Alit said, kneeling with Mizael as he pulled out a map of the kingdom and began to line it up. "Mizael?"

"I've found a piece of writing that could be the key to stopping the war," Mizael replied. Alit frowned and Gilag leant over, helping Mizael with the map and marking out the key points from the stone. "If I'm right-"

"You mean if this isn't just another meaningless story," Gilag put in.

Mizael scowled and sat back, folding the journal in his hands. "I suppose it's only fair you two knew all the secrets they've been keeping too."

"Secrets?"

"Hey, Don Thousand keeps stuff from us all the time," Alit said, shaking his head. "But he's-"

"Not Don Thousand," Mizael snapped. "The others. Vector, Nasch and Durbe. They're all playing their own games. We're as much tools to them as we are to Don Thousnad."

Gilag glanced at Alit who scowled and sat with Mizael. "Then shouldn't we tell Merag? I mean, I know she's his twin but-"

"She's not real." They frowned and Mizael shook his head. "Merag is just Barian energy formed into a person using Nasch's memories. She's nothing more than a shackle to keep Nasch from ever having his own will. They're all playing games and working against each other for their own goals. Why shouldn't we be allowed to do the same?"

Alit scowled and lowered his head, gazing down at his hands. Gilag understood. For Mizael to speak out like this against Durbe was almost unheard of. He and Durbe argued and bickered but, at least in public, they would stand side by side and stand firm as a united front, assuring everyone that they did in fact know best. Why would Mizael turn on Durbe like this?

"You think I want to think about Durbe like this?" Mizael snapped, as if reading their minds.. "He is all I have but I won't be used like this." He smiled bitterly, lowering his head. "Sometimes I think the boy I was friends with died the night he was infected. Durbe's been using me from the start."

* * *

><p><em>"I'm sorry," Durbe whispered. "Mizael…"<em>

_Tears dripped down Mizael's cheeks as the pair laid together in Durbe's bed. Mizael… His mind was drifting into darkness. Mizael? That was him. That was his name. He'd been someone before but his mind was so blurred. _

_"What did you do to me?" Mizael said. _

_"One day, Mizael, there is going to be a great war," Durbe said. "And we are going to lead it."_

_"Durbe?"_

_"With you by my side, Mizael," he said, grabbing Mizael's hands. "I'm not afraid anymore."_

_Mizael stared up at him, his chest still aching from being infected by whatever Durbe had done to him. They were lying on Durbe's bed together. And Mizael was glad to have been allowed time with Durbe once more. This was only the second time he'd seen him since whatever happened to make him change. Mizael had seen the change. After so long as a pair, Mizael had been heartbroken when he'd finally been allowed in and seen Durbe in bed, covered in bruises and looking half dead. He'd not spoken except to request Mizael called him Durbe. His friend had been broken._

_But now he seemed to be recovering. This time, Durbe had been willing to talk to him, even if it was a little more hushed and nervy. _

_And then there had been Durbe throwing him over onto his back and infecting him with whatever that energy was. His fingers still tingled from the experience. But he squeezed Durbe's hands gently. Whatever Durbe had been afraid off, if Mizael could prevent that fear, he was happy with that. He would always protect Durbe with everything he had. _

_Durbe reached up, fingers brushing away tears. "I'm sorry. I hurt you." _

_"Tell me… tell me this is what's best, Durbe," he said softly. "Tell me, whatever you infected me with, promise me that this is for the best and this war, whatever's coming, we will be doing what's best of the people. I never want to become like your father. I want to know that we will be protecting people. That we're going what is right."_

_"I promise, Mizael," Durbe whispered. "We are creatures of darkness and chaos but we are fighting on the right side. At least, we will be, when the time comes. The two of us together can do anything, Mizael, as long as I always have you, I'm not afraid to do whatever I have to. As long as you believe in me." _

_Mizael nodded, clasped his hands around Durbe's. "If you think it's what's best, then I trust you."_

_Durbe smiled shyly and closed his eyes, resting in the white cotton sheets. Mizael almost laughed thinking about what Durbe's father would make of them. Had he heard the noise and worried for his son's soul? His purity? It was silly. Durbe wasn't allowed impure thoughts. He had to be perfectly moral. The perfect little Astral puppet._

_Mizael frowned. When did he start thinking like that? He'd never approved of how Durbe's father treated him, he thought the idea of him gaining power a notoriety through Durbe was ridiculous. He didn't really think badly of the Astrals, in all the stories they seemed nice. And yet now, after this infection had taken hold, he could see their flaws. It was their fault Durbe was being treated this way. The Astrals had done this to him! It was the Astrals who'd taken the friend he loved and destroyed him; tortured and broken him under his father's until his spirit failed and his body gave out. He would never forgive the Astrals for hurting Durbe like this._

_"Mizael?" Durbe whispered._

_"Durbe, you know you mean the world to me, don't you?" Mizael said quietly, his cheeks warming. _

_"I would like to think I have an idea," he replied._

_Mizael nodded. Durbe knew, that was all he needed. His fingers slid over Durbe's upper arm, the large handprint bruises still obvious on his delicate skin. Not from whoever- or whatever- had attacked him that night a few weeks ago but from his father pulling him around. Despite all that had happened, his father still pulled him around like a rag doll. Durbe was in delicate shape. He was in no condition to take that man's abuse. _

_He sighed and closed his eyes, taking Durbe's hands in his once more. "I'll protect you from now on, Durbe."_

_"I don't need protection, Mizael," Durbe murmured. He yawned and Mizael stifled a yawn of his own, cheeks burning as Durbe pressed closer to him, his head tucked under Mizael's chin. "I just need your loyalty."_

* * *

><p>"What's the matter, Durbe?" Durbe frowned, glancing at his master. "Coming to visit me so often? And alone this time?"<p>

Durbe smiled bitterly at the dark shadow took the form of an elegant young man with flowing black hair. It was strange to think how afraid he'd been the first time he saw Don Thousand. He played absently with the crown in his hands and Don Thousand chuckled.

"Soon, Durbe," Don Thousand whispered in his ear. His ghostly hands brushed Durbe's cheeks, gently tilting his head up, thumbs brushing his cheeks. "My little Durbe. How you've grown. You were nothing more than a child when I claimed you. Even then, I knew you would be precious to me."

"Precious?" Durbe whispered. "Is that what I am?"

"Durbe," he purred, brushing Durbe' hair from his face. Durbe shivered as slender fingers traced along his jaw. It was his own fault. He had come to Don Thousand's throne room alone. He put himself in this position and was now helpless, completely at Don Thousand's mercy. He'd heard stories of Lord being murdered just because he was bored. "Don't be afraid. You're special, Durbe, you released me from my prison. I would never hurt you."

"Forgive me for not taking you at your word," he muttered.

He tried to turn away, knowing Don Thousand could be sadistic and merciless when bored, but his chin was pulled back around by light fingers. If he had wandered in a game anything could be waiting for him. Don Thousand had no morals, no limits, no conscience. If he wanted something you could give him, you had no choice. Not even a Lord could resist his will in a situation like this.

Durbe took a step back as Don Thousand leant over him and his legs bumped into Don Thousand's throne, sending him tumbling back into the seat. Don Thousand chuckled coldly, hands falling on the arms of the throne and trapping him with his body. He was only semi-solid, he couldn't take a true physical form yet, but Durbe was still trapped.

"Soon, little Durbe," he said, voice low and dangerous. "Soon, I will have my dear Yuma and a true physical form. I will be the King of Utopia and all will kneel before me." Durbe nodded slightly, guilt churning in his gut. "And you will stand at my side, my precious little Durbe."

There was a moment of silence before Don Thousand's fingers brushed Durbe's damp cheeks. He'd torn a kingdom apart. He'd been a soldier and a leader and fought a war for his master. This dark master who called him precious? It made him sick to his stomach sometimes. He'd destroyed a kingdom, torn families apart, even doomed his closest friend to share his fate and for what? For a creature from another realm who would one day grow bored of his and kill him.

"You're crying," Don Thousand said softly. "The idea of victory doesn't seem to please you today."

"All I've done," Durbe whispered. "For what?"

"For me."

"Why?"

"Because I asked you to." Durbe's eyes fell shut and he laughed bitterly. "The weight of your actions is pulling at your heart. You're doubting me?"

"I've become a monster for you."

Don Thousand laughed and Durbe let out a soft sigh. It was the truth. He was a monster. Perhaps he deserved to be put out of his misery. "You are mine, Durbe. Understand this; should I fail, as the one who released me, you will too. You will remain trapped with me. You can never escape me, Durbe, remember that before you start plotting."


	12. Midnight Despair

"Do you know what's about to happen, Vector?"

"I'm going to finally question how you're sentient and have your own schemes of your own if you're nothing more than Chaos energy and little Naschie's memories?" Vector replied. Merag smiled coldly. "What are you really and why are we here?"

"What are you afraid of, Vector?" Merag said softly. "What are your deepest, darkest fears? What will the city show you when the sun goes down?"

Vector scowled, gazing out over the former capital or Utopia. The pair were sat on the balcony of the ruined palace, watching the sun sink towards the horizon. He didn't know why Merag had brought him out to the old city. He'd rather be out with Nasch and his followers to capture little Yuma and the Arclight brat. No matter what he thought of Byron and his brats, they were powerful and that was all that mattered. He didn't know why Nasch had been allowed to get away with losing Yuma but Vector knew if Nasch screwed up tonight his position as leader was in real trouble. Vector grinned at the thought. If Nasch was demoted, the race for leader was between him and Durbe.

"I'm not afraid of anything," Vector said finally.

"That's a lie. Everyone fears something."

"What do you fear then?"

Merag smiled, swinging her legs absently. She was sat on the railings, precariously balanced but seemingly unafraid. "…Nasch…"

"Did you just…?"

Vector scowled, leaning on the railing by her side. Nasch? She was afraid of Nasch? Her own twin brother? Even if she was just his memories and Chaos energy, she shouldn't be afraid of him, should she? Nasch was cold and unfeeling but he had enough emotion left to keep him tied to Merag. That was the entire point of her existence, wasn't it? That Nasch could never turn on his own sister and to break free of Don Thousand's power he would have to see her die.

They'd all recognised Nasch's power. An Aqua Sorcerer should never be so strong unless they were something special. His connection to Yuma helped too. He and Durbe had gone behind the backs of the other Lords of the time and spoken to Don Thousand about Nasch, agreed on a plan. If Nasch ever began to waver, if Yuma drew him back into his warmth, Merag was their Plan B, their insurance. He could never turn on her.

"You're afraid he doesn't love you enough?"

"There are rumours, dreams, prophecies and legends," Merag murmured, gazing at the sunset. "A King of fire, his soul torn between two worlds. Whoever claims his power will claim the land and destroy the other side." Vector nodded. That would explain why both Don Thousand and the Astrals wanted little Prince Yuma so badly. He was King and he was Pyro. "But… there are also prophecies of the same King destroying both worlds. A Barian and Astral on either side of him, served by a holy dragon and demonic lion who lay down their lives for their King and to seal away the power once more."

"So if you think the King is Yuma," Vector said softly. "Then the Barian at his side will be Nasch?"

"Can you think who else would fight at his side? Even knowing that we would all lose our powers?"

Vector nodded. That made sense. None of the other Lords would fight with Yuma, or give up their powers for him. They were all dedicated to their cause but Nasch had loved Yuma as Ryoga. If there was anyone who would fall for Yuma's charms, it was Nasch. And if there was anyone who could break Don Thousand's hold and bring out Ryoga once more, if was Yuma.

"If Don Thousand's power fades, what will happen to you? Will you fade too?"

"I would think so," she replied.

"Are you sentient enough to want to live?"

"Yes."

"That's a shame."

Well, perhaps not. Merag and Nasch were just a few more pawns in his game. Like all the Lords. Like Don Thousand himself. Vector had plans and he wouldn't see them fail. And those plans revolved around Don Thousand getting his hands on Yuma. He knew why he wanted the Prince. Merag's talk of prophecies only confirmed his suspicions and gave him a few more pieces.

Don Thousand couldn't yet exist on their level. He couldn't take a truly physical form. He couldn't enter their world. That held but some of his power but it also made him impossible to kill. It was an insurance. It worked on the theory that once he had all his power, it wouldn't matter if he had a physical form and could be killed because no one would be able to get close enough.

He intended to harness Yuma's power just as the Astrals did. He would make Yuma a Lord- since Merag was only energy she wasn't a true Lord, so there was space for him- and with that claim his soul, gain access to his power and get a physical form in this world.

And if Don Thousand got a physical form, Vector could kill him as a mortal.

"Do you want to see what the city can show you?" Merag whispered. "I'll be with you. I won't let you get lost in your despair."

"The city doesn't scare me," Vector hissed.

"Of course not," she said, slipping off the railings and guiding him back through the palace. "You helped to do this to it after all. You destroyed this city and filled it with despair. You are evil, aren't you, _Rei_?"

Vector snarled. "You actually remember me now?"

"It's hard to forget," she replied. Vector clenched his fists and Merag smiled. "I know what your despair is."

He was pulled around by a ghostly hand, staring into a mirror at himself, wearing the uniform of the academy, an inane goofy grin on his face, eyes sparkling and full of enthusiasm. Childish joy and hope. He reached out from the mirror and Vector stumbled back.

Merag kept walking and Vector ran after her. The former capital was haunted by something. Something they'd created. He, Nasch and Durbe between them, using Don Thousand's power. They'd raised the capital to ground and infected it with this evil. And evil worse than them. The city was possessed by an evil that drove people to despair.

And if seemed that while Merag was somehow immune, he was to be the city's next victim.

"I'm not afraid," Vector hissed.

"Yes," Merag replied. "You are. The thing you hate so much. The thing you fear. It's yourself. It's Rei Shingestu. The boy forgotten and tormented by his own hope."

"Shut up."

He ran after her and they wandered out into the city. The once vibrant, thriving city was now dead and run down. It was little more than ruins. It seemed a shame to be in such a depressing place that night. It was to be a good night for him after all.

Tonight, Nasch would either become the greatest leader in Barian history or he would crash and burn spectacularly, probably killed by the Astral brats. Either way, Vector didn't care. He'd factored both into his plans. Nasch would play right into his hands and Vector would become King. He would rule with an iron fist and everyone would know who he was.

"Or Yuma will become King and we'll be forgotten all over again," Rei chirped, bouncing up beside him. "Or Nasch will rule. Or maybe the Astrals will kill him and gain control. You know there are a lot of possibilities."

"Shut up," Vector hissed. "You're not real."

"Oh," he giggled. His hands caught Vector's arms, dragging him back and shoving him to the floor. "I'm as real as you are. I'm inside you, Vector. You're going to fall into the darkness of the city and no one will remember your name. It's how we should be. Playing in the background. Always there but never noticed. You don't deserve to be noticed though, do you?"

"Stop it. You're not real."

"You keep saying that," Rei murmured. "Are you trying to convince yourself? Maybe I'm real and you're not? Is that what you're afraid of? That you're the fake and I'm real? Do you think even Don Thousand can hide what we are? We always end up the same way and no one can stop it." He sighed and lowered his head. "Don't you think it's time to give up? The hope hurts more, doesn't it? Every time we hope, we're sure, and then we fail anyway and everyone forgets us."

"Get off me!"

"Clumsy, weak, childish…" He smiled, tears shining in his eyes as he tried to fight them back. "Not even Don Thousand can change us, right? He just masks it. Come on, just give in. Why are you fighting when you know how it'll end? The same way it always does."

Vector's eyes fell shut and Rei giggled as he nodded. "Forgotten and abandoned."

"Exactly. So why fight it?"

So he didn't. He laid there on the ruins streets, beneath the spectre of his past self, giving into the weak child he was. Forgotten and rejected by everyone. Nothing more than a background figure. Always in the way. Always left behind. Always forgotten in the end.

* * *

><p>"Can't you hurry up?" Kaito snapped.<p>

"I'm going as fast as I can," Droite replied, focusing on the road ahead of them. "I'm hardly going to go slowly on purpose."

They were heading towards the house the Arclight's had once lived in as a family. Before the war, before the Astrals and Barians returned, back when they were a loving, caring family. Astral telling him Thomas would have Yuma waiting in the old Arclight house had been all Kaito needed. He knew where to go. Thomas and Yuma were there. That was his goal. He had to capture Yuma and convince Thomas to come home quietly. It wasn't going to be easy. Thomas needed to find Michal and Takashi and Kaito knew that if he couldn't talk Thomas out of it, no one would manage. At midnight that night, it would all be over.

He wanted to believe Thomas wouldn't kill Yuma, he really did, but if Thomas was desperate Kaito knew he'd do anything. Thomas was a fierce warrior and would do anything to protect Michael. Even kill their one hope. And he didn't doubt Thomas would hand Yuma over to the Barians for Michael and Takashi. Anything to save them.

He reached for his pendant again, even knowing it wouldn't be there. It would be around Thomas' neck. It would be his link to his younger brother. He closed his eyes tightly, almost laughing. His little brother? Was that really what Thomas was? Was he still going to think of Kaito as his older brother now he knew the truth? His fist clenched absently against his coat. Thomas just had to hang on a little longer. He would reach him in time, he would capture Yuma and he would see that everything worked out for their family. He would sacrifice Yuma to the Astrals and go after Michael and Takashi on his own if that was what it took to save Thomas and his family.

They tore down the road and Kaito did his best to sit back and relax, trying to plan what they would face once they arrived. Thomas wouldn't come without an argument and Kaito would need to be ready to talk him around no matter what. He had to save him. It was also possible Nasch and his men would be there. They had to be prepared to fight.

"You're worried about him?" Gauche said quietly.

"He's my partner," Kaito snapped. "I'm not having his discussion again. He is my partner and my brother and nothing else. I'm not talking about it any longer."

Droite sighed softly. "How do you think he sees you?"

"It doesn't matter. We can talk about things like that once we've done our jobs. Although I'd rather not."

Everyone needed to stop sticking their noses into their business. He needed to find Thomas and Yuma and nothing else mattered right now. If they weren't going to focus on that then Kaito didn't need them around. He had one focus and that was saving his family, holding it all together. That was all that mattered.

Keeping his promise to Chris and protecting his little brothers was all that ever mattered.

Even when he was young, Kaito struggled to keep Thomas safe. They'd known each other since they were children but Kaito had always been drawn to Chris. He'd always run after him and wanted to be with him but whenever Thomas was in trouble, Kaito had run to help him. When Thomas' powers started to show himself and he couldn't control himself, Kaito had been going through it as well and he spent nights at the Arclight house curled up with Thomas to reassure him they were going through it together.

As the pair grew Chris and Byron and even Kaito's father would laugh Thomas must have had a crush on him the way he got tongue tied around him. Kaito had always laughed awkwardly and Thomas went bright red and stammered out furious denials. Kaito only had eyes for Chris back then. His mentor. His best friend. His first crush. He'd barely thought about Thomas at all.

It was strange thinking how important Thomas was now.

* * *

><p>"Any news?" Durbe said, sipping his coffee. Mizael shook his head, taking the coffee from him. "This is it, Mizael. The end of the line. If Nasch brings Yuma home tonight, we will finally succeed. We'll win."<p>

"What does that mean, Durbe?" Mizael said softly. "What happens when we win? Don Thousand takes over the kingdom, perhaps even further, and what becomes of us?"

Durbe turned to him slowly and Mizael lifted his chin. He wasn't going to back down to Durbe. He'd given into him enough times. Not anymore. If Durbe wanted his support and loyalty, he was going to have to be honest with him. He'd followed Durbe because he trusted him. His oldest, dearest friend would never lead him astray. At least that was what he had thought. Perhaps he'd been a stupid child. That was the most likely answer.

Seeing Durbe lying there in bed, looking like death itself, and having him ask if Mizael would always be with him had been too much. He'd promised that he would follow Durbe through anything and he would never leave him to suffer alone again. He'd meant it back then. Durbe's father said it was a criminal that'd he'd locked away who'd broken out and hurt Durbe as revenge. Mizael had hated thinking that his best friend had dealt with that alone.

Just as Mizael had blindly believed Durbe hadn't murdered his entire family. Even when all the evidence seemed to say Durbe had done it, Mizael wouldn't believe it. Even when Durbe escaped the high security Astral prison and hid with Mizael, he'd still refused to believe it. Durbe was his best friend and Mizael couldn't believe he was a bad person. Perhaps that was why Durbe kept him around; for his blind faith.

"Are you doubting me at last?" Durbe said with a bitter smile.

"I've always believed in you," Mizael said softly.

Durbe's eyes fell shut and Mizael strode over to the window, slowly wrapping his arms around Durbe's shoulders and letting the smaller man rest against his shoulder. Trembling fingers closed around Mizael's shirt and Mizael sighed, taking Durbe's hand gently in his. Mizael's eyes slid shut and he kissed the top of Durbe's head gently. There were so many days as children when Mizael would arrive to find Durbe gazing out of his window at Baria. And Mizael would hold him like this, gently reassuring him, trying to find the answer to his all his problems.

"I just don't know why we're doing this," he murmured. "I just want the truth."

"Will that stop you sneaking around behind my back?" Mizael scowled and Durbe shook his head. "I've only ever done what I thought was best for us all."

"I know," he whispered. "But I can't keep fighting if I don't have answers."

"You've been going through my books, don't you have answers?"

Mizael sighed and rolled his head back. After following the map with Gilag and Alit, they'd ended up at a dead end. There was just another riddle and no answers. So they'd returned to Baria and Mizael was ready to think things through. There had to be answers somewhere. He just had to find them.

"Why are you trying to fight your own people?" Durbe said softly, watching him. "Haven't we done enough for you to believe in us?"

"I just want to know what the end goal is," Mizael snapped. "Because so far we've started a war and torn families apart and for what?! Why Durbe?!"

"Don't you think I've asked myself that enough times?" he murmured. "Don't you think I've looked at everything I've done and asked myself why?"

"And what's the answer?"

"I don't know." Mizael scowled. "I just know that losing this battle isn't an option anymore."

"Why?" Durbe shook his head and Mizael scowled, gripping his arms and shaking him roughly. "Durbe, why? What's going on?"

Durbe just smiled bitterly and Mizael froze, completely stunned as Durbe wrapped his arms around him, leaning on his shoulder and holding him close. Whatever was going on, Durbe obviously needed his support. He did care about Durbe. He didn't want to go behind his back. He wanted to trust Durbe.

"Just wait a little longer, Mizael," he whispered. "Soon we'll have Yuma and we'll be free."

"Free?" Mizael murmured. "Of what?"

Durbe shook his head and Mizael sighed. He couldn't help him if he wouldn't talk to him. Perhaps there were answers in the texts he'd found but more and more Mizael got the feeling giving themselves to Don Thousand was the worst decision of their lives. Even if it was Durbe leading him into it, he should have turned away.

"Mizael," Durbe said. Mizael hummed softly in response. "I want to sleep. Will you help me?"

"Of course."

He took Durbe's hand and led him back to the bed. He sat on the bed as Durbe climbed under the covers. Durbe still suffered from terrible nightmares and Mizael could help him there. Not that Mizael blamed him. They had done cruel, awful things. They had fought and they had suffered as Don Thousand claimed them.

Durbe laid his head in Mizael's lap and Mizael played absently with his hair, humming softly as Durbe drifted off. He hummed the tune his mother had always sung to him; a lullaby about the stars drifting off to sleep in the glow of the moon.

"…and the radiant fire that outshines the stars,  
>Will one day thaw dead, icy cold hearts…"<p>

With Durbe sleeping peacefully, his dreams filled with rose tinted memories of their childhood, Mizael left Durbe in bed and went to flick through some of his books for more answers. He couldn't sleep. He hated sleeping. It was the curse of his power. He could manipulate dreams and show others what he wanted to see, but his own sleep was always haunted by nightmares. He couldn't do a thing about his own nightmares. But if Durbe was right perhaps he'd be able to rest peacefully soon.

* * *

><p>Thomas was so stupid.<p>

And Kaito was worse for letting him do this.

Michael made a mental note to smack them both for being such morons when he got his wrists free of these handcuffs. He sighed and leant his head against Takashi's shoulder, listening to the rumble of the engine in the darkness. Takashi laid his chin on Michael's shoulder in return and Michael tried to relax. His side was aching but if they were really going to be traded for the Prince, they might need to fight. He had to be strong enough to fight and protect Thomas if he needed it. They were sitting in the back of a truck, wrists handcuffed to a bar as they travelled in near darkness.

"Takashi," he murmured.

"Yes?"

"Do you think they'll actually let us go?"

"I doubt it," Takashi replied. "You at least. I'm expendable, you're not. You're powerful. You can be used against Thomas and Kaito. Not me. But I'll stay with you, Michael. I don't want to ever leave you."

"Takashi…" He lifted his head slightly and their noses bumped gently. "You shouldn't get so attached. You saw what happened to Thomas when he promised never to leave Mamoru."

"Well, we're not Thomas and Mamoru, are we?"

"I suppose not, but I'm still afraid."

Takashi sighed and rubbed their noses together gently. "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere."

Suddenly the engine stopped and Michael scowled, gazing into the darkness. They were going to be facing Nasch and who knew how many other Barians and Lords. Thomas and Kaito really were going to hand over Yuma for their freedom. _Idiots_.

They sat in silence for what felt like forever, waiting for news until finally the doors opened and Takashi's handcuffs were unlocked so he could be pulled out. Michael could barely see in the darkness but he caught sight of the house outside. Their old house. The house their family had lived when they were children. Why were they there?

The silence returned for a long while and Michael fidgeted as much as he could while handcuffed. It was driving him insane waiting and the movement was working up his side. He just wanted to see Thomas and know everything was going to be alright.

And then at last, two Barian warriors came back for him and pulled him out the truck. He stumbled slightly, staring up at their old childhood home. He was pulled into the house where Nasch was waiting, Takashi held just behind him while Thomas sat on the grand staircase.

"Let them go," Thomas said, twisting a key around his fingers.

Nasch growled, glancing up at a hooded figure who nodded slightly. "Do what he says then."

The handcuffs were unlocked and Takashi caught Michael's hand hurrying him over to Thomas who sat them both on the steps, holding them close as Nasch glared. Michael hadn't been so glad to be in Thomas' arms in years. They'd grown apart over the past few years. Even if they tried not to show it, there had been a simmering tension between them for a long while but it was all forgotten now. Thomas kissed the top of his head and Michael nuzzled against him.

"Takashi said you're hurt," Thomas whispered. Michael nodded slightly. "How bad?"

"It's almost healed," he replied. "I'm fine."

"Ok," he murmured, kissing his forehead. "The bike's around back, Takashi. Get him out of here."

"Thomas-"

"Shh, Michael," he hissed. "Just go. Don't worry, I've got Kaito, Gauche and Droite to look after me."

"Then where are they?" he argued.

"Trust me."

Takashi grabbed his hand and Michael struggled to hold onto Thomas but Thomas pushed him away, forcing him to go with Takashi out the side door. Michael glanced over at Thomas one last time to see him toss Nasch a key.

They stumbled out to the back courtyard and Thomas and Kaito's white bike was waiting. Takashi ran over and handed him a helmet before turning to the bike. They were just going to abandon Thomas on the hope that Kaito really was somewhere there ready to back him up? It was silly; Kaito would never have abandoned Thomas, he would have been there to back him up but something felt wrong.

"Damn it, it's locked," Takashi hissed. "Michael-"

"Your powers focus on technology," he snapped.

He pressed Takashi's hand against the panel and Takashi's eyes glowed. The control panel lit up and they swung on, Michael hanging onto Takashi's waist as he revved the engine.

"Hey!" Orbital snapped through the coms. "Who are you?!"

"Shut up, Orbital," Michael said as they pulled off. Michael reached for Takashi's Debugger as they tore around the corner of the house towards the Barian forces but there was nothing there, just an empty holster. "Orbital, can you get Kaito?"

"Y-yes, Master Michael!"

There was a moment of silence as they tore down the drive and he glanced back at the house. The Barians didn't seem to be coming after them but there was no sign of Kaito or back up.

"Michael?"

"Kaito! Kaito, where are you?!"

"We're about five minutes away from your old house," Droite called. "Where are you? How did you get away from the Barians?"

"We've just left the house," he replied. "Thomas is there with Nasch."

"Is it true he's traded Yuma for us?" Takashi said.

"I hope not," Kaito murmured. "We're almost there Michael. Don't worry. I'll protect him. I promise."

"Good luck, Kaito."

The line went dead and Michael closed his eyes tightly, leaning against Takashi's back. Kaito would be alright. Kaito would protect Thomas. He always came through when he promised something like this. Kaito had to keep Thomas safe. He was desperate to go back and help but they really weren't in any shape to fight a Lord. They'd been held captive too long with little to feed them and Michael was injured. They needed to get away.

Suddenly there were engines behind them and Michael cursed softly. The Barians had their weapons and they were in no condition to fight. He glared over his shoulder and growled, opening up the com link to Takashi.

"Any ideas? I don't wanna use my powers right now. I'm not strong enough."

"Hang on then," Takashi replied. "I haven't driven one of these in a long while but we might be able to outrun them."

"I trust you," Michael whispered.

"You have no idea how glad I am to hear that. Hold on."

Michael nodded, gripped his sides tighter as they turned off onto a small side road. Michael was sure he caught sight of Droite's car up ahead on the main road but that didn't matter. And if it was them, then having the Barians coming after him and Takashi would save Thomas and Kaito trouble escaping. He glanced back again to find most the Barian were still coming after them.

"You want to be a distraction, don't you?" Takashi said.

"Would you mind?" Michael laughed.

"You know I trust you. Let's go."

The engine roared and they tore down the road, letting the Barians follow deeper into the sparse forests and fields that surrounded the wealthy homes of the area. Homes that had once held Michael's friends and maybe still did but now the world had changed. Everything seemed to have changed so much. When these other worldly forces appeared and claimed their father's soul, Chris had taken them to the Astral's HQ to be raised under their watch. Their life of peace and luxury was long gone and Michael doubted it would ever return.

* * *

><p>Kaito gripped his sword absently, glaring out the windows as the car sped towards the old Arclight home. Nasch wouldn't spare Thomas. He would kill him. It was only the other Lords that could save Thomas from Nasch's wrath right now and Kaito didn't know what he'd do if he lost Thomas like this. They had to get there before Nasch made his move.<p>

Finally the car turned down the driveway and Kaito gripped his sword tighter. He had to protect Thomas. Yuma had to still be there. Kaito was out of the car almost the second it stopped, yelling back at Gauche and Droite to deal with Barians outside the house, not that there seemed to be many.

Kaito burst in the door, ready for Barian warriors but there was all but silence. There were two Barian warriors on the gallery above, Nasch and three others watching the stairs, where Thomas was sitting with a final warrior. But this one had his hood down. Kaito's breath caught in his throat. No wonder Thomas was sitting on the stairs with no fire in his eyes and in no hurry to escape.

Mamoru Jinguji. Thomas' former partner and lover. Infected by the Barian's Chaos energy and supposedly killed by Thomas but there he was, twisting Thomas' hair around his fingers, their lips only a hair apart as he teased Thomas at a whisper. And Thomas was helpless to resist, that was obvious. How could you resist that dark temptation when laid out by the man you loved and had grieved for over the past two years?

Mamoru's fingers brushed Thomas' cheek under his Barian eye and Kaito's fists clenched. He couldn't lose Thomas and not like this. Mamoru smiled warmly and Kaito's heart pounded against his ribs as Mamoru whispered softly to Thomas, leaning in closer. Thomas' eyes began to slip shut.

"Get your hands off him, Barian!" Kaito snarled.

Mamoru paused and Kaito let out a slow breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. Nasch turned to him. "Good evening, Kaito. I had wondered how long it would be before you came running after your pet."

"Let him go!"

"Why?" Nasch laughed with a shrug. "He's ours really. He's been ours for years. He's infected. Either let us take him or kill him, Kaito. It's simple."

"I will never let you have him. Thomas! Fight this!"

"How could you ever reach him?" Mamoru said, petting Thomas' hair gently, his fingers brushing down to his jaw and over his lips. And Kaito felt so wrong watching Thomas just take it. As if Thomas honestly still wanted to be with him. "How can a creature like you ever hop to understand him?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I didn't understand either," he murmured. "Not until I felt this power. Not until I realised what Thomas really was."

"Really-"

"Infernal," Nasch said. Kaito's jaw slackened. Thomas was…? "An Infernal Sorcerer."

Kaito's grip on his sword loosened slightly and he stared over at Thomas and Mamoru. He was an Infernal. All this time and Kaito hadn't known. All this time he'd believed Thomas was just an incredibly powerful Pyro Sorcerer. But _Infernal_? No wonder he was so powerful.

"How could you ever understand him?" Mamoru murmured. "A creature of the light? A brave Ethereal Sorcerer blessed with Astral gifts. You can't understand him. I didn't either. I always knew it. I always knew that no matter how much I loved him, there was something I couldn't understand. That darkness in him. A darkness you'll never understand, that I'm only just beginning to understand."

"They love each other, Kaito," Nasch purred, pacing around behind him. Kaito felt sick. His world was spinning, his chest burning. Nasch's hands fell on his shoulders and Kaito stiffened as his breath brushed his ear. "You won't bring Thomas back this time. Nothing can save him this time accept death. You can't reach him. Can you blame him after what you did?"

"I… I didn't…"

"All this time," Mamoru whispered, his hand resting against Thomas' chest. "You felt this pulsing, urge and longing for the darkness. You hear it, don't you? You've always felt it, haven't you? The demons. The darkness. You hear the Barian world calling to you all the time."

"Mamoru," Thomas breathed, leaning in slightly.

"I feel it too now. I understand why you always seemed like you were in another world. Because you are. You're so different. So powerful. Let me give you that darkness. Let me be the one to bring you home where you belong."

The temptation was so obviously overwhelming Thomas just as it did so many Sorcerers. Just as it had Mamoru years before. He didn't know how Mamoru had survived but he wasn't going to let him take Thomas. He wouldn't allow anyone to hurt Thomas!

But what if it was what Thomas truly wanted? What if Thomas really couldn't be saved this time? What if he really couldn't ever understand Thomas? Thomas had hidden his true nature for so long now, after all. It was becoming more and more apparent that Thomas really didn't trust him, as a partner, a friend or a brother.

But he wouldn't let Thomas be taken from him. Whatever was going to happen, he wouldn't ever let his family go without a fight.

And when Mamoru claimed a soft, tender kiss from Thomas' lips, his eyes grew dark as Chaos power flooded him ready to infect Thomas more and claim him for the Barians completely and forever, Kaito knew what he had to do. He couldn't let this happen. He could never let Thomas fall into the Barian's grasp. He wouldn't be the one to kill Thomas. He wouldn't let anyone else hurt him. So he couldn't let the Barians claim him.

Kaito whipped out the Dragonov, levelling it Mamoru. He would kill the man Thomas loved to save his soul, no matter what the consequences. He knew there was a good chance Thomas would hate him for this later but it didn't matter. This time Mamoru wouldn't come back after his supposed death, Kaito would see to that. Nasch laughed as Mamoru jerked back, dragging Thomas around with his arm around his neck, putting the redhead between him and Kaito. Thomas was still so dazed, held by the dark temptation, and didn't fight or even seem to register it. But for now at least, there was no more threat of infection.

"Let him go, now," he snarled. "You have what you wanted, right? He's given you, Yuma. That's why you let Michael and Takashi go-"

"I never said I'd let Thomas go," Nasch said with a shrug, stepping front of him.

Kaito growled. It was a risky move from Nasch. He could have just as easily shot him then move onto Mamoru, but by then Mamoru could have completely infected Thomas. As long as they were at this stand-off, Thomas was safe.

"You're lucky Don Thousand wants his power. That his father wants his boys. I wanted him dead. Your father wants you too, you know? Your perfect little family? Your fathers, your brothers…" He laughed and leant in, gripping the barrel of the gun. "Surrender right now and we will give you the things that tempt you most. Surrender to our darkness without fighting and we can give you Thomas. We can cure Haruto. We can give you everything you want."

Thomas…? The idea that the Barians would give him Thomas and his family back the way it was- Haruto, Thomas, Michael and Chris, their fathers- it was so surreal. The dark energy took him slowly and his heart rate slowed. All the things Nasch could give him…

And on top of that, this was the world Thomas belonged in. In the same way Ethereal Sorcerers like Kaito were considered blessed by the Astrals- according to legend they were Aethers blessed by the Astrals and given incredible powers- Infernal Sorcerers were closer to the Barian world and powers but were often mistaken for powerful Pyros. This was where Thomas belonged. He was naturally drawn here. This was his world. And if they could help Haruto, if they could save his family, wasn't it worth giving into this?

Kaito's mind blurred and his limbs grew heavy and sluggish, his gun lowering slightly. Nasch smiled.

"That's it…" he murmured. "Let us give you everything you want, Kaito."

"Kaito, no!"


	13. Dark Kiss

Lights danced passed Kaito's eyes.

Butterflies.

Butterflies… like Haruto used to love chasing in the fields by their old home.

Haruto.

Haruto was waiting for him.

The butterflies lit up the darkness, lighting the old Arclight home, lighting up Thomas held tightly to stop his firing his weapon. His life. His family. Everything he has was in the Astrals' hands and he wouldn't let anyone tempt him into giving it up.

"Kaito?" Droite said. Kaito lifted his head, trying to get his vision to stop spinning long enough to figure out what was going on. "Kaito, you can't give in to it. You don't need their power. You'll carve out your own destiny and save your family with your own strength. I believe in you. We all do."

Kaito gazed up at her for a moment, his vision clearing as Droite helped him up to his feet. Of course. Her powers manifested as butterflies. It wasn't Haruto reaching out to him and sending him a message, was it? How ridiculous. Not even Haruto could reach out to him like that. But Droite was right. He would protect his family with his own power. He didn't need the Barian corruption and neither did Thomas. Nasch wasn't going take their power.

"Of course you do," Kaito replied, pushing her off half-heartedly. Gauche had put down a ring of fire around them to protect them, no doubt while Kaito was recovering but Thomas was still held as a human shield as Nasch and his warriors backed away. "Nasch-"

"It doesn't matter," Nasch said. "We have Yuma and I can take Thomas with us. We'll have fun. Don't worry, Kaito. I'll look after him for you."

"Nasch!"

He slashed his sword through the air, the flames protecting them blown out and letting him tear up the stairs towards Nasch. He wasn't letting him take Thomas! Nasch smirked, summoning up a red lance and swinging for him. Kaito ducked beneath the lance, the tip slamming through carved wooden banister, sending splinters flying. He shot forward beneath the range of Nasch's lance, drawing his sword back only to clash with Nasch's metal arm guard.

"You three, get them out of here!" Nasch snarled, twisting his arm and knocking Kaito back down the stairs with a kick to the ribs. "_Now_! We can deal with this."

Kaito hissed, clenching his jaw and struggled to push Nasch but he couldn't get passed him. Nasch held him back as Mamoru pulled Thomas away and one of the other hooded warriors came out the bedroom with an apparently unconscious Yuma in their arms. Kaito yelled back to Gauche and Droite to focus on stopping them and saving Thomas and Yuma. He'd deal with Nasch and everyone else. He wasn't going to let anyone mess with his family. He'd see them all dead for trying.

In the clash with Nasch, Kaito lost sight of the others. He didn't have time. He had to focus on Nasch for now. If he could disable Nasch he could go after Thomas and Yuma with no further threat.

That was easier said than done. He remembered when Ryoga had just been recruited by the Astrals Kaito had been able to beat him easily. He'd done so several times while training him. But Nasch was stronger than ever before. He was something else, no doubt due to Don Thousand's influence.

Kaito drove his elbow into Nasch's shoulder, sending him tumbling back over the banister but Nasch's fist caught the collar of his coat, pulling him back with him. The pair landed in a heap on the hall floor. Kaito let out a small sigh noting he'd managed to avoid being impaled by Nasch's lance or his own sword.

Nasch kicked his back and Kaito rolled off of him, fumbling for his Dragunov gun but it flew out of his hand, up into the waiting hand of the one remaining Barian warrior. He growled and ducked another swing from Nasch's lance, parrying as best he could with his sword and twisting to avoid a burst of water from Nasch. Nasch was toying with him. He knew how powerful Nasch was but for some reason he seemed to want to fight him as fairly as possible.

Their weapons met and clashed over and over and it seemed they were evenly matched at that point. But Kaito had a power he knew could possibly overwhelm Nasch. Using it in this situation wasn't easy though. It wasn't really designed for fights at close quarters. He didn't know if he could control the power in such a small space, he'd never done it before in a situation like this.

Kaito threw out his hands, a blinding light filling the room. Nasch hissed and Kaito kicked him away, slamming him against the staircase and giving him space to hurry out the house, chasing after Thomas and Yuma. He needed to focus on saving them. Thomas' life was dependant on Yuma's.

Outside Thomas and Yuma were lying on the floor, both obviously discarded when Gauche and Droite came after them. The pair seemed to be doing a decent job with the Barian warriors so Kaito slipped around the battle and sat with Yuma and Thomas. He shook Thomas' carefully, ignoring Yuma for a moment and struggling to get Thomas back to his senses.

"Come on," he hissed softly. "Come on, Thomas. You've beaten this once, don't let him get to you again. Thomas."

"Kaito…"

"Yes," he said quietly as Thomas' eyes began to clear. "Yes, it's me. I'm here, come on."

Thomas sat up on his elbows, his eyes slowly growing clearer. "Kaito… but Mamoru… he's-"

"Not a word about him," Kaito whispered, pulling him up. "Just me. Just think about me and fight it."

Thomas was trembling at the effort of taking his own weight and Kaito held him carefully, stroking his cheek to gently encourage him back to the real world and out of the darkness. There was silence between them, the noise of the battlefield behind them all but gone as he coaxed Thomas back into the light. But somehow Thomas was stuck. He was still lost. He couldn't quite reach him and Mamoru's words echoed in Kaito's mind. Thomas was a creature of darkness. What if he couldn't reach him? What if he could never reach Thomas?

"Thomas…"

He leant down slowly, his lips meeting Thomas' in a soft, tender, if slightly awkward kiss. It was how Mamoru had intended to infect Thomas, why couldn't he bring Thomas back that same way? Thomas' trembling fist, clenched against his shoulder. Kaito did his best to focus his energy. If they could infect Thomas with a kiss why couldn't he reverse it? It was ridiculous. It was a stupid idea and Kaito knew it but right now he needed Thomas and had no other options. He needed Thomas. Even stupid ideas were viable in that moment.

"Kaito, look out!"

"Droite!"

Kaito's head jerked up just in time to see purple strands of energy wrap around Droite. She was between them and one of the Barian warriors. She'd… protected them?

"Father," Thomas whispered. Kaito glanced down at him and Thomas struggled to get up but his legs gave out beneath him, sending him falling back into Kaito's arms. Obviously fighting the infections had drained him but they had Thomas and Yuma. It would be ok. "Kaito, what's-"

Droite screamed, falling to her knees as Byron laughed, the purple strands of energy vanishing. Gauche caught Droite as she fell and Nasch appeared beside Yuma, picking him up in his arms and turning away. Kaito got up to follow but paused. If he went after Yuma he left Thomas and the other vulnerable. Byron chuckled.

"It's rather amusing, Kaito," he said, following Nasch with Mamoru and two others behind him. "She loved you."

"What?"

Nasch vanished through a portal with Yuma, the others following. Kaito growled and went to go after him but the portal closed. He clenched his fists and sheathed his sword slowly, coming back to Thomas' side and wrapping his arms around his partner gently, burying his head in his hair, ignoring Gauche yelling at him about Droite. He didn't care. He didn't care about anything but his family. Nothing but his partner's life.

"What have you done, Thomas?" he murmured, stroking his hair. Thomas fell against his shoulder, letting out a soft sigh. Kaito closed his eyes, holding him tighter. "I don't know if I can save you this time. I'm sorry." He took Thomas' wrists gently, handcuffing them behind his back. Thomas didn't react in the slightest, showing no signs of the pain he must have felt from having his powers supressed. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

><p>"What is it, little one?" Ena murmured. "It's late. You should be sleeping."<p>

Haruto sighed, watching the underground city. Why they see the stars? He longed to see the stars and the moon again. The Astrals' underground city was beautiful and unique and an amazing place to live but he wanted to see the stars. He almost longed for the beautiful crystal spires of Baria. The stars must have been beautiful in Baria. Heartland City was too bright. But Baria must have had an amazing view. The Barian Lords were named after stars. Maybe they were all based around the stars out there.

"Kaito's in pain," Haruto replied.

"It's late, little one." Ena lifted him from the windowsill and put him back on the bed, handing him his dragon plushie and tucking him in. "Kaito has sworn to bring Yuma home to us in return for Thomas. Not that is matters."

"You're wrong," he said, glaring up at her. "I met Astral the other day. He's different to you and Eliphas. He and Yuma are going to defy fate."

Ena chuckled softly. "Dear Haruto. If he defeats our fate, doesn't he fall into yours?"

"I…" He frowned and pouted. "Yuma is going to defeat you and bring peace."

Ena hummed softly, stroking his hair as he drifted off to sleep. But Kaito's pain radiated through him, twisting in his gut. It hurt. Kaito was hurt. He'd felt the darkness trying to claim his brother. He didn't know why he and Kaito were connected like this but he knew. He felt the darkness and he felt Kaito's jealousy and temptation. He didn't know what was causing it but he knew. Kaito needed support more than ever and Haruto was stuck here.

The stars were glittering up above Haruto and he reached up to them in the clear night air. It was a dream. He knew that. But he didn't mind. At least in his dreams, Haruto could see the stars. They sparkled above him- the Big Dipper constellation- and butterflies made of glittering lights fluttered through his line of sight.

He was, as always, sat above the former capital city.

One of the stars flickered and went out as footsteps moved behind him. Haruto turned slowly, knowing what he'd find. What he always found.

Yuma stood, watching the city below, tears shining on his cheeks in the moonlight. Next to him, and almost hidden in the light, was the Astral behind he now knew to be Astral. On the other side, a figure in Barian robes. A Lord. But Haruto couldn't make out the colours. But today their figures were clearer. The Lord reached out, his fingers brushing Yuma's and Yuma glanced at him, slowly catching his hand and entwining their fingers.

"Don't be afraid," Yuma whispered. His voice was distant and echoing, as if heard through a tunnel but Haruto was used to that by now. "I know we can do this."

"Do you really believe that?"

Haruto stood quickly as the two familiar shapes moved through the darkness. The dragon and the lion. Haruto couldn't make out their faces just the shapes. Just the creatures they were. Their voices were familiar but Haruto could never place them.

The lion tilted his head. "I don't care anymore. I'm just spoiling for a fight at this point."

"You've given up holding onto life?" the dragon whispered as the lion tucked his arms behind his head. The dragon sighed. "If I can do nothing to convince you… I suppose I have no choice but to follow you."

"You got something to live for. You don't need to follow a demon like me to your death."

"I'm not letting you-"

"I'll go with him," the Lord murmured. "We'll be less affected by the city anyway." They lifted Yuma's hand, kissing it gently and laying their foreheads together. "I know what he's going through. We're in the same boat. I'll protect him."

The dragon shook his head. "I'm not leaving you!"

The world shifted and Haruto was running through the abandoned city. There was fighting and fire around him. The city was being torn apart all over again. He was running through the palace to the throne room. This was new. The dream had never gone this far before. He burst into the throne room and froze. Thomas and Kaito were sitting at the foot of the thrones, blood on the floor between them. Kaito held Thomas close, blue and white robes fanned out across the floor and stained by the blood.

Haruto could only stare. Both were pale and Kaito clung to Thomas as a Barian portal opened. "It's ok, Kaito. I'm not afraid. You can let go now. It's a small price to pay, you know."

"Haruto!" Now he was back where he knew what was happening. The girl threw her arms around him, crying into his shoulder. "Haruto!"

"Iris," he whispered, stroking her hair. "It'll be ok, Iris."

"Are you going to save me, Haruto? Are you coming to find me?"

"Yes," he said, nodding quickly. He didn't know who she was but he knew she was important. She was something important and something that would help them save everyone. "I'll find you, Iris."

* * *

><p>The Barians had left suspiciously quickly. Michael didn't know why but he was glad. He wasn't sure how much further they could have led them away before he and Takashi would have to turn and fight. But with their sudden departure, Takashi turned the bike and they were heading back towards their old house. Thomas should still be there. Kaito, Gauche and Droite too.<p>

"Orbital," he called. "Can you get in touch with Kaito?"

There were a few moments of silence before Orbital replied. "He's not answering, Master Michael."

Michael sighed, leaning his head on Takashi's shoulder as they drove down the twisting turning roads. Thomas had to be ok. He had to be. They turned down the drive way and pulled to a stop outside the house. There was yelling from around the side and Michael hurried off the bike, ignoring the burning in his side and racing over the lawn to find Kaito holding Thomas as Gauche yelled at him. Michael threw his arms around him, sending them both tumbling to the floor as Kaito stared down at them.

"You're ok," he whispered. "I was so worried about you." He sat up slowly, holding his side gingerly as Thomas struggled to get his legs under him once more. It was only then Michael realised Thomas wasn't using his hands. They were behind him. "What's…? Kaito, why's he handcuffed? What did Nasch do to him?!" He cupped his brother's cheeks, searching his eyes for some sort of sign that he heard him. "Thomas?"

"He's been like this since we arrived," Kaito said softly, helping Thomas up again. "I'm sorry, Michael. I can't reach him. I've tried. I've done all I can think of but he's not responding."

"He wasn't like this when we left," Takashi said. "What did they do to him?"

"They tried to infect him," he replied. Michael growled, getting up and pulling Thomas into his arms. "Mamoru is alive."

Michael and Takashi both flinched. "What?!"

"He's alive," Kaito murmured. "They used him against Thomas, trying to infect him further. I can't get through to him. He woke up a little but…" He scowled and ran a hand through his hair. "He traded Yuma to Nasch for you two. That'll be proof to the Astrals that he's infected and can't be saved. They'll execute him."

"Well how do we stop them then?" Michael snapped. "We can't just let them kill him! I won't let them!"

Kaito shook his head and Michael scowled, stroking Thomas' hair gently. He couldn't let the Astrals kill Thomas. He'd take him away and hide him if he had to. He'd run with Thomas and find somewhere safe for him. No matter what it took. Thomas was his big brother. He was all Michael had. Even if Kaito and Haruto were like family they weren't. Thomas was his family and as much as Kaito would pick Haruto over them, he had to put Thomas first.

"We need to go," Gauche muttered, lifting Droite in his arms. "Bring him and let's go home. It's over. They have Yuma. They'll have taken him straight back to Baria. We've lost. And if you think it's just Thomas' life on the line you're more naïve than I expected."

"What happened to Droite?" Takashi murmured.

Michael frowned at the blank look in Droite's eyes. She was awake but lying limp in Gauche's arms, her eyes dead and unfocused and lost. He carried her back towards the car and sat Droite gently in the passenger seat, tucking her in blankets.

"Your father," Gauche hissed.

"Oh…"

His stomach churned. His father was powerful. One of his powers was to effect memories and perception. He'd seen his father steal away the memories of loved ones and twist once happy, treasured memories into nightmares. Droite was a good woman and Gauche loved her so much. He couldn't imagine what his father had taken from her. It wasn't unheard of for people to never recover.

"I'm sorry."

Gauche shrugged and shut the door, moving around the car to the driver's seat as Kaito sat Thomas in the back seats. "I think I know how to save him."

"Go on," Michael insisted.

"The Astrals don't know Thomas ever had Yuma," he said quietly.

"I see," Takashi said, lifting his head. "To summarise, if they don't know Thomas gave Yuma to the Barians, they won't think he's infected any further."

"Exactly," Kaito said, nodding slightly. "As far as they need to know, Thomas saved the two of you, or you escaped and met him, and then we found you and ran into some Barians. They don't need to know that Thomas let Yuma go."

"We'll figure out the story," Michael said, getting in next to Thomas. "What about you?"

"I'm going after Yuma."

"You're going into Baria alone?" Gauche snapped.

"Well it'd drawn less attention than everyone going," he replied. "Besides, you need to get those two home. I can save him. Don't worry. I'll do whatever it takes to protect Thomas, Michael. You know that. I'll protect him and I'll bring Yuma back to the Astrals to save him."

Michael nodded slightly and Kaito cupped his cheek gently, kissing his forehead before straightening up. Michael trusted him. If it was his job to hunt down Yuma then Thomas' life being on the line would just make him fight harder. And without the Astrals threatening Haruto there was nothing to stop him going all out.

"Good luck," Michael whispered. "Be careful."

"Always," Kaito replied. "Now get going. Get them home and safe."

Takashi slipped in next to Michael and Kaito shut the door, patting the roof of the car and turning away. Gauche started up the car but it was drowned out by the roar of the bike's engine. Kaito tore away ahead of them and Michael gazed after him, drawing Thomas down onto his shoulder. His older brother barely responded and simply laid against his shoulder, letting Michael play with his hair.

Takashi caught Michael's hand gently, giving it a squeeze and Michael offered him a grateful smile. This was stressful to say the least but Kaito had a way to save Thomas' life for now. He didn't imagine the Astrals were going to take Thomas abandoning his post at Kaito's side very well but at least he wouldn't be executed. Perhaps locked up and isolated but not put to death. For now. Having Takashi holding his hand was reassuring, to have someone there at his side no matter what.

"Don't worry," Takashi murmured. "You know Kaito will do everything to keep Thomas safe."

Michael nodded, stroking Thomas' hair gently. He was completely lost. Not even Michael seemed able to get through to him. What had they done to him? How could Nasch have done this to him in such a short amount of time?

"You saved me from Father's temptation," Michael whispered.

"Yeah, by kissing you," Takashi hissed. "I'm not kissing Thomas."

"You have a crush-"

"_Had_. I _had_ a crush on him."

"It doesn't matter anyway," Gauche snapped. They lifted her heads and Gauche glanced back in the mirror. "Kaito already tried that. It's what he was up to when Droite got hurt."

Michael sighed. He'd have to find a solution. Maybe the Astrals would help once Kaito have Yuma back. He wasn't keen on the idea of sacrificing Yuma but he wasn't going to let anyone get between him and his family. He was going to protect Thomas. Even if it cost Yuma his life.

"You know why it failed?" Gauche muttered. "And why it worked for you two?"

"Why?" Michael said softly.

"Because you two love each other," he replied. Michael's jaw slackened slightly and he glanced at Takashi, who went bright red. "Come on, don't be stupid, how can you two not know you're mad about each other? Kids today, you're all blind to romance and love."

"Can we… get back to talking about Thomas?" Takashi said quietly, gazing down at his lap.

"Thomas still holds a torch for Mamoru," he continued with a shrug. "Still feels guilty for what happened, still wants desperately to be with him. That was how he manage to tempt him, isn't that obvious? That's why Kaito couldn't bring him back. Why would a kiss from someone he barely considers family bring him out of the darkness?"

Michael sighed and took his hand gently from Takashi's, holding Thomas close and playing with his hair once more. Thomas and Kaito were closer than that. Gauche was just hurting because of Droite's situation. He didn't love Takashi. That was a ridiculous. Takashi was his closest friend and his partner and he cared about him but he didn't love him like that. There was no romance. Gauche was talking about things he didn't understand.

* * *

><p>"If you think I'm giving into this, you're wrong, Merag!" Vector snarled into the night. "I'm stronger than this! Stronger than you!"<p>

"Come now, Vector," Merag chuckled. "We both know that's not true. Besides… I'm just playing with you. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, my dear Vector."

Vector leant back against the old crumbling wall, panting heavily, his eyes falling shut for a moment. This city was so wrong. So, _so_ wrong. He took a deep, slow breath, glancing around in the darkness before turning and tearing through down the alley. His portals weren't working but at least his powers seemed to still work.

Merag was going to pay for this. He was going to make sure Don Thousand heard about this and stopped her thinking on her own. He wasn't going to take this from a mass of energy and memories. He hoped Nasch was having a worse night them him. He wasn't going to put up with Nasch getting results while he was stuck in this mess.

He was heading for the outskirts of the city. If he could get out of town he could get away from the darkness here. Merag wasn't making it easy. She was going to pay for this when they got back to Baria. Weapon against Nasch or not he was going to tear her apart for this!

"Oh, Shingetsu," Yuma laughed. Vector jerked back, glaring at the illusion as his robes turned into the old academy uniform. Yuma laughed sheepishly. "I forgot we were going to meet up. Sorry."

"It- it's nothing," Rei replied, his heart sinking. He forced a smile and Yuma beamed. "I know you don't mean anything by it."

"Of course not," he said, shaking his head. He grinned and grasped Rei's hands. "I was just hanging out with Ryoga and he was just being so amazingly sweet today I didn't want to ruin the moment. He's amazing, Shingetsu, do you know that."

"A-ah, you keep saying, Yuma," he murmured. "And he's got the bluest eyes, right?"

Yuma's cheeks went red. "Yeah… umm, I'm really sorry but-"

"You're going to go and spend the night with him?" Yuma nodded. "I know you only mean well, Yuma."

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"I know," Rei murmured, leaning in and kissing his cheek. "Have fun, your highness."

"Oi, Yuma!" They turned and Ryoga was standing at the end of the street, arms folded. "Let's go already." Yuma nodded, running after him and grasping his hand, entwining their fingers as Rei stared after them. "Who's that?"

"Oh, he's Shingetsu," Yuma laughed, leaning on Ryoga's shoulder. "He hangs around with us. I was gonna spend tonight with him but… then you asked me…"

Rei wrapped his arms around himself, his shoulder shaking as he bit his lip, swallowing the lump in his throat. Yuma… Yuma never remembered him. He wasn't even considered a friend in Yuma's eyes. He was just someone who hung around with them. He leant back against the wall, tilting his head up to gaze at the sky. At the stars and the moon. His chest physically hurt. When they first met Yuma took him out and showed him the stars.

"Poor little Shingetsu," Merag purred as he slid down the wall to the floor, the illusion fading. "Why did you keep trying?" She laughed dryly. "Did you have a cute little crush on our dear Prince?"

"Shut up," Vector snarled, clenching his fist.

"Oh, come on," she said. "Are you giving up so soon? I'm not having fun yet. I thought you'd hang on longer."

"I don't give up!"

He lunged up at her, tackling Merag to the ground. They rolled and Merag ended up on top of him, pulling back a fist and smashing a crater into the concrete where his head would have been had he not managed to jerk aside. He threw her off and Merag smirked, straightening up and brushing herself off as Vector pulled himself to his feet.

"You…" Vector hissed. "You were one of the worst."

"I know," Merag laughed.

"You and your stupid girlfriends, laughing all the time," he said, stalking forward. Bright violet flames lit up his hands and he snarled. Merag just smirked. "You were always tittering and cackling like the witches you are! Always laughing behind my back! Mocking me!"

"Don't flatter yourself. We had more important things to do than laugh about you. We didn't even bother noticing you. You were just Yuma's little lap dog." He snarled and Merag smiled, jumping back as he swung clumsily for her. "Did I hit a nerve? Is that despair welling up in you? I can feel it, Shingetsu. Are you going to cry like you always used to? That was all we ever noticed, you know? How often you had tears in your eyes."

Vector swung at her once more, flames around his wrists blazing as he did. Merag smirked ducking and moving easily, dodging his punches with ease. This was ridiculous. He was one of the most powerful Lords. One of the most powerful Sorcerers in the kingdom, maybe even the continent. Even with his emotions clouding his senses, he shouldn't have struggled to beat her. He should have been stronger! He couldn't let anyone get the better of him again!

Suddenly Merag stopped. "Nasch is home."

She opened a portal and shoved him through. Vector stumbled on the other side but managed to stay upright. They were in the entrance hall to the place. He turned away from Merag and stormed away only to find Durbe and Mizael hurrying down the grand stair case.

"Where have you been?" Durbe snapped. "What's happening?"

"Nasch is coming home," Merag replied.

Vector glared as Nasch stepped through his own portal, carrying Yuma in his arms. Vector felt it immediately. The hair on the back of his neck pricked and the familiar energy pulsed through him.

Poor Nasch had no idea what he was walking into with Yuma.

"You got him," Durbe murmured, stroking Yuma's hair gently. Vector smirked. This was going to be brilliant. "This is it, Nasch. Soon we'll have everything we've ever wanted."

"I just want a peaceful night's sleep," Mizael said, rubbing his eyes.

"Soon," he replied. "Let's get Yuma down to cells until Don Thousand is ready for him."

Nasch nodded and handed Yuma off to some of the guards, letting them take him down to the cells in the depths of the palace. Durbe glanced up at him and scowled. No doubt wondering if his silence was something to worry about. After what he'd just been through, it was definitely something to worry about. Merag putting him through that, making him relive his childhood that she and Nasch had ruined had put him in a foul mood and they were going to pay for it. Any other day and he might have warned them about the trap they were walking into but not today. Not now. They were going to pay.

All of them.

He turned and swept way up to one to one of the drawing rooms. He lit the fire with a snap of his fingers, sitting next it and watching the flames. His hands were trembling. He gripped his fists against his robes. Those hideous years in the academy. Those years he'd been a fool and wavered from his father's teachings and actually believed in friendship and hope.

The logs crackled and the flames twisted and blazed. All because of Yuma. It was all Yuma. He'd tricked him and made him fall for his charms, warmed his heart and blinded him to how foolish he was. Even when Ryoga began to tear at the dreams of happiness that Yuma had given him, he still remained naïve and blind. His father would have been disgusted. Not now though. His father would be proud of him now. He'd become the perfect son. He'd make sure they all paid. They were all going to pay for how the treated him. Starting with Nasch.

And as if on cue, Nasch's scream echoed through the halls.

Vector smirked. Oh good. That would be Don Thousand punishing Nasch for losing the Arclight brats. They were supposed to be capturing and turning the Arclights and Tenjos. After all, with them came incredible powers, incredible bloodlines and to control little Haruto and Astral Lord Christopher would swing the war in their favour. Don Thousand was keen to have their powers. He wouldn't take kindly to Nasch failing him. He never did. And Vector couldn't care less. It served him right. He shouldn't have failed.

He couldn't wait to see what would happen to Nasch when Don Thousand discovered what Thomas had done with Yuma.


	14. Shadows

Thomas could barely register anything around him.

It was all so dark. His mind was spinning and his vision whirling. Every bump and jolt of the car sent his world rocking like a little boat in a violent storm. It was a horrid, sickening roll and churn. He was dizzy and lost in the hazy darkness, only knowing he'd been put in a car by Kaito and since then Michael's voice had been calling to him quietly.

"…someone has to get through to him," Michael murmured, stroking his hair. "If even Kaito couldn't break Mamoru's hold over him… why won't he come back to us?"

He wanted to. He wanted to break through his darkness but his mind was so hazy, his limbs were so heavy, his powers were completely supressed. He couldn't fight. He'd registered it all. His heart had fluttered as Kaito's lips brushed his. The thought of Kaito kissing him always made his heart pound. He didn't think anything of it before. He'd never thought the jokes about him and Kaito were anything more than that- just jokes. But Kaito's kiss had sent a strange energy racing through him. He'd never felt anything like it.

A light finally clearing the darkness clouding his mind and reacting out to him. Something calling to him and pulling him from the dark abyss he was trapped in.

And then it was gone. It wasn't enough. His own powers were working against him and those cuffs only made it worse. His dark powers were trapped inside him, feeding the Chaos energy that had infected him. And he knew all this but couldn't do anything to stop it or change it. He was trapped inside his own hazy mind. Helpless.

Mamoru's words echoed through the darkness. He was Infernal, how could he and Kaito ever understand each other? An Infernal and an Ethereal; how ridiculous was that? They could never truly understand each other? Mamoru had said it himself. There was always a disconnect, something missing, because he couldn't quite understand Thomas' darkness. He'd kept it secret for so long. Infernals were associated with the Barians. He had to keep it quiet, he pretended he was Pyro to everyone but his family. Not even Kaito had known. What did that say about his relationship with Kaito? That he was too afraid to tell him what he truly was.

Of course he was never going to be close with Kaito.

"Thomas?" Michael whispered softly. "Thomas, what is it? Thomas?"

He whined and clenched his eyes shut. What was wrong with him? He was plunged back into the icy dark abyss, barely able to feel Michael's arms around him anymore, his voice distant and echoing through a tunnel. He was fading and he didn't know if Kaito was right and there really was nothing to be done. He was going to die, executed by the Astrals unless he could fight this infection like he did before but with his power restrained like this, he didn't know if he could.

"Will he be ok?" came Takashi's voice through the darkness. "Michael?"

"Of course," Michael replied. "He's strong. He'll fight it. He won't leave me. Will you, Thomas? You won't ever leave me like Chris did."

Chris… Chris had abandoned them. He'd left them. The Astrals had summoned him and he'd just vanished. He'd gone to them and left them. The Astrals had taken him from them. But what Nasch had said about Kaito… Kaito had talked him into it for Haruto. He knew Kaito would do anything for Haruto but sacrificing Chris? Why was he still fighting? What was there left to fight for other than Michael?

A slow breath escaped him and he gave into the darkness completely. What else could he do? No one needed him, he couldn't trust Kaito and Michael was strong enough, probably better off without him. He wanted to feel complete. He wanted to be somewhere he belonged. He'd cheated it once, why should he try to fight it this time? Wasn't it his fate?

"Thomas?!" Michael cried through the darkness. "Thomas?! Gauche, stop the car! Something's wrong with him. _Thomas_!"

* * *

><p>There were some things Kaito hated doing. But having to do them was a part of his job. There were things that had to be done. And even more so now his partnership with Thomas rested on his shoulders. Thomas needed him. He had to get over how awkward this was for him.<p>

The huge manor house loomed above him in the rainy morning light. The heavens had opened and rain was pouring. Inside was Fortuno, an oracle with no alliances. The best place for them to go when they needed help. Oracles rarely sided with either group, they knew too much, and when they did they were often too weak to be helpful. Haruto couldn't control his powers and was too sick to help and stronger ones who refused to cooperate were killed. He knew Rio Kamishiro was an oracle, not a very strong one but she came up with things every now and again.

Now he was forced to face this alone. Usually Thomas would see Fortuno alone. He gave Kaito the creeps but Thomas seemed to like creepy things. Kaito's heart was pounding as he stepped through the gates swinging off their hinges, pushing his bike carefully. Thomas' life depended on his finding Yuma. He had to find him. The gardens were dead or overgrown. Tree branches hung broken and limp and swinging in the violent early wind. He stepped through the weeds and overgrown grass, leaving his bike under the large porch to shelter it at least a little. The walls of the house were covered in ivy, the windows dusty and grey.

He pushed the door open slowly, cringing at the unearthly screech the hinges made. Inside the wind howled through the cracks, wailing in the endless halls and making the dim candle light flicker and the shadows dance and jump. His footsteps echoed in the silence and the door shut with a slam.

"Oracle," he called quietly. There was nothing but the wailing of the wind. "Oracle, I need your services."

"You're searching for a way to save your beloved Thomas," chuckled the oracle. "To keep him at your side no matter what. No matter the cost."

"I need to know where the Prince is," Kaito replied, glancing around the darkness. "I need to take him back to the Astrals and make sure he faces his fate."

Fortuno chuckled and Kaito found himself pushed back against one of the damp walls, shuddering as long nails brushed his jaw. "And the little Prince must face his destiny while you and Thomas escape yours."

"My…" He scowled and pushed the hooded man away, staggering back and glaring up at him. "What fate?"

"Did you resist the Astrals demanding you become a Lord? Did Thomas resist the Chaos infection? And yet you force Yuma to give into his destiny?"

Kaito scowled. "That's different."

"No, no, it's not." He laughed and led Kaito through to a large room. "You're standing at a cross roads, Kaito." He sat on the floor in front of cards. "It's very simple. You hold the future in your hands right now."

A ball appeared in his hands and Kaito struggled not to drop it, watching his own face in the crystal as Yuma was sacrificed. His eyes were fixed on the crystal as he and Thomas were reunited; how awkward Thomas was, how he gently coaxed him to trust him again, slowly easing him out of the darkness. The scene shifted to Kaito guiding Thomas into his quarters, their lips meeting softly as their hands moved over each other's bodies. They fell back into bed and Kaito's cheeks warmed, unable to look away from Thomas' face as they made love. He didn't know if this was really what would happen if he sacrificed Yuma but he was transfixed.

There were blissful hazy moments of their secret love affair, both knowing if the Astrals caught them they'd be broken up and forced to work with other people. They hunted the Barians, they fought and won with a new power. Soon the war was over, Akari was crowned Queen of Utopia and they were hailed as heroes. They were a perfect, happy family, even without their fathers.

Time past and Kaito finally took his place as a Lord. They were awake and powerful and acted as Akari's advisors.

And then the purge began. Every being with Chaos inside them. Even Infernals. _Thomas_. And Kaito couldn't fight. He and Chris both tried but they couldn't do anything without taking Thomas away and running and Thomas refused. He wanted to face his fate. He whispered goodbyes to his family and Kaito kissed him, holding him close as they knelt on the floor together, before driving his sword between Thomas' ribs.

The crystal shattered into pieces on the floor and Kaito stumbled back, gasping for breath.

That couldn't be their fate. It couldn't be their path.

"That's the path you'll take if you sacrifice Yuma to the Astrals," Fortuno laughed. "You can't fight it. Yuma's the catalyst. He will shape your destinies."

"What other options are there? We give him to the Barians?"

"That's the other path destiny has laid out," he chuckled, turning over cards. "The prophecies tell of a King of Fire, torn between the two worlds, his soul open to be taken. Whoever claims him will eradicate the other world."

"Yuma."

"Of course." He stood slowly and Kaito stepped back. "If Yuma is given to the Barians the Astral Lord will have Thomas executed as infected. In your grief you would give yourself to the Astral Lords to save Haruto and lose Michael in the process. You are fated to lose Thomas."

"Then what the hell do I do?!"

He chuckled and Kaito wanted to throttle him. Was it so hard to give him a straight answer? "You do something else. There are two options. And one third, far vaguer prophecy. A holy Dragon and demon Lion, led by the King of Fire, and Astral and a Barian. The Dragon and Lion lay down their lives for the King and both worlds' powers are drained."

"Then that's what I need to do. I just…need to find this Dragon and Lion, right?" He chuckled and Kaito turned away as long nails scratched his cheek. "And Yuma. That way I can save Thomas and cure Haruto and-"

"Thomas _is_ fated to die. Do you know the difference between destiny and fate, Kaito?"

"Does it matter?!"

"Destiny is the path, it is the journey, it's shaped by our own hands and we can fight it and control it. Destiny is the pathway, filled with forks and twists and turns. It's the options we face and choices we make. Fate is where we all end up. You cannot escape fate. All paths lead to your fate. It cannot be changed. Every oracle will tell you the same." He gripped Kaito's chin, turning him to gaze intently into Kaito's eyes. "Thomas Arclight _will_ meet his death at your hand within six months."

"No," Kaito hissed, shaking his head. "No, I'll prove you wrong. I won't let him die! I won't kill him!"

He turned and stormed out the house into the rain. First, he had to get Yuma away from the Barians. Then he had to find a way to keep Thomas and his family safe. There had to be another way. He had to save him somehow.

Kaito tore down the country roads despite the rain. He had to find an answer. Thomas wouldn't die. Kaito would never let Thomas die like that. He would never kill Thomas. He had to do something. So he would tear Baria apart looking for a solution, searching for Yuma and a way to save Thomas. Yuma was the key. Somehow he had to stop Yuma being used by either of side.

"Master Kaito," Orbital called over the coms. "Master Kaito, there's a message coming in from Master Michael."

"Put him through."

"Kaito!" Michael called. "Kaito!"

"I'm here."

"Talk to Thomas," he insisted. "Please, talk to Thomas. He's changing. It's getting stronger and he can't fight it alone. We're not getting through to him." Kaito pulled to a stop and there was a soft whimper from Thomas. "Please, Kaito, talk to him."

"Thomas," Kaito said softly. He whimpered and Kaito's heart ached. "Thomas, I'm here. Listen to my voice, ok? Listen to my voice and try to fight the darkness. I'm going to save you, understand? I'm going to save you and we're going to work together to end this war."

"Kaito…" Thomas whimpered and whined. "It hurts… Michael, shut him up, it hurts…"

"Thomas?" Michael whispered.

"I know it hurts, Thomas," Kaito said. "I know it hurts. It hurt last time, didn't it? But you fought it. You're stronger than this don't let it take you. You are strong enough to fight through this pain and beat it. Stay with us. You have to be strong. You have to stay strong."

Thomas didn't reply and Kaito's heart pounded against his chest before Michael sighed. "I think he's sleeping again. Thank you, Kaito. I think he's settled for now."

"I'm glad," he replied. "I won't let him go, Michael. He has to keep fighting. Feel free to call me again if anything else happens. I'll talk to him any time I can to keep him from giving in."

"I will, thank you."

The call terminated and Kaito sighed, leaning back slightly. It was something at least, not the recovery he'd hoped for but something. Thomas was going to recover fully, Kaito would see to that but how was another matter. After all, nothing seemed be reaching him at the moment. The most he seemed capable of was managing the rate at which the Chaos energy tore through him and consumed him. How was that fair? How could Thomas succumb to it? How could Mamoru mean so much to Thomas that he could seduce him into darkness?

The crystal city of Baria loomed up above him, shimmering in the rain and morning light. That was where the answers were. He had to find Yuma somewhere in there; in the depths of the Barian palace. He had to find him somewhere in there. That was his only option.

* * *

><p>The quiet click of flowers being cut filled the room. Aika's flowers and scents did smell lovely, they were supposedly relaxing but Mamoru was too tense to relax. His mind was focused on his failure. On Thomas. How he failed to infect Thomas enough to bring him back into the fold? It should have been simple. He was already half infected. Somehow he'd resisted the darkness that had claimed Mamoru. He'd never heard of such a thing happening. How could anyone just resist it?<p>

His fingers brushed his shoulder. The scars were still there. Some days he still felt Thomas' sword plunging through him, his tears splashing onto his face as he begged for forgiveness, promising he'd join him once he completed their mission. Why had he been able to resist? Why had Thomas been able to resist _him_?

His fist clenched absently against his shirt. _Kaito_. It was because of stupid, precious Kaito. Who the hell did he think he was? He'd always been after Thomas, hadn't he? He saw it clearly now. Kaito had always spoken cruelly to him while he smiled at Thomas. He was always so soft when it came to Thomas. The bastard was after Thomas from the start. His brother's ex and he wanted Thomas now?

"You're tense," Aika murmured. Mamoru closed his eyes, leaning against the cold window. "You're worried about what Lord Nasch intends to do with you for your failure?"

"It wasn't my fault," Mamoru hissed. "It's Kaito. Kaito's got some sort of hold over him. I just need to get him away from Kaito and I won't have any problem getting him to give in." His eyes snapped open and he glared over at his friends. "It wasn't my job to keep the mansion locked down. You knew there was a good chance Kaito would be chasing behind him. If we can just get rid of Kaito I can make Thomas mine."

"Assuming Lord Nasch allows you another chance," Chitaro said.

Mamoru glared over. "Why wouldn't he give me another chance?"

"Well, this is usually the point where the leader kills the hapless minions who failed their mission as a lesson the others that he doesn't accept failure."

"This is not a work of fiction," Mamoru replied. "And Lord Nasch wouldn't do that. I'm his only hope of getting Thomas."

"Not really," Aika replied. Mamoru glared down at her. "There is Dr Arclight still, he is his father after all. And Thomas loves his family dearly. On top of that, you did just say that Kaito has some sort of hold over Thomas."

"Not that Lord Nasch wants Thomas alive," Chitaro agreed. "It's the other Lords who want him alive."

Mamoru's eyes widened. Of course. He slipped off the windowsill and hurried out. He glanced around the halls, trying to figure out where Nasch would be. He decided the first place to check would be the cells with Yuma.

He hurried down the stairs to the cells rather surprised to find not Nasch but Lord Vector. Not the Lord he wanted to see. He was leaning against the wall, his back to Mamoru as he approached. Sneaking up on Vector was a good way to get killed. He cleared his throat and Vector whipped around, eyes glowing under his hood.

"What?" he hissed.

"I was looking for Lord Nasch," Mamoru replied, trying to be respectful without seeming afraid. "I thought perhaps he'd be with Yuma."

"Well he's not," Vector snapped. "He always abandoned him, didn't he? Why did Yuma even like him? He was a bully. He was cruel to him? Why would Yuma like someone like that?"

"I wouldn't know," he murmured.

"But you," he said, suddenly pulling Mamoru over and slamming him against the bars so he was staring at Yuma's unconscious form. "You know Thomas." He lowered his voice to a soft, deadly whisper against Mamoru's ear. "You love Thomas. Your best friends' big brother." He sneered. "Was Michael more pissed at you or him, I wonder?"

"Lord Vector-"

"You know Thomas better than anyone here. So tell me, faced with Nasch threatening his brother and a young prince begging for his life, set to be slaughtered by either side if captured, what would Thomas do?"

"He'd hand over Yuma. Isn't that obvious?"

"Watch your tone!" he snarled, twisting Mamoru's wrist. "And if it was obvious I wouldn't be asking." He pulled him around and sneered. "Don't you understand?" He giggled and Mamoru shivered. "That's not Yuma. And when Don Thousand finds out he's going to finally kill Nasch."

"That- that's not Yuma?"

"Isn't it wonderful? Nasch didn't even notice the switch. I'll be rid of him yet and that Arclight brat. Both of them at once. Isn't it perfect? Nasch will finally pay for everything he took from me."

Vector pulled back and shoved Mamoru away. He staggered slightly before straightening up and backing away. Was Vector honestly saying what Mamoru thought he was? That the young man in the cell was a fake and that the real Prince was out there somewhere? Vector had switched them and intended to blame Thomas to make Nasch look bad? But why? He knew Nasch and Vector didn't get on that well but what could Nasch had done to make Vector hate him that much? Was it really just Vector being ruthless and power hungry?

He backed away and went to warn Nasch but Vector called to him softly.

"You realise, if Nasch were to find out about this, I would know who to dismember."

Mamoru shuddered and nodded, hurrying up the stairs to get away from Vector. What was he supposed to do? Nasch would be killed if Don thousand found Yuma wasn't really Yuma. And Nasch was certainly a better man than Vector. If Nasch was dead it would be Vector or Durbe who took control. Durbe was reasonable but ruthless when he needed to be. Vector was sadistic and bloodthirsty. He doubted either would be quite as good as Nasch.

Still… perhaps there was an option. Perhaps Durbe was the third option. He nodded to himself and hurried to Durbe's quarters, knocking quietly. Durbe opened the door and Mamoru smiled. He'd beg Nasch for another chance with Thomas later, right now Durbe needed to know what Vector had done.

"Lord Vector's causing trouble," he said quietly. Durbe nodded and gestured for him to step inside. "But you can't tell Lord Nasch or Lord Vector will kill me."

"Hmm, I see," Durbe murmured. "Then we will keep this between the two of us. What has Vector done this time?"

"He's switched Prince Yuma for some sort of double," Mamoru said. Durbe scowled. "He intends to let Thomas and Nasch take the blame and have them both killed. He said something about making everyone pay for something."

"He told you this?" Mamoru nodded. "Why?"

"I was looking for Lord Nasch, I went down to the dungeons and found him there. He told me. He asked me what Thomas would do. He laughed and told me it wasn't the real Yuma and when Don Thousand finds out he'll kill Nasch."

Durbe nodded. "Alright. Thank you. Why were you looking for Nasch?"

"I failed to bring Thomas to our side. I'm afraid he won't let me try again. I know he hates Thomas, he's hardly my biggest fan either, but I know I can bring Thomas to our side if only he'll let me try again. No one knows Thomas like I do. I was promised I would be able to have him entirely focused on me, that was what the darkness promised me. I know I can bring him under your command if Kaito is out the way. That's the only reason I didn't manage this time. If I can keep him away from Kaito, I can make him mine."

"I see. I will deal with Vector and I will put your case to Nasch. Try to relax. They have him now. You can't do anything with Thomas in the Astral's clutches. No doubt they will move him to a secure facility or even kill him given what he's done."

Mamoru scowled but nodded. "Let me take some people out to track them down then. We'll find Thomas and bring him home. They should be after Yuma, right? No matter where Vector's taken the real Yuma, they think he's here. They'll come after him. So Thomas will be vulnerable and perhaps we could even find one of the Astrals' secure facilities."

"Good," Durbe murmured. "Good, yes, take a few of your friends and see what you can do."

"Yes, Lord Durbe."

Durbe nodded and opened the door for him. Mamoru smiled weakly and hurried out. As he went down the halls, he caught Merag heading into Nasch's room. Nasch was lying on his bed as Merag moped his forehead, murmuring to him softly. He was obviously in pain. Mamoru was glad he hadn't been punished for his failure. At least not yet.

Nasch was a good leader. He took responsibility for all their failures, not just his own. He couldn't imagine Vector taking this sort of punishment for them. It was best to keep Nasch in charge. Even if he seemed little more than a puppet to Durbe and Merag, at least he was a reasonably good later. He was definitely the lesser evil.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" Haruto chirped.<p>

"Waking up the Lords," Eliphas replied. "Why are you here, little one?"

Haruto puffed out his cheeks and sat in Chris' lap, glaring up at Eliphas as Ena swept in. "They're my friends. I want to see them."

Eliphas scowled down at him and Haruto folded his arms, glaring up at him. He'd taken Chris and tried to take Kaito. He'd see Thomas dead if he had the chance and he's use Haruto's power to do it. He might have been trying to do what was best but he had a funny way of showing it. Haruto wasn't going to let anyone use him to hurt the people he loved.

"Why are you waking them up?" Haruto said softly.

"Because Yuma is in the hands of the Barians," Ena replied softly. "He's incredibly powerful and if we can't bring him to our side, we will need all the power we have at our disposal. The Lords will be woken from their slumber, Thomas will be subjected to our most recent, experimental process to deal with his infection although if the most recent reports are right this may be his last hope."

"Chris won't let you hurt him," he cried.

"He'll have no choice in the matter," Eliphas replied. "Thomas has to face his fate as we all do."

Haruto huffed as the Lords stirred. Chris' hand brushed his arm and Haruto couldn't help beaming, wrapping his arms around Chris tightly. His big brother was finally going to wake up. The biggest of his big brothers. The one who made everything better, even when Kaito couldn't, even when there was no way to change things, somehow Chris just made everything better without a word. His big brothers were different and argued a lot and sometimes drove him to despair with how clueless they could be but they were his. They were special and his and that made them all perfect.

"Haruto?" Chris groaned.

"Chris," he whispered, burying his head in Chris' shoulder. "Chris, you're back."

"What's going on?" Kotori whispered.

"You've been awoke from your suspended state because we are in a state of emergency," Eliphas replied. "I don't expect you to remember straight away but we have discussed it. Waking from your slumber can be a difficult transition and no doubt you'll remember when you recover more fully. For now we will take you to the hospital win and make you comfortable while we ensure the procedure went as planned."

Chris nodded slightly, wrapping his arms weakly around Haruto's shoulders. Chris was weak and tired but Haruto snuggled up close to him. Finally Thomas and Kaito would be happy again. Or maybe it would come between them. Haruto frowned slightly.

Thomas and Kaito had grown closer because Chris vanished. Kaito had taken to looking after Michael and Thomas more closely. He'd been there to protect and comfort Thomas when Mamor died. He'd been there for him and they'd bonded. They cared about each other so much. What if Chris returning got between them?

"Chris," he whimpered, hugging him tightly. "They really care about each other."

"Haruto?" Chris whispered.

"Thomas and Kaito," he said, shaking his head. "Don't get between them, please."

"Get between them?" he replied. "I would never stop them being together if they want to be, Haruto, you should know that. I've wanted them to support each other more since the start. If they're finally doing that then I'm proud of them."

He nudged Haruto off his lap and Haruto helped him up, holding his hand as they were escorted to the hospital wing. Chris squeezed his hand back gently and Haruto beamed. They were going to be alright. They were going to all be a family again no matter what.

Haruto sat with Chris in the hospital wing, climbing up onto the bed with him and sitting under the covers, offering Chris his dragon plushie. Chris smiled softly and took it from him.

"Is your hair getting in the way?" Haruto whispered, noticing how Chris kept pushing his hair from his face and arms as it tangled. "Do you want help?"

"Mmm, if you wouldn't mind please, Haruto," he murmured. Haruto nodded eagerly, getting up on his knees and gathering up Chris' hair, fetching a brush and about to start detangling it but Chris caught his hands. "I need a pair of scissors, please."

Haruto's eyes widened but he nodded and slid out of bed, rummaging through the draws and finally handing Chris a pair of scissors. Chris nodded, pulling his hair around and Haruto could only stare as it brushed the floor, moments before Chris chopped it off and his hair fell to the floor in a pile of beautiful silver strands. His hair was cut to his chin, sloppily and roughly and no doubt he'd fix it later but it was so different. He was so elegant and beautiful with his long hair, he always had been, and Haruto couldn't remember a time when Chris didn't have hair passed his waist and braided back.

It was so strange to see it cut off.

"Hair so long could be rather inconvenient when we're at war anyway," Chris murmured, playing with the ends of the strands. "Don't you think, Haruto?"

Haruto sighed and nodded sadly. He supposed it made sense. Long hair could certainly get in the way if they had to be at war. It was sad but he was still stunning. Chris smiled and returned to bed with him, letting Haruto snuggle close as they waited for the doctor to check on him. Haruto smiled as Chris played with his dragon plushie.

"How have things been without me?" Chris whispered.

"Hard," Haruto whispered. "Kaito blamed himself and tried really hard to make Thomas and Michael happy and help them through. Then… Thomas became infected." Chris stiffened slightly. "You didn't know?"

"No… no I knew," he murmured. "I just… I've not been able to feel it like this before. It was just sort of numbed." He closed his eyes and let out a sigh and Haruto hugged him tighter. "And he had to kill Mamoru. That must have been hard. I know Thomas loved him. I wish I'd been there to look after him through that."

"Kaito helped him. Thomas was a mess." Haruto sighed and closed his eyes, gripping Chris' shirt as tears filled his eyes. "He wanted to die."

"I should have been there."

Haruto nodded weakly, trying not to think about back then too much. Just over two years ago when Thomas had fallen to his knees and begged to be allowed to say goodbye to Michael and Chris before he was put down. Being refused his death had broken Thomas. He'd been sent on two weeks' vacation time to recover but Thomas hadn't really recovered. He'd lingered and moped around. He'd completed his missions with brutality and recklessness, often returning injured but refusing help for anything but the most serious wounds. It had been tearing Kaito and Michael apart watching him, Haruto had seen it. It had hurt him too.

Some days Thomas would come in to see him while the doctors were checking him and Haruto would beg him to talk and stop doing this to himself but without someone to rein him in and make him happy, Thomas was falling apart. He hated himself and hated his infection. He'd wanted the pain to stop and wanted to be with the person he loved.

Kaito said he still got like that sometimes.

"I'm glad you're back, Chris," he whispered hoarsely. "We all need you."

"I'm here now," Chris said softly, tucking the dragon into Haruto's arms. "I won't let anything take me from my family again, Haruto. I promise. And I'm going to make things right. I'm going to make everything better, Haruto. Somehow."


	15. Love Story

"How is he?" Mizael said softly.

"Don Thousand was needlessly rough with him," Durbe replied, stroking Nasch's hair from his face. "I know he failed at his task of bringing us the Arclight children and Kaito but this was too much."

"You know you released him, don't you?" he said. Durbe scowled and lifted his head, glaring up at Mizael. Of course he knew. The question going through his mind, no doubt, was how had Mizael found out? "You do know then."

"Of course I do."

Mizael growled. "What happened that night, Durbe? The truth this time."

Durbe sighed, leaning back against the bedhead and gazing up at him. Mizael had heard several versions of the night Durbe's family died. Durbe always seemed to be holding something back. Of course, he'd get annoyed, he'd snap at Mizael about trust and why he had to repeat himself but Mizael wasn't going to accept that. If Durbe wanted him to trust him and stop doing things on his own, he had to give him the truth.

"In the morning," Durbe murmured. Mizael nodded. That was better than being brushed off again. "Before we take Yuma to Don Thousand tomorrow, I'll tell you everything."

"Thank you," Mizael said, turning away. "But, Durbe, much as it pains me, this is the last time I'll ask you. Don't lie to me again."

"Are you threatening me, Mizael?" Durbe said.

"Just a friendly warning," he replied. He paused at the door, tilting his head slightly. "You know that while my loyalty would endure, our friendship can't take another lie. It's all or nothing this time, Durbe. I hope you understand why."

"In that case, do me a favour." Mizael nodded. "Kaito will be here. Somewhere near the outer walls, I'm sure. Bringing Yuma home will be his only chance to earn forgiveness for Thomas after handing him over. Work you charm for me? Do what you can to make him ours. Or at least dig into his soul a little."

Mizael nodded and left Durbe to tend to Nasch. He didn't know what Don Thousand had actually done to him but he had heard Nasch's screams. He'd been tortured for his failures. Mizael strode through the halls of the palace, pulling on his robes as he went. He wasn't going to fail. He wasn't ever going to be in Nasch's position. He envied Nasch at times for his lack of emotions, for the lack of guilt for all the lives they'd destroyed, but he was tortured for his failures. Mizael wasn't ever going to end up a tortured soul like Nasch, Durbe and Vector.

Although, he paused at the door, watching the storm.

Maybe this was his punishment for something. Why did he have to go out into this chasing some vague answers on the off chance his powers might convince Kaito to join them? How was he supposed to know what would lure Kaito in?

* * *

><p>Kaito had stopped for the night, curled up against his bike, sheltering from the rain as much as he could outside the walls of Baria. The moon was up there somewhere, hidden by the clouds and sheets of rain. Kaito shivered, pulling the blankets closer around him and adjusting the plastic sheet above his head.<p>

His fingers brushed his neck absently. He hadn't taken the pendant from Thomas. He almost smiled. It would be his link to Thomas, just until he could be with him once more. Kaito had made the decision for himself that would be six months. If the oracles gave him six months to kill Thomas, he'd have to just stay away. So Thomas could keep it. Chris had given it to Kaito to connect them. Now it would do the same for Thomas.

He sat in the darkness in silence for a long before picking up the communicator and bringing up Michael's contact.

"Kaito," Michael answered softly.

"Michael," he murmured. "Have you stopped for the night? How is he?"

"Better, I think," Michael replied.

"Kaito?" Thomas said, his voice hoarse and weak.

Kaito sat up a little more. "Thomas? How are you feeling?"

"Weird," Thomas muttered. "Everything is numb and heavy. I'm sorry, Kaito."

"I wish you'd trusted me, Thomas," Kaito said, closing his eyes. "I would have come with you. Why wouldn't you trust me to help you? You had to be stupid and go off on your own and hand Yuma over to Nasch and now I'm having to do stupid things to get him back to save you before they find out."

"I don't deserve saving. And I left so you wouldn't have to spend hours agonising over whether to go back to Haruto or come with me. We both know which you would have chosen. It was never about trust."

"I would have helped you, you idiot-"

"Shut up, you would have chosen Haruto like you always do."

"Thomas, I…"

"You're really going to try and deny it." He laughed bitterly and Kaito's eyes cracked open once more. "You bastard, don't you dare try to deny it. Do you want to deny what happened with Chris too?"

"What about Chris?" Michael said quietly.

"And while we're talking about trust, Kaito," Thomas continued, his voice dead and soft. "Do you really think I'd hand Yuma over to the Barians? Even for Michael."

"I know you'd do anything for Michael," Kaito replied. "Why didn't you tell me you're Infernal?"

"He's what?" Gauche snapped.

"Don't you dare try and twist this around onto me?!" Thomas yelled. "This is exactly why I didn't tell you! Because you don't trust me and I don't trust you and that's how it's always been! We just sit here lying to ourselves that we're close and we care about each other when the truth is there's nothing between us. They're going to put me down at last and I'm tired of fighting. I want peace and that means giving into the Barians or dying."

"Don't you dare talk like that," Michael cried.

"Thomas," Takashi whispered.

"I thought we were passed this," he snapped. "Stop it!"

Kaito remained silent. What could he say? How could Thomas be telling him everything he thought they had was fake? A lie to make things easier? He knew Thomas had been so utterly broken by supposedly killing Mamoru and becoming infected he'd wanted to die. Kaito had been there at his side through it, helping him recover as best he could between missions, looking after him as he promised Chris he would. Just like Michael, he'd thought they were passed this. Or at least the worst of it. There were still nights Thomas lay in his arms crying for forgiveness and punishment but he didn't think it was this bad anymore.

"Did you really think this was real? Did you really think I was going to just replace Chris and become some sort of best friend?"

"It was never like that," Kaito said softly. "I never saw you as any sort of replacement. I thought-"

Thomas laughed and Kaito fell silent. "Funny. That's all you were. Michael wanted me to get better, so I focused on you for him."

"Stop it," Michael snapped. "Just stop it!" Thomas didn't answer this time and Michael sighed "I'm sorry, Kaito, I thought maybe since he was more talkative…"

"It's alright," Kaito replied. "I know it's not him. It's just that darkness." Thomas snorted and Kaito sighed. "You remember last time, Michael. It's not going to be easy, we know that. We just have to help him through it. He's not pushing me away that easily."

"I'm glad," he murmured. "You're good for him, you know."

"How are you and Takashi?"

"As good as can be expected," Takashi replied. "They kept our weapons. You know it's Ryoga. Nasch is Ryoga Kamishiro." Kaito gave a grunt and Takashi sighed. "Why would he have betrayed us like that? I knew he'd been captured by the Barians but I'd never realised they'd corrupted him that much."

"It's easy to push someone into anything when they're grieving, kid," Gauche muttered. "And the guy is emotionless-"

"No," Takashi argued. Kaito scowled. "No, I saw it when I was in the dungeons. He still feels, its Don Thousand numbing him and blocking unwanted emotions. When he snuck into the Astral HQ and when he saw Yuma, he began to feel. He cares about Yuma still and Don Thousand is supressing it. He cared about him, he felt guilty, he didn't want to hurt him. He was weak and in pain and needed Durbe's help and he lashed out at me to make me hurt like he was. It's the pendant he wears, it strengthens Don Thousand's control over him."

"Well done, Takashi," Kaito said. "That might be useful later. I'll call you tomorrow evening. I hope you'll be nearly home by then but call if anything happens."

"We will," Michael replied. "Goodnight, Kaito."

The line went dead and Kaito sighed, leaning back against the still slightly warm body of his bike. It wasn't supposed to be like this. He was risking his life to save Yuma for Thomas while Thomas renounced their relationship like it was nothing. It made his stomach churn. It was just the darkness of his infection. That was it. Nothing more. He knew Thomas cared about him. Why else would he have taken his pendant? He took something so precious even though they meant nothing to each other? No. That was the darkness and nothing more. He wasn't risking his life for a relationship that was a lie.

Kaito's communicator when off again and he scowled, almost expecting Thomas to be calling despite the fact that he was handcuffed and weak. But it wasn't.

"Haruto?"

"Kaito! Haruto chirped.

"Isn't it a bit late for you to still be awake?" Kaito muttered.

"It's fine. I said he could stay up so we could call you guys." The communicator slipped from his hand at the familiar voice he hadn't heard in over two years. "Kaito?"

Kaito swallowed heavily, trying to make sense of this. Was he dreaming? He must have fallen asleep after the call with Thomas. He must have just fallen asleep and was dreaming. There was no way Chris could really be there. It was a dream and his guilt was getting to him. It was all piling up and becoming too much.

"Kaito?" Chris called softly. "Are you still there?"

"I- I'm here. Chris?"

"Yes, Kaito."

"How?"

"The Astrals believe that serious action is required," Chris replied. "They've woken us from our sleep. Have you found Thomas yet?"

"I… Yes…" Kaito said slowly. "We found him with Michael and Takashi."

"Please tell me he didn't trade Yuma to the Barians."

"The Lords… know about that?"

"I'm afraid so. Astral told us." Kaito clenched his jaw and glared at the rain. "You have him with you though, don't you? You found him and you saved Yuma and you're bringing him home. At least let me talk to him."

"I sent him home with Michael and Takashi," he replied. Chris hummed and Kaito sighed. "They're under Gauche's care and they're both apparently unharmed. However-"

"Kaito, what did Thomas do?"

"Mamoru is alive." Chris cursed softly. "I don't know how bad the infection is this time but he's struggling to fight it and he's lashing out." He paused and frowned. "I'm not using him to replace you."

"No," Chris said. "I know. I've watched you and Thomas grow the past few years, Kaito, even if I've not been there. I've watched. Your relationship with Thomas is nothing like your relationship with me. I know you're not using him as a replacement."

"Is he?"

"Did he say something? And where are you if Gauche is bringing everyone home?"

Kaito paused, hesitating once more. Did Kaito need to tell him really? Did he need to know that Thomas had handed over Yuma and Kaito was heading into Baria to save him? As far as they needed to know he could save Yuma and catch up with Gauche.

Chris was a Lord, he needed to know but he'd tell the others. Thomas could be in more trouble than ever. He clenched his fists, mind flashing back to that vision the Oracle had shown him. Their future in the crystal ball; him and Thomas in bed together, cuddled up together, madly in love and together until their last moments. Didn't the Oracle seem to say that was their destiny in every event? They would be together and Kaito would kill him.

"I can't be near him," he whispered. "Six months. I have six months until I can see him again."

"Kaito-"

"I know you can fight it, Kaito," Haurto said quietly. Kaito frowned. Haruto knew too? "You've never given into fate. I know you can fight it."

"What fate?" Chris snapped.

"That Kaito and Thomas will go to bed together," he replied.

"H-Haruto," Kaito hissed, cheeks burning. "You shouldn't just say things like that."

"But it's true!" he argued. "All the different versions are the same. Ethereal and Infernal power mingled and blended. I've seen you and him in my dreams. I see you take his hand and take him into your bedroom. And they're all mushy and…"

Kaito missed anything else Haruto said. Infernal and Ethereal power. Him and Thomas. A holy dragon and demon lion? Could it be possible he and Thomas were the dragon and lion the prophecies spoke about? They were going to fight together for Yuma? He wasn't sure if that boded well or not. He and Thomas were destined to be together. His eyes fell shut and he gripped the communicator on the ground.

And Thomas and him in bed? He'd never realised the idea was so appealing before that day but the more people said it was destined, the more it occurred to him that Thomas was very attractive. Although, it also seemed to be the catalyst for their _fate_.

"Kaito?" Haruto huffed.

"Yes. I'm here."

"What's wrong?" Chris murmured.

"Every version also says I kill him within six months, don't they, Haruto?" Kaito said.

"Yes. I'm sorry, Kaito. But I know you can fight it. I know you won't ever hurt him."

"That's why I'm staying away, Haruto. If I stay away I can't hurt him."

Chris sighed and Kaito knew he was in trouble. He couldn't lie to Chris about this. "Where are you, Kaito?"

"Thomas gave Yuma to Nasch. I'm at Baria. I'm going to get him back and save Thomas, so keep the other Lords from killing him, ok? He wants to die, but it's the infection talking. Lock him up if you have to, just keep him safe."

"Kaito… You will get in serious trouble for this."

"I don't care. Don't let them kill him."

"Alright, I'll do what I can. I should call Michael and speak to Thomas then. Goodnight, Kaito."

"Night, Kaito!"

"I'll be home soon, I promise."

* * *

><p>Chris was rather put off by his conversation with Kaito. Thomas and Kaito had always been good friends. They'd grown up together, been in school together. Thomas and Kaito had been teased about their relationship since they were young. It had always been a joke but watching Thomas and Kaito from the world he'd been trapped in, he knew Thomas and Kaito cared each other greatly. Why were they doubting each other now?<p>

Haruto was resting against his side and Chris was stroking his hair gently. What one earth was going on with those two?

"Haruto?" Michael said quietly, answering the call.

Chris smiled. He sounded so grown up. He knew it hadn't been too long- well, any time away from his brothers was too long- but his heart ached knowing Michael had grown up without him all this time.

"Haruto?" Gauche said quietly. "What's up, kid? Kaito's not with us."

Haruto nudged Chris gently and Chris smiled down at him gratefully. "Michael."

"Chris?" Michael breathed. "Chris, you- you're-"

"I'm here," he said gently. "They woke us up. They're worried about Yuma so we've all been woken up. I'm not going to be away from my family any longer. I'll protect you now."

Thomas snorted and Chris' heart skipped a beat. He was there. Thomas was there. His darling little brothers were there. Both of them together, looking after each other as he knew they would. He knew they were together and he knew they'd look after each other but knowing it and hearing their voices together in one place were different things. He'd been so alone and isolated away from them. He hadn't realised how alone he was. He'd been silenced and his emotions dulled. All he felt was cold logic.

But now he knew how much he'd missed them.

"So, which one of you wants to tell me why Yuma is in the hands of the Barians?" Chris said firmly. Just because he missed them didn't mean he was going to be soft on them. "Well?"

"Because Thomas is a moron," Michael muttered. Thomas snorted again, this time seemingly in sneering laughter. "And now he's risking his life for you and you go and say such mean things."

"So you did say something to Kaito?" Chris said with a sigh.

"I just said what we all know," Thomas murmured. "That he was using me to replace you as much as I used him to get over Mamoru. There was never anything between us."

"He doesn't see if like that."

"He's a fool, running into Baria after something that isn't even there."

"Yuma isn't in Baria?" Chris said quietly. Thomas didn't answer and Michael sighed. "Thomas?"

"I'm sorry, Chris," Michael said. "He's not dealing with this infection very well. I'm worried about him."

"We're going to lock him in a secure facility," he replied. "Just get him home safely."

"We will, Chris," Gauche said. "Don't worry, we'll look after him."

They chatted for a little while longer and Haruto remained snuggled up at his side. Thomas remained silent the entire time but he was there and that was enough. Soon Haruto was drifting off to sleep and Chris left his brothers to sleep, still wound up about his discussions with Kaito and Thomas. It wasn't right. Thomas and Kaito shouldn't have been like that.

Haruto had said versions of prophecies told of Thomas and Kaito together. He said he dreamed of Kaito taking Thomas back to his room. Was it alright for Haruto to be having dreams like that? He knew the Astrals believed Kaito would one day become a Lord and Thomas would eventually be killed. Thomas was lucky to escape what Astals did to Infernals. They were considered too close to the Barians.

"What's wrong, Chris?" Haurto whispered. "You're tense."

"Nothing, just thinking about Thomas and Michael. Get some sleep, sweetheart, I'll be here in the morning."

Haruto smiled and Chris kissed his forehead as he settled down into the pillows. He remembered sitting with Thomas and Michael as they slept. Even more so after their father turned to the Barian cause. Thomas and Michael had missed him so much. Kaito and Haruto had often curled up with them too. They were always family. It tore at his heart to see them falling apart.

And even when he had his brothers and Kaito and Haruto, it wasn't enough. There was always someone missing.

There was a soft knock on the door and it opened slowly. Chris smiled absently as Ukyo stepped in. He'd preened his hair since they'd woken up and looked presentable as the day they last met awake and aware. Ukyo smiled back, adjusting his glass and sitting on the bed facing him.

"You've cut your hair," Ukyo said. Chris chuckled and nodded, pushing a few strands back behind his ear. Ukyo's smile softened to something warmer and fonder. "It's good to hear you laugh."

"I haven't had reason to for a long time," Chris replied. "Don't you ever feel sorry for Nasch? After experiencing what we did in that world, would you wish that on anyone?"

"He's a Barian, Chris-"

"I sometimes wonder if that matters. Thomas is Infernal after all. It runs in his blood." Ukyo nodded. "I never told him he took after her. Father didn't, so I didn't think it was important that I did. Maybe I should have."

"No one knew," Ukyo replied. "Byron knew when he got involved with her and he told you because he wanted you to look after Thomas. You can do this, Chris. You're the leader of the Astral Lords. You're the most important person in their world. You won't let them down. I know you won't."

"You always knew exactly what to say at the right time."

"You never told them about the extended family either?"

Chris laughed. "Mother was an only child and her parents are dead, that's all they needed to know, and Father's family is a long way away. We couldn't see them very often, so what did it matter?"

"You know this is going to be a huge turning point for him," Ukyo said gently, patting his leg reassuringly. "You can't keep this secret from him forever. Perhaps talk to him when he's locked away and safe. Somewhere you can control the situation."

Chris nodded. Ukyo smiled and nodded slightly. He supposed he had no choice. Thomas had to be locked up until the infection was controlled at least. And given how he'd been behaving perhaps he needed to be locked away for a while. He didn't want to lock Thomas away. He was his little brother, he should have been safe with him but instead he had to be locked up like a common criminal.

Well, perhaps not a common criminal. He wouldn't lock him up just anyway. Thomas would go in the best, most secure facility they had.

"They're my family. I was supposed to protect them."

"And you have," Ukyo replied. "Who better to protect them than a Lord? You will have your family once more, Chris. Don't think about how bad things are now, just remember how things will one day be. These sacrifices will be worth it in the end, Chris, you know that. One day this will all make sense."

"Thank you, Ukyo."

Ukyo gave him a warm smile and patted his hand gently before getting up and heading out. There were a few moments of silence before Chris went to get out of bed only to find Haruto had a tight grip on his sleeve. He sighed and gave up on that idea, instead lying with Haruto and trying to sleep. Things would be fine in the end. Gauche would bring Thomas and Michael home and Kaito would bring Yuma home.

Soon not even his worries could keep Chris' eyes open and he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>"Kaito," Thomas whispered. Kaito shivered slightly. Thomas? Why was Thomas there? His eyes cracked open and he turned his head to find Thomas smiling lazily, his hair wilder than ever. But he looked so handsome like that. There was a soft, loving, relaxed look in his eyes and his smile was so warm. His heart ached. Why didn't he look at him like that all the time? "Good morning."<p>

"Morning?" Kaito said, tilting his head.

Thomas' smile grew slightly and he leant over, their lips brushing softly. He was dreaming, wasn't he? He must have been. Last he remembered Thomas was being taken back to the Astrals by Gauche. Why were they in bed together if it wasn't a dream? Particularly after all Thomas said to him?

And yet Thomas' lips brushed his once more and it felt right. It felt real. Why did it feel so real?

"What's going on?" he said softly as Thomas laid against his chest, his head buried in the crook of Kaito's neck. Thomas smiled against his neck and Kaito wrapped his arms absently around him. It was a stupid dream. Wasn't it? "Thomas?"

He glanced around the room, trying to get answers from that. Having Thomas in his arms was normal but the kisses certainly weren't. He'd kissed Thomas because it was all he could think of to counteract Mamoru's dark, Chaos infected kiss. Although, seeing their supposed future in that crystal ball, of them making love, had been strangely mesmerising and he was certainly finding Thomas more alluring the more he thought about it.

The walls and ceilings of the room were made of red marble from the looks of it. Kaito scowled. Red marble was only mined in one place a little way from Baria. The homes around Baria were all made of marble and crystal. They were obviously within Baria's limits then. The sunlight was just seeping through the curtains and their clothes were strewn over the floor. It was only then Kaito realised neither of them were wearing anything. Again, it wasn't all that unusual- there had been plenty of times during their break in Spartan City and before when they'd not bothered dressing and just collapsed into bed together- but things were building and his suspicions were growing.

"Thomas, what happened? Where are we?"

"Baria of course, silly," Thomas murmured, reaching up and playing with his hair. "How much did you have to drink last night?"

"I don't remember anything, Thomas." He caught Thomas' hand and squeezed gently. "What happened?"

Thomas sighed, shifting slightly and kissed along his neck. Kaito's suspicions were right, weren't they? Somewhere along the line they'd ended up _in bed_ together. That wasn't good. That was the first step towards Thomas' death. He'd promised himself he'd stay away from Thomas for six months to prove the Oracle wrong. What the hell had happened?

Thomas hands slid down over Kaito's body and he shivered slightly as Thomas' lips fell over his.

"Getting the idea?" Thomas purred against his lips.

"Mmm, definitely," Kaito replied softly. Thomas smiled and drew back, flopping down into the pillows at his side once more. "So, fill me in. What happened?"

Thomas smirked, taking his hand and kissing his fingers. "Well, we were drinking with the Lords-"

"The Lords? Why were we…?"

"Wow, you really are hung over. We were celebrating the coronation and, well, one thing led to another, didn't it? You know… I've wanted this for so long, Kaito"

"Really? I thought I was just a replacement for Mamoru?"

Thomas rolled his eyes. "That was last year, Kaito, when are you going to give it a rest?"

"Last… last year?"

Thomas sat up slowly, gazing down at him with a scowl and Kaito frowned. Something caught his eye under Thomas' unruly hair. He reached up slowly, brushing it from his face only to jerk back. Thomas' blue eye was covered by a jagged purple mark. He was Barian. They'd taken hold of him completely. Thomas was watching him carefully. If this was a dream, why was it like this?

"You're still ok, right?" he said softly, sitting up and brushing the Barian mark. "You- you're not-"

"What's wrong with you?" Thomas huffed.

He got up, grabbing his hand and pulling him across the room to put him in front of a mirror. Kaito's eyes widened. One of his eyes was red and covered by a blue marking. His heart hammered against his ribs as Thomas smiled, wrapping his arms around him and leaning on his shoulder. They were both Barian. They'd been claimed by the Barians.

Still, Thomas was alive. Thomas' chin was lying on his shoulder as he snuggled into Kaito's neck. Thomas was alive and… they were together. Their families must have been somewhere near or Thomas wouldn't be so content. Unless the Barians had damaged him more than Kaito could imagine. Was it really so bad?

"I don't remember, Thomas."

"What's the last thing you remember?" Thomas murmured.

"Being outside Baria," Kaito replied, reaching up to play with Thomas' hair. "After you gave Yuma to the Barians. I went to get him back."

"That was so long ago." Kaito nodded. Was it really a dream? It felt far too real. "No more drinking for you." He kissed his cheek gently, tugging him back towards the bed. "Come on, I'll look after you."

"Thomas, how did I…? How did you…?" He sighed and let Thomas tuck him back into bed. "What happened?"

"You wanted to save me," Thomas replied. "You were convinced something bad was going to happen to me. And I wanted to be with you, despite everything I said. I am sorry for that, you know."

"Thomas…"

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?"<p>

"What you told me to do," Mizael said, opening one eye.

Durbe was standing in the rain with an umbrella, gazing down at him through the darkness. Mizael was sitting under the plastic sheet and makeshift tent Kaito had made with it. He was leaning on Kaito's shoulder to shelter from the rain. He wasn't entirely sure what Kaito wanted from life or what to show him in his dreams but he knew Thomas meant a lot to him and he was tapping into his desires, weaving in the Barian cause. Hopefully it was enough.

"And, why are you under there?" Durbe said.

"You sent me out in the middle of a storm," he replied. "What was I going to do? Besides, it's surprisingly warm and comfortable under here."

"And when he wakes up and runs his sword through you?"

"He won't," Mizael said. "He's dreaming of Thomas and his family. He's happily dreaming away. He doesn't want to wake up. Besides, I can best anyone with a sword, or are you doubting me now?"

"I have never doubted you, my friend," Durbe replied, twirling his umbrella absently. He tilted his head and Mizael smiled. Durbe looked almost childish sometimes. He supposed he didn't blame him for being a little childish. His childhood hadn't been pleasant, after all. "Just as you swear to have never doubt me."

"It's the truth. Even after you changed, I knew you could never do what they accused you of. I always knew, Durbe. Is it too much to ask for the same respect?"

Durbe scowled down at him for a moment before nodding and leaning down, holding out a hand to him. The dream was in motion, it wouldn't do any harm to leave Kaito now. And he did want honest answers from Durbe. He caught Durbe's hand loosely, letting Durbe help him up. Mizael took the umbrella so they were both covered despite their height differences. He felt the chill of Durbe's slender fingers even through his robes and paused, adjusting the umbrella so he could pull off his white leather gloves and put them on Durbe instead, covering his hands with the long sleeves of his robes before replacing Durbe's hands on his arm. Durbe stared up at him for a moment before smiling.

"You baby me, Mizael."

"Perhaps, but only because you seem incapable of looking after yourself," Mizael replied. Durbe's eyes softened as he lowered his head a little, squeezing his hand's against Mizael's arm as they walked through the storm. "Why are we leaving him? Can't we kill him?"

"Don Thousand wants him alive," Durbe replied. "As long as he is alive we can control his brother."

"Then why not capture him now? He's alone and vulnerable and no one would notice he was missing because obviously he's supposed to be here to save the Prince."

"Patience, Mizael," he said softly. Mizael scowled. "Trust me, he will come to us himself. In time."

He smiled and guided Mizael along the outside wall of Baria and down a winding path all too familiar to Mizael.

Despite Utopia's large cities like Baria, Heartland and Spartan, once outside the city limits the kingdom was mostly countryside. It had some of the most beautiful lands on the continent. Thick woodlands and rolling hills and valleys and even the farmland to the north the other side of Sargasso was stunning.

There was only one major city the other side of Sargasso; a major trading town, home of the kingdom's rich and noble. The lands the other side of Sargasso had mostly avoided the war. Neither side wanted to cut off supplies. People seeking to remain neutral mostly went out there, if they could make it passed Sargasso. Mizael had heard there was a new government over in the north trying to make Sargasso a barrier between the north and south of the kingdom and become their own land. That wouldn't last long once they'd defeated the Astrals, Mizael was sure.

"Mizael, if I had told you everything that would happen, everything we'd do, would you still have let me infect you?"

"I hardly _let_ you," Mizael snorted. Durbe chuckled. "I doubt I had any more choice in the matter than you did. You pinned me down and forced the Chaos into me and I was too worried about hurting you and what you'd been through to resist. People think you're cute and harmless but I know you better, Durbe."

"Are you implying I'm manipulative?" Durbe murmured, a smirk tugging at his lips. "And I'm certainly not cute."

"You're not fooling me."

Durbe let himself smirk this time and turned his gaze to the rain swept woodland they were wandering through. They'd walked this path together too many times in the past few years. Neither slept anymore. Not unless Mizael manipulated Durbe's dreams for him. They had nothing to do but plot and wander and try to distract themselves. Mizael knew the traumas some of the other Lords had faced. It was a wonder any of them could sleep. No one joined the Barian cause without suffering first.

Nasch, of course, felt nothing and Merag apparently wasn't even real. Mizael had heard Vector muttering to himself at night. And yet Alit and Gilag slept peacefully.

They came to a stop in a clearing and Durbe laid his head on Mizael's shoulder, gazing up at the crystal form, sheltered in something that could almost have been a shrine. It was a beautiful crystal statue of a stunning woman. Her long, cascading hair was frozen in motion around her, her dress billowing as she clasped her hands in prayer, a soft, peaceful smile on her lips. Someone had built a shrine to this beautiful woman. Whoever she was, she was loved. And clasped in her hands, hanging by a chain, was Don Thousand's emblem, the symbol of the Barian world. The gems in the centre always seemed to glow, no matter what the light.

"There are stories that she's Don Thousand's lover," Durbe murmured. "That when they both existed in this world they ruled with an iron fist. A creature so powerful that she was dubbed a Witch not a Sorceress. His Queen. That one day the Astral leaders defeated her right here and sealed away her power. They say in her last moments Don Thousand arrived as she was frozen in this crystal and she felt such utter despair that she cried the first tear of her life. And that despair, those tears, put her at peace."

"Do you believe that?" Mizael said, glancing up at the statue.

"I don't know. Despite my connection with our leader, he doesn't share such things with me," he replied. "Still, I wonder if he is capable of such feelings. They say when his power was locked away and the Barians were forced back to their world, a fragment of his power was sealed in her pendant, so they could be together forever."

"Who have you been talking to?"

"Imagine a love like that, Mizael. You see the six stones around it? He sacrifices despair to her. One day when all six gems shine, her soul will be released, they will take physical forms and will rule this kingdom as they once did."

"Oh well, why didn't you say so sooner?" Mizael muttered. "We're wasting time on the Prince when we should just sacrifice despair." Durbe glared up at him and Mizael rolled his eyes. "What a load of rubbish, Durbe. Romantic rubbish. I thought better of you."

"Perhaps," Durbe replied with a shrug. "But you know legend also says all Infernal Sorcerers can trace their line back to Don Thousand and this woman. She is the Infernal Queen."

"You're telling me the Arclight line comes from Don Thousand? Don't be a fool."

Durbe flashed a knowing smile and turned away. "Dear Mizael, haven't you noticed?"

"Noticed what?" Durbe just smiled, leading him around the shrine towards another path. "Durbe? Who else?"

"By the way, I should warn you, Yuma isn't really Yuma," Durbe said. Mizael scowled. Changing the subject? "He's a duplicate."

"What? So what are we going to do?"

"Nothing. Let Kaito come in and rescue him but try not to make it obvious."

Mizael glared down at him. It was probably easier to get answers out of that crystal than Durbe half the time. He glanced back the Don Thousand's supposed Queen and jolt back, tripping over his own feet and hitting the wet, slick ground. Durbe scowled, reaching for the fallen umbrella and picking it up, holding it over Mizael carefully. Not that Mizael took his eyes off the statue for a moment. His heart was pounding. His breath was racing. Even in this mess of a world _that_ unnerved him.

"Oh…"

Durbe finally noticed too then.

The woman had lifted her head. Her eyes were open and there were no tears anymore. Only a cold, wicked smile.


	16. Simple Plans

_"It's beautiful," Rei whispered, gazing up at the stars. _

_"Haven't you seen the stars before?" Ryoga muttered _

_Rei glared over. Yuma was leaning against Ryoga's side, wrapped up in his arms and a blanket as they watched the meteor shower. The annual event supposedly heralded another year of prosperous farming and trading. He'd heard about it from his father._

_"I've never seen the meteor shower before," Rei replied._

_"Where've you been?" Tetsuo laughed. "Locked up in the basement? Everyone's seen it." _

_Rio and Kotori laughed at little way off and Rei glanced over to watch them and their friends giggling and gossiping. Yuma sat up slightly and Rei lowered his head, playing with the sleeves. He'd spent so long keeping his secret. He'd figured out how to smile and laugh, he'd made up a story about where he came from but sometimes he was sure his world was about to come crashing down around him. _

_"You ok, Shingetsu?" Yuma called softly. _

_Rei lifted his gaze, nodding quickly. "Yeah, yeah fine. I think… I'm going to go in…"_

_"Shingetsu?"_

_He got up slowly and turned away, slipping passed the group who stared up at him. He knew he didn't belong and didn't fit in with them but he smiled and waved anyway as he headed back towards the school dorms. Let them have their fun and the meteor shower. There were other things to do. He had school work and studying. _

_"Shingetsu." Yuma caught his hand and pulled him around, pushing him gently against the garden wall. Rei kept his head low and Yuma's grip on his arms a little tighter. "Shingetsu, what's wrong?"_

_"Nothing," he replied. "Won't Shark miss you if you're gone too long?"_

_"Shark?" Yuma repeated. He frowned and his hold on Rei's arms loosened slightly. "You don't like Shark?"_

_Rei smiled and shook his head. "No. No, it's not like that, I promise."_

_"Then what? What's wrong? Talk to me."_

_"Nothing. Just tired." He pulled away and hurried towards the dorms. "Goodnight, your highness!"_

_He ran for the door and threw himself inside, ignoring Yuma calling after him and the tears stinging his eyes. Yuma didn't understand. He'd never understand. He'd hate him. He slammed his door behind him, locking it and collapsing into his bed. It wasn't fair! He wanted to be their friend. That was all he wanted. Yuma had been seen kind to him, he'd made him want to be friends with them. Yuma had changed everything he thought he knew but he didn't fit in at all, did he? He wasn't surprised. It was his fate really. How could he ever expect Sorcerers like that to accept him when they didn't even know what he truly was? _

_"Shingetsu?" Yuma called, knocking at his door. "Shingetsu, please, talk to me. What's wrong?"_

_"I'm sorry, your highness," he sobbed. "Don't worry about me."_

_"Stop it!" he cried. "Stop pushing me away, Shingetsu! I know something's wrong. I know you're hurting! Let me help you!"_

_"No one can help me," Rei whispered, curling up and bringing his pillow up to his chest. "I'm a monster."_

_"Shingetsu?" There was a soft thud and Yuma sighed. "I'm not going anywhere until you let me in. You're my friend, I won't leave you when you're hurting."_

_For a long while Rei sat in silence and Yuma chatted through the door. He was still there. Even when there was a romantic meteor shower and Ryoga waiting, Yuma stayed and waited for him. _

_Finally, Rei got up from bed and unlocked his door. Yuma staggered up and gazed up at him cautiously. They gazed at each other in silence until finally Yuma threw himself forward, throwing his arms around Rei and holding him tight. Tears dripped down his cheeks and he buried his head in Yuma's shoulder, gripping his jacket. And Yuma just held him in return, rubbing his back and murmuring to him softly. _

_Yuma pulled him back into his room and shut the door behind him, sitting him on the windowsill and wrapping him gently in his arms once more._

_"Look," Yuma whispered. "We can still see the meteor shower." Rei lifted his head and Yuma laughed warmly, pulling him close so he was leaning back against Yuma's chest as they watched he stars. "What's going on, Shingetsu? How come you've never seen the shower before?"_

_"You can't tell anyone," Rei said._

_"Of course."_

_"I-I've never been outside before I came to this school." He felt Yuma tense but pushed on despite his fears. "I've been locked with my father and was only allowed out when the school accepted me. It's why I don't fit in here."_

_"I'm so sorry, Shingetsu," Yuma said softly, leaning into his hair. "I'm sorry. But you're safe now. I'll look after you from now on. And, it'll take time to fit in but you're getting there. It'll work out soon. I promise."_

* * *

><p>"Vector."<p>

Vector jolted up in bed and found Durbe and Mizael in the doorway. They were in their robes. A tired grin spread across Vector's face. It was almost time to sacrifice Yuma to the Barian world and time to find out what Nasch's punishment would be this time. He stood slowly and turned to them.

"Isn't it a bit earlier?" Vector sneered. "The sun isn't even considering coming up yet."

"Prepare for battle," Durbe said firmly.

"Battle?"

"Mmm." He smiled and turned away to the door. "This war has gone on long enough. It's time we brought the Astrals to their knees."

Vector sneered. "Are they Nasch's orders, or yours?"

"Meet us in the audience hall."

They swept out and Vector glared at their backs. Battle? Were they really going to bring the Astrals to an end so soon? That wasn't part of his plans. What did Durbe have in place that meant he could destroy the Astrals now? Still, arguing with Durbe wasn't the best thing for his plans right now. He could adjust. He dressed for battle and pulled on his robes, sweeping through the halls to the audience hall.

The others were already waiting- minus Mizael, not that Vector would miss him. Vector took his seat as the room began to fill with Sorcerers. Nasch wasn't showing any signs of his no doubt excruciating punishment but instead sat straight and proud.

The main doors opened and Mr Heartland led in Dr Faker and Byron. Behind them followed their men- Mr Heartland like to refer to them as generals but that would imply some military skill- and the group bowed deeply before them. Whatever Durbe was up to, now was the time make it count. He was surprised them were doing this now. Firstly, without Mizael was strange and secondly, why now? Didn't they know the Astrals would be about to break in and save '_Yuma_'? Didn't they realise that this wasn't the right time?

"It's time to bring an end to this war," Nasch said. "It's time to scatter the Astrals and claim our victory."

The crowd roared and cheered and Vector leant back in his seat. What a rowdy lot. He turned away slowly, watching Merag. Her hands were folded under her chin and she was watching with a small smile. She wasn't the same Merag he remembered. Then again, none of them were the same, were they? Everyone changed.

"We have sent a group out to find the Astral's high security facilities," Nasch continued. Vector raised an eyebrow. They had? That might explain where little Mamoru had gone. Well, that saved his secret about Yuma. "And we know the Astrals will send in someone to save Yuma any minute. That is why we're meeting so early. We will take out forces and move on Astral and let them believe they are saving the Prince. Who is, by the way, a fake."

Vector jolted up straight and Durbe gave a small smirk as he leant back, gazing at him behind Nasch, out of his sight, whispering softly. "Did you think Don Thousand didn't sense it, Vector?"

"We knew the Astrals would attempt to rescue him," he told the Sorcerers, ignoring Vector and Durbe. "So, we have moved him to a secure facility."

Vector scowled. They were spinning it as if it was planned and they hadn't been tricked. How annoying. At least Don Thousand knew the truth. At least he would know how useless and blind Durbe and Nasch really were and the Vector alone deserved to run his forces.

"If there are no questions or objections, we'll begin with battle plans immediately. Alit, Gilag, Vector and Merag will lead the first assaults and lead you out this morning while Durbe, Mizael and I remain with Mr Heartland, Dr Faker and Arclight to deal with any Astrals rushing in and the Prince."

There were no objections, merely nods and murmuring and excited laughter. Merag giggled and Vector gripped the arms of his throne a little tighter. Even if she wasn't real, he would destroy her. If there was one thing his father had taught him, it was to hold a grudge. They were all going to pay. Being forgotten and discarded, push aside by all of them… he was going to tear their lives apart.

* * *

><p>Kaito didn't want to think about where his mind had wandered the night before. It had been odd enough waking up after such a realistic dream to find himself alone outside Baria once more. Getting up and ready to fight once more had been more effort than normal. His mind flickered back to the dream constantly. Could he and Thomas really be happy together if they gave into the Barians? Could they have their families and their loved ones once more? All by giving into the Chaos infection?<p>

It didn't matter now anyway. There would be no hope of a life with Thomas if he couldn't save Yuma. Without Yuma, Thomas would die. So at the crack of dawn, with the sun still rising, Kaito strode through the city, towards the towering crystal palace. Whatever the outcome, it seemed his path led him there.

There was utter silence within the palace. Kaito stole a dark red Barian robe as soon as possible, slipping through the palace. His footsteps echoed around him but he kept his pace slow and steady. He had to make sure he wasn't seen as suspicious. All the doors were shut and no doubt the Lords were sleeping somewhere here. Everyone was sleeping. Kaito would be in an out before they could figure out he'd been there.

The dungeons beneath the palace were somehow more silent than the rest of the palace. There were no guards and not even the few prisoners down there seemed awake. Most of them seemed in terrible condition. The Barians had done so much damage.

"You're too late."

Kaito turned and reached for his sword. And unfamiliar Lord stood at the foot of the steps.

No. Not unfamiliar.

The Lord in gold and brown. He remembered him from the clearing. Droite had faced him. He was a talented swordsman. Yuma was already gone and the Barians knew he was here. He supposed he had to get passed this Lord then. The Lord's fingers brushed his sword's hilt and Kaito reached for his own. He had no choice. The Lord had to die.

"Yuma is in Don Thousand's throne room," the Lord told him. "We expected interference. That's why I'm here. Nasch would like another crack at you, if I'm honest, so if you make it passed me, feel free to burst in and see if you can save your Prince."

Kaito threw off his cloak and drew his sword, watching the Lord carefully. There were several unknown Lords. They kept their hoods up and their faces hidden. Durbe and Nasch were known, at least to the higher level warriors. They were known as The Lord of Storms and The Dark Ethereal. Such silly names but fitting. The female Lord was another Aqua, focused on ice. Vector was another known Lord, although he didn't seem to ever use his powers. Alit was relative new, just starting to become noticed as a powerful, trigger happy Pryo and always accompanied by a huge Terra Sorcerer. And then there was this one.

Based on theories that Nasch had one of each breed of Sorcerer at his disposal, The Golden Lord was either Aether or Infernal. Aether's powers were varied and unpredictable, but powerful ones like Chris and Byron were rare. Infernals were a rare breed, supposedly all coming from one line, but were all phenomenally powerful. Kaito wasn't sure which would be worse.

The Lord slowly drew his own sword, tilting it challengingly. Kaito smirked. "If I'm to defeat you, shouldn't I at least know your name?"

"Oh?" the Lord said, tilting his head. He pulled off his own robes to reveal an elegant young man. His blonde hair was braided with a red ribbon and stunning blue eyes gazed down at him with steely determination. "Lord Mizael. Dragon Tamer."

"Dragon Tamer?" Kaito breathed, his sword lowering a little.

Mizael smirked and Kaito's heart pounded against his ribs. Dragon? A holy dragon from the prophecies? "And I am well aware of who you are, Kaito Tenjo. Shall we then?"

Without waiting for a response, Mizael threw himself forward. His sword tore through the air with a red glint to the metal and Kaito raised his own to meet it. Even knowing how skilled Mizael was, Kaito was taken by surprise. He stumbled back, hitting the bars behind him as Mizael pressed his sword forwards, only held back by Kaito's own. Mizael sneered and Kaito's jaw clenched.

"I expected more of you," Mizael hissed. "Why I had to miss your precious Prince being slaughtered to deal with someone like you is beyond me."

"I won't let you take Thomas from us!" Kaito snarled.

He kicked Mizael's shin and Mizael hissed. The distraction, momentary as it was, was enough to let Kaito shove him away, getting space between them once more. He had underestimated Mizael and been taken by surprise. It wouldn't happen again. Thomas and Yuma's lives rested on this.

Mizael stepped away slightly, drumming his fingers against the dragon shaped hilt. This time he was going on the offensive. He thrust his sword forward, testing Mizael's defences. The Lord blocked easily and Mizael twisted, coming in for another swipe that Mizael also blocked. Elegant and graceful and light on his feet; Mizael was absolutely amazing and had they not been enemies Kaito could have appreciated him.

They twisted around each other, swords clashing and footsteps echoing around the all but deserted dungeons. It could have been fun. It could have been an incredible sparring experience with someone as skilled with a sword as he was but he didn't have time.

After what seemed like hours but what must have only been a handful of minutes, Kaito slammed Mizael back against the bars. His head smacked back against the wall and his eyes fell shut. Maybe he'd hit him against the bars harder than he meant to but when Mizael slumped, Kaito decided it was for the best. He had to find Yuma.

He left Mizael slumped against the bars. Perhaps he should have killed him but there were more important things. He ran through the palace, not caring who saw him anymore. Kaito wasn't sure where the throne room would be though. The palace was huge and there were several wings with living quarters and meeting halls among other things. But finally he heard a commotion from down the hall then silence.

The door loomed above him and he hurried through. The Barian throne room opened up in front of him. The thrones and the table and then behind them, the second room. Durbe and Nasch were back there. He saw their coloured robes. They turned slightly as he approached, obviously sensing his presence. And there was Yuma, lying on an altar, a shadow looming over him.

Kaito raised his sword and Nasch stepped forwards. Kaito wasn't sure which Barian he wanted to take out his anger on more. Durbe constantly spoke badly about Thomas whenever they met and Nasch was responsible for all of this. They were both going to pay.

"You're too late," Nasch told him stalking forwards. Kaito's eyes widened as the shadow disappeared. Durbe followed and opened a portal. Kaito swung them but Nasch dodged away easily, gripping his shoulder and whispering in his ear. "When you slaughter Thomas, we will welcome you with open arms and I will have him brought back for you."

"Not that you have much time left," Durbe murmured. "This war will be over soon."

They vanished through the portal and Kaito ran across the room. They could go. He just needed to know it wasn't too late. He leant over Yuma. His key was gone from around his neck. The Barian repelling key. Yuma had been vulnerable and in the Barian's clutches for this long?

Yuma was apparently unconscious, barely breathing and Kaito didn't sense any power inside him. They'd taken his power? Rather than sacrificing him they'd taken his power. He growled. Was just as bad? It was their power they wanted, wasn't it? Whoever claimed the Prince's soul and power would rule the kingdom. Hopefully the Astrals would still accept him.

He swept Yuma up from the table, hurrying out the throne room and out the palace. Luckily, it still seemed deserted. The Lords seemed to think they'd got what they wanted and didn't care about him escaping.

It was almost too easy but Kaito wasn't one to question an easy job.

With the entire city and palace still sleeping, reaching the outer wall and his bike in the dawn light wasn't hard. He slipped through back allies and out one of the smaller gates. After so long, he deserved one bit of luck. Everything had seemed to be going against him. At least he could get out of Baria without trouble. He slipped the spare helmet onto Yuma's head and held him carefully as he slipped onto the bike behind him.

He tore away down the road and Kaito glanced back, stunned to see the figures of the three Lords on the wall around Baria, watching in the growing light as he escaped with Yuma. Were they really just going to sit and watch? This was far too easy.

Kaito rode on for hours. The sun rose and Kaito pushed on until they reached Heartland City. It was quiet enough. Heartland City was busy all the time, no one noticed him pulling into a construction site yet to open and breaking into the onsite office. He laid Yuma on the couch, gently laying a blanket over him. This would do for now. It was only a few hours at most until the construction workers turned up but for now he could tend to Yuma.

"Yuma," he called softly, shaking the youngster's side gently. Yuma didn't respond and Kaito scowled. "Yuma, come on, wake up."

Yuma still didn't respond and Kaito sighed, sitting at Yuma feet and pulling out his communicator. There were a few moments of the call connecting before finally Chris answered.

"Kaito? It's early-"

"I have him," Kaito said. "I've got Yuma. He's here. You can keep Thomas safe now?"

"I never intended to let him get hurt," Chris said firmly. Kaito knew that really but the other Lords might not have been so understanding. "But yes, it will be easier now. How is he?"

"They took his pendant," he replied. "And I think they took his powers, I can't sense anything from him. But he's alive. Weak, but alive."

"We'll figure it out," he said. "As long as he's alive we'll be able to get something from him." Kaito nodded to himself. "I'll tell the others the good news, bring him home as quickly as possible."

"There's just one thing, Chris." He sighed and leant back, closing his eyes slowly. "It seemed too easy. They didn't fight back. I'd heard The Gold Lord was stronger than that. It was almost like they wanted me to escape with him."

"Do you really think they'd want you to save him?" Chris said. "Why?"

"I have no idea," Kaito snapped. "But it felt too simple. What if this is some sort of trap?"

"We'll keep him safe," he replied calmly. "And Thomas and Haruto, don't worry. Michael should be home soon and we'll all be a family once more. Call Thomas. Talk to him. He might be different this morning."

"Alright, I will. I'll see you soon."

He smiled absently and nodded to himself, disconnecting and finding Michael's contact instead. Yuma was still sleeping, or unconscious, but at least he was breathing and didn't seem to be in pain.

"Good morning, Kaito," Takashi said quietly.

"Takashi. How is everyone this morning?" Kaito said softly.

"We should be home by this evening," Michael replied. "And I think Thomas is a little softer this morning." Kaito smiled absently. "How are things on your end?"

"I have Yuma." Thomas snorted and Kaito's smile faded. What now? "Don't you want to be saved?"

"Haven't I already answered that enough times?" Thomas snapped.

Kaito sighed and Thomas huffed. "Thomas-"

"Hang on a second, Kaito," Gauche said.

So Kaito waited silently. There was the sound of movement and Kaito drummed his fingers on the side of the communicator. Whatever was going on, he hoped it would lead him to some sort of resolution with Thomas. The card doors slammed and Kaito scowled. What was going on? And then there was more silence.

"Hello?" he called softly. "What's going on?"

"They think I'll talk to you better if we're alone," Thomas replied.

Kaito scowled. "Will you?"

"What do you want me to say?" he hissed. "I've told you the truth. Stop acting like it's a surprise. You need to stay the hell away from me. I don't want to be your replacement for Chris and I don't want to keep fighting this. So if you deluded yourself into think you cared about me then stay away and let me stop feeling this pain."

"I can't let you be taken by them. If you give in the Astrals _will_ kill you."

"How many times, Kaito? I don't care."

"Do you know what the Seers and Oracles say about us?" Kaito snapped. Thomas remained silent and Kaito swallowed his fear and nerves. Didn't Thomas had the right to know what their fate was, even if Kaito couldn't change it? "Haruto and Fortuno and even those stupid Barians seem to believe it. We belong together. Haruto has dreamed it. It starts with us in bed together and ends with me killing you." Thomas laughed. At least, Kaito hoped it was a bitter laugh. It could have been a sob but Kaito hoped not. "Within six months."

"I'm glad," Thomas whispered.

Kaito drew a sharp breath, his heart wrenching. "What?"

"I'm glad it's going to be you," he said softly. Kaito shook his head. As if somehow Thomas would know. How could he be saying this? How could Thomas really want this? Was it really just the darkness or did Thomas really want this? "I'd be disappointed if anyone else managed to spill my blood."

"Stop it. Stop it, Thomas."

"And Chris is awake again, right? You can go cosy up with him and let him deal with your grief, right?"

"Thomas-"

"So let's make a deal." Kaito's blood ran cold. Thomas' voice had gone cold and emotionless again. Now what was going on? "Six months, right? You keep your hands off me for six months and we beat fate? We survive. So… I won't give into this. I won't let anyone take my life and I won't try myself, no one but you."

"You're saying, if we defeat this fate-"

"Then it's a sign," Thomas laughed bitterly. "If I survive six months, you stay with me and we can be a family." Kaito scowled but nodded to himself. "But, should you give in to whatever it is these various destinies say drives us into bed together before the six months are up and you have to kill me straight after."

Kaito clenched his fists. Six months. Six months to defeat fate and save Thomas' life? Was that so hard? He'd never considered Thomas in such a way before people brought it up. He and Thomas had been partners for two years and had known each other since they were children. Even the jokes and teasing about their relationship and time together he never thought about Thomas as anything more than a friend. They had shared a bed and held each other, spent time undresses and bathing together and now these people told him he was going to sleep with Thomas and it was all he could think of.

Six month should have been easy. It had to be.

"Deal," Kaito said, nodding slightly.

"Six months," Thomas said. "Starting today."

"And you won't give in," he insisted. "You'll fight it. This infection won't claim you." Thomas hummed in agreement. "Even if you're faced with Mamoru again."

"I-I…" He sighed and Kaito smiled bitterly. Mamoru still meant so much to Thomas, he knew that. "I think it's becoming apparent someone who loves me far more than Mamoru ever did has been right in front of me the entire time."

Kaito's cheeks flushed, his heart fluttering. How childish of him. He was a twenty-two year old man. Was he actually blushing like a school kid with a crush all because Thomas had acknowledged he cared about him? How pathetic.

"I thought I'd killed him once," Thomas continued. "I can fight this and him. I can be strong."

_You won't have to,_ Kaito thought grimly, glaring at the communicator in his hand. Thomas shouldn't have to kill the person he loved. Not if he could help it.

Yuma stirred slightly and Kaito's head jerked up. "Yuma?"

"Kaito?" Thomas whispered.

"Yuma's waking up," Kaito replied.

"No," he hissed. "He can't."

"What?" Yuma groaned and his eyes cracked open. "Yuma? Hey, try not to move too much. You were captured by the Barians. How are you feeling?"

"Kaito, get out," Thomas snapped. "Wherever you are just leave?"

"Thomas, what's wrong with you?"

"It's not Yuma." Kaito stiffened slightly as Yuma sat up and shifted onto his knees, gazing up at him. "I let him go. I couldn't do it. I couldn't hand him over to either of them. I couldn't let him be killed like that so I let him go and he ran. I created a copy and let the Barians take it and it shouldn't be awake, it has no consciousness unless they managed to reprogram it somehow. Now get out of there!"

Kaito's heart sped up with every word. Thomas hadn't turned his back on the Astrals at all. He'd let Yuma run. It was almost heart-warming. Thomas was still soft and kind despite everything. But, as Thomas pointed out, the duplicate shouldn't be awake.

He turned slowly to the duplicate who was still gazing up at him, almost childishly. "Yuma?"

"Kaito," Thomas snapped. "You can't reason with it, it's just Chaos energy. It wasn't even supposed to have a thought pattern."

"Yuma, can you hear me? Is there some consciousness there?"

"Kaito-"

"Kaito…" the duplicate whispered.

He leapt forwards and Kaito staggered away, his communicator clattering to the floor. He could hear Thomas calling to him until the duplicate crushed it underfoot. Thomas was going to be worried sick. The duplicate grinned and its hand split and twisted into a huge, three fingered claw. Definitely not Yuma. Pleased as he was that Thomas was soft-hearted as ever, this wasn't good.

The huge claw swung at him and Kaito ducked away, watching in horror as the claws tore through the desk. He didn't want to think what that was going to do to him. He reached for his sword and Yuma tilted his head. This raised an entirely new problem. Not only did he have to escape this duplicate, he had to find the real Yuma.

"Thomas really messed up when he created me, huh?" he laughed. Kaito shivered, drawing his sword. "Infernals aren't bred to be soft. He'll learn that. You won't stand in the way. Look on the bright side; I won't let your fate consume you."

* * *

><p>Thomas was twisting and struggling against his cuffs and Michael sighed, running a hand through his hair. He hated seeing his big brother in such a state but he had to talk to Kaito. He knew they cared about each other, Kaito needed to know it.<p>

"If his powers manage to break those cuffs and he wrecks my car _I'll_ kill him," Gauche hissed. He sighed and followed his arms. "He's crying."

Michael turned slightly. Thomas was indeed crying, gazing up at him desperately through the window. Michael sighed and pulled open the door. They were almost home. Just a little while longer and he would be safe. He sat with Thomas and gently brushed his tears from his cheeks.

"Thomas?" he whispered, glancing at the communicator. "Kaito? What happened?" There was just static. "Kaito?"

"The duplicate," Thomas whispered. Michael scowled. "It woke up. It shouldn't wake up."

"Thomas? What's going on?" Takashi said quietly, leaning against the car.

"If I… if I gave into the infection, I could use portals," he said quietly. "I could help him." Michael shook his head quickly. He had to stop this! "But I promised him…"

Tears dripped down his cheeks and he fell forwards against Michael's shoulder. Michael glanced up at Takashi who shrugged. Still, what else could he do but wrap his arms around Thomas and stroke his hair, hushing him gently? He remembered the agony of helping Thomas through last time. Not only were they fighting the infection of Chaos energy and people's prejudices but also the grief and guilt of killing his beloved partner. Michael was stronger now. He would always look after Thomas no matter what. Even if he was a pain sometimes, he was Michael's big brother and he'd done stupid things to keep him safe in the past. Michael didn't mind keeping him safe now.

"We should get going," Gauche muttered as Takashi scooted back into the car. "Thanks to you two driving last night we can make it home by late afternoon. Get Droite some help, get Thomas locked up and get you back to Chris, huh?"

Michael nodded slightly and shifted, holding Thomas close as Gauche got them on the road again. Thomas was shaking in his arms and all he could do was stroke his hair gently and try to reassure him. No matter what Thomas said to Kaito, he knew Thomas cared about Kaito and loved him dearly. Kaito was family to all of them.

"Hey, Michael." Michael turned slightly and Takashi smiled. "I know this is a bad time but… Don't ever leave me like that ok? I mean, you mean a lot to me and I need you with me and well, without you, I'm not so good. To summarise, I…no matter what, I'll go with you into anything."

Michael smiled. "I understand, Takashi, and thank you. I'll stick with you through whatever life throws at us too."

"Will you two just kiss already?" Gauche growled. Michael glanced up and Gauche laughed. "Come on, you two are the most obvious couple in here. Right, Thomas?"

Thomas nodded and Michael glanced at Takashi who's cheeks when red. Why did everyone think that? Couldn't people be good friends without people assuming they were a couple? How ridiculous. He smiled slightly and Takashi glanced away.

"You're both being ridiculous," Michael said firmly, glancing at Thomas. "Besides, Takashi told me the other day he has a crush on you, Thomas."

"Michael!" Takashi cried, tugging at his arm. "I said '_had_'."

"Can't blame you, kid," Thomas whispered hoarsely. "I'm a pretty handsome guy."

Michael smiled absently, stroking his hair. That was an improvement at least. If Thomas was joking and teasing again, perhaps he was starting to find his spark again. Whatever had happened with Kaito, he'd perked up at little. Now they just needed to get Thomas home and hope Chris could continue to help him.


	17. Crystal Tears

"How's it going over there?" Nasch said, sitting back in his throne.

There was a commotion on the other end but Alit laughed warmly. "No resistance we can't handle. Plenty of prisoners."

"Plenty of bodies too," Gilag agreed. "Just a small outpost though. Not even a dozen Sorcerers, mostly normal humans. Powerless."

"No many of them resisted though. It was the Sorcerers who fought, not that I'm surprised. They weren't much of a challenge though."

"I'm glad," Durbe said, leaning on the arm of the throne. "You've had a successful morning. Continue the good work. We've had just as much of a successful here. Kaito took the bait and Heartland's men will have him in custody soon, if the duplicate doesn't subdue him first."

"What _is_ the plan?" Mizael asked.

He scowled, leaning back against the table as Durbe shot him a warning glance. He didn't understand why he had to lose to Kaito or why they were letting him take the Prince. He understood he was a duplicate and that it would active the programing put into it and in theory capture Kaito and take his place but what was the point in that? And still Durbe refused to give him the answers he demanded.

"Take the southern lands," Nasch replied. "Wipe the Astrals resistance from our kingdom."

"Our kingdom?" Alit repeated. "Don't we need the Prince or Princess to claim the kingdom?"

"That's why I need you to make sure we capture those who matter to him," Durbe said firmly. "The group sent out after Thomas will deal with him, if they don't fail again. Kaito will be captured soon and the duplicate will take his place and infiltrate the Astral's headquarters. We need Haruto after all. And of course we need Takashi and Michael. The prince is selfless." Mizael scowled, noting Durbe playing absently with Nasch's hair, smiling to himself in that all too knowing way. "He'll give himself up for the people he loves."

Mizael's eyes widened slightly. Were Durbe and Don Thousand planning too… use Nasch- _Ryoga_ as a last resort? It made sense, he supposed. It was cruel and ruthless even by their standards but Ryoga was Yuma's childhood lover. His sweetheart. Wouldn't Yuma give everything to save the person he loved? It was cruel but effective. He shook his head and turned away. This wasn't his Durbe. It wasn't his dearest friend.

"Got it, boss," Alit chirped. "Capture people associated with the Prince."

"I hope you have fun," Durbe said softly. "And find someone worthy of battling you."

"Until you send me after an Arclight or Tenjo I highly doubt it," he laughed. "I hope Vector's behaving himself too."

"We're about to find out," Nasch muttered. "We'll check in on you later."

"We'll continue with the plan then," Gilag said. "Good luck with Vector."

"Where are you going, Mizael?" Durbe called softly as Mizael stalked away. "Mizael-"

"Not until I get my answers, Durbe."

He swept out, ignoring Durbe's sigh. Durbe could believe he was being emotional and irrational all he liked, he wasn't Nasch. He felt things and he needed the truth from Durbe once and for all. His pride could handle being forced to fake a loss against Kaito, he could accept Durbe using the Kamishiro twins for his own ends, he could even accept Durbe crowning himself Regent as he was sure he would. But if he continued to lie to Mizael and use him as a weapon and tool then why should he continue to trust him?

Mizael wandered out of the city in silence, down the path through the forest towards the shrine once more, this time not caring for the drizzling rain. It had been on and off all morning but at least it was no longer the heavy storm it was the night before. He followed the path towards the shrine, a little wary given how it had ended last night but if Durbe wanted to come and apologise at least he'd know where to find him.

How dare Durbe keep trying to keep secrets? Hadn't he always kept Durbe's secrets? They were practically family. They were as close as any friends close be. Weren't they?

Sometimes he looked at the obvious bond between Astrals and their partners and wondered why Durbe considered him less trustworthy. They had never gone through the things he and Durbe had. How could they possibly hope to have the bond and emotional connection he and Durbe had? And yet…

And yet Durbe persisted in lying to him and keeping secrets.

The crystal statue was as it had always been. Had Mizael not been so sure what he'd seen was real he would have called it a tick of the light. After all, it was raining- pouring it down- and with the lightning flashing across the night sky and the forest distorting their vision, it could have been a mistake. But the fact remained that the statue gave off a strange aura and that Mizael was _sure_ she'd moved.

"The Infernal Queen," he muttered before smirking and offering a mocking bow to the statue. "Nothing more than a story. And those stones are a trick of the light. If bringing such a power into the world was as easy as sacrificing despair wouldn't we have done that already? Why bother with this Prince if you're so powerful, _witch_?" He laughed bitterly, gripping the pendant hanging from her hands. "Perhaps answers will come easier from you than him."

_"Perhaps your answers will feed your despair. It's the last drop I need."_

Mizael's eyes widened as the same twisted grin spread across the statue's face, her eyes open and blazing with bloodlust. Mizael tried to jerk his hand back but the crystals moved as the witch caught his hands, clasping them between hers around the necklace. He struggled and tugged back as much as he could but the crystals held, forming a layer over his hands as the witch pulled his chin up, forcing him to stare up at her, his back arched painfully.

_"Such a pretty creature. I wonder how pretty your screams will be."_ Mizael tried to fight back, tried to snap at her, anything but just standing there helplessly but nothing worked. His voice caught in his throat and his body wouldn't respond. _"Don't try to fight. You can't. Even if you somehow break free, you can never save your friend. He is Don Thousand's bond to this world. Even if you completed the task you set yourself, your only hope would be to kill him. If Don Thousand's power is sealed once more then your friend is doomed to remain at his side. That is the secret he keeps from you; that he mustn't falter in his task or his life will be forfeit."_

Mizael's knees gave out beneath him and he whined as pain tore through his body. Being held but the crystal in such an awkward way would tear him apart if something didn't give. The rain was growing harder but Mizael didn't care. His mind was on other things. On the pain and on Durbe's suffering. No wonder Durbe was so determined to find Yuma. If he could complete Don Thousand's plan and give him a way into this world, a physical form, then they would no longer be bound and Durbe would be free. And he hadn't told him the truth because he knew Mizael would go to the ends of the earth to save him from his fate.

Water dripped down his face and Mizael didn't know if it was the rain or tears. Not that it mattered. He was lowered to his knees, the wind whipping around his hair around his face as the witch stroked his cheek.

_"Such delicious despair,"_ the witch purred, her voice echoing around his mind. _"My dear child, you are all I need to be freed. You will never meet your dear friend again but in return for my freedom, I promise you I will free him from his bonds. One way or another."_

"You mean kill him," Mizael whimpered.

_"Isn't parting such sweet sorrow, dear child?"_

The crystals spread and dug into his body and a scream tore from his throat, drowned out by the pouring rain and the cold laughter of the witch.

* * *

><p>Durbe cried out as he fell to his knees, gripping the arm of the throne. A part of him he'd long ago realised was Don Thousand's power was pulsing and aching. Nasch shifted on the throne and leant over the arm, taking his hands gently.<p>

"Durbe?"

"What's wrong with Durbie?" Vector laughed over the coms. Merag cried out Nasch jerked up. "What the hell is going on? Is this going to hit us next? What's going on?!"

"I don't know!" Nasch snapped. "Durbe?"

"It's- it's the Chaos energy," Durbe said, doubling over. It was overwhelming his mind. It was hard to think clearly. Something big was happening. "It's in flux. Merag- Merag and I are more sensitive to it because of what we are- how much Chaos energy it took to bring us to his side. Vector will be next."

"What?! Why me?!"

Durbe let out a whine, clutching at his side. Don Thousand's power was in flux. This wasn't right. Nothing should be able to do this. There was no power to rival Don Thousands except in the Astral world. That couldn't affect him like this. And Merag. Why would they effect Merag?

"It hurts," he whispered hoarsely. "It hurts."

_"She's here."_

"Who?" Nasch snapped.

_"My Queen. Soon there will be nothing that can stand in our way. Not even your little pet."_

"Pet?"

"Mizael," Durbe hissed, struggling to his feet. The dark energy pulsed through him once more and Durbe's legs gave out beneath him once more, sending him back to the floor, gripping the throne to stay even a little upright. "You can't hurt Mizael-"

_"You assigned him this fate a long time ago, Durbe. He won't suffer long. And you will get everything I've always promised you."_

"But without Mizael…"

He fell against the throne, gasping for breath as the dark energy moved through him. He didn't understand how this power could be hurting him now. Don Thousand's power hadn't caused him any pain since it took him fully and he became one of the Barians. But even then, he'd had Mizael. He'd always had Mizael. Everything that had ever happened, he'd had Mizael to help him through; the only person he could truly rely and now he'd been cursed to some horrible fate. All because of him.

_"All because of your secrets and lies, Durbe,"_ Don Thousand hissed in his ear. His shivered and tilted his head, gazing up at dark shape. _"And when we're all done here, I'll reunite the two of you forever."_

Durbe stared up at him, pained tears dripping down his cheeks as he clutched at his sides. He was sitting here helplessly while Mizael was hurting and in danger. How useless was he? How could he be letting him down like this? Being reunited with Mizael… If that was anything like how he's reunited the Kamishiro twins Durbe didn't want it.

_"Where are you going, Nasch?"_

Durbe only just noticed the footsteps and forced his gaze to focus just in time to see Nasch running from the throne room. _No_. What else could go wrong now? They were making progress and now everything was falling apart.

"Vector," he hissed, struggling up to his knees, praying the communicator was still on. "Vector, get back here. The energy fluctuations are playing with Don Thousand's control of Nasch! You need to get him back!"

"With pleasure," Vector purred.

"And find Mizael!"

"No."

Durbe collapsed back against the throne, his body aching. He fell back against the throne, struggling to even breathe. If Don Thousand lost control of Nasch it could be disastrous. But he couldn't do anything. All he could do was sit there only the floor, agony clouding his mind and wishing he'd been honest with Mizael from the start and maybe he would have been there to hold his hand through this.

Don Thousand lifted him gently from the floor and Durbe groaned, not able to find the strength to fight. His soul had been owned by Don't Thousand's darkness since he was a child, why fight it now? He was sat in Don Thousand's lap, laying his head against his shoulder as he struggled to breathe and his master stroked his hair gently.

_"You always were so tiny,"_ Don Thousand said softly.

Durbe shuddered. This was as real as Don Thousand got unless there was a special reason or extra power; a dark shadow forced to remain within the throne room. Durbe had been sat in his lap and held as if he was a child since he _was_ a child. Because he was special. He was Don Thousand's favourite. He always had been. After all, how often did an Ethereal Sorcerer stupid enough to promise his soul to a Barian come along? He was special in his stupidity and naivety. That alone made him special.

"Please," he whispered hoarsely. "Please, don't hurt Mizael."

_"Shh,"_ Don Thousand said gently. _"Hush, little one. Let me take your pain. You won't worry about your pet any longer."_

"No," he hissed, shaking his head. "No, I don't want to be like Nasch. You can't-"

_"Mmm, you don't want to feel bad, do you?"_ he murmured. _"You want to forget your pain. Just relax. Let me look after you. My special little one."_

Durbe whimpered and closed his eyes as Don Thousand stroked his hair. He couldn't fight it any more than Nasch could. Less than Nasch could. Don Thousand had a piece of his soul inside him and Durbe was powerless to resist him. He was his anchor to this world. Don Thousand looked after him because without him, he would be sealed away once more. Just as if Don Thousand failed Durbe would be dragged into the Barian world and be sealed away with him. They needed each other.

_"It always amazed me that something so small and delicate looking could be so cruel, ruthless, powerful and capable of taking such abuse." _He chuckled and Durbe let out a sigh as the pain- physical and emotional- faded._ "Let Vector take control for a bit. Sit back and watch him fail for once rather than putting in all the effort for him to screw you over. He will look after Nasch and the young Prince. He's very keen to do so in fact."_

A portal opened and Durbe opened his eyes at the energy. Vector appeared as if on cue. He flashed a grin under his hood, patting Durbe's head before sweeping out. Vector hated Nasch for some reason, so Durbe didn't doubt Vector would take pleasure in hunting him down and bringing him back into line.

_"Lock him up in the dungeons until my power returns in full, Vector"_ Don Thousand said as Durbe began to drift off into a peaceful sleep. _"And get Faker and his men on it too if you have to. Mr Heartland's brutes should be bringing Kaito down to keep Nasch company any moment."_

* * *

><p>Ryoga ran through the halls of Baria as fast as he could. His heart was pounding against his ribs, his robes billowing around him as he ran. He tore the Barian pendant from his neck as he ran, all too aware that someone would be after him within seconds. He didn't have much of a head start. He needed to get to Kaito and warn him while he still could. He couldn't do much but he could at least do that. He could save Yuma.<p>

There were footsteps behind him and Ryoga stumbled down the stairs, running desperately for the doors.

And then there were voices ahead of him. He cursed under his breath, swinging around a corner and down another hall. They knew he'd try to escape. They were ahead of him. He needed another way out. He ended up in the interrogation wing. He was panicking so much he was losing himself in the palace he'd called his own for so long.

He locked himself in one of the rooms, collapsing against sideboard and slipping to the ground, his head in his hands. Who even was he anymore? Barian Lord Nasch or Ryoga Kamishiro? Did Ryoga even exist anymore? Was there any point fighting it? He'd fought when he first became Nasch. It was an accident, he hadn't meant to give into the darkness, he'd just wanted his sister back. Back then supressing his emotions had seemed a blessing. He didn't want to feel the pain and the guilt and the soul crushing loneliness of all his friends turning on him. He wanted to be numbed but not now. Not anymore.

This numbness was like a living death.

A communicator fell from the side and Ryoga tilted his head. A sign? If he believed in such things, perhaps. He reached for it slowly and brought up the contacts.

It was Takashi's. They must have taken it from him when they captured him and Michael. He could warn Kaito. He flicked through and searched for Kaito's contact. Only there was nothing but static. He cursed softly and flicked through for something else.

Michael. He could talk to Michael. He could try. He doubted Michael would talk to him but he could try. He could warn them if they would listen. There was a heavy silence as the call connected and Ryoga's hands trembled.

"Hello?" Michael said cautiously.

"Can you get in touch with Kaito?" Ryoga said.

"_You_," he hissed.

"Kaito's in danger," he said, not caring if they believed him or not. "It's not Yuma, it's fake-"

"I know," Thomas snorted. "I made it."

"And it's been reprogramed to capture Kaito. You have to listen to me, I-"

"Why?" Michael snapped. "After all you've done, why? Why should we believe a word you say?"

"Because, I-"

A bolt of fire shot the communicator from his hands and Nasch hissed as it fell away. "Giving away your own secrets, Naschie?"

"Vector-"

"Oh, come on," he laughed. "Let's not be so formal." He knelt in front of him and cupped Ryoga's cheeks. "We know each other too well, Shark."

Ryoga scowled and glanced at the communicator. Was it still working? Was this a chance to give them some help? Even if he could never escape what he was now, he could offer them some help. He could make it right and help Yuma somehow.

"We do?"

"Oh, Shark," he chirped. There was something almost familiar about his voice; simpering and sweet and childish. "I'm hurt. But then, you never remembered me, did you? I was nothing to you, was I?"

"Who are you?"

Vector sneered and lowered his hood, letting Ryoga see the other Lord's face for the first time. Ryoga jerked back and staggered up to his feet as Vector laughed, sitting on the floor and tilting his head almost cutely. He knew him. He recognised him. His flaming orange hair, large purple eyes- even if one was now red- and cutely freckled cheeks. His stomach churned.

"You… you're…"

"Come on, Shark," Vector giggled childishly. "Say it. You know me. Say my name. I know it's in there somewhere."

"I- I don't-"

"Yes you do!" he snarled. He moved faster than Ryoga could register and slammed Ryoga back into the wall. A choked out cry escaped him and he slid down the wall slightly but Vector jerked him back up by his collar. "You took everything from me! The least you can do is say my name!"

"I don't know!"

Vector threw him aside and Ryoga slammed into the floor hard. He groaned and closed his eyes for a moment, listening to Vector's footsteps. Where did he know him from? Why did he know Vector? He felt Vector's energy as he prepared to use it and Ryoga rolled over, throwing up his hands and a wall of water blocked Vector's fire.

"Please, Shark," he laughed. "You might be the most powerful Aqua in a _long_ time but you're just not on the same level as me and Durbie, are you?" Ryoga knew it was true. Vector and Durbe were entirely different creatures. Still, Ryoga pulled himself up to his feet and faced Vector. "There, that's better. Everyone thinks you're so strong but without Don Thousand's power you're soft. Yet, you still get up and fight on, don't you?"

"I don't give in to the likes of you."

"Of course. What was it Yuma always told us?" He chuckled and tilted his head. "Oh yeah… Kattobingu!"

Something clicked and Ryoga's jaw slackened slightly. The tone, the slight giggle, the bright expression and wide naïve eyes hiding something more sinister. He _did_ know him. His eyes sparkled, knowing Ryoga knew as well.

"Say it," he chirped.

"_Shingetsu_."

His voice dropped and darkness filled his eyes. "You're going to pay for taking my hope from me, Shark."

Violet flames tore across the room and Ryoga threw up a wall of water to extinguish them but they tore through anyway. Ryoga hissed as he hit the wall, struggling to keep the flames from him. Vector's power was immense. Even if Ryoga was the leader of the Barians and most powerful Aqua Sorcerer in years he couldn't match Vector or Durbe on sheer power levels. Without Don Thousand he couldn't compare.

He could fight through.

Vector swung for him and Ryoga ducked beneath his fist, sending a blast of water up into Vector's chest, sending him flying back across the room. He ducked away towards the door only for Vector to catch the back of his colour, dragging him back. They twisted and ducked and fought, dodging each other's blows before finally Ryoga managed to get enough room between them and managed to slip back into the corridors. He had to get away. He couldn't keep doing this. He couldn't go back to being Nasch.

"You can't run, Sharkie," Vector laughed after him. "Well, you can. You can lead us to our dear Yuma. That'd be even more fun."

Ryoga shook his head. He couldn't do this. He couldn't lead them to Yuma and he couldn't go back to being Nasch but he needed to do something. He needed to escape. He ran through the halls towards the entrance hall only to find a far too family figure standing there. He slowed to a stop on the grand staircase and Kyoji bowed deeply.

"I'm sorry, Lord Nasch," he said. "But Lord Durbe and Lord Vector say you're unwell and need to be kept safe."

"Move, Kyoji," he hissed.

"That's rather rude," Kyoji said, tilting his head. "After how long we've been together? Haven't I always been your only friend? Not even Yuma ever knew you like I did. Don't you know that? We were always the best of friends, right?"

"Kyoji… don't…"

Even his oldest friends were turning on him. He and Kyoji had grown up in the same orphanage. They had been roommates. Kyoji had always encouraged him to meet the others and interact with them and make friends but Ryoga had only ever wanted to be with Rio until he attended the academy and met Yuma.

"I know what drives Vector insane about you and Yuma, you know?" Kyoji said with a shrug. "You and Yuma, you just clung to each other and forgot everyone else. Even your dearest friends."

"I didn't forget you."

"Yes, you did. You forgot everyone. All you ever saw was Yuma after you met him. It was sickening. I won't let you see him again. I won't let you forget everyone who loves you all over again. I won't let him take you from us again, Ryoga."

"Then you'll have to force me to remain here. And I won't stay willingly."

"Fine."

Spider webs filled the air and Ryga glanced around. They seemed razor sharp. He frowned and took a small step forward, weaving a way through the web carefully. Kyoji moved with far greater ease, hopping from strand to strand and Ryoga quickly remembered just what Kyoji's Aether powers revolved around. One touch of the webs and he would be sliced open or stuck depending on Kyoji's mood. He remembered being held in bed by these webs more than once when Kyoji insisted they spent time together rather than him being with Rio. It was funny and cute when they were young. Now it was deadly.

"Give it up, Shark," Vector sneered. Ryoga glanced up the gallery above and Vector grinned down at him. "We won't let you out of here."

"Pay attention, Ryoga," Kyoji laughed.

Ryoga's head snapped up and Kyoji dropped from the webs right behind him. He swung around and went hit him but Kyoji ducked. The battle was tight and fierce, tucked up in such a tiny space. They twisted and turned between the webs and Ryoga knew all that had to happen was a slip and he'd be trapped here once more, forced to become Nasch again. He couldn't. He couldn't do it. He had to fight on.

A web caught his wrist and Ryoga threw out a barrage of water but it was too late. He'd been caught. He was thrown into the webs and stuck. No matter how he twisted and struggled, he was stuck. He was going to be forced to accept his Barian nature and lose his emotions once more. Kyoji just smiled and sat on the steps as Vector approached, cackling madly.

"Don't worry," Vector purred. "We'll keep you safe until Don Thousand can fix you up and make you feel better again."

* * *

><p>"Kattobingu!"<p>

Takashi's breath caught and Michael glanced up at him. Obviously he'd heard something in this situation Michael hadn't. But then, Takashi had been close to Ryoga at school. Ryoga had been in the year below Michael at school but Takashi had been Yuma's friend and had been close to Ryoga because of it. Obviously Vector was someone they knew.

"Say it."

"Shingetsu."

"You're going to pay for taking my hope from me, Shark."

Vector's voice had returned to the cold, cruel, deep voice it usually was before there was static. Takashi was pale and shaking and Michael frowned, gently wrapping him in his arms. Whoever Vector really was- whoever this Shingetsu was- he'd shaken Takashi.

"He was so innocent," Takashi whispered. "He was goofy and dorky and kinda a wuss but he meant well. He _always_ meant well. Shingetsu was a good guy." Michael frowned and Takashi lifted his head to gaze up at him. "I mean, we all knew he was awkward and didn't really fit in and had this stupid crush on Yuma but- but he was our friend!"

"The Barians change people, kid," Gauche said softly. "They prey on their weakness and find even the smallest chink in their armour and dig away at it until they can get in. You can't blame them for their weaknesses. We're nearly home anyway. You can take Thomas to Chris and Takashi can be Takashi and I'll see what we can do about Droite."

"I'm sorry for what Father did," Michael whispered.

"Not your fault," he replied with a shrug. "It's your idiot brother and his idiot partner."

"It's not my fault she's stupid enough to love a guy who'll never love her," Thomas muttered.

"He'll never love you either," Gauche snapped.

Thomas glared out the window and Michael frowned slightly. There had been something wrong with Thomas since his discussion with Kaito earlier. There was something very wrong with him. It wasn't like before. When he had been fighting the infection it was like his fire had died. Now there was just quiet acceptance. That wasn't like Thomas. Not that Takashi looking so pale and shaken was normal either.

Something churned in his stomach. Something was building. A storm was coming.

The Astral HQ rose up on the horizon and Michael let out a slow breath. They were home. And soon they would be with Chris again. The gates opened for them and Chris was sitting on the steps waiting for them with Haruto and a medical and security team. Michael wasn't surprised when Thomas was dragged from the car but it didn't stop it hurting to see him pulled away without Chris even glancing at him. Still, when Chris smiled at him it all felt so much better. Haruto stepped back, allowing Michael to hurry up the stairs and hug Chris tightly, nearly knocking him over. Chris laughed warmly, wrapping him in his arms.

"You've grown," Chris said softly, stroking his hair. He stepped back and cupped his cheeks and Michael smiled. "You've grown up so much, look at you. Look at your hair? What did you do?"

He brushed Michael's hair from his face and Michael chuckled. "Thomas said I looked like a strawberry ice cream."

"So you dyed it and put streaks in?"

"Well, when you put it like that…" Droite was brought passed by the medics and Chris frowned. "She protected Kaito and Thomas from Father. He's really possessive of us, Chris. From what I heard he reacted just as badly to Kaito kissing Thomas as when Takashi kissed me."

Chris smiled and Michael followed his gaze to where Takashi was standing, playing with this shirt. He knew where this was going. Chris wrapped his arms playfully around Michael's shoulders and glared down at Takashi half-heartedly.

"You kissed my dear little Michael?" Takashi paled slightly. "Do we need to have a talk about what I'll do to you if you break his heart?"

"It-it's not like that at all!" Takashi cried, shaking his head quickly. "I was just- it was that- Michael was being lured by- and your father and- to summarise, I would never hurt Michael in anyway, Lord Arclight!"

"Mmm, Lord Arclight," Chris chuckled. "He knows his place. I like that. And what's this about Kaito and Thomas? Me and Thomas, next thing you know he'll move onto you, Michael. I'm going to have to talk him with Takashi."

"Stop it," Michael laughed, pushing him away. He grinned and pulled Takashi up the steps. "He's teasing, don't worry."

"Oh, ok."

Michael smiled, linking his arm with Takashi's as they took their bags through to their quarters. He glanced back once to see Haruto with Chris and Gauche as they talked quietly on their way to the hospital. Gauche and Chris had always been good friends. Despite their differences and their attitudes and the constant bickering, they were friends. He had no doubt Chris would go and see Thomas soon and decide his fate. He'd need a friend through that.

"Shouldn't you visit the hospital too?" Takashi said gently, poking Michael's side. He hissed softly and batted Takashi's hand away. "It still hurts."

"I'll manage. There are more important things going on."

Takashi nodded and they paused outside Michael's room. Takashi's was down the hall but Michael didn't really want to let go of his arm. And Takashi seemed to understand as well. He tilted his head slightly and glanced at Michael's hand on his arm.

"Umm, we should get some rest," he murmured. Michael nodded. "I'll see you… tomorrow morning? Or this afternoon? Dinner maybe?"

"Breakfast sounds good," Michael whispered, typing in the code to open his door.

"Of course," Takashi said, pulling away. "I'll see you in the morning th-" Michael caught his hand. Takashi glanced down at their hands and Michael smiled shyly, drawing him closer carefully. "Michael?"

"No."

"No?"

"Not in the morning."

Takashi's eyes widened but he grabbed his bag and nodded, letting Michael draw him gently back into his quarters. The door closed behind them and Takashi tugged at Michael's jacket, whispered to let him look at his side. Michael smiled and gave him what he wanted, unzipping his jacket and tossing it away with his bag as he went back towards his room. Takashi followed silently behind him.

"You really should get it looked at by someone better," Takashi said quietly as Michael peeled off his black t-shirt. Takashi's chees flushed and Michael laughed softly, sitting on the bed and unwinding the bandages. "Really, Michael."

Michael just smiled and Takashi finally moved over, sitting with him and leaning over to gently investigate his wound. "I trust you, Takashi. And if you want to talk about this Shingetsu person, I'm here for you."

Takashi nodded slightly but didn't say anything. Instead he got up and picked up a disinfectant wipe. Michael sighed and leant over slightly to give him better access as he cleaned the healing wound once more. He should go to the medical wing and get it seen to by someone more experienced but right now all he wanted was to be with his partner. The past few weeks had been stressful and now he desperately wanted some peace. Takashi cleaned the wound gently and Michael hissed softly, gripping the sheets. It definitely needed to be looked at if simple cleaning caused this much pain.

"Michael-"

"I'm fine. I'll see someone in the morning," he whimpered. "I promise."

Takashi sighed but nodded and redressed the wound, letting Michael lie on the bed peacefully once more. His side was aching but it was good to be able to lie comfortably once more. Takashi watched him silently and Michael smiled up at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Takashi said quickly, shaking his head quickly. "In fact it's kind of… the opposite." Michael tilted his head slightly, propping himself up on his elbow as Takashi shifted over him a little more, fingers brushing his side gently. "I've been thinking a lot lately, since Nasch told me you were dead… no, even before. Michael, there's something I've been thinking about for a long time. Ever since you picked me to be your partner."

"Takashi?"

"I told you I used to have a crush on your brother," he continued, cheeks going red. "But the truth is, I very soon figured out that he's not what I thought he was." Michael bit back a laugh. Everyone always found that. "I found someone else important to me."

"Someone else?" Michael whispered, leaning up a little more. He was about to say it, wasn't he? He was finally about to say it. "Someone I know, perhaps?"

"To summarise, Michael, I-"

"Takashi?" called a woman's voice as the door opened. Takashi jerked back and turned and Michael sighed, collapsing back to the bed. A young woman swept in and Takashi smiled. "Oh. I'm not interrupting, am I?"

"No," Michael muttered. "No, it's fine. Takashi was just leaving."

"I was?" Takashi said, sitting up a little straighter. "But I thought-" Michael turned away and Takashi sighed. "Yeah sure, Kotori, I'm coming. I'll see you tomorrow then, Michael?"

"Maybe," he muttered.

There was silence for a moment before Takashi's footsteps moved away and the door shut. Michael groaned and collapsed into the pillows, letting out a frustrated yell. Why did something always get in the way?! Why couldn't he be the one who came out and said it?! Why did he have to just fall apart?!

And who was that Kotori girl?

He'd wanted Takashi's company. He'd wanted Takashi to help him through this trouble with Thomas. Chris was supposed to be a Lord. He was going to have to be cold and emotionless but Takashi was supposed to help him through. He couldn't do this alone. Thomas could be _killed_. He needed someone to help him through this. Why couldn't he just tell Takashi how much he needed him?


	18. Saving Grace

"You ready?" Alit laughed, hands going to his hips.

He and Gilag were leading some of the Barians forces through outposts near Baria and Heartland while Vector and Merag were supposed to head out south, but apparently they were home for some reason. Still, at least they would do their jobs.

The next outpost was little more than a few cottages but any Astrals were their enemies. Gilag gripped his sword a little tighter as they approached. There was little any Astral could do against their forces. Such a small outpost stood no chance. They doubted there would even be any Sorcerers there. There hadn't been at the last few outposts. The Astrals were going to fall apart and fall to the Barian reign. The southern kingdom would become theirs.

They approached the cottages, the door opened and a blonde young man stepped out. Alit grinned. A new challenge. Coming out to meet them. He was brave. Alit admired that at least. The young man's eyes were hard and determined. His blonde hair was streaked with red and his clothes were loose and comfortable. The clothes of a fighter. Alit grinned, rubbing his knuckles as the man drew his sword.

"Go deal with the others, ok?" Alit murmured. "I want to see what this one can do."

"You said it yourself, Alit," Gilag sighed. "You won't find your challenge until you get to the high level Astrals."

He led the other soldiers away none the less and Alit raised his fists. The blonde raised his sword, tilting the tip towards Alit. "What's your name, stranger? I'm looking for a challenge and you might be the closest thing I've seen in a long time."

"Everyone calls me Lionheart," he replied. "And you're the little Lord Alit, right? Everyone knows you're the new kid around. A fighter. A Pyro."

"You know your stuff," Alit laughed. "What's someone like you doing out here in the middle of nowhere?"

"I go where the bosses tell me to go. We all do. Now…"

Alit smirked and Lionheart stepped forward. He felt it in his bones. This one was a challenge. He'd find something right in this one. He bounced forward, throwing a few testing jabs. Lionheart ducked and twisted, dodging with ease and parrying with the flat side of his sword, even swinging back. It was an equally curious slash. Both were testing the waters, seeing how hard they could push. Deciding this boy might be some fun, Alit stepped up the pace. And the boy Lionheart kept up; twisting and dancing around him with ease, slicing through the air as Alit ducked and dodged.

His heart was pounding, the blood pumping, his mind racing. This was all he'd ever wanted. A perfect challenge from the perfect opponent. Someone fiery and challenging. Was he even a Sorcerer? He'd never expected to find a match in anyone other than the most powerful Sorcerers but he sensed no magic from Lionheart. He was a normal human, twisting and turning around Alit's punches like they were nothing. Although his blade hit nothing but thin air either.

Alit grinned and dropping beneath Lionheart's sword and slamming him against the wall of the cottage. Lionheart hissed and Alit sneered.

"Shame. I thought you really were going to be the first challenge I've had in a while." Lionheart laughed and Alit's vision went blank for a moment, stars dancing before his eyes as he staggered back. His feet were knocked from under him and the sword was pressed against his throat. His eyes cracked open and Alit glared up at him as the blonde sat astride his body to hold him down. "Ow, what is your head made of?"

"More of a challenge for you?" He pressed the sword closer against his throat. "You come here and try to destroy us and you expect me to go down without fight?"

"Durbe says you're to be destroyed," Alit replied. "Then we can take the southern kingdom and soon we'll be able to get our wishes."

"Wishes? That's why you monsters destroy everyone around you? For wishes?"

"What would you know of the wishes we make?" he said, shaking his head. "You all think we're monsters but all we ever wanted were our wishes. You know, Nasch only wanted his sister back. Durbe wanted to be loved not used. Mizael wanted to break free from the shackles of destiny assigned by birth."

"And you?" Lionheart whispered, brushing his hair away from his eye. Alit clenched his jaw. "What was your tragic wish? Just to find a challenge?"

"That's none of your business," Alit snapped.

Alit clenched his fists and threw him off him, staggering back as Lionheart swung for him. He didn't want to talk about his life before. Before his friends and family. Before the Barians. Lionheart's sword cut through the air and Alit barely managed to dodge each hit. He was alone before the Barians found him. Before Durbe reached out to him, smiling down at him, cleaning off his wounds and giving him a home. He wouldn't let anyone take his home from him! He couldn't!

But Lionheart pushed him back with fierce jabs and slashes, sending him stumbling and tripping over his own feet. Why couldn't he get himself together and fight?! Why couldn't he get himself together and fight properly?! Why did these stupid emotions get in the way?!

Some days he envied Nasch in that respect. Nasch fought cold and calculated. There wasn't the rush and hot blooded excitement to help the battle rage on but there was no pain or suffering to hold it back and hinder his skills. He'd promised himself he would never lose again but now… now it seemed that dream was slipping away.

"Alit!"

Gilag's sword blocked Lionheart's and Alit jumped back, struggling to catch his breath. Gilag was stained in blood and held in one arm was a young girl, tears staining her face. Lionheart growled and leapt forward, his sword clashing with Gilag's over and over. The girl screamed and Gilag held her tighter. Alit just stared. Gilag remained calm and held off Lionheart better than he did even with only one hand and a girl struggling in the other.

"Alit."

He dropped the girl, shoving her into Alit's arms and Alit caught her tightly, hoisting her off the ground even as she squirmed and cried. He understood why Gilag had spared her. She was a child, yes, but she was also remarkably similar to Merag. Her hair was a more green colour but the highlights were there. The face was the same shape and her eyes were a little rounder and blue like Nasch's but she could have been a younger version of her. Dressed in inconspicuous clothing, obvious something the Astrals had found to make her stand out less, she obviously had been out in the middle of nowhere for a long time.

Whoever she was, the bosses needed to see her.

Suddenly Lionheart dropped beneath Gilag's sword, heading straight for them. "Iris!"

Iris? Before Alit could process it, Lionheart had snatched her away and pulled her off towards the road. Iris clung onto his hand and Alit didn't bother to chase after them. He couldn't find the strength to care about one little girl and her carer.

"What's wrong with you?" Gilag snapped.

"They do care about us," he whispered. "Don't they? Durbe at least. Nasch and Vector and Merag, they're cold but… Durbe? He cares, doesn't he? He cares about what happens to us. We're not… we're not _monsters_."

"What did he say to you?"

"I just- I don't even-" His legs gave out beneath him and Gilag crouched with him. "I want to go home. I want to make sure everyone's ok."

Gilag nodded slightly, helping him up and opening a portal, ordering the others to push on and carry on as planned. He was being silly, wasn't he? He was being childish and dumb but he had this horrible feeling and he needed to make sure everyone was ok.

They were greeted in Baria by Vector and Kyoji sweeping down to the cells. Alit wanted to ask how things went with him but knew better. Vector was walking with purpose. He was on a personal mission to do something and it was best not to get in his way. So he went towards the living quarters to find Durbe or Nasch.

Durbe was in his room, sitting by the fire reading quietly. Alit was rather surprised not to find Mizael with him. Gilag shifted behind him, his movements almost nervous. He felt it took. Something was very wrong. Durbe glanced up noticing them.

"I thought you two were doing your jobs," he said. Alit frowned. There didn't sound like their Durbe. He returned to his book and sighed. "What is it?"

"I just… had a bad feeling," Alit replied. "Is everything ok?"

"Nasch has been imprisoned until the effects of whatever if interfering with the supressing of his emotions is gone," he said, not looking up. "Vector is taking entirely too much pleasure in the situation and Mizael should be out by the shrine. Take him these flowers."

He gestured to the bouquet of flowers on the side, wrapped in a gold and red ribbon. Alit smiled and took them up in his arms. They were gorgeous lilies. "You two had another lovers' tiff?"

"Just do as you're told."

"Manners would be nice," Gilag grumbled.

"Take them to him or not, I don't care," Durbe muttered. "Just leave me in peace unless you have anything to report."

Alit tilted his head. Durbe wasn't himself, that was obvious, but why was another matter. What was wrong with him? It couldn't just be the stress of the situation, could it? Durbe, who had saved and cared for them all now acted like they were just any other soldiers? What was wrong with him?

"There was a girl at the last outpost," Gilag said. "Guarded by a fierce fighter who almost bested Alit. They escaped. The odd thing was she looked just like Merag."

Durbe sat up straighter. "You found Iris?"

"Who?" they both said.

"Iris Kamishiro," Durbe said, shutting his book. Kamishiro? Wasn't that Merag and Nasch's name before the Barians claimed them? "So that's where they've been keeping her? She's important. She must be found. Bring her here!"

"Durbe-"

"Don't question my orders."

"What's wrong with you?!" Alit snapped, shaking his head. "Durbe-"

"Just do it!"

Alit fell silent and gazed down at the flowers in his arms. No wonder they'd had a fight if Durbe was acting like this. There was something really wrong with him but there was no point arguing while he was like this. Maybe Mizael could shed some light on things.

So he and Gilag left Durbe to his plotting. What else could they do? They wandered through the city and out to the woodland. They all knew about the shrine. Durbe and Mizael's little secret place to hang around together and do who knew what. The rumours said they were a couple. That they met at the shrine for romantic meetings in secret. Alit wasn't sure and didn't want to listen to rumours really but he did know no one in the world had a heart like Durbe's and no one loved him like Mizael.

They reached the shrine, walking in all but silence, and a sob escaped Alit before he could stop it. His hand went to his mouth, the flowers falling to the floor all but forgotten, the morning light glinting off the crystals. No… It wasn't possible. _No_.

The witch was gone. That statue of the Infernal Queen was gone.

Now there was a new statue.

Kneeling on the ground, hands clasped around the pendant that had once hung in the witch's hands, was _Mizael_. His hair billowed around him, his robes spread on the ground, his face peaceful and soft despite the few tears dripping down his cheeks. Almost like he'd been praying, the way he had his head bowed, his eyes close, a soft, gently smile on his lips.

There was a heavy moment of stillness and silence. Mizael… Mizael was… gone?

Alit bolted forwards, dropping to the ground, begging for him to wake up as his hands stoked the cold crystal face. Mizael couldn't be like this. This couldn't be Mizael. Not their Mizael! His mind raced back to all those figures in Don Thousand's throne room. All the former Lords who'd been taken to the Barians world, their physical bodies turned to crystal. Was that where Mizael had gone? Had he been taken to the Barian world? Would they meet again when this war ended?

"Where did she go then?" Gilag whispered, hand hands squeezing Alit's shoulders. "She must have put him here in her place, right? She must have escaped."

"That means we can save him."

"Alit-"

"If she could be freed somehow then he can too!" Alit cried. "Mizael can be saved too." He cupped Mizael's face, laying his forehead against Mizael's. "Do you hear me in there? We _will_ save you."

"It's alright, Alit," Gilag murmured. "We'll save him. I'm sure once Durbe finds out-"

"Why do you think Durbe sent us out here?" he hissed. "He knows. He knows and he doesn't care at all. Something's wrong with him, Gilag. I can't lose him. I can't lose my family again. I can't be alone again."

"I won't let you be alone."

"Durbe saved me, you know? My dad was a bad man, got involved in things over his head. Got into debt so bad they decided he'd never pay it off. They took me and my mother as part payment. I never saw her again. I just saw her dragged off. I just remember my dad patted my head, told me I was doing a good thing for him and shoved me into this car with these strange men. They put these bracelets on me so I couldn't use my powers. Have you ever worn those restraints? They hurt like hell. I was just a tiny kid. I was so scared but I- he was my dad, I believed he'd never hurt me. I believed my dad would never put me in danger!"

"Alit," Gilag murmured. "You don't have to tell me these things. We all suffered. That's why we're here."

Alit sighed and leant against him, playing with his shirt cuffs as the scars on his wrists began to itch. "I was so afraid. They pinned me down and forced stuff down my throat. I was screaming for my parents and when I tried to fight them they hurt me, laughed at me, they told me I wasn't even worth what they'd knocked off my dad's debt. And I didn't understand any of it. I think I must have passed out, blocked it off, something like that. I don't remember much of what they actually did to me. I don't remember much for days after that. I just know that it hurt. That I was in pain. Constant agony. That they did stuff to me and I couldn't fight."

"Alit, if this upsets you-"

"I want you to know!" Alit cried, shaking his head. "I want you both to know the truth!" He turned slightly, gazing at Mizael's crystalline form. "Because you guys are my family. You're all I have. I want you to know." He smiled bitterly. "They made me fight. They wanted to see me beaten. I didn't realise people could be that sick. They wanted to see a tiny kid beaten and abused and suffering. And when I fought back, when I won, they started to drug my food before battles. And I kept pushing on. I kept winning. I wouldn't stop fighting. I would never stop fighting no matter what they did to me. They kept me locked up and weak and dazed in a room that was barely a closet. And no matter how hard I tried to fight, my spirit was breaking.

"Then one day, blood came under the door. And when it opened there was light. There was Durbe and Mizael. And Durbe just smiled at me and held out his hand, told me it was going to be ok now, and that I was free now, he was going to see that I attended the academy with people my age and learn to control my powers. He told me he would look after me in any way he could and all I had to do was ask. Durbe saved me."

Gilag wrapped his arms gently around Alit's shoulders and Alit fell against him, tears dripping down his cheeks. He didn't understand why people had been so cruel. He had been a child. He hadn't understood cruelty. Now he understood it far too well. He'd found a home with the Barians. With the other Lords. Durbe had saved him. He'd heard Durbe had saved a lot of them. He knew Nasch and Merag were Durbe's doing, and of course Mizael was, the pair had always been together. Durbe was a kind hearted man, who turned the people everyone else considered trash into Lords.

"We'll save him," Gilag whispered into his hair. "I promise. I won't see you lose your family." His stroked Alit's cheeks gently, brushing his tears away. "I won't see you crying again. You mean too much to me to see you hurting. I'll do everything in my power to see you smiling again, Alit."

* * *

><p>"Michael-"<p>

"I want a new partner," Michael hissed.

Chris paused and frowned, catching his younger brother as he stormed from a sparring room. Takashi was staring after him, pain obvious in his eyes as he climbed to his feet. Michael glared up at Chris, who did his best to ignore the angry tears in his eyes and pushed Michael's head into his shoulder. Whatever was going on, Michael needed him. He was holding his side gingerly and Chris remembered something about Michael having been injured when the Barians captured him and Takashi. It was odd to hear Michael demand a new partner. He and Takashi had been together at least three years now. Michael had picked Takashi straight out of the academy. They'd always been together.

"Michael," Takashi whispered, leaning against the doorframe. "I don't understand-"

"Of course you don't," he snapped, turning to glare at him. "Why did I ever think you- we- I've been so stupid, haven't I?"

"Please, Michael, tell me what's wrong. What have I done to make you so angry at me?"

"It doesn't matter. Just leave me alone. I have family to deal with. I need to be with people I can rely on."

"When haven't you been able to rely on me?!" Takashi cried. Michael turned away, glaring passed Chris, his back to Takashi as he approached cautiously, touching Michael's arm only to be slapped away. "Michael?" There was still silence and Takashi sighed. "When those Barians captured us, I was willing to give my life for you. I was so afraid for your life and even knowing what they'd do to me my only concern was protecting your life. I needed you to be safe. I have always done everything I can not to hinder you. To protect you in every way I can. Don't you think I know my powers are nothing compared to yours? I know what everyone thinks of me. How everyone thinks I should never have been chosen. Everyone thinks I don't deserve you and maybe they're right. I've always known you're out of my league. I never understood why you chose me. But I knew that I had to prove you right. You put faith in me and I have to do all I could not to let you down. So I did everything I could. I trained hard and did my best every mission not to hold you back. And you never looked down on me. You always helped me through. Whatever's happened to change the way you see me all of a sudden… you have no idea how much it hurts to be treated like this, Michael. Whatever it is, tell me how to make this right."

Michael's fists clenched and Takashi gazed at him longingly. Chris could see the pain for the pair of them. For some reason Michael had lost his faith in Takashi and Takashi, with no idea why, had no clue how to fix things. Still there was silence and Takashi lowered his head, stepping forwards once more.

"Please, Michael," he whispered, laying his hand on Michael's shoulders, his head resting against his back. "To summarise, I…"

Michael's eyes cracked open and Chris silently willed Takashi on. Michael had mentioned last night that he wanted to be with Takashi desperately, as if it wasn't obvious already. And while Michael didn't lack confidence, he couldn't say how he felt. Perhaps that was down to Chris and Thomas. Perhaps they'd taught him that opening up your heart lead to pain and heartbreak. But if Takashi could just let Michael know he felt the same Michael would open up again, wouldn't he? Takashi just needed to let him know he wasn't going to be rejected.

"To summarise, Michael, I- I'm-"

"Takashi?" Kotori stepped around the corner and smiled warmly. Chris offered a small smile in return but why did she have to interrupt now? "Ah, Christopher and Michael too. I heard you were moving Thomas this morning. We should go and get breakfast then, Takashi. We don't want to interfere with their family affairs."

"I- I supposed so," Takashi murmured. "Unless, you'd like me to… come with you, Michael?"

Michael's fists clenched and his eyes scrunched shut once more, his shoulders going ridged. Takashi lifted his head slightly, obviously noticing Michael going tense again. Chris glanced at Kotori and back to Michael. Michael had mentioned a girl interrupting him and Takashi last night. Kotori and Takashi had been at school together. Was Michael…jealous of Kotori?

"We'll be heading there in a moment," Chris replied. "Although perhaps you should visit the hospital wing, Michael?"

Takashi's eyes widened. "Michael? You promised you'd go first thing. You said you'd gone and been cleared. I never would have agreed to spar with you if-"

"I want a new partner," Michael said, shoving him off. Chris sighed. Kotori was a nice girl and a fellow Lord, but her sense of timing may have just blown Takashi's last chance with Michael. "Can we go, Chris?"

Chris sighed and nodded. "But I will take you to the hospital the moment we're done and make sure you get checked out."

Michael nodded and Chris offered Takashi a small, sympathetic smiled as they continued along through the halls towards the cells. It had hurt Chris immensely to leave Thomas locked away in a cell the entire time. His beloved little brother didn't deserve to be locked away. After so long apart, they should have been able to be together as a family now they were reunited. Gauche was waiting by Thomas' cell and Chris smiled absently, gazing through the window in at his brother.

Kaito was lying on the uncomfortable cot at the back of the cell and Chris frowned slightly. Kaito had come in late the night before, looking rather worse for wear after apparently escaping the Barians in Heartland City and the apparently fake Yuma. He'd demanded to be allowed to see Thomas and when he'd left the pair, Kaito had kissed Thomas and Chris had been hopeful Kaito's presence would relax Thomas and held ease him out of the infection's grip. Only now Kaito was on the bed and Thomas was curled up in one corner, watching warily.

"When are you going to accept it me, Thomas?" Kaito murmured tiredly, not even opening his eyes. "All I've done for you and you won't even join me in bed anymore."

"You're not Kaito," Thomas hissed. "You're not him. What do you want from me?"

"I'm not leaving you, Thomas," he yawned, shifting the pillow. "So you can sit in that corner and let the infection control you, or you can come up here and be at least a little more comfortable and let me look after you."

"Screw you."

"He's not got any better then?" Michael sighed.

"Doesn't look like it," Gauche muttered.

Chris smiled slightly. "Michael wants a new partner, Gauche. And since you are currently without a partner…"

"You want me to work with the squirt?"

"Droite's out of commission right now."

"What's wrong with Takashi?"

"They're having love triangle issues," Chris replied. Michael glared up at him and Chris smiled softly. "You are. I've seen it, idiot, you love him."

"I've been saying that for a while," Gauche muttered.

"Can we just deal with Thomas?" Michael snapped.

Chris nodded slightly, leading them around to the door and opening it up. Kaito sat up slightly, gazing up at them with a small smile and Thomas struggled up to his feet. Michael ran over, gently wrapping his arms around him and kissing his temple, murmuring to him softly. Thomas settled with Michael and Michael nuzzled gently into his hair.

"How was he?" Chris asked Kaito quietly.

"He seemed fine when I kissed him," Kaito replied. "It seemed to be going well, I told him how I felt about him and we were on the bed and everything was going great and then he wiggled loose and was adamant I'm not myself. He sat in that corner all night insisting I'm a fake and he's doesn't want me anywhere near him. I didn't want to push him, I made it clear he could come back to bed at any time, I talk to him but he really believes I'm not me."

"Never mind," he murmured. "I hoped you would be able to reach him. We need to move him this morning. You won't be able to see him anymore, not until we have Yuma or are sure he's no threat."

"You know he's not."

"Of course I know he's not. But there are rules in place and I can't bend the rules for him just because he's family." Kaito sighed and nodded. "Say goodbye."

Kaito nodded and went over to join Thomas, who put himself behind Michael, growling softly. Kaito sighed and held out his hands gently. "Please, Thomas. We won't see each other for a long while. I just want to say goodbye properly."

"Stay away from me," Thomas hissed. Michael pulled Thomas close and Chris sighed. That wasn't helping. He was protecting Thomas against a perceived threat as Thomas had always protected him but he needed to know Kaito wasn't a threat. "I know what you are. Get away from me. I want to go, Chris. Let's go."

Chris sighed and nodded, gently taking his arm and guiding him out with Michael behind him. "Michael and Takashi are taking a break, Kaito. If you could work with Takashi for a while, I'd be grateful."

Kaito nodded and Chris led Thomas out through the halls. A transport was waiting in a small back exit. Michael and Gauche followed; a Lord needed to escorted with a potentially dangerous subject, his brother or not. Some of their most trusted warriors were waiting. Luna smiled at the head of them and offered a small bow to Chris. Luna was one of their most trusted warriors and led one of their best teams. Chris trusted her implicitly, even with his dear brother.

"Look after him for me, Luna," he murmured.

"I will, Lord Christopher," Luna replied.

Chris handed her a sealed letter and she tucked it away. "For Charlie. It will explain the situation." Luna nodded and Chris wrapped Thomas gently in his arms. "I know you're strong enough to fight this, Thomas. I know you'll be home soon." He kissed his forehead gently. "And when I get you home, I'll cook for you, ok?"

"In that case I'm never coming home," Thomas laughed softly.

"Alright, alright," he chuckled.

"I'll cook," Michael said. "I won't let him near a kitchen, don't worry."

"I'm glad," Thomas murmured. Michael hugged him tightly and they nuzzled together gently. "I'm gonna miss you, shortie." Michael snorted and Chris smiled. Michael wasn't short anymore. "Shut up, you're always going to be baby shortie to me."

"I love you," he whispered. "I'm sorry I don't tell you enough. I'm sorry we didn't get along so well. I'm sorry we fought all the time. I didn't mean to blame you for Chris disappearing. I didn't mean what I said about you and Kaito."

"I know, kid," he murmured. "I know. I love you too."

Michael kissed his cheek and Luna took his arm gently, helping him gently into the transport, Gauche packing Thomas' weapons in the back for him. He wouldn't be allowed them except in the worse-case scenario but they would be kept with him just in case. Michael leant against Chris' side, watching silently as the transport pulled away with Thomas under armed guard. Their brother being taken from them all over again. Were they ever going to be a family? Chris was starting to think his father might have been right, that maybe offering themselves to the Barians was the only way to truly be a family again.

"He'll be ok, won't he?" Michael whispered. "Where are you even sending him? Who's Charlie?"

"The kingdom's most secure facility, Michael," Chris replied. "There are only two residents there at the moment. Charlie is the watchman. He was a close friend of the former King. Thomas has never been safer. He will be looked after and when he comes home we will never be separated like this again. I promise." Michael nodded slightly as the three turned back into the HQ. "Now, I'm going to take you to the hospital wing, you're going to get checked up, Gauche is going to stay with you if it takes too long because I have a meeting with the other Lords after breakfast, then we need to visit Haruto for any information before sending out people to look for Yuma and try to stop the Barians destroying our outposts."

"They're finally making their move, huh?" Gauche muttered.

"Yes, they're just moving on outposts at the moment but I think this may be the start of something bigger," Chris replied. "And we had some important things going on at some of those outposts."

"Where no one would think to look?" Michael said.

Chris nodded. "Precisely."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Stuff I can't tell you about. Now come on, inside, let me look after you."

* * *

><p>Yuma yawned and sat up slowly, wrapped in the blanket Thomas had given him before letting him go. He smiled absently at the thought and the embers of the fire glowed a little brighter. Astral smiled slightly on the branch above him. He really had to get control of his powers.<p>

"You're thinking about Nasch again?" Astral said. Yuma's cheeks flushed and he glanced down at the fire. "You're blushing again. Despite your lack of memories, you still care for him dearly."

Yuma nodded. He didn't know how to admit his blushes weren't from thinking about Nasch. Apparently Nasch was Ryoga Kamishiro, his former boyfriend, his childhood sweetheart from school. Astral told him what he'd learnt from Akari, Yuma was just glad to know she was ok, and Yuma had what Nasch himself had told him and the few pieces Thomas put together. Something inside him still cared about Ryoga. He still smiled fondly at the name, it warmed something in him he couldn't remember.

But Thomas a tangible. It was a stupid childish crush, Yuma was smart enough to know that. Thomas was a handsome, charismatic warrior who had been kind to him and risked a lot freeing him. He'd heard what was on the line. By releasing him, Thomas risked the Astrals branding him a traitor or the Barians seeing through whatever his plan was. Either way he could be killed.

_"Head towards Sargasso, go straight through and don't stop for anyone," Thomas whispered, tightening his cloak around him. "Stay off main roads and away from towns and cities, go cross country if you need to just keep heading north. Sleep in small amounts. Alternate between small periods of travel and sleep. Don't stop for long, not even at night. Trust no one. Don't stop until you reach the academy. They'll protect you." He kissed Yuma's cheek and the blood rushed to his face as he pulled Yuma's hood over his head. "Be careful, Yuma."_

"Do you think he's ok?" Yuma whispered.

"Nasch is the leader of the Barians," Astral replied. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

Yuma couldn't bring himself to admit it wasn't Nasch he was talking about, even then. He smiled and leant against wall for a moment before getting up. He needed to get moving again. He was lucky he'd gone through that year of training with Gauche and Droite or he'd never have the stamina for this. He packed away his supplies in his bag and headed out of the little piece of thick woodland he'd hidden in to nap in. Astral floated behind him and Yuma pulled up his hood. He didn't know how far it was to Sargasso but he had to keep moving. He had to do as Thomas told him and reach the academy. It was one of the safest places around. Powerful Sorcerers ran it and it was protected by both sides as their talent pool. He would be safe. He and Astral would be safe until he could figure out his next move.

"Yuma, there are still a lot of things I need to tell you."

Yuma had been avoiding letting Astral talk about his parents. "Please don't."

"You need to know," Astral insisted. "What you are, where you come from, why we're together. It's all very important. You have a destiny."

"I don't want a destiny or a fate or a purpose or anything, Astral," Yuma argued. "I want to be-" Astral paused in the air and Yuma stopped. "What?"

"Someone's coming."

Yuma nodded and hurried off the path, ducking down behind some shrubs and listening as footsteps came closer. He glanced out and saw two figures hurrying through the trees. One a little girl, one obviously older.

"…but-"

"Just run, Iris."

"But the Barians will-"

"Run, Iris, we just need to get away."

The stumbled onto the path and Yuma frowned. One was a blonde young man and the other a familiar looking girl with green hair and covered in blood. She stopped and the man tried to tug has on but she held her ground and after a moment Yuma realised she was staring at Astral.

"Your highness?" she called.

"Iris-"

"It's ok, your highness," Iris said. "I'm Iris. Ryoga's my big brother." Yuma's heart skipped a beat. "Please, we won't hurt you." Yuma stood slowly and Iris beamed, bouncing over and throwing her arms around him. "Your highness. I'm so glad to finally meet you."

"Umm, hi?" Yuma said, stepping back onto the path and lowering his hood. "Uh, I didn't know Ryoga had anyone other than Rio."

Iris nodded her head eagerly before nuzzling into his stomach. "We were separated. The people in charge, the people who channelled the Astrals back then… your father and his court, I guess, they knew what I was and when our parents died we were separated. He used to write to me all the time though. He used to tell me all the time about you. About how much he loved you. And then they stopped me writing to him. I don't know why and I don't know what they told him but I loved him all the time. I hated them for stopping us writing. I don't know where he is now. I want to find him again but they won't let me find Rio or Ryoga."

"They?" Astral said quietly.

"The people in charge, the Astrals," she replied, jerking her head at the man. "It's not our Lionheart's fault. He's just following orders. He's been a great guardian since I got sent out to the middle of nowhere. It's really boring but Lionheart looks after me. He makes stuff fun. He makes it interesting. He taught me how to fight. I could have taken that Lord Gilag if he weren't so… _huge_!" She threw her arms out wide and puffed out her cheeks. "Really, really huge! Like a mountain! A really, _really_ huge mountain!" Iris folded her arms and Lionheart smiled. Yuma couldn't help smiling either. They were Astrals but Iris was Ryoga's sister and Lionheart obviously had protecting her top of his agenda. So it was alright to disobey Thomas a little, right? "Although, he said sorry when he grabbed me. He looked sorry. I think he's a nice guy really. Do you know what happened to Rio and Ryoga, your highness?"

"Your brother is now Barian Lord Nasch," Astral said. Iris' eyes widened and she staggered back, tears shining in her eyes. "And we believe Lord Merag to be Rio."

"Astral!" Yuma snapped.

"There's no proof of that," Lionheart said gently.

"No!" Iris cried, running to Lionheart and burying her head in his chest. Although Yuma absently wondered how Lionheart heard Astral. "No, no, no! Rio and Ryoga would never- _No_!"

Yuma sighed and walked over slowly, crouching in front of her and gently turning her to him. "Iris."

"Your highness?" Iris sniffled.

"Yuma," he said. "Just Yuma. It's true, Ryoga is Nasch. I don't know about Merag but I think it's likely." Iris shook her head and Yuma took her hands gently. "But our Ryoga… he's a good man, isn't he? The most loving man ever, right?" He didn't know, he was just guessing but Iris seemed to like hearing it. It was the truth as far as he could tell as well. "But… I know a man, an Astral warrior, infected by Chaos energy and he's a good man. He's not controlled by the Barians. There's hope. And I think Ryoga is being controlled by something, by Don Thousand, who makes him cold and stops him feeling. I think if we can block Don Thousands power, your brother will be back."

"Really?"

"I really think so, yeah. So come with me. Let's save your family together."


	19. Infernal Ties

_"They want me to work with the Barian?" Kaito hissed._

_The messenger nodded and Kaito growled. He'd heard about the Barian. Since Chris had taken his place as a Lord, Kaito had based himself out of a smaller outpost near the Sargasso Waste, only returning to visit Haruto. He'd worked alone and in pain, keeping tabs on Michael and Thomas from afar. They seemed to be surviving well enough and Kaito pushed on. Once the Barians were defeated, they would be a family, he would watch over them until Chris returned and Haruto would be cured. Until then he had to keep fighting on. _

_He'd heard that a powerful Astral warrior had been infected by Chaos energy, had slaughtered his partner and returned, attempting to make peace with the Astrals. And the Astrals had allowed it. He hadn't believed it until now. All Chaos infected Sorcerers were to be killed why should they let this one live? Yet now they summoned Kaito home and ordered him to work with the Barian creature? How disgusting. _

_"That is what they're saying," the messenger said. "That you are to be partnered with the Barian."_

_"And I have no choice in the matter?" He shook his head. "Then… they can wait until I've seen my family."_

_The messenger nodded and Kaito stormed away. Haruto was sleeping and Kaito couldn't bring himself to wake him. Michael was training with Takashi. They made such a cute pair. Kaito smiled absently watching them sparring. Michael had grown. Chris had told him to watch over them and he did his best. He didn't want to disturb them. They were a wonderful pair. Perhaps later but for now he decided to leave them in peace. So… he just had to check up on Thomas. He'd looked forward to catching up with Thomas. They had been close friends when they were younger. Their time in the academy together had been some of the happiest of his life. _

_Only Thomas wasn't in his room. A guard was waiting for him and Kaito scowled. "You're ready then, Kaito?"_

_"Ready?" _

_"To see the Barian."_

_"The Barian… _Thomas_? Thomas is the Barian?"_

_The guard nodded, taking him down to the cells where Thomas sat in chains on the bed, resting seemingly peacefully. His hair was pulled back off his face and Kaito could clearly see one of his eyes had turned blue. But there was no marking over his face. The blue eye was the only sign of the Chaos infection. His clothes were blood stained and his hair matted. He hadn't had a wash since he'd been chained up. Not even a change of clothes._

_"You're to be partnered together," the guard said. "The bosses say so." Kaito nodded, still completely numb. Thomas. His Thomas. He closed his eyes tightly, leaning his forehead against the wall. Was this his fault? Chris had asked him to look after them and now Thomas was like this. The guard was talking still and Kaito frowned, lifting his head to find a key being held out to him. "…trusts him but he did everything the mission needed and came home asking to be dealt with so the Astrals said he was strong enough to fight at least for now. I wouldn't trust him still."_

_"I trust him," Kaito snapped, snatching the key._

_"The bosses say once you're sure he's no threat to drop him off in Spartan City then bring your things here then." _

_He turned and stormed off and Kaito turned to the door. He didn't care about some guard who thought he was better than him and Thomas. Still, despite his bravado, Kaito hesitated inside the door, just as Thomas lifted his head and gazed up at him. Kaito's heart wrenched. He was in so much pain. His eyes were hurt and scared. Thomas sat up slightly and Kaito strode over, sitting on the cot with him. _

_"Kaito?" he said, tilting his head. Kaito nodded. "Where have you been?"_

_"I've been up near Sargasso," Kaito replied. _

_"So, they brought you in to kill me," he muttered. Kaito shook his head. "Then why?"_

_"They want to know if you're a threat, then I'm going to take you to Spartan City."_

_"We're going on holiday?" He tilted his head and Kaito smiled, cupping his cheeks. Thomas got like this. He would become childish and young when in pain. "You should kill me not take me on holiday. Will the others join us? Will Chris be there?"_

_"Shut up," Kaito whispered, stroking his cheeks covered in dried blood. Tears spilled over the corners of Thomas' eyes and Kaito smiled sadly. His poor dear Thomas. "Just shut up, ok?" He unlocked his wrists gently and pulled off Thomas' bloody coat, replacing it with his own. "Chris is with the Astrals, remember?"_

_"Oh… yeah," Thomas murmured._

_"Come on." He gently helped Thomas up and Thomas leant against his side heavily. "You need to go to Spartan City and have a break and recover. Whatever happened out there, it's not going to be easy to come to terms to."_

_"No one trusts me." He helped him out to the courtyard where Kaito's bike was waiting, ignoring everyone's stares. "I know. I wouldn't. I'm a murderer."_

_"Shut up. You can explain everything to me when you get back."_

_It was days almost a week before Thomas returned. Kaito's belongings had been moved to the main HQ in a room next to Thomas'. Apparently Thomas' things were being moved too. They were new quarters for both of them then. Kaito also noticed Mamoru's belongings being moved to storage. It was true that Thomas had killed Mamoru then. The idea didn't sit right with Kaito. Thomas loved Mamoru. It was plain for everyone to see, even Kaito who had drifted away from Thomas over the years. They had been in love. What would it take to drive Thomas to kill him? What would it take to drive Thomas into darkness so far he would kill the person he loved? And what was it going to do to Thomas when he came to his senses?_

_"Thomas." Thomas lifted his head and smiled. Michael was sitting with him, wrapped in his arm, kissing his forehead gently. Takashi stood a little way off, watching curiously. Takashi was still struggling to find his place in the tightly bonded family. "Thomas. We have a job to go."_

_"Now?" Michael hissed._

_"I'm sorry," Kaito said softly. He stepped forward and held out Thomas' sword. "But the bosses say now." Thomas frowned and took the sword slowly. "Come on, need to go. Mr Heartland is going to be in Hope today. We're being sent to take out his generals."_

_"Kaito, he's not ready," he argued, pulling Thomas close. "He's still in shock, Kaito. You can't take him."_

_"I'm fine," Thomas laughed, getting up. He pulled on his coat and fastened his sheath in place. "I promise. I mean… me and Mamoru, we were just stupid kids, right? It was stupid and childish and didn't mean anything. Let's get on with it already. Might as well prove I'm no trouble so they'll get me a less stuck up partner. I love you and all, Kaito, you're like a brother to us and all but I can't imagine partnering up with you for long. This is just so you can kill me if I prove untrustworthy."_

_Kaito sighed and ushered Thomas out. "I know he's not up to this, Michael. Believe me, I know. I will look after him. I know he's still in shock and hasn't really come to terms with it. I'll look after him, I'll protect him, I promise, but if it turns out the Barians really do have control of him-"_

_"Lock him up," Michael hissed. "You put him somewhere. I don't care what the rules say, if he's turning, restrain him, lock him up and keep him there until I can get to you."_

_"Michael," Takashi whispered._

_"Shut up," he snapped. "I won't listen to the Astrals where Thomas is concerned. If you want to stick with me, you learn. Thomas is the most important thing in the world to me. Since Chris… since the Astrals took Chris, Thomas, Kaito and Haruto are all I have. I won't lose anyone else to them. Good luck, Kaito. Bring him home safe."_

_"I will."_

_Kaito nodded. They headed out to the front entrance and Thomas slipped onto the bike behind him, his arms wrapped tightly around him. It had been a long time since Kaito had a partner on the back of his bike. He and Chris had been a time for nearly six years. When they were young, Chris had been on the back of the bike behind him but as they grew Chris began to dislike riding behind his smaller partner. Not that it mattered now he was gone. Still, it felt good to have a warm body pressed against him as they rode towards Hope. Mr Heartland was one of the Barians biggest backers. He was running to be mayor of Luminous City._

_"They look so happy," Thomas murmured. _

_Kaito nodded, watching the royals greeting Mr Heartland. Princess Akari was missing, kidnapped by the Barians only recently and Prince Yuma was sent out into the countryside, away from the capital and the dangers there. He and Thomas were sitting on the roof of a nearby building, watching the meeting. It was all publicity and glamour. Thomas sat back and Kaito played absently with the rifle in his hands, watching the generals below. The three generals. He doubted they had any military experiences but that was what everyone called them. Their targets. _

_"But they're all separated," Thomas murmured. _

_"Thomas, if you want to talk about Mamoru-"_

_"With a stuffed shirt like you? No. Like I said. It's just stupid and childish anyway. Who cares?"_

_"You do," Kaito snapped. "You loved him, Thomas, let's not beat around the bush here. You loved him. It's ok, you know-"_

_"Just shut up and let's get on with this, huh?"_

_Kaito sighed and waiting in silence for their moment. He'd promised Chris he'd look after his brothers for him but Thomas was hurting and still in shock. What wouldn't he be? He'd killed the person he'd loved. And yet Kaito couldn't help him. He could only hope Thomas' state of mind wouldn't cause them trouble now._

_They waited until Mr Heartland and the royals went inside with the generals before slipping off the roof and heading through the guards' entrance. The royals were supposed to be neutral but everyone knew they were close with the Astrals. Barians were considered demons after all._

_And thinking of that, Kaito paused, pulling the headband Thomas' hair and hastily brushing his bangs over his blue eye. Being caught with a Barian would do them no good. They slipped through the halls unchallenged, their blue robes signalling the royal guards to turn the other cheek as much as they could. _

_Mr Heartland was bidding goodnight to the royals before their meetings tomorrow. Thomas and Kaito hid around the corner, waiting for the royals to be out of sight and Mr Heartland to have shut himself in his room before slipping drawing their swords. These three were some of the Barians' elite. But he and Thomas were two of the Astrals' best. They were going to fight and win. _

_The three guards were interesting. Kaito had gone through the files and filled Thomas in, knowing Thomas hadn't. One, Semimaru, was huge, muscular and a well know sadistic brute. Another was, Kurage; lean and almost scraggly looking but used various poisons. Kaninja was the last and was small but apparently an agile fighter. Just the three of them- assuming Mr Heartland didn't interfere- it shouldn't be so hard but he was worried. Something felt off and Thomas wasn't in the right state of mind. They had to be careful._

_"Ready?" Kaito whispered. Thomas nodded. "Quick and quiet, no powers if we don't need them." Thomas slipped away and Kaito tried to catch his hand but he was off down the hall. "Damn it."_

_He gripped his sword tighter and took off after him. This was why he couldn't work with Thomas. He was brash and impulsive and running into battle like this. Thomas tore down the halls, footsteps far too loud. They were noticed. Not that Thomas seemed to care. Kaito and Chris would have slipped through and taken them out quietly. Not Thomas though. He swung through at Kurage but he was already too loud. He'd already been spotted. The general ducked away from his sword. Semimaru caught the blade and Thomas growled. He tried to yank his sword back only to be slammed into the wall, his own blade at his throat._

_"Silly little Astral," he purred. Thomas kicked at his chest, managing to squirm free. "Are you trying to end your own life, little Astral? End your life honourably against your enemy?"_

_There was a wild look in Thomas' eyes and Kaito's heart skipped a beat. Thomas wasn't in shock still. Thomas wanted to look strong enough to go on a dangerous mission like this. Kaito felt sick. He was trying to end his life against their enemies. It was exactly as Semimaru said. _

_"Thomas…" _

_He bolted over, tackling Thomas to the ground just in time to avoid lethal barbed tendrils of water. He forced Thomas down as he tried to get up and light blazed on his blade, slicing through the poisonous water._

_"Stay down," he hissed at Thomas._

_Thomas shook his head as Kaito jumped back from throwing knives flung their way by the little ninja. He couldn't complete their mission and defeat the three generals and protect Thomas at the same time. He twisted and dodged attack after attack, keeping half an eye on Thomas, who was almost behaving and stayed put on the ground. That was something at least. He gripped his sword tighter, pushing Kaninja back step by step with sharp jabs and swipes. _

_There was a soft crash and Kaito turned to find Thomas staggering back away from the poisonous whip like tendrils of water. His sword lined with his purple fire as it sliced through them, steam filling the halls. But Thomas was moving sluggishly, not really trying._

_They didn't have time for this they'd be found soon._

_"What is all the noise out here?" Mr Heartland snapped, opening his door. _

_He glanced over his scene for a moment before spinning his cane, a hideous green flame surrounding the tip. Kaito stumbled as he was shoved aside and the neon flames around the cane struck the side of Thomas' head, sending him crashing to the ground. Blood poured down the side of his face as Seminaru lifted his from the ground by his throat, pinning him back against the wall. _

_Kaito gripped his sword tighter, swinging for huge brute only bindings wrapped around him, barbs driving into his skin. Something pumped through him and he realised too late that Kurage had him, sending poison pumping through him._

_"Bring them in," Mr Heartland chuckled. "And do be careful. They're Byron and Faker's boys. Although I expected more of a challenge from their bloodline."_

* * *

><p>Kaito had hidden and avoided attention for almost an entire day before Mr Heartland's men caught him. With his mind on Thomas and still stunned by the power of the fake Yuma Thomas had created to fool the Barians, he had hardly been at his best. The three generals had bested him and Thomas when they were younger and now it was happening all over again.<p>

He was being carried down the stairs into the dungeons beneath Baria, barely conscious. Through his blurred gaze, he saw Lord Vector standing in front of a cell. And it was only once he was dumped in the cell across the hall, he realised it was Lord Nasch in the cell. Or, from the looks of him, Ryoga Kamishiro. He looked young and scared and hurt. Vector remained silent until Heartland's men left once more. He crouched and gripped the bars, Ryoga glaring up at him.

"You know, everything else I could have forgiven," Vector said softly. "My father taught me to hold a grudge. It's the principal of the thing, you see. Don't care about Yuma anymore, but he was mine. He was what I wanted and you ruined that." He laughed and shook his head. "The one thing that rubbed me more than anything was that you got me expelled."

"That was an accident," Ryoga replied.

"But it happened," he hissed. "Because of you I was locked away. I was a kid! I was barely fourteen and they locked me away with criminals! Actually honest criminals; murderers and robbers and everyone you could think of and then there was me locked up with them. All I did was be born, do you know that? Those months in the academy were they only time in my life I'd ever been free. I was locked up since the moment I was born and you took my freedom from me!"

"How was I supposed to know any of this? I was a kid too," Ryoga hissed. "And they locked you up, you must have done something?"

Vector laughed and turned to Kaito. He growled and Vector leant against the bars. "Let me tell you a story, Kaito. About my dear cousin."

"Why should I care?" Kaito breathed.

He was struggling to stay conscious but wanted to know the Barians' secrets. He was lying on the bed, completely helpless, he might as well achieve something. Vector sneered under his hood and cocked his hip. Lord Vector was a bigger threat than Nasch. Nasch was heartless because he was forced to be. Vector wanted to be like this. He enjoyed it.

"Because it matters to you," he laughed. "You see, I didn't know about him until I was at the academy. I'd only ever known my parents and my mother died when I was a kid. But when I saw him at the academy, talking to the second years, I knew who he was. I felt it. He was like me. He was Infernal. I felt that same power that everyone thought was Pyro but I could feel him. I knew him. I tried to get to him, to talk to him and find out how he was free. How he'd become at Astral warrior. I looked up to him from the moment I saw him."

"Some stupid crush on your cousin and you think we care?" Kaito hissed. But there was only one Astral with Infernal powers that he knew of. "Get on with it?"

"It was only when his dear big brother stopped me talking to him I realised," Vector continued. Kaito closed his eyes, wanting to block it all out. He knew who Vector was talking about. A super protective big brother, the incredibly powerful Pyro the Astrals loved to show off at the academy; it was obvious and no doubt Ryoga was figuring it out too. He'd been there was Vector and Yuma too, hadn't he? He must have known. "He told me to stay away, that if I came anywhere near his brother he'd have me locked up again. And I realised my dear cousin didn't know. He didn't know what he was. I looked up to him for that at first. He'd been hidden for so long. He was so normal. I wrote to my father about it and he told me the truth. How my aunt had an affair with a powerful Sorcerer. How all us Infernals come from the same line- from dear Don Thousand and his lovely witch- and that we were cousins. But that he'd been kept by his father, hidden and protected and raised with no idea who he was while I suffered."

He laughed and straightened up, shaking his head as the pair stared up at him. It had to be a lie. It had to be some sort of joke. Chris couldn't have kept even this from them. Not something this important.

"But after you got me expelled, Naschie, I began thinking. Why should I have to hide? Why should I have been shut away while dear cousin was out there pretending and hiding? It wasn't right, was it?"

"Shingetsu," Ryoga whispered.

"Save your apologies," Vector sneered, sweeping away. "I'll make sure he awakens to his true power and we'll all be a family soon. Don't worry, Naschie. I'm sure Don Thousand will get his power over you back anytime now. He'd got Durbe under his thumb now too. And you should see what's happened to our Miza. Turns out the witch is loose."

"Shingetsu!" he yelled, slamming his hands against the bars. Vector sneered and bounced away up the stairs. "Shingetsu!" But Vector was gone. Kaito closed his eyes and Ryoga sighed across the hall. "That fake will infiltrate the Astral HQ then. There's no hope."

"They know it's a fake Yuma, they'll be wary," Kaito whispered. "And why do you care?"

"It won't be looking like Yuma. It'll be looking like you and they intend to capture everyone they can use against the Prince."

"They? You mean you."

"I don't want to hurt Yuma," Ryoga snapped. "I never wanted to hurt him. I never wanted this. I just wanted Rio back. It was the only way I'd ever get her back and then Don Thousand entered my soul and… and I felt nothing but what he wanted me too. I couldn't fight. I never wanted to hurt Yuma. Tell me you wouldn't have done the same for Haruto. She was all I had left, the Astrals took everything from me; my parents, my sisters-"

"Sisters?"

"Rio and Iris."

"Iris? I didn't know…" He paused and frowned. "Haruto's mentioned someone called Iris."

"I'm not surprised. Two Seers that age they're bond to be drawn to one another." He sighed and Kaito opened one eye to see him playing with the red bands on his wrists. "It's all over, Kaito. We can't fight anymore."

"You were hardly fighting to begin with."

"Don't you understand?!" Ryoga yelled. "The only way to counter Ethereal and Infernals is with another of their own kind, you know that. With you here and Thomas no doubt locked up, Vector and Durbe have no true equals. They're going to take over the entire southern region. They will wipe out any defence. They've already torn through the outposts and with you and Thomas out of the picture, the Astral HQ is defenceless."

Kaito rolled away slowly, facing the wall and burying his head in the pillows. Ryoga was right. He and Thomas were incredibly powerful when they were so inclined. They were connected to the Astral and Barian worlds. Only others of their kind could truly match their potential. They had long suspected there was an Infernal Lord and knowing Thomas was Infernal too it made sense.

"You want to protect Thomas too, right?" Ryoga whispered.

"I promised Chris I'd look after them."

"It's more than that. You really care about him."

"He's my partner, or don't you remember how close that bond it."

Ryoga laughed bitterly. "Do you know what will happen to Yuma if the Barians take Astral HQ?"

"Firstly, we don't have him there, Thomas let him go," Kaito said. "But I assume it would be similar to what the Astrals would do."

"Not quite. They all think Yuma will be corrupted like us and become a Lord or that he'll be sacrificed to the Barian world and Don Thousand will use his power to gain a physical form but the truth is far worse."

Kaito scowled, forcing himself up once more. "Go on?"

"The Barian world isn't like the Astral worlds. There's no collective power. It's all you can take. Yuma won't become a Lord and his power can't be sacrificed to a single world. It's just his pendant that keeps him safe. If he removes it… They made him forget me. If he forgets his promise and takes it off…"

"_Ryoga_. What's going to happen to Yuma?"

* * *

><p>"Why are you lying to me?" Iris chirped.<p>

"Huh? I'm not lying," Yuma replied.

"Yes you are," she said. She shifted her weight and Yuma hissed, stumbling slightly and struggling not to drop her from his back. "You don't remember Ryoga at all, do you? I can sense it. They cleansed you and now you don't remember. You're lying to make me feel better."

"Uh…" Yuma sighed and Iris gripped his shoulder tighter. "Is it working?"

Iris sighed, lying her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes. Yuma didn't mind carrying her on his back as they walked. She was Ryoga's little sister, he had to make some effort to get to know here nicely. And she wasn't all that heavy. The trail they were following was reasonably flat and easy to move along. Lionheart had been wary but Iris had insisted. She'd spent the journey chatting away about Ryoga and Rio and how they couldn't be Nasch and Merag. Yuma wished he could believe that.

"He really loved you," Iris whispered. "As much as anyone can love someone at that age, I guess. He loved you. I don't know what happened to make him stop writing or why he turned to the Barians but I know he loved you so much."

"Thanks Iris."

"Your pendant is pretty," she murmured. Yuma smiled as Iris played with his pendant absently. "Can I wear it for a bit?"

"No!" Astral cried. Yuma lifted his head slightly to glance up at him and Iris pouted. "Yuma, you mustn't take it off."

_"Don't upset the child, Yuma…"_ Iris whimpered and dropped the key, letting the metal burn against his chest. _"My dear Yuma… I feel you getting closer everyday…" _ Hands brushed his cheeks and Yuma closed his eyes tightly. He couldn't give into it. He couldn't. _"Dear, sweet Yuma… such a pure heart… don't you want what you deserve? What your parents took for you?"_

"My- my parents?" Yuma stammered.

"Yuma, you mustn't listen to him," Astral insisted. "Yuma-"

_"Yes, you parents,"_ Don Thousand continued. _"Your parents who sent you away to the country not to keep you safe from the dangers of the city but to keep you from your beloved Ryoga. From the boy you loved but who had be hurt so much by your family and the Astrals. Do you not see? Your family while supposedly neutral aligned themselves with the Astral and were manipulated by them. The Kamishiro family was one of their first victims. The brutal, senseless murder of the parents, the separation of the children, sending Rio Kamishiro to her death, driving Ryoga into my arms and all because their parents refused to allow the Astrals to use dear little Iris. They even spoke out about the deal made for you, dear Yuma."_

Lips brushed his ear and Yuma shivered, turning to gaze into Nasch's red and blue eyes. "…Shark?"

"You remember," Ryoga whispered, stroking his cheek. Yuma shook his head slightly. Not really but something was familiar. "That's ok. You can take your time, remember slowly. But remember us. Remember everything we were. Everything we could have been if not for your family." He leant in and kissed him softly. "Remember me, Yuma. We could be together again. Everything could be right. Everything could be perfect."

"Shark-"

"I still love you, Yuma." He faded into the darkness and Yuma's hands slid from his. "What's the harm in letting Iris wear the key for a minute?"

"Yuma!" Iris cried. "Yuma!" Yuma groaned, slowly opening his eyes. Iris and Lionheart were leaning over him with Astral floating above them. "Yuma, you're awake!"

"What- what happened?" Yuma groaned.

"You passed out," she huffed. "Nearly fell on me."

Yuma smiled and Lionheart helped him up. He didn't know what to say. His mind was spinning with faded memories. Ryoga. Him and Ryoga. He grasped the pendant around his neck and closed his eyes. Somewhere in the back of his mind he remembered promising not to take it off. Not for anyone. Not even Ryoga himself.

"Yuma?" Astral whispered.

"I loved him," Yuma whispered, taking his own weight. Iris' eyes widened. "I remember… things… but I loved him…"

Iris nodded quickly, fumbling with something in her little bag and holding out a half scrunched, folded envelope. Yuma took it cautiously, opening it up to find it was a letter to Iris in Ryoga's familiar writing. He smiled softly, reading it through. It was just before Ryoga graduated the academy, talking about him. Yuma's cheeks warmed. Ryoga really did care about him back then. He smiled sadly, grasping his pendant once more. Would it be so bad to let Iris hold it for just a little while?

_"Go on, my dear Yuma,"_ Don Thousand purred. _"Don't you want to be reunited with the people you love? Come to me, Yuma. With my power, you and Ryoga will be given the ability to rule as wish, to be together, unchallenged. Come, child, come to me."_

Yuma closed his eyes and shook his head. He could be reunited with Ryoga and everyone he loved but what would he have to give up? He needed to be strong. He and Ryoga would find their happy ending someday.

"Come on, we should get going," he murmured. Thomas had told him to push on. "Thomas will be annoyed if we get caught."

"You're blushing," Iris said, following behind him.

"He does that when he thinks about Nasch," Astral said.

"Yeah but he was talking about Thomas."

"The Barian?" Lionheart hissed.

"Don't talk about him like that," Yuma snapped, his cheeks burning. "Thomas is a good person. He let me go even putting his own life at risk. He's a really good person and he didn't mean to hurt anyone. He hates himself for what he's done but he always did it with the best intentions. I won't let anyone talk badly about him!"

"I thought you said he was in love with Lord Nasch," he muttered, walking on and taking Iris' hand. "Sounds like he has a crush on the Barian _thing_ to me."

"Thomas isn't a thing-"

"He's a Chaos infected creature," he snapped, glaring over his shoulder. "He's got the blood of dozen, maybe hundreds of people on his hands. He's a cold hearted murderer and he deserves to have been put down or locked away like the rest of his kind."

"His kind?" Yuma whispered.

"You know he killed Rio, right?" he continued. Yuma nodded shamefully as Iris' eyes filled with tears again. "And he slaughtered his own partner when he became a Barian. His own little brother's best friend, his own lover, and he killed him. Don't tell me he's a good person. None of his kind are good people. They're all monsters."

"They? You mean Barians? Chaos infected-"

"Infernals," Lionheart said.

_"Are you really going to let him talk to you like that?" _Don Thousand said.

"Thomas is a good person and I won't have anyone say otherwise," Yuma snapped. "Let's get going."


End file.
